When Fate Intervened
by LordVishnu
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire Dumbledore gives him a choice. Either participate in the tournament or lose his magic and leave Hogwarts. The Headmaster would never have guessed that Harry would lash out angrily and choose the latter. Minor Ron and Dumbledore bashing at the start. Wizarding War on a quicker timescale than in canon. H/Hr. My first FanFic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was partially inspired by Bobmin356's story "The Power of the Press". As such the stories contain similar beginnings. If you are unfamiliar with the author you should check out his stories as he is a far greater writer than I.**

 **A/N 2: In this first chapter Harry will act a tad out of character in the form of him being more aggressive than his canonical counterpart. But hey, almost all versions of Harry on this site differ from his canon personality in some way large or small so no big deal as far as I'm concerned. Hope you all have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall, Halloween Night 1994…**

Harry Potter was worried. All day long Harry was waiting for something to go wrong. Something always goes wrong on Halloween. During the first year, it was the troll that almost killed Hermione, Ron and him. During the second year, it was the night of the first petrification along with the bloody writing on the wall promising more suffering. And during the third year, it was that whole nasty business where a supposed serial killer snuck into the castle and slashed up a portrait trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. Let's not even mention this date was also the anniversary of his parent's murder. Needless to say Harry was not looking forward to October 31st this year.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

Harry vaguely registered that there was applause all around him. In fact it was only Ron clapping as hard as he could for the Bulgarian seeker that caused Harry to briefly break out of his thoughts at all. As the Goblet of Fire began glowing red again, Harry closed his eyes and prayed to any god that would listen that his name would not come out of the cup. He went over his day again in his mind and couldn't find any fault with it so far. It had been, objectively speaking, a near perfect day. Professor Flitwick had waived his essay assignment for the week since his class was doing so well; and in Potions that afternoon the greasy git had by some miracle not taken any house points from him during class. If the date was October 30th, then this would have Harry feeling pretty ecstatic. Hell, if the date was literally anything besides Halloween he would have a stupid wide grin on his face while he enjoyed dinner.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!"

Harry closed his eyes again and steeled himself, blocking out all the applause once more. There was only one way left for the day to go to hell in a handbasket and it was less than a minute away. Thinking logically, he knew he was being paranoid. He hadn't gone anywhere near the Goblet since it was unveiled; and he made sure the others knew he wouldn't want anything to do with it, even if he was of age.

'Eternal Glory' and 1000 Galleons as a prize? Sounds nice and all but if the glory was eternal then how come not a single student could name one of the past winners? Well no student besides Hermione anyway. 1000 Galleons? Certainly a fortune to any student. But to any adult it was less than two year's wages. At least at any decent job. Sounds like some pretty meager rewards for a competition where 40% of all the competitors who entered had died in one of the tasks. If you included maimings, then that figure becomes closer to two-thirds. Let's not forget the reason this tournament was discontinued in the first place back in 1792, when an unusually large rampaging cockatrice killed every single champion in the first task.

Harry broke a light smile at the memory of Hermione spouting off these facts to any who would listen. Angelina Johnson was so jarred by these records she nearly fainted before ripping up a piece of parchment with her name on it. For the rest of that day she wouldn't leave Hermione alone, claiming she 'saved her from possibly the worst mistake of her life'. Harry's gaze shifted to the piece of parchment that was now floating down into the awaiting hand of the Headmaster. This was the all or nothing moment.

"The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!"

Elation. Pure elation. The moment had passed without incident. Harry clapped harder and with more enthusiasm than anyone else in the room. The curse of Halloween had been broken. This was a sign from heaven on high that things were going to be alright. His dream of a normal school year was coming true. That's all he really wanted you see. Just one normal year…...only for his dream to shatter before his eyes when the Goblet began to glow red once more.

 _'No...no no no...please god NO!'_ he screamed in his thoughts.

The room became deathly silent as the red flames of the Goblet rose higher and higher until finally expelling a 4th unplanned piece of parchment. Harry watched with eyes full of terror as the Headmaster snatched the paper out of the air.

"Harry Potter..." he said in a voice just above a whisper.

And in that instant all the terror in Harry's eyes turned into rage.

"Harry Potter! _"_ he called across the great hall.

Somehow Harry was on his feet and walking now. Hermione may have pushed him up, he wasn't sure. It was difficult to notice anyone besides Dumbledore holding that infernal piece of paper with that bloody twinkle in his eye. Harry stopped mid-stride halfway through the hall _._

 _'He knew...'_ Harry thought. ' _He's not surprised at all that my name came out of the stupid thing. It was almost as if...he...planned...it.'_ Memories suddenly danced in Harry's mind. Scenes of all the terrible trials he'd suffered since entering the magical world. All the unfortunate encounters with dark wizards and dangerous beasts he'd had to endure.

 _'If he planned this...then what about all the rest? Did he...is he...IS HE THE REASON ALL THIS CRAP HAS BEEN HAPPENING TO ME?'_ he screamed in his mind.

Harry begun to experience an emotion that was new to him. The rage he was feeling towards the unfairness of the world became focused on the old man standing before him. It was strange...bizarre... the anger inside was somehow both cold and unfeeling as well as a boiling fury.

"Harry my boy, will you please wait for me in the backroom with the other champions?" Dumbledore asked with a soft voice and gentle smile.

"No." the fourth year replied lifelessly.

Dumbledore looked above his spectacles. "I'm sorry?" the headmaster said in a little confusion.

"I said no Headmaster. I did not enter this tournament. I have no desire to be in this tournament. And I'm fairly confident that I'm not even legally allowed to be in it in the first place." Harry ranted in the iciest tone he could manage.

Ludo Bagman, the stuttering bumbling ministry employee in charge of this whole farce, rose from his seat and hurried to Dumbledore's side. "The boy must compete Albus! The Goblet has a binding magical contract with all those it has chosen."

Harry didn't even glance at Bagman, immediately recognizing him as the unimportant player that he was in this game. He just continued to stare at those blasted twinkling eyes.

"I'm afraid Ludo is correct Harry. You really don't have a choice here. I'm afraid my hands are tied in this matter." he said in that oh so familiar grandfatherly tone.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. The effect was minimal but it was worth a shot. "And what would happen if I refuse to compete anyway and break this 'contract'?" he asked as slowly and calmly as he could manage in his current state.

"It pains me to say, but you can't refuse Harry. The consequences would be quite severe." Harry couldn't help but notice that based on the look in Dumdledore's eyes that it didn't look painful to say at all.

"Are you saying I would die?" Harry questioned. Why must Dumbledore be so damn cryptic all of the time?

"No no my boy, nothing quite so morbid. Although many among us would prefer death to the actual punishment. Breaking a magical contract of this nature will result in the complete loss of one's magic." he paused to let the reality of the consequences sink in. "Now come, let us join the others and continue this in private."

Dumbledore was beginning to get a little irritated. _'Why is the boy being so difficult? He's never questioned me before.'_

To Dumbledore's ire Harry did not move. He was stuck in place silently seething and reflecting on all the bullshit he'd had to deal with since coming to this bloody school. That's when it hit him. The light bulb over the head epiphany. Even if he did this tournament and by some miracle survived it, then next year it'll just somehow get worse. And then the year after that will somehow trump that one.

If he stayed on Albus fucking Dumbledore's path then he probably wouldn't live to see 18.

"Fine." Harry muttered with a tone of resignation.

"Good Harry. If you would follow me please." ' _Excellent'_ thought Dumbledore. ' _We're finally back on track.'_

"You misunderstand me Headmaster...I meant fine in regards to my Magic." Harry only had magic in his life for three years. It was a sad thing to lose but he knew he could get by without it. Billions of people did it every day.

If there was any sound in the room before then it was silenced with that statement. Losing your magic was unthinkable! When one lives in the magical world you use your magic in almost every daily task! Cooking, cleaning, any type of work one could name! Most purebloods couldn't survive two months in the real world if they were robbed of their powers.

"Let's not be so rash Harry. The loss of your magic would be tragic." Dumbledore responded with a voice laced with sympathy. "You'd be expelled from Hogwarts, unable to see your friends and would be lost to the magical world. Surely you must reconsider?" Oh this was not good, not good at all. ' _I need the boy here so I can lure Tom out of hiding.'_

Harry actually chuckled at the statement. "Yes I suppose leaving my friends is a high price. But those other things? Good fucking riddance. I'd rather be an alive muggle than a dead wizard and that is what I will undoubtedly be if I stay in this damn school!"

"Mr. Potter!" a shrill voice cried out. "Whatever do you mean?"

Harry turned his head slightly to see Professor McGonagall standing up at the staff table looking quite alarmed.

Harry wasn't so much stunned by her entering the conversation as he was by the question she asked. Harry could feel his anger rising again.

"What do I mean Professor?" he repeated in a voice barely above a whisper. "How can you ask that?" he asked much louder. "Surely you know what I'm talking about!" Harry was nearly screaming now.

"Since my admittance to this institution I have had to save my best friend from a Mountain Troll, stare down a wraith in the forbidden forest during a school detention, almost get ripped to pieces by a Cerberus, near strangled to death by Devil Snare and was forced to kill one of my own Defense Professors when he was possessed by the aforementioned wraith! AND THAT WAS JUST FIRST FUCKING YEAR!" he screamed at the Scotswoman.

McGonagall paled and sat back down; whatever retort the deputy headmistress had died in her throat.

Dumbledore raised a hand to try and get the boy to stop. "Mr. Potter...err Harry please. This is not the place for this-" But, before Dumbledore could say any more he was interrupted by Harry's continued tirade.

"What's that you old goat? Don't want these secrets getting out? Well let's just GO ON SHALL WE? An entire school thinking I'm a dark wizard after I saved a Hufflepuff from a venomous snake, running for my life from an entire goddamn colony of Acromantulas, and then having to slay a 1000 year old 20 meter Basilisk with no help except a sword, a talking hat, and your pet fire chicken. By the way Headmaster how is it that such a monstrosity could travel through the halls unnoticed? Don't all the ghosts, elves and enchanted portraits of the castle report to you? Either you're incredibly unbelievably incompetent at keeping track of the happenings in this school or you honestly didn't care when students started getting petrified. I'm not sure which I'd rather be true."

"Mr. Potter I must insist-" Dumbledore said worriedly, glancing at the shocked expressions of others in the hall.

"Then we move to third year! I had my soul almost sucked out by a Dementor no less than THREE bloody times during the school year. And they were supposedly here to protect me! Protect me from what you may ask? An escaped serial killer who's apparently out for my blood specifically. So I had that hanging over my head every goddamn day of last year. And you know what? He actually found me and we had a nice bloody chat. He's actually one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Did you know he never even got a trial? Someone stunned him in the back and he just woke up in Azkaban! So what did I do?" Harry questioned to the room, seeing if anyone would answer his rhetorical question.

When no one spoke he continued.

"I told the Headmaster here to his face that Sirius is innocent and what does he do about it? Tells me to keep it quiet because he doesn't want to upset the ministry by telling them they threw an innocent man into hell for 12 years. Tells me that no one will believe me and my friends anyway. Even has Snivellus over there lie to Fudge's face about it. Now...now we have this tournament...I'm done Headmaster. I refuse to play whatever role it is you want from me. I actually want to live beyond my teenage years and that's not going to happen if I stay here. So please believe me when I say from the bottom of my heart. Fuck this tournament. Fuck You. And Fuck this MADHOUSE YOU CALL A SCHOOL!"

All the color in Dumbledore's face had drained by this point, McGonagall's face was in her hands, Bagman had somehow found a chair to slump into and most of the staff simply had looks of horror plastered to their faces. All except Mad-Eye of course. The crazy old Auror actually looked amused at the whole thing.

Harry took this brief respite to catch his breath and take in the faces of all the students around him. The expressions he saw there were as diverse as a box of Bertie's every flavor beans. Confusion, anger, pity, reverence, horror, adoration and even a few students on the verge of tears. Harry didn't blame any of them for not knowing what to think. He wasn't sure how he would react if he was a spectator to this scene. That's when he had a little idea. This ought to piss the old man off.

"And for all those who may be thinking I'm just a liar or an attention-seeking prat...I'm willing to make an unbreakable vow right here right now with anyone in this room that everything I have said so far is the truth as best I know it. If I'm lying then it will kill me. Well then? Do I have any takers?" he challenged to the room.

The great hall was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

 _"Wow...I at least thought one of the Slytherins would go for it."_ Harry thought in genuine surprise.

"Nobody?" he asked. "Well I don't have time to wait for you all to make up your minds. It may not be backed up by pain of death, but please believe me headmaster when I say that I solemnly vow that I will NEVER, not EVER, willingly participate in the meat grinder that is the Triwizard tournament!"

To say this statement got a reaction out of the Goblet of Fire would be a gross understatement.

The passive blue flames that danced fickly on its rim flared violently into the air and changed to a blood red hue. A torrent of enchanted flame launched itself at Harry and struck him center in the chest. Harry fell to his knees and screamed a silent scream as he felt his magic being _literally_ ripped from his body one chunk at a time. The pain far too intense for Harry to do anything but suffer through it.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries Prophecy Room**

The instant those horrible flames struck young Harry a certain glowing prophecy orb began to dim. With each passing second the orb lost some of its sheen and was beginning to appear dull and lifeless. And then...at the very last moment, when there was only the tiniest shimmer of light still present in the orb that spoke of a Dark Lord and the one who could defeat him... **Fate intervened.**

How dare this enchanted cup try and take the magic of Fate's chosen hero?

How dare it go against Fate's grand designs?

This could not be allowed.

It will not be allowed!

If Fate's hero is not magically strong enough to defeat this obstacle...well then...Fate will just have to give him more magic until he is able.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall**

This was undoubtedly the worst feeling Harry had ever experienced.

The flames would pulsate against him and each time he would feel another piece of his magic gone. With each passing half-second the fires flashed and The-Boy-Who-Lived would feel another piece of himself gone. Piece by piece he was slowly being transformed into a plain, ordinary, everyday muggle. Unbeknownst to Harry at the time, as he was admittedly quite distracted, a piece of magic quite small in scope, but extremely vile in nature was also ripped from his being...from directly behind his scar.

Another chunk was ripped away and Harry was down to his last sliver of magic now.

It wasn't even enough for him to be qualified as a squib.

But for some reason that Harry couldn't understand nor explain that tiny sliver just refused to leave him. Instead it began to swell, growing larger and larger more rapidly than Harry could track. His magical core expanding just to contain it all. The overwhelming torture began to lessen...his mouth closed, no longer screaming that silent scream...he got off of his knees and managed to focus his eyes on the oversized cup in front of him.

He wanted to speak...to scream at the damn thing! ' _IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? BECAUSE I'M GETTING USED TO THIS!'_

Yet he couldn't get the words out, his body too preoccupied grinding his teeth together to get through the pain. And still his magic grew. The pain was becoming tolerable. Harry felt like he could fight back properly now.

Not only that.

He could _win_.

With a loud scream, not of pain or terror, but something far more primal, he forced all this newfound power into a wave of pure magic and expelled the flames backwards to their source and sealed them there.

And just like that it was over.

As the light show abruptly ended Harry became aware of several things at once. First, it seems the flames had been so bright that most of those in the room had been forced to shield their eyes. Second, the Goblet of Fire had burned out. There was no sign of even the tiniest spark of any color of flame. And finally and most important, Harry could not feel any of his magic. Not even that little sliver that was too adamant to leave him when he was at his weakest.

He felt empty. He felt hollow. He felt confusion as he couldn't explain what that surge of power was. However, at this moment he didn't care about these feelings. They simply didn't matter.

He was free.

Harry Potter turned around and calmly walked out of the great hall and headed towards the exit that lead to the Hogwarts grounds. Despite how his body still ached from the whole ordeal, he actually managed to crack a smile as he made a rough plan of what he was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall, Halloween Night 1994…**

Albus Dumbledore watched Harry Potter calmly exit the double doors of the great hall. Albus thought that he should go speak to the boy, but he was honestly baffled at what he should say. It had all happened so quickly. Less than 15 seconds from Harry swearing his oath to the flames of the Goblet disappearing. So many plans had just become undone. Did the Goblet succeed in taking his magic? It certainly seemed that way. What happened in those last few seconds, when Harry seemed to have rallied? Albus had so many questions, but he was simply too shell-shocked to act on any of them. Movement broke him out of his trance. Hermione Granger had left her seat and was now running after the child. His brain began to function again.

' _I must examine the boy! I won't have any answers until I do!'._

The aged headmaster began to shuffle with haste down the hall, but gave pause when he heard many students frantically speaking.

"Look, look at the Goblet!" a second year Hufflepuff excitedly pointed out.

"It's not supposed to do that, is it?" asked a fifth year Slytherin

"What's happening with it now?" inquired one of the girls from Beauxbatons.

"Blimey mate. I don't like the way that's looking." said a third year Gryffindor, sounding rather worried.

Albus turned and saw that the Goblet was now bright orange and getting brighter. It almost looked like a piece of metal that someone had tossed into a furnace. The cup was red only for a few moments before it became a blazing white. And it was then that Albus realized the significance in the absence of the dancing blue flames which were normally above the Goblet.

' _If the flames aren't on the outside, then they must be…oh god.'_

The Goblet of Fire, an ancient historically priceless artifact created by three talented enchanters, whose names have been lost to time…..promptly exploded. The magical backlash floored Dumbledore onto his back along with any others who were unfortunate enough to be standing at the time. Stone debris was launched in every direction as people screamed and covered their heads with their arms.

Hermione Granger heard the explosion behind her. If she was honest she felt it a bit too. It was almost as if the entire castle rumbled. She stopped and looked behind her, but only for a moment. She wasn't certain where that sound came from, but she was sure it wasn't good. She did have an inkling to go back and investigate, but she'd have to make do with finding out later. Right now she had to catch up with Harry!

Harry Potter was outside the castle now and was briskly walking towards the front gates. All he had to do was get past them and then he'd be outside the castle wards. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with a pendent shaped like a dog attached at the end. He twiddled it around between his fingers as he remembered the letter which came with it.

 _Pup,_

 _I have to keep this short in case the post is intercepted. It's easier to get a hold of someone else's mail than you would think. I wish I could come to you, but it's just not safe for me in Britain at the moment. Especially with all the extra security running around from that nastiness at the Quidditch World Cup. I'm worried about you pup. It seems every year there are several times where you almost die at that school. When I attended myself_ _there were never any incidents remotely like anything you've faced; and that was after seven full years. There has to be something else going on and the thought of that keeps me up at night. I've enclosed something for you with this letter. It's a portkey to where I'm hiding. The activation phrase is my full complete name. It won't work inside your school, so you'll need to be outside the wards to use it._ _Be advised_ _,_ _this is not something you activate to pop in to say hello. I only want you to use it if the situation is very dire._

 _-Padfoot_

Harry glanced down at the pendent again and smiled with a tear in his eye. So, this is what it's like to have family. An actual family, where people worry about you to the point that it keeps them up at night. He pushed open the gates and stepped through the threshold. Here begins a new saga in the life of Harry James Potter. He grasped the pendent in his hand and spoke,

"Sirius Ori-"

"HARRY!" someone cried from behind him.

Harry froze. There was no confusion as to who the voice belonged to. He had heard it nearly every day for the past three years of his life. Harry turned around and saw his best friend with tears in the corners of her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. He hadn't always noticed that she was beautiful. It was a realization that hit him like two tons of bricks a few months back during a certain hippogriff ride. A ride where she had held onto him for dear life. Ever since that night, she had been in his thoughts more than any other person; and in a few of his more awkward dreams as well. He had hoped to avoid saying goodbye. He just didn't think he could handle it. Saying goodbye was so final. It would have truly driven home what he was sacrificing.

"Hermione…" he said softly with a concerned expression.

"Don't you Hermione me Mr. Potter! Where did that huge rant in there come from? Where are you going now? Weren't you...weren't you at least going to say goodbye?" She was actually crying by the end of the last question.

"Oh Hermione...don't you see? I have to leave now. There's no place for me here anymore. I...I didn't think I could handle saying goodbye to you. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without seeing you every day. You're my best friend Hermione-"

"What about Ron?"

"Yes Ron is my best mate and he was my first friend. But you don't see him down here with tears in his eyes do you? And he can be a bit thick at times. Sure we always make up after our little disputes, but we do have a lot of them. And I think that says something about our friendship. I don't think you and I have ever been at odds with each other, except for that broomstick incident last year. And honestly that was my fault. You were perfectly in the right to suspect it may have been tampered with. Actually, I don't think I ever apologized to you about that-"

"Harry none of that matters right now-" she said shaking her head.

"Of course it matters Hermione. I made you cry. Seeing you in tears from something I did was probably the worst experience of my life." he pulled her into a hug. "Well, at least before five minutes ago when I lost my magic. Merlin's beard that was unpleasant." he added in as joke.

Hermione managed to get a sobby chuckle through her tears at that statement as she rested her head into his shoulder.

"But Harry, what am I supposed to do without my best friend? You know Ron and I fight way more than you two do. Without you there to mediate, I doubt he would want to be friends with a plain bossy bookworm like me."

"Hey now! Where did that come from? I'll have you know Hermione that I take offense to that. My best friend Hermione Jane Granger is a beautiful brilliant bushy-haired bookworm. I will not have her refer to herself as plain. Now as for bossy...well nobody's perfect."

"Prat." she managed to choke out while giving a playful slap on his arm

Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Now in regards to how you'll manage without me, I don't know what I can tell you. I might be able to send you mail; I might not. I'm not quite sure where I'm going or what the situation will be when I get there. All I know is that it's the only place I can go. However, no matter what happens to me I know you'll make it Hermione. You're the smartest witch of your age. There's just no way you won't make it."

"Harry James Potter I don't care what it takes; you will find a way to write to me! None of this half committed nonsense. Do you understand?" she tried to lecture.

"Yes I understand...told you you can be bossy." he said trying to get her to smile.

"I don't mind being bossy now and then, if it means you listening to me." she said with a watery laugh through the tears.

Harry could only laugh past the tears that had formed in his own eyes at this point. He grabbed Hermione in the tightest hug he had ever given someone in his life. Somehow she managed to squeeze even harder than he did. When they finally separated, he stared into those wondrous brown eyes again and caressed her cheek with his hand. Wiping away a tear with his thumb he said those dreaded words.

"Goodbye Hermione..." he whispered as though the words themselves were stabbing him.

"Goodbye Harry..." she muttered in the softest of whispers.

Harry took four steps away, turned around, and grasped the pendent again. He opened his mouth to say the name but choked on the words. He just couldn't get them out of his mouth.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harry is something the matter?"

"...yes Hermione...I can't leave yet...I have one last thing to do before I leave. If I don't... I may regret it for years."

"Harry I don't underst-"

Harry turned around and marched right up to his beautiful bookworm. He swiftly lifted her chin up with his fingers. He met her eyes for a moment before leaning in and bringing his lips to hers. For a brief moment, Hermione was startled and didn't know what to do. She felt like a deer stuck in the headlights. The kiss started as chaste, but when Harry was about to pull away, Hermione suddenly deepened the kiss and let out a little moan into his mouth. One of his hands cupped her cheek as she grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him even closer. Harry abandoned all thoughts of keeping the kiss simple and restrained, instead trying to match the pure enthusiasm which the girl was now giving him. Hermione felt herself melt into his arms and stars exploded across her closed eyelids as all the clichés of cheesy romance novels came true.

Neither could say how long they stayed like that. Was it a minute? Two minutes? Ten? The only thing certain was that when the two teens finally separated they could no longer go back to being just 'best friends'.

"Harry...what was-" she tried to gasp out.

"Shhh shhh Hermione. No need to over analyze it. We both know what that was." he said as he pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You'll write to me?" she asked with a smile and hope.

"I'd like to see Sirius try and stop me...In the meantime here's something of mine I want you to have. It's not going to do me much good anymore." Harry said as he reached a hand to his back pocket.

Hermione gasped. "Your wand Harry? But it's so personal I couldn't possibly..." she objected while waving her hands in rejection.

"It never hurts to have a back up Hermione. Besides I'm sure Draco and his goons will find the time to harass you even more now that I'm gone... Now I really do need to go."

He placed a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead and resumed his previous position four paces away.

"Sirius Orion Black"

The portkey glowed blue for less than half a second and then there was a distinct popping sound.

And with that Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: A cliche start to the romance aspect I know but I've always liked that type of thing so I wanted it here in my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere In The Tropics**

Harry appeared in a small wooden shack and immediately keeled over at the waist as he lost his supper all over the floor.

' _Gods, I hate magical travel. How is it that no one has figured out how to make portkeys more pleasant yet? If I invented a spell which involved the feeling of your entire body being squeezed through a garden hose, I would NOT consider it a finished product.'_ he thought to himself.

Harry wiped the spittle of vomit from the corner of his mouth and steadied himself.

' _Well first things first I guess. A quick Evanesco charm should clean up the mess.'_ Without thought, Harry reached behind to his back pocket for his wand.

As he found his hand gripping nothing but open air, he could only chuckle to himself.

' _Ha ha ha...well that's one habit I'm going to have to break. I guess it's back to doing things the hard way for me. There's gotta be a rag or towel around here somewhere to clean this mess up. Now…..where exactly am I?'_

Harry called out for Sirius, but was met with only silence. Realizing that his godfather was out for the moment, Harry decided to familiarize himself with the cozy little hut. Two bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen and even a little extension which revealed an office/den area.

 _'You know...for a shanty on the beach it's really not that bad. A bit filthy though… I swear, how is it possible to track this much sand inside?'_

Eventually, deciding that dealing with the vomit situation was not nearly as high a priority as finding his godfather, Harry opened the door to the outside and….

' _BLOODY HELL it's bright out here! It was just about nightfall when I left Britain. Good lord, what time zone am I in?'_

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes adjusted to the unexpected sunlight. In the distance, he was able to make out three figures down the beach, resting in the shade of some trees. One of which was considerably larger than the others. As he approached, the previously indistinct silhouettes became more defined. A tall lanky man in a Hawaiian shirt swaying slowly in a hammock, a hippogriff snoring lightly, and a black dog curled up in himself. Additionally, scattered around them were several empty bottles of firewhiskey.

 _'Oh great! They're all drunk... except Buckbeak...probably… hopefully. Would a hippogriff even drink alcohol? Every instinct says no… but knowing him the crazy mutt would try and get a beast drunk just to see what happens.'_

Harry slowed his pace and crept on his toes towards his resting godfather. When he reached within 10 paces, he decided it was time to gently and lovingly wake the one he was here to see.

He took a deep breath.

"SIRIUS YOU MANGY DOG YOUR GODSON IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Harry bellowed from the top of his lungs.

The dog shot up with a panic in his eyes; and all his fur stood on end. The man in the hammock twisted out and fell on his face, whilst Buckbeak merely opened his eyes slightly. However, even through those tiny slits Harry could clearly see annoyance and perhaps even the smallest touch of hatred.

 _'Note to self.'_ He mentally told himself. ' _Don't ever wake up a sleeping hippogriff like this again. Bad things could follow.'_

Sirius transformed back into his human form, swayed a bit and then fell back on his bum onto the sand.

"Oh lord my head...Harry?...What are you doing here? Are you okay? Were you attacked? And do you happen to have a hangover potion on you? Good god my head is splitting." Sirius said while cradling his head in his hands.

"I'm fine Sirius. Well not really... but physically speaking I'm fine I guess. What's with all the empty bottles?"

"My fault." announced the man in the Hawaiian shirt who was slowly getting to his feet.

"It's a bit of a tradition of mine. I always drink heavily on this day. Anniversary of the day all our lives were ruined." The man cracked his back in an effort to fully wake up. "How are you Harry?"

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "I hardly recognized you in those clothes. How long have you been here?"

"I'm not your Professor anymore Harry. You can call me Remus, or even Uncle Moony if you like." Remus said while doing some stretches. "To answer your little inquiry, I've barely been here a week. Had some things to take care of back in Britain before I took this little extended vacation. But more importantly why don't you tell us why you're here."

"Alright, but you may want to come back inside first. Doesn't look like Sirius can pay much attention to anything in the state he's in."

"Have either of you found that hangover potion yet?" Sirius grumbled from the ground squinting from all the sunlight.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office**

Albus Dumbledore stood above his pensieve with a resigned look on his face. So many plans come undone. So much past work now wasted. How could it happen? How could 14 years of planning come crashing down in less than a few minutes? Harry Potter was gone. His magic stripped. Nothing more than a common muggle now.

 _'Or would a squib be the more appropriate term?'_ he mused to himself. Not that it made much of a difference. With a hefty audible sigh, he lowered himself into his pensieve to watch again the events of the evening.

He watched the boy work up a tirade. Watched him shout precious secrets to the entire student body, the foreign student bodies, the staff AND several ministry officials. There was no doubt in his mind that those allegations would be in the Daily Prophet's headlines come morning.

The-Boy-Who-Lived leaving the wizarding world because he felt Hogwarts isn't safe?

That would likely be weeks worth of headliners.

Albus groaned at the thought. It had taken all of his influence and more than a few favors to keep the incidents in question out of the papers the first time around. What will happen when Amelia Bones and her DMLE find out there was actually a Basilisk roaming the hallways two years ago? Albus decided it best to stop thinking about it for the moment. One catastrophe at a time…

Pensieves are not common devices. The enchanters and rune masters who craft them do so on special order only; and they demand money upfront. The fact that the amount of money they demanded was enough for a moderately sized house only added to their rarity. Due to these facts, many features of a pensieve are not known by the common wizard. Sure, many could tell you that a pensieve is used to view or store memories. But could they tell you that a pensieve can actually pause, slow, or speed up the memories in the bowl in order to examine them in detail? It was one of these features that Albus was using now.

Slowing the memory down to a tenth its normal speed, Albus watched the flames of the Goblet pulsate against Harry's chest. He watched in intricate detail how Harry's magic would leave his body, travel through the flame column and then be dispersed by the goblet on the other end. On the fourth pulsation of flame he witnessed something he had completely missed originally. A mixture of black ooze and green mist that was pulled from behind the boy's scar.

It was barely visible in all the bright light. Just as the ooze and mist came into view, it was consumed by the magical fire.

 _'Extraordinary.'_ thought Dumbledore. So the boy is free of Tom's soul shard. ' _Well at the very least I don't have to worry about Voldemort trying to possess him. But more importantly, how does this affect the prophecy?'_

Several scenarios now played out in Dumbledore's head. _'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.'_ If Harry and Voldemort are equals, then is Voldemort now powerless as well? Doubtful, but not impossible. _'He shall have power the Dark Lord knows_ _not.'_ Is Harry going to discover some power in the muggle world and then fate will orchestrate Harry to defeat Tom anyway? It seems unlikely. ' _Born as the seventh month dies.'_ What if Harry was never the chosen one in the first place? Is it really up to the Longbottom scion after all? And what if the entire prophecy has already come and gone? With it being so vague, one can make the argument the entire prophecy was completed back on that dreaded Halloween night in 1981.

Albus exited the pensieve and slumped down in his chair. For the first time in over a decade, Albus Dumbledore had absolutely no bloody idea what he was supposed to do. All he knew for certain, was that tomorrow...was going to be a rather long day.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Somewhere In The Tropics**

As Harry finished his tale, Sirius held his head in his hands rubbing his temples. Remus sat stoically, arms crossed, eyes closed and deep in thought. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius raised his head to speak.

"But pup...surely there must have been another option? Did you have to go and do something so drastic?"

"Even if there was another way out of the tournament it doesn't matter anymore." piped in Remus. "It happened. The better question is what are we going to do about it now?"

Harry shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. "Well uh to be honest I didn't really have that much time to think ahead. I just knew I had to get away from it all. Where is this place anyway?"

Sirius looked puzzled. "I thought that would be obvious Harry. We're on an island in the tropics."

"Thanks. I figured that much out myself." Harry replied sarcastically. "I mean WHERE are we? You know...on the globe?"

Sirius stroked his chin and looked to the ceiling. "Ohhh. Not a clue actually."

"What? How can you not know?"

"Didn't really seem important to find out. The last time I came to this little getaway, before this past summer that is, was when I was nine years old. I'm sure my father probably mentioned it at some point but it was such a long time ago that I couldn't even begin to guess. The main islanders would know, but I mostly stay out of their hair. I only head over there to send mail and to occasionally pick up supplies."

"Why can't you send mail from here? And there's a main island?" Harry inquired.

"Ah yes. Time for a bit of a history lesson pup. I don't know when EXACTLY, but roughly two centuries ago my great-great grandfather bartered for this little island off the locals of the time. There's actually six little islands in this little paradise we have here. One of which is significantly larger than the other five. We call that one the Main Island. It has an actual name sure, but I've always found it incredibly hard to pronounce, so I just go with 'Main Island'." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Anyway my great great grand pappy made a deal with the locals. In exchange for a hefty amount of livestock my family would have the exclusive rights to this little place; and no one is allowed to visit without a Black's permission. Seeing as how pigs and cows are exceptionally hard to come across in the middle of the ocean, even more so two centuries ago, the muggles agreed. And then my ancestors decided to ward this island all to hell. Although...now that I think about it, the man was supposedly a real scoundrel. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if he just conjured the animals and they faded away after a few days." he continued while rubbing two fingers on his chin.

"Oh well...it doesn't really matter anymore, with it being 200 years later and all. Now due to the extensive wards on the island it's become completely unplottable. Which means you can't see the island unless you already know where it is. No one can apparate or portkey in or out unless a Black made the portkey and no post owls or other birds can find us here. House elves still can, but no one really knows why...Wizards have never really bothered to work out the intricacies of Elf magic. SO, what say we give you the grand tour ey? Then we'll find a room for you to sleep in."

Harry's eyes went wide at that last comment. "A room! Sirius, I left all of my stuff back in my dorm room! I didn't think to bring anything with me; AND HEDWIG, oh she's going to be pissed at me."

Remus placed a hand firmly on his honorary nephew's shoulder before the boy could work himself into a panic. "Calm down Harry. It's really no problem at all. Padfoot can get your things here in less than a few minutes." Remus said with a smile.

"Uh Moony must I?" Sirius complained with a grimace. "You know how much I hate calling him. There are other ways to get Harry's things here."

"Yes there are, but none nearly as expedient as calling him. Just get it over with."

"Uggggghhh fine. KREACHER!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um... was something supposed to happen?" Harry asked

"Just give it a moment Harry. We are pretty far from Britain and it's going to take-"

A sudden *POP* interrupted Moony; and Harry found himself looking at the oldest, ugliest, and most bedraggled house elf he'd ever have the displeasure of laying eyes on.

"Dirty blood traitor master calls Kreacher? Master lives in filthy hut with beasts and muggles." Kreacher looked at Harry and Remus with disdain out of the corner of his eye. "Ohhh what would mistress say if she knew Kreacher must serve such an unworthy dirty-"

"That's enough you foul little monster!" Sirius snapped as his face began to color in anger. "I need you to go to Hogwarts and get my godson's things from his dorm room. You will bring them back here immediately without any other stops on the way; and then you will go back home and you will stay there! Do you understand your orders?"

Kreacher gave a sneer which was honestly worthy of Snape and gave a mocking sort of bow. "Of course Master. Kreacher understands. Kreacher will obey."

Another sharp *POP* and the elf disappeared. The next few minutes passed uneventfully for the trio in the house. Harry was shown where all the faculties were and Remus vanished Harry's mess from earlier with a wave of his wand. They even got in a few laughs imagining the public blowback Dumbledore will be receiving before they were once again interrupted by that sharp *POP*.

"GEROFF ME! KREACHER IS OBEYING ORDERS. LEAVE KREACHER ALONE!"

"NO! YOU MUST RETURN MASTER HARRY POTTER'S THINGS! MASTER HARRY POTTER WILL BE MOST UPSET WITH DOBBY IF DOBBY JUST LET OTHERS TAKE MASTER HARRY POTTER'S THINGS!"

The trio of men scrambled back into the main room and nearly keeled over laughing at the sight they found. Harry's trunk, books, Hedwig in her cage and various other things were placed on the side of the room, whilst Dobby rode on Kreacher's shoulders banging him over the head with a frying pan. The two elves were so focused on screeching at one another that they were unaware of their audience.

Harry finally caught his breath and managed to ask a question. "Dobby what are you doing here?"

"Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby was watching master Harry Potter's things so no one would takes them when this one pops in and makes off with them. Dobby didn't know he was bringing them to master Harry Potter sir or else Dobby would do it Dobby's self."

"Err Dobby why were you watching my things? No. Wait. Before you answer that why are you calling me master?" Harry asked.

The Elf pulled down on his ears looking ashamed and tried to look anywhere that wasn't Harry's face. Kreacher seeing the opportunity shirked Dobby off his shoulders, gave the grumpiest scowl he could manage to all the occupants in the room and then popped away. Dobby stood up and wrung his hands together nervously.

"Master Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did not enjoy being free elf so Dobby decides to work for greatest wizard Dobby knows which is master Harry Potter. Dobby did not tell master Harry Potter because if master Harry Potter does not know Dobby works for master Harry Potter then master Harry Potter cannot set Dobby free from working for master Harry Potter."

"PLEASE DOBBY! Stop... stop calling me that. It's a mouthful and grating on the ears. Please just call me Harry. Besides I can't be the greatest wizard you know when I'm not even a wizard anymore."

"If master Harry is not greatest wizard then he is now greatest of squiby's. Dobby is still happy to serve master Harry even without master Harry's magic." He exclaimed whilst bouncing up and down joyfully.

Harry inwardly sighed at the title the Elf still called him. _'Well at least he shortened it. One step at a time.'_ "Okay we'll put that off for now. Also the term is Squib Dobby, not squiby or squiby's. Why did you feel it necessary to guard my things for me?"

Dobby began to squirm and look uncomfortable at the question. "Dobby is sorry to have to tell master Harry this but master Harry's Weasley was trying to takes them hisself. Master Harry's Weasley was saying master Harry ran away and no longer needed his special map or his invissy cloak so he was trying to takes them from master Harry's things saying real Gryffindors wouldn't run away and cowardly squiby's don't deserve magic things. Dobby was arguing with Harry Potter's Weasley when the other elf came and took master Harry's things. Then Dobby gets his frying pan and follows other elf."

As Dobby's story progressed Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. Ron was trying to take his stuff? Ronald Weasley? His best mate for the past three years wasn't willing to wait even a single night before pilfering through his things? It shocked him. It infuriated him. It's not like Harry had died! Even if he had you don't go divvying up a person's stuff before some time has passed...and what the hell does he mean a squib doesn't deserve to have magical items? His cloak is a family heirloom! He's the only one with any damn rights to it! In addition how is it cowardly to run away from a tournament that will likely end in your death? Mentally Harry had a short list of people he had planned on writing to. That list just became one name shorter.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Thank you for telling me Dobby and thank you for being so watchful. But I'm afraid I really don't have anything for you to do on this island. Why don't you go back to work at Hogwarts until I need you again? Oh and can you watch out for Hermione for me? I'm worried the blond ponce of Slytherin and his two shaved gorillas will try something now that I'm gone."

"Of course master Harry. Dobby will protect master Harry's Grangy with Dobby's life." With that command Dobby bowed deep and quickly popped away.

' _Well that was an ordeal.'_ Harry thought. He turned back to his godfather and honorary uncle and begun to ask. "So what were we doing before-" he stopped abruptly as the adults burst into laughter. "Care to share what's so funny!" he demanded.

Sirius attempted a straight face. "Oh nothing is funny master Harry Potter sir, why would master Harry Potter sir think there's anything funny-pffft Hahahahaha!" the laughter came back twice as hard as before and Sirius actually fell to the floor close to tears.

Remus looked at Harry as if he wanted to say something but could only muster the words "Master Harry–"before he also devolved into hysterics.

Laughter is infectious after all and soon Harry too was bent over at the waist laughing at the antics of the unusual elf. Eventually Harry caught his breath and began to feel the fatigue of the day. Certainly the longest day he's had in recent memory. He looked around the humble shack and thought of the lazy days on the beach that were sure to follow.

Life seemed like it would be simple here.

Harry could do with some simple for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, November 4th**

Three days. It had been three long frustrating brutal days for Albus Dumbledore. Albus hadn't had a week go this poorly since the war over a decade ago. The backlash of The Boy-Who-Lived leaving magical Britain was even worse than Albus' worse-case-scenario. Each day brought a front page Rita Skeeter article more inflammatory than the previous one. Each day, increasing numbers of letters expressing outrage towards the headmaster for pushing the boy too far. There were mutterings about removing him from his position as Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. And he had received a summons from the ICW, so they could discuss his Supreme Mugwump status and "changes in the current political landscape". But today...today was disastrous beyond words.

He took one glance at the Daily Prophet delivered to him at breakfast and immediately fled to his office. Chances are high that he'll be spending the entire day isolated in here. Possibly multiple days. He looked again at the newspaper that could potentially ruin him. There on the front page stood Harry Potter screaming his head off in the Great Hall. An entire transcript of all of Harry's accusations and grievances printed word for word below his animated image. How did Albus not foresee this? Of course someone would sell their memories of the event; and then naturally the papers would review those memories in intricate detail. If there was any consolation, any consolation at all, it was that whoever's memories these were, they did not catch a picture of Albus looking stricken and pale during the encounter. That would only add more credence to these claims. Not that there was much room for doubt with the boy's offer of an unbreakable vow.

' _Damn it all!'_ Albus slammed his clenched fists against his desk. ' _There must be a way to turn this around.'_ Albus grabbed another lemon drop laced with a calming draught from his bowl. His fifth one today.

' _What if I spread the story that the boy was delusional and only believed these things to be true_ _in his mind_ _? No no no that wouldn't work. There IS actual evidence that his claims are true, even if most of it is only circumstantial...There must be something...'_ He was torn from his musings when his private fireplace roared to life and a bumbling frantic voice came out of it.

"Albus! What is the meaning of this? Why can't I come through the floo? You've locked even me out? I'm the Minister of Magic for bloody sake! I demand to speak with you!" fumed the disembodied voice of Cornelius Fudge.

"My apologies Cornelius but for the time being I'm not taking any visitors; and only a select few, such as a man of your esteemed position, are being granted partial access." Albus sincerely doubted his little compliment would keep Fudge from ranting, but there was no harm in trying.

"Humph! Bad business Albus! Bad business all around! When you came to me with the idea of having Potter compete to boost sales, you sounded like you had the entire thing under control. Merlin's beard man, I thought you would have at least asked the lad first! The people are out for blood about this whole affair and I have nothing to tell them! Where even is the lad?"

"I'm afraid I must confess I do not know. After our...confrontation...he left via the main gates and then portkeyed to an unknown location."

"A PORTKEY? Where did the boy get a portkey? He's an underage wizard and their production is restricted by the ministry."

"Cornelius you know as well as I that the portkey creation laws are completely unenforceable."

"It still doesn't explain where he got one! Albus the only person who has a shot at calming the masses is Potter himself. We need to hunt him down! Just so we can you know...err...'clear the air', I believe is the saying."

"I suppose it is possible that one of Mr. Potter's friends might be able to bring to light some revelations on this portkey. However I've just been too busy to interview them."

"Then you should make time Dumbledore! I need Potter to calm this mess down or it could possibly be both our heads. And I can guarantee you, I'll do my best to save my own first."

"Of course Cornelius."

Fudge did not bother to say goodbye, instead choosing to just let the floo flames die out. Dumbledore slid backwards into his chair and stared at his ceiling. Day four into the crisis didn't seem like it had any chance of getting better.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room**

Three days. It had been three slow and lonely days for Hermione Granger. Harry's departure was weighing more heavily on her than she would have imagined. She never missed her best friend this badly when they separated during the summers. Logically, she knew she'd eventually get used to the feeling of not having him around. She'd get used to an empty seat next to hers during Charms, an empty bench in Transfiguration; and an empty desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She stopped writing her Runes essay and her shoulders slumped a little. It never occurred to her how much she relied on his comforting presence during most of her classes. She could already feel herself slipping back into the shell she had developed in primary school. She never talked about it, but her childhood wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. On some subconscious level she always knew she was different. The other children would tease her about her buck teeth and being a know-it-all. Tease her until she cried.

"..ermione.." a voice said trying to break her from her thoughts.

Books provided an escape for her so that she wouldn't need to deal with her peers. She didn't need friends so long as she had her books and approval from her teachers and parents. She thought that everything would change after she had received her Hogwarts letter. Now she knew how she was different. How she was special. When she first came to Hogwarts she was positive things would be different here. Here, the other children would be like her. She would finally have a place to belong. How rude of an awakening she was in for when she found out muggleborns were treated as filth by an entire section of magical society.

"Hey Hermione. You there?" the voice said again.

The night of the troll incident she was nearly ready to write to her parents and ask to come home. Only one thing had stopped her. Harry Potter. A boy she barely knew jumped on a beast three times his size to save her. HER! The bushy-haired know-it-all that couldn't seem to make any friends. Since that day they've been practically inseparable. Oh how she wanted to see that goofy grin again. Steal glances at those piercing emerald eyes. Feel those soft lips on hers once more...

"HERMIONE!" the voice screamed.

"Huh! What? Who's there?" she yelped now startled out of her musings.

"About time Hermione. Geez. I've been calling for you for ages now. Can I copy your essay for McGonagall's class?" Ron asked while holding up a quill and a completely blank piece of parchment.

"Really Ron?" She asked with a disbelieving look. "The first time you speak to me since the night Harry left and you want to copy my homework? I told you five days ago to do it yourself. How have you not gotten anything done?"

"Aww come on Hermy. You've never complained before when Harry and I looked at your stuff." he replied in a teasing manner.

"First, DO NOT call me Hermy!" Hermione said very seriously. "Second, Harry has never copied my work. He would just use mine as a reference to correct minor errors on his own. The fact that I could never stop you reading my work over his shoulder all those times doesn't mean I approve of blatant plagiarism!"

"Why are you being so difficult Hermione?" Ron huffed. "Just let me see it. You're not gonna let me fail are you?"

"Is this all our supposed friendship is to you?" Hermione demanded exasperatedly. "You ignore me for days on end and only when you need someone to save your ass from academic failure do you seek me out? I am not here to do your homework for you Ronald Weasley! It took me two hours to look up all the information for this essay. Go to the library and do it yourself!"

"But Hermione that's so far away." Ron whined. "Can't I at least get the first half from you? Maybe just the introduction?"

"I said no Ron. Now don't ask me again." she said before going back to her runes essay.

Ron's face began to shine that infamous Weasley red and Hermione knew the temper he inherited from his mother was about to rear its ugly head.

"WELL FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY! HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW HARRY PUT UP WITH YOU ALL THESE YEARS! YOU DON'T PLAY CHESS, YOU DON'T LIKE QUIDDITCH, WHAT GOOD ARE YOU IF NOT FOR HOMEWORK?"

Hermione's own temper broke and she jumped up into her 'friends' face. "WALK AWAY RONALD! WALK AWAY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!"

As Ron loudly stomped off cursing under his breath, Hermione gathered all her books and papers and fled to her dorm, away from all the Gryffindors in the common room who were now looking at her. She plopped face down onto her bed and lightly cried over yet another fight with someone who was supposedly one of her best friends. Harry was supposed to be there to defuse the situation before it escalated to screaming. He was supposed to be there to smooth things over once the fight was over. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it tightly against her.

"I miss Harry..." she sniffled

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Apparently Somewhere In The Atlantic**

Three days. It had been three relaxing all around fantastic days for Harry Potter. For as much as they cared about one another, Harry and Sirius really didn't know much about each other. A brief Hippogriff ride and a few exchanged letters were all the contact they'd had since Harry was fifteen months old. In all but name, they were complete strangers to each other. The past three days were rapidly reversing that situation.

Lounging on the beach without a care in the world. Roasting food over a beach bonfire. Learning to swim in the ocean blue while swapping stories over the antics of their friends. These were merely a few of the new things Harry was experiencing. Sirius and Remus spun fantastical tales about the greatest pranking triumphs of the original marauders; and Harry told stories of the recent accomplishments of their spiritual successors the Weasley twins.

Now on the 4th day, Harry found himself relaxing in an enchanted sailboat drifting leisurely towards the main island along with the only two men he considered family.

"Really pup?" Sirius asked a bit amused. "That's the 5th letter you've crumbled up. It's not going to be the end of the world if your letter to her is slightly imperfect."

"Sure in my head I know that Sirius but I just...I just want to get this right. I'll try and make this the last one."

"Look alive gents!" Remus called from his spot near the sail. "We make port soon. Harry are you still working on that? I told you version three was fine. Ms. Granger will be happy just to hear that you're safe."

"Still not talking to you Uncle Moony." Harry replied in typical teenage manner. "I can't believe you read that. You knew it was private."

"In his defense pup, you did leave it out on the floor. If you don't want people reading your stuff then you should do a little more than just crushing it into a ball and tossing it into a corner of the room."

Harry gave a fake glare at his honorary uncle and godfather; and went back to focusing on the 6th draft of his letter to Hermione. A light smile crept on his face as he rubbed a finger over his lips as he remembered the way they last parted. Jotting down his last few thoughts he signed his name and folded the letter up.

"Dobby can you hear me? When you're not busy I'd like to speak with you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Harry looked around after a few moments of silence. "Do I need to yell his name or –"*POP*

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby can hears you. What can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

"Before we get to that Dobby, how is it that you can hear me when I call for you? Also once again please stop calling me that."

"Dobby is sorry Master Harry but Dobby must refuse. Master Harry is greatest master and Dobby will call him such. Dobby doesn't know how he knows Master Harry needs Dobby. Elves always know when they is called. Dobby gets a feeling behind his ears and just knows Master Harry is calling him"

Harry stared at Dobby with a dumbstruck look on his face. ' _He just knows? That's Incredible! I_ _didn't know_ _magic_ _could_ _reach that kind of distance…and so quickly too. I'll never understand how wizards ever started underestimating house elves.'_

"Umm, when Master Harry is done staring at Dobby can Master Harry tell Dobby why Dobby was called?" the elf asked while squirming under Harry's gaze.

"Oh, of course. Sorry Dobby. I'd like you to deliver this letter to Hermione for me. I'd send Hedwig, but I'm terrified the long flight would completely exhaust her. Don't bother her while she's in class though. Just wait till the end of the day. Then you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before. Do you understand?"

"Of course Master Harry. Dobby will give letter to Master Harry's Grangy." *POP*

After a few more minutes had passed the boat made landfall in front of a humble village that lined the coast of the main island's beach. Remus tied the boat to the dock and jumped down into the sand.

"Well boys, what do we want to take care of first? Picking up my wolfsbane ingredients, grabbing some lunch or talking to Ol' Wally?"

"Who's Wally?" Harry asked

"An old friend of my father's." replied Sirius. "Wallace is an old wand maker who used to run a shop in Knockturn alley back in Britain. He retired and moved out here back in '78. Olivander ran him out of business. Something which is still a bit of a sore spot with him. He just refused to compromise on his craft."

Harry's head gave a quizzical tilt. "What do you mean compromise? It almost sounds like his wands were better."

Sirius sported a big toothy grin and got a crazed look in his eye. "They are."

Now Harry was truly confused. "What? That doesn't make sense. If his were better, then why was he the one to go out of business?"

"Simple. Wizards are impatient." his godfather said with a shrug.

"That doesn't answer my question Sirius."

Sirius threw his head up in a laugh. "Sure it does pup. Come on, Remus can explain on the way. He understands all the details better than me. His place is right down here. Ol' Wally owed me a favor, so he decided to come out of retirement just for little old me."

As they walked along their merry way Harry shot a glance at Remus, who seemed to be in thought looking for the best way to begin.

"Harry what type of wand did you get from Olivander?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Holly with phoenix feather, 11 inches long exactly. Why?"

Remus hummed. "And how long did it take you to get that wand? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?"

"Uh...I don't actually remember. I definitely recall trying a few duds at first but not much else."

"That sounds about right. That is the experience for most people. Take a guess Harry. How long does it take to make a wand?"

"I have no idea Uncle Moony. They don't seem that complicated. Maybe half an hour?"

Remus chuckled mirthfully. "Not quite. Try two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Harry shouted, almost scandalized by the idea. "But why? It only has two ingredients! How can it possibly take that long?"

"That Harry I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I never looked too deeply into wandlore. I know it has something to do with the way the wood is treated but not much else. So Harry let me ask you this. If it takes roughly half a month to make a wand that matches a witch or wizard perfectly, how is it that you got one in five minutes?"

Harry pondered the thought. It didn't make any sense. How could Olivander know in advance which wand would be good for him? _'Well he didn't know in advance. After all he just_ _kept sticking_ _wands_ _in my hand_ _until...'_ and that's when the answer struck him.

"They're mass-produced! Olivander has hundreds of wands in his store. He just keeps trying wand after wand until he finds one that works well."

"Exactly Harry! Exactly! Now in theory that's a perfectly fine plan, but there's a major snag. There are over a dozen different wood types you can use to make wands out of and even more types of wand cores. When you factor in all the various wand lengths, the number of possible wand combinations one could make end up in the thousands. As you just said, Olivander has hundreds of wands in his shop. Not thousands. What does this mean?"

Realization dawned on Harry. "It means that most people won't be able to get a wand perfectly suited to them because it isn't available for sale. Olivander just gets as close as he can and sells them that."

"Right again Harry. So take what you now know and guess once more. Why would Wally go out of business when faced against Olivander?"

"Sirius said it was because Wally wouldn't compromise. He demanded to take the full two weeks didn't he? He didn't have any wands readily available for sale. Everything had to be custom made for the individual buyer. But there's something I still don't understand. When you have an imperfect wand it has an effect on your spellcasting. Why wouldn't someone just wait the two weeks? It's barely a blink of an eye in comparison to the rest of your life. I mean, this is the tool you're going to be using every day for years and years. Why not wait for the best?"

Remus got the biggest shit eating grin Harry had ever seen on the wolf.

"We already answered that Harry. Wizards. Are. Impatient."

"That...that...THAT'S SO STUPID!" Harry said disbelievingly. "Why not just order your wand two weeks in advance? It makes zero goddamn sense!"

A loud course voice announced itself. "THAT'S WHAT I USED TO SAY BUT IT DIDN'T STOP ME FROM LOSING CUSTOMERS DID IT?"

"Oh no" Sirius groaned. "I really wish you guys had finished talking about his store before we got here. Now we have to wait out one of his little episodes."

Wally looked to be in his 70's; and knowing how wizards aged meant he was probably much older than that. He wore an unbuttoned orange Hawaiian style shirt with white and red flowers printed on it, brown khaki shorts and green flip flops. And there was a certain touch of senility in his eyes that suggested he wasn't quite 'all there'. Even though Harry rationally knew that this was a retired man living on a beach and this type of dress wasn't unusual, he was still the most oddly dressed wizard Harry had seen to date. Harry refocused his thoughts and just listened to the man rant about the injustices of losing his business.

"...MOST PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND WITH WANDS WORKING AT 85 OR 90 PERCENT EFFICIENCY. YOU'D THINK THOSE PRECIOUS PUREBLOODS WOULD BE UPSET AT NOT HAVING PROPER ACCESS TO AN ENTIRE 15 PERCENT OF THEIR MAGIC. BUT NOOOOO, THEY'RE TOO BUSY TO WAIT TWO DAMN WEEKS AND THEY'RE ALWAYS SO SQUEAMISH ABOUT GIVING A BIT OF BLOOD TO A STRANGER. HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT YOUR PREFECT MATCH..."

Sirius approached the crazed man slowly with his hands forward in a calming position. "Wally you need to calm down."

"...NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO TRY AND USE THE BLOOD IN SOME DARK POTION AM I? I'M A WANDMAKER NOT A DARK LORD. AT LEAST MY WANDS DON'T SHORT OUT AROUND 240! NOT LIKE YOURS OLIVANDER!"

"Wallace please stop screaming. I'm just here to pickup my order."

"...ONE DAY OLIVANDER, ONE DAY I'LL...HUH? WHAZZAT?...Your order? Oh yes. Of course. My apologies. I'm not sure what came over me. Please please come in come in."

Wally's home, if you could call it that, seemed more like a workshop than a place of living. Half-finished projects were scattered all over the floor and walls; and there wasn't anywhere to sit down that wasn't a workbench.

"As you can see I've taken a bit to tinkering in my retirement. Now let's see here...where did I put that beauty...AH here we go...I present to you Sirius your perfect wand. 12 and a quarter inches, Ash and a core of bone fragments from what my contacts tell me was a particularly nasty Grim. Now we're even over the whole leprechaun incident. So tell me Sirius. Who's the boy?"

Sirius stood tall and swelled with pride "Well Wallace this here is my godson Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Is it really? Heard you lost your magic boy. Even all the way down here the news managed to be the 'talk of the town' as you would say. You do know your government is scrambling to find you?"

Harry sighed. "And here I thought they might leave me alone after the Goblet. I suppose that would've been too easy. I hope you don't mind me changing the subject sir but I'm curious about some of the things you mentioned during your...episode. What did you mean when you said 'At least my wands don't short out around 240'? 240 what exactly?"

"Well lad, I thought that would be obvious. 240 on the Emrys Magical Index. When a wizard is using a wand that isn't a perfect match, then the wand has the possibility of overloading. It will burn out if you push enough power through it. I know a score of 240 on the EMI is uncommon enough that this is by no means an issue for the common wizard, but it's still always bothered me."

"The what magical index?" balked Harry.

Wally just stared at Harry for a moment like he was trying to understand him. "You don't know about the Emrys Magical Index? For Merlin's sake, what are they teaching you at Hogwarts these days? The EMI measures an individual's magical strength. You use it to determine a rough estimation of how many spells a person can cast before they exhaust themselves; and how much power they can put behind those spells. Here let me show you."

Wally produced a wand from his shorts and waved an intricate pattern in Sirius's direction while muttering something in Latin. Blue ghostly wisps formed in front of Sirius's chest and slowly formed an ethereal _'107'_. Harry glanced in Remus's direction who shrugged and wordlessly performed the spell on himself. Once again blue wisps appeared and then coalesced into _'92'_.

"You see? Your typical wizard clocks in at roughly 100 so Sirius is ever so slightly above average in power while Remus is a few points below. Might be able to blame that on his lycanthropy though. The disease often dampens one's magical ability. Legend has it that Merlin himself was a solid 1000 on the EMI but as I said that's just a rumor. Squib's usually score a 10 maybe a 15 on the scale. Make no mistake most squibs do have magic; It just isn't enough magic to really do anything with. Finally we have you Mr. Potter. You and all other non-magical beings score a flat 0."

Wally pointed his wand at Harry and performed the charm again clearly expecting to receive no reaction whatsoever. To the surprise of everyone in the room the blue wisps made a third unexpected appearance.

Everyone stopped breathing as they waited for a number to form.

' _12'_

Wally chuckled. "Well I'll be damned Mr. Potter. Looks like the Goblet left you with a little something after all. Congratulations on your confirmation as a squib instead of a muggle. Not much difference it'll make to you though. It will make your children slightly more likely to be magical, if that's something that matters to you. It also means you can still safely ingest certain types of potions and will-"

Wally suddenly got quiet and stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry looked around at his godfather and Moony. Sirius had his mouth slightly open while Remus was staring intently at Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the number to see what had shocked everyone into silence.

' _13'_

"Wha- what does this mean?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"It means Mr. Potter...that your magic is coming back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hogwarts School, Gryffindor Dorms, November 5th**

Hermione groaned. It was a Saturday and she was supposed to be able to sleep in today. Too bad nobody told her body that. Begrudgingly, she rose out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. Once she had showered, dressed and gave a half-hearted attempt at brushing her bushy hair into something presentable, she strolled back to her bed to collect the essays she needed to work on today. As she gathered her ink and favorite quill, she spotted a letter sitting on her bedside table that she could have sworn wasn't there last night. On the front written in that familiar untidy scrawl was her name, _Hermione Granger._

' _That's Harry's handwriting! But how did it get here? And when?'_ She unfolded the parchment with unsteady hands and began to read. Normally, she would speed through the writing in a matter of seconds, downloading and storing all of the information like it was one of her books; and then set out to reply immediately. However, this time she couldn't. She read it slow, drinking in every word and prolonging the letter as much as she could.

 _Hey Hermione,_

 _Do you miss me yet? I know I'm missing you. As you can probably guess, I arrived safely and without incident. The portkey took me to a private island that's been in Padfoot's family for generations. The past few days have been some of the best in my whole life! I've never been on a vacation before, but even if I had I doubt it would have been even a tenth as fantastic as this has been. Sunbathing on the beach while listening to the waves roll in and out and swapping campfire stories at night. The only way it could be better is if you were here with me. I'd be lying, if I said I hadn't imagined you in various types of swimwear splashing about in the ocean alongside me._

 _It's not just me and Padfoot down here either. Professor Lupin got here about a week before I did and he says he has no plans of_ _leaving_ _any_ _time_ _soon. He insists that I call him Uncle Moony though, which is frankly fine by me. Can you believe it? It's like I have a real family. I'm never going to have to see the Dursley's ever again,_ _and t_ _here are no words that come close to expressing how good that feels. I'm not sure exactly where I am on the globe, only that it's somewhere in the Atlantic and we're close to the equator. Because of this I used my friend Dobby to deliver this letter to you instead of_ _using_ _Hedwig. I'd like for you to do the same. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. You know I thought I would miss doing magic, but it's really not that bad. Just a return to the way I've lived most of my life._

 _I've been thinking a lot about that kiss we shared and I've got a question to ask you. I wanted to ask you in person, but I don't know when I'll see you next. Maybe over the Christmas holidays? I want to be clear on my intentions. I also want to reassure you that there will be more letters from me, regardless of your answer._

 _Here goes._

 _Hermione Jane Granger will you do me the supreme honor of becoming my girlfriend?_

 _Love_

 _HJP_

Hermione read that final sentence over and over again. Then she read it some more. ' _YES! YES! A Hundred Times Yes!...Need...need to reply... parchment...WHERE'S MY SPARE PARCHMENT?'_ She threw open her trunk and began tossing books and clothes out in every direction as she scrambled for an empty page she could write on.

She didn't even register she had woken up her now very irate roommates.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor, Drawing Room**

"Wormtail...come closer...speak...what have you to report?" wheezed the homunculus of The Dark Lord.

A haggard man dressed in rags kneeled before the creature. "My apologies my lord. Barty says that there is still no sign of the Potter boy. He has simply vanished." the man said with a little stutter and clear whimper in his voice.

"I see...tell Crouch that if he...is not found by the new year...then we will need to seek out new...candidates for the ritual." The homunculus coughed repeatedly and hacked his throat. It was clear that this body was not meant to last. It had difficulty just getting out complete sentences.

"My lord if I may humbly offer a suggestion? I believe I know of someone who fits the requirements. Of course I would never presume to-"

"Do not prattle on Wormtail!...tell me the name...and why you believe it...suits my purposes."

"Potter's friend my lord. Ronald Weasley. The Weasleys have always been allied with the light and his parents are close with Dumbledore. He was with Potter the night he faced you when you sought the Stone. And he accompanied Potter into the Chamber of Secrets the year after, where Potter claims to have slain Slytherin's beast. Knowing these facts, we can definitely say that he is your 'enemy'."

"Hmm I shall consider it...for the moment have Barty...keep looking for Potter...the Weasley boy shall be...our contingency."

"But my lord if we choose young Ronald then I can sneak into the castle and have him here within days. You could be restored to your own body by the end of the-"

" ** _CRUCIO!_** You dare question me Wormtail? Did you not read the texts closely as I instructed? The ritual must be performed three days after the summer solstice down to the hour. The Arithmancy demands it! That is when we will do the ritual and not a day sooner!" The dark infant then devolved into another fit of violent coughing whilst Wormtail spasmed on the ground under the torture course. Once the worlds ugliest baby regained his composure he watched in amusement as Wormtail nearly passed out from the pain. He ended the curse and called to his familiar.

"Nagini!...come my sweet...I must feed...to recover my strength."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office**

A knock on the door brought the Headmaster out of his thoughts. The DMLE had officially opened an investigation into Potter's claims today and it was weighing heavily on the Headmasters mind.

"Please come in." Albus spoke in his favorite grandfather tone. One must keep up appearances after all.

"Headmaster? Professor McGonagall said you wished to speak with me?" came the voice of Hermione Granger, who stood cautiously in the doorway.

"Ah Ms. Granger. Yes please come and sit down. I assure you that you aren't in any trouble. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Hermione politely shook her head. "No thank you sir. My parents never allowed me sweets growing up."

"Ah. A pity. This is your first time in this office yes?" Albus smiled softly and subtly activated his favorite cantrip. A very small spell that put a special twinkle into his eyes. "So I'm sure you're curious as to why I asked you up here this evening?"

"Yes Headmaster. But I do have a couple guesses." Hermione replied tactfully as she took the chair offered in front of her.

"And of those guesses I have no doubt that one of them is correct. After all, Minerva does call you 'the brightest witch of her age' doesn't she?" Albus chuckled lightly. "I was wondering Ms. Granger if you knew what happened to young Harry? There are a great many people who wish to speak with him over the events that happened the night of the champion selection." Albus turned his head and stared directly into Hermione's eyes and switched on his passive Legilimency. Whatever surface thoughts he detected would determine his next course of action.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I don't know. He sent me a letter saying he's safe but nothing else." spoke Hermione. She was ready for this question and there was no way she'd answer truthfully to the headmaster. Not after the revelations of Halloween night. Unfortunately her thoughts betrayed her.

' _A private island with Lupin and Black? Now that's unexpected. But the blasted girl doesn't know where it is. Somewhere in the Atlantic near the equator? That's a lot of area to cover…Well at least it's a start.'_ Albus broke the probe and put on a facade of disappointment.

"I see. That is unfortunate Ms. Granger. If you learn anything more please come straight to me. The staff and I are merely concerned for his safety. Well you may go Ms. Granger. My apologies for calling you here for something so small."

Hermione stood silently and calmly walked out. She had to fight the urge to get out as fast as she could. If it looked like she was fleeing, it would give away that she knew more than what was spoken. Not that it would matter as the great bearded goat had already stolen all the information she had.

When the door closed and Albus was alone once more, he sighed and walked over to his personal fireplace. _'So Harry was sought refuge with Sirius Black. Well this is going to be an awkward conversation.'_ He took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Cornelius I have some information about Harry Potter that you should know."

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, November 10th**

Harry had spent the last few days familiarizing himself with the main island and its inhabitants. Apparently, the large island and the smaller ones around it were known as the 'Qlesulfzehl Archipelago'. Harry didn't know what the ancient locals of Qlesulfzehl were thinking when they named the place but Sirius was right.

It was really damn hard to pronounce.

The island's population was one very small tight-knit community numbering a mere 117 souls, with a few lone wolf types who lived on some of the other small islands nearby. Additionally, of those 117 persons about 40 of them turned out to be magical. It was nice to see that magicals and mundanes could coexist peacefully. Even if only on this tiny scale. While Sirius's great great grandfather may have been the first wizard to decide the archipelago would make a nice home away from home, he was clearly not the last.

In 1908 the magical population had risen to the point where it seemed pertinent to cloak the island from non-magical means of detection. Ever since then the only new settlers were the occasional witch or wizard who's individual circumstance brought them here. There was Kirabo, who fled from Morocco for political reasons, Lei and Xiang were a couple from Hong Kong who needed a place to stretch their legs and the Martels were an Italian family of five whose 12 year old daughter was quite taken with Harry. Something which Sirius teased him endlessly about. In total there were wizards and witches from 14 different countries and they made quite the colorful cast of characters.

Harry sat on the beach with his legs crossed and his head down. He was attempting to locate his magical core through meditation, but hadn't made any progress all day.

"Uncle Moony this is pointless. What if my core is still too small to find?"

Remus stood up with a frown on his face and cast the EMI spell for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

' _39'_

"Well it's a point higher than it was when we started. Just keep trying Harry."

They still hadn't narrowed down exactly what had happened to Harry's magical core. The only things they knew for certain were that it definitely wasn't magical exhaustion and that Harry was getting stronger at a slow but constant rate. One point every six hours. When someone magically exhausts themselves, all they would need is a good night's rest and a few good meals before they were right as rain. No, this mystery went deeper than that.

"But Moony I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for." Harry whined. "I never had to meditate to get in touch with my magic before."

"Yes well... before you had a lot more magic than you do now didn't you?" Remus said in a mock professor-like tone. "As to what you're looking for... I can only describe it as a small sun inside you...or an energy source at the center of your being. It's a little hard to explain. Everyone's is a little different. Sirius claims his looks more like lighting than fire."

"Well you've always been a full-fledged wizard Moony. Never this weird squib-wizard hybrid state I'm currently in. Why did you need to get in touch with your core?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled. "A fair question... one that I'm glad you asked. There are actually many benefits to having a more intimate relationship with your magic. If you recall my magical ability is a little on the low side yes? Once I got in touch with my core my spells became...cleaner...is probably the best term. I didn't have to force myself to get the hang of new charms and jinxes. My transfigurations also came out less crude than they were before. It didn't make me any more powerful but rather let me better use what I already had. Does that make sense to you?"

"I guess. But that's stuff you learned after you had already found your core. Why were you searching for it in the first place?"

"Oh. Well all the other marauders were doing it so I figured I might as well too." Remus said with a chuckle.

"You're going to make me ask aren't you?" Harry replied looking a bit annoyed. "And why exactly were the other marauders finding their cores?"

Remus looked away from Harry and watched the waves wash upon the shore. Mentally debating whether to answer the question. "Alright... I'll tell you. I actually wanted to keep this as a surprise for you until you were successful at least once. Knowing how to access your core is a prerequisite to a number of magical abilities. There are the mental arts of Occlumency and Legilmency, which we were all terrible at, Wandless Magic, which we were also all terrible at and...becoming an Animagus."

Harry's eyes shone with sudden wonder. "So you're saying if I can master this meditation business I can start becoming an animagus?" he asked with excitement.

"Possibly. You don't currently have enough magical power to transfigure your entire body. However, assuming that you keep increasing back to you're previous strength then you'll get there eventually. I want to stress Harry that this is only the first step on that road. First you find your core, then you take a special potion, get in touch with your primal self, yada yada yada, I think you get the idea." Remus listed before trailing off. "Mastering one's animagus form is a long journey."

With a renewed sense of vigor Harry went back to his exercises.

He slowed his breathing.

He listened to the wind and the ocean waves.

His heart rate slowed from inactivity.

He didn't move for three straight hours.

And he still got bloody nowhere.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Harry screamed as he started kicking the sand in frustration. WHY WON'T IT FUCKING WORK? WHY? WHY WHY? I THOUGHT MEDITATION WAS SUPPOSED TO RELAX YOU?"

Remus looked up from his book and watched his pseudo-nephew stomp around in the sand throwing a fit. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly rose from his hammock.

"Alright Harry let's try something new. Clearly your mind is too active to do this the normal way, so I'm going to hit you with a sleeping charm. A very underpowered sleeping charm. Ready?" Remus raised his wand and placed it atop Harry's head.

Harry huffed in annoyance. "I suppose. Willing to try anything at this point."

"Good. Now I'm going to fire this at one third strength but you still need to resist falling asleep. Just focus on your center and you'll be fine. **_Somnus._** "

A cool calmness washed over Harry. It filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He could actually feel his thoughts become sluggish. Why was he standing? Standing is hard. He should sit. That's a good idea. Now he was sitting. But why sit when he can lay down? That's a better idea. He should lay down. No wait. That's a bad idea. He has to stay awake. There was something he was supposed to be doing. That's right. Finding his magic...Compromise. He'll find his magic and then he'll lay down. He just has to...look inward...and find...

* * *

 **Location: ? ? ? ? ?**

Harry Potter was floating. Floating in a blackness where there was no light and there was no sound. There was only Harry. But wait! There is a light. It's dull but it's there below him. Harry willed himself closer to examine it.

It was an orb, a construct of some kind with many parts that looked like they could move or shift about. But instead they were still and lifeless.

At the center of the device he could see a small fire burning. It was weak but it definitely was there. It reminded him of the last few embers that would persist after you doused a roaring bonfire.

He ran his hand across a piece of the construct. It was cold and rigid, yet Harry instinctively knew that it shouldn't be this way. It's supposed to be warm and thrumming with power. The small flame in the center flared for a moment and caught his eye. It seemed slightly larger than before. Still incredibly small in comparison to the large machine it resided within but it was larger nonetheless.

There was a creaking groaning sound that was similar to metal shifting against itself. One of the sections that looked capable of spinning, a ring close to the flames, began to glow and come alive. It started to rotate around the fire...

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, November 11th Early Morning**

Harry's eyes snapped open and his entire body jolted. He was still on the beach but somehow it was dark out. Probably well past midnight. He didn't know how but it seemed that nearly half a day had gone by. Remus and Sirius were both snoozing nearby in makeshift beds. Harry scrambled over to Remus's sleeping form and started pilfering his pockets.

"Huh... whazzat... who's there?" Remus groaned still mostly asleep. "Harry is that you? You were in a trance of sorts so we just-"

"Your wand Remus, I need your wand." Harry sounded as excitable as a child on Christmas morning. He snatched the wand from Remus and spoke the charm he'd heard dozens of times. It was the first piece of magic he'd performed since Halloween night.

' _41'_

Harry's mind ran with possibilities. That was his core? But that can't be right. The construct was far too large. Remus had estimated, based on his DADA lessons last year that Harry's magical power was likely somewhere near 180. Possibly low 200s. But the fire he saw was so small in comparison. If his core indeed filled out at 180 then this EMI rating of 41 would mean that a little over a fifth of his core was back online. From what he saw though it wasn't anywhere close to that high of a percentage. What the hell was going on?

"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked through a yawn.

Harry gave a single laugh and broke into a smile.

"Yeah...I'm excellent. Really Excellent!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Black Family Private Isle, November 24th**

Harry sat on the beach with his hand outstretched attempting to summon a papaya that was laying in the sand. He was as magically powerful as Remus now; and was exploring whether or not he had any aptitude for wandless magic. So far it didn't seem like it. He did get it to wiggle a couple times. So that was cool. Problem was he didn't know if this was a good sign for someone just starting to learn the ability or if it meant he was complete rubbish at it, just like Padfoot and Moony.

"Harry if you have a moment I'd like to speak to you about your education." Sirius spoke.

"Sure Sirius. What's on your mind?"

"Well I've just been thinking. Even though you aren't in technically school at the moment you should still be keeping up with a few of your studies. I mean, what kind of godfather would I be if I let you come of age and you had not sat for any of your O.W.L.s ?"

Harry looked at his godfather a bit puzzled. "What do I need my O.W.L.s for? Did it slip your mind Sirius? Everyone in the magical world except for you, Moony, Hermione and Wally thinks I've lost my magic permanently. Something which I don't plan on correcting them on."

"Sure, you may not think they're important right now but we aren't going to live on this island forever. Don't get me wrong, I love it here but eventually you're going to want to visit somewhere else in the world. And most places have laws regarding adult wizards who haven't passed their certifications. Besides...what will your girlfriend say if she hears you didn't think it important to keep up with your schoolwork?"

Harry visibly paled at the threat. "Y-y-you wouldn't dare. You're bluffing. She'd flay me alive Sirius."

Sirius smiled softly. "Harry. Sweet sweet innocent Harry. You know very well that I'll tell her if you don't agree."

"Urgh fine." the boy groaned. "Have it your way. How are we going to do this? I don't exactly have access to professors on this island."

Sirius put on a faux look of being scandalized."Harry I'm insulted! Obviously Remus and I are going to teach you. He's pretty handy with charms and potions while I've always had a knack for transfiguration. We both excel at defense against the dark arts so that's four of your core subjects right there. We could probably arrange for some books in herbology if you'd like to try for that one as well. What other subjects were you taking at Hogwarts?"

"History of magic, astronomy, divination, and care of magical creatures."

"Ah. Well I'm afraid we're going to have to scrap those." Sirius said with just a tiny hint of embarrassment. "I've no talent for any of them. I suppose Remus might be able to teach astronomy. Maybe. But it'd be best if we just avoid it altogether. How about a little ancient runes on the side eh? It's probably the hardest elective Hogwarts offers but it's damn useful. There aren't many things in this life that can't be improved with a little rune magic. What do you say?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "I suppose I'm fine with all that. Trust me, if Hogwarts allowed me to drop history of magic I would have done it after first year. All professor Binns does is prattle on and on about goblin rebellions."

"You mean to tell me they still have that old ghost teaching there after all these years?" Sirius asked a bit wide-eyed. "Shit, I remember during my 6th year a couple of Ravenclaws made a real big stink about him being an ineffectual professor and almost got the Board of Governors to exorcise the poor chap. Dumbledore interceded of course. Claimed it wasn't right to 'force a gentle soul to pass on when he still had so much to offer the hopeful youths of the future' or some pile of bollocks like that. James and I were convinced the real reason was Dumbledore didn't want to hire a professor he'd actually have to pay."

"So you're saying entire generations of magical children had to deal with an awful instructor because the headmaster wanted to save a few galleons?" Harry gawked.

"Does that surprise you?" Sirius asked with a skeptical look and eyebrow raised.

Harry sighed. "No I guess It doesn't. I just can't believe that the Board of Governors would-"

"YOO-HOO! POTTER BOY! I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOOOOUUU!" yelled a voice from the distance.

Harry turned his head and saw Wally the wandmaker rapidly approaching the island in a small rowboat which seemed to be enchanted to row itself. Incredibly vigorously too. You could almost hear the wood buckling under the strain of moving that fast.

"Sirius I thought we were the only ones who could come and go from the island?" Harry asked turning back to his godfather.

"Close pup. What I said was no one is allowed to visit without a Black's permission. I keyed him into the wards after our visit last time. Thought it might be nice to have visitors without having to take a trip."

Wally's boat washed up on shore and he jumped off onto the sand. It quickly became evident that whatever magic was propelling the vessel was not told to stop once in the presence of dry land. The oars of the rowboat were churning sand into the air violently and kept the whole thing moving forward. Once it encountered hard rock instead of sand the rotating oars launched it into the air where it became stuck between a cluster of palm trees.

Wally didn't seem to notice.

"Sirius, Mr. Potter I'm so glad I found you. Where is your friend Remus?" Wally chirped excitedly.

"Uh he's out buying supplies for his next wolfsbane potion. Um sir aren't you worried about your boat?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Boat?" Wally questioned before turning to see his vessel stuck in the trees. "Oh that thing? Don't worry about it. I mentioned I've taken a liking to tinkering in my retirement yes? Frankly, I'm just happy version five actually made it to the island this time without chucking me overboard. The 4th prototype should have washed ashore a couple days ago. Did you not see it?"

"No sir we didn't."

"That's odd. I wonder where it went…" Wally murmured as he stared into the distance deep in thought and with glassy eyes.

In the silence that followed Harry began to wonder if Wally was a tad more senile than the initial impression suggested.

"A mystery I'm sure sir." Harry eventually said, breaking the silence. "You were yelling that you had something for me?"

"What's that?" Wally asked with confusion before realization dawned in his eyes. "YES! A GIFT! Building Sirius' wand was such a joy. Really got the old juices flowing again. Since your days as a squib seemed numbered I knew you'd come to me eventually for a wand. So I thought I'd get a jump start on the process. I present to you Mr. Potter, your perfect wand. Holly, 11 and 1/8 inches, with a griffin talon in the center and guaranteed to never short out over 240. Unlike ANOTHER holly wand Remus mentioned you used to have. So...what do you think?"

Harry grasped his new wand and felt a warm feeling encompass him. It felt good. It felt _right_. He had missed the feeling of his own wand. Remus or Sirius' wands worked alright, but they were cold to the touch. Not like his old wand. But this! He'd never go back to anything less than perfect again.

Harry was overwhelmed. "Wow...Sir... this is incredible. I can hardly describe it...but I thought you needed some of my blood in order to build this."

"Aye I did say that. What of it?"

"Well how did you do it without some of my blood?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Wally looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Have you not been listening boy? We just established that I needed blood to analyze your unique magical signature. So blood is what I used." He said like he was explaining something to a small child.

Harry began to sputter. "What? But...but how...when did you get some of my blood?"

"Well I don't see how that's relevant."

"WALLACE WHEN DID YOU TAKE MY BLOOD?"

"You know in my day children said thank you when you gave them gifts."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Tournament Grounds**

Cedric Diggory approached his golden egg with a gleam in his eye. This is the moment he'd been training for all month. Getting past the Swedish Short-Snout wasn't nearly as tough as he thought it would be. It was still toying with its dinner, a large brown dog that Cedric transfigured from some stone. He reached down and scooped the egg under his arms. He was beginning to slink away when he noticed something.

The crowd which was cheering before seemed to have gone deathly silent. He glanced behind him and saw the great big beast examining its own nest. Dragons are intelligent creatures. Capable of higher order thinking and advanced problem solving. There was simply no chance of it not noticing that it only had five eggs now when it was six 10 minutes ago. It leered at Cedric and inhaled a deep breath. Cedric knew that now it was truly time to book it. In three seconds he needed to be anywhere in the world other than where he was currently standing.

A torrent of flame, so hot it could blacken a man's corpse in five seconds flat, exploded towards the Hogwarts champion. Cedric jumped out of the way and scrambled towards safety behind a boulder. Just being this close to those magical flames burnt much of the skin on his left side and his nerves were screeching at him in pain. _'I'm so close! Just a few more meters before the dragon handlers move in. Come on man. Think. THINK!'_

"Hermione did you see that?" Lavender Brown said excitedly while she swatted Hermione's arm. "Cedric almost got roasted. Oh I hope he's alright. It'd be a shame for Hogwarts to lose such a dreamboat."

"Of course she didn't see it." Parvati Patil piped in. "She's too busy writing another letter to that boyfriend of hers. Really Hermione, do you need to send him a letter every day?" Parvati teased.

Hermione huffed at her roommates. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of both writing and watching the task at the same time. Besides I'm sure Harry will be ecstatic to know that he made the right choice. If a 4th year had to go up against a dragon, it would take a miracle to survive. AND I do not write him every day!" she snapped in retort. "...just every other day..." she mumbled as an afterthought.

The crowd roared to life in thunderous applause as Cedric finished the task. Ludo Bagman announced from the Judges' booth that the next contender will be Fleur Delacour who will be facing down the fearsome Welsh Green.

"So what is our former student superstar doing Hermione? You never tell us anything other than saying 'he's good'." Lavender whined.

"That's because Lavender if I tell you anything you'll somehow manage to tell the entire school before dinner tomorrow night. I know how much you and Parvati pride yourselves on being the gossip queens of Hogwarts."

"Oh come on Hermione. Please please pleeeease. Just one piece of juicy gossip. Just one." Lavander begged.

Hermione put down her quill and stared the nosey girl in the face. "No Lavender. Harry specifically requested that I don't tell anyone where he is or what he's up to. He feels that SOME people would still want to stick their noses into his business despite him not being in school anymore."

Lavender grimaced and managed to look a bit embarrassed at that last statement. Parvati seemed ready to offer a retort when an entirely unwanted voice beat her to it.

"Why are you girls even talking about him at all?" Ronald Weasley entered the conversation from the bench below. "He left us. All of us. Would rather run away and be a squib then face a few challenges. Some bloody Gryffindor he turned out to be. Coward."

"Ronald nobody was talking to you!" Hermione spat. "And how is it cowardly to want to live? UGH! Why don't you just go back to staring at Fleur?"

Ron's face began to redden as he argued back. "Harry would have been fine! He beat the basilisk two years ago! What's a dragon compared to that?"

"He nearly died you damn idiot!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly. "If Fawkes hadn't shown up, Harry's body could still be lying in that chamber! Do you ever think about the things you're going to say before you open your mouth? Why do I even bother trying to explain things to you?"

Ron looked to ready to start a yelling match yet miraculously held his tongue. He swerved back around to focus on the action going on in the ring.

* * *

 **Same Location, Judges' Table**

Albus applauded lightly as Ms. Delacour finished her task. She had used some form of enchanted song to lull the beast to sleep. _'A most impressive piece of magic'_ he mused. _'Perhaps it is related to her veela heritage?'_ Albus raised his wand and offered a respectable score of eight out of ten. He smiled inwardly at how well the day was going. Now that the first task of the tournament was officially underway he could flood the newspapers with positive press about Hogwarts and by association himself. He had come away with a few battle scars but it seemed the Harry Potter incident had finally calmed down to manageable levels.

He had been forced to resign from his position in the ICW, which saddened him. But if he was honest with himself that was easily the title which he cared the least for in his big three. A few of his allies in the Wizengamot had been lost. But none that he felt couldn't be regained with a little time, a little patience and perhaps a subtle compulsion charm here and there.

Best of all Amelia Bones reluctantly ended the DMLE's investigation. Too much of the evidence was circumstantial or nothing but hearsay. Without something concrete Amelia wasn't willing to risk a court battle. After all, if she lost and Albus was officially cleared of wrongdoing then her career would be irreparably damaged.

"Would you all join me in a round of applause for the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum, who will be facing off against the terrifying Chinese Fireball!" announced Bagman standing next to him.

Albus clapped once more and thought about the one little hiccup at the end of his recovery from his fall from grace. The Hogwarts' Board of Governors had decided to place Albus on a probationary stay as headmaster. So long as nothing catastrophic happened for the remainder of the school year then he'd be fine.

And really. How hard could that be?

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, 4th Floor Hallway, Later That Evening**

Hermione was walking back towards Gryffindor tower mentally composing another draft of the letter she wanted to send Harry this evening when she heard something rather unpleasant.

"Well well well. What do we have here boys? Granger is out and about strolling all by her lonesome. Where's the rest of your Golden Trio Granger?" drawled the blond ponce of Slytherin. "Oh that's right. Potter ran away with his tail between his legs and I hear you and Weasley can't stand each other these days."

"I'm not in the mood Draco." Hermione scowled. "Is this really what you do all day? Just wander the halls looking for people to torment with Thing 1 and Thing 2 there behind you?"

"And what if it is how I use my time you filthy little mudblood?" Draco spat back, not getting the reference. "I can do as I please. Speaking of pleasing... you're not half-bad looking for a mudblood. How about I take you into one of these broom closets and show you how a proper wizard operates? You could even put it on your resume a few years from now."

Hermione's wand snapped into her hand. "Touch me and you'll lose your hands Malfoy! Not even Madam Pomfrey can reattach them if I burn the stumps closed."

Draco involuntarily took a step backwards at the threat. "There's three of us mudblood and you've only got one wand. Now why don't you just play along nicely?"

"Why don't you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself Malfoy?"

The Slytherin recovered his courage and snarled. "Alright...have it your way th-"

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH MASTER HARRY'S GRANGY!" a shrill voice screeched from seemingly nowhere.

Dobby *popped* into view and snapped his fingers. The three purebloods were launched violently into the air and sent crashing into the wall on the far side of the room. A sickening crunch of bones breaking later and the three found themselves sprawled out on the castle floor. Crabbe began bleeding from the side of his head before slipping into unconsciousness. Goyle managed to stand and scramble away limping before anything else could happen. And Malfoy sat on the stone floor hissing in pain as he grasped his leg where a bone was sticking out.

"...Dobby?" he cried weakly and in clear confusion. "What...but father said you died. Where have you been?" The blonde's pain momentarily gave way to anger and he began to scream. "You dare attack your master! OVER A MUDBLOOD OF ALL THINGS?"

Dobby snapped his fingers a second time and a suit of armor that decorated the halls began to rise and float towards Draco.

The elf puffed up his chest and put on an air of pride. "Dobby is not dead. Dobby does not work for bad master anymore so Dobby does not work for you! Dobby works for greatest wizard in world Master Harry Potter and if bad master comes near Master Harry's Grangy again then Dobby will not be so gentle next time!" Dobby waved his hand and the suit of armor collapsed onto Draco causing the boy to black out. Hermione meanwhile had just watched the entire scene with stunned silence and a slightly open jaw.

"Hello Ms. Grangy. Is you alright?" Dobby asked with worry on his face.

"Ye…yes Dobby I'm fine. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Dobby is always watching Ms. Grangy. They is Master Harry's orders. Dobby is to protect Ms. Grangy whenever Master Harry cannot."

Choosing not to think too hard about how the elf just said he was 'always watching her' Hermione thanked the elf and knelt down to give him a hug. Something which caused Dobby to burst into tears of joy. He had never received a hug from a witch or wizard before.

Hermione stood up and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the rough draft of the letter she had written Harry this morning and looked it over.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Today is the day of the 1st task and the rumor is that the champions each have to defeat a dragon in single combat. I don't know what the adults who are running this damn tournament_ _are_ _thinking. Dragons are normally tackled by a team of no less than five wizards who have had special training to do so. Pitting them 1 on 1 against school children is insane. I know you're already sure you made the right decision by leaving school, but you can count this as another good reason that you did. If I had to watch you try and get past a 4,000 kilo fire-breathing lizard, I probably would have fainted._

 _I think I_ _may ha_ _ve solved part of the mystery about what's happening with your core. I was doing some research on the subject of magical cores and found a passage that read, "Occasionally in the event of a severe magical trauma a witch or wizards magical core will deplete completely and_ _enter a_ _comatose_ _state_ _. While often the core will stay in this hibernation mode for years, there are cases of it waking up after only a matter of days or hours. If the core does reawaken then It will recover at a speed that is unique to the individual." Does this sound like what happened to you Harry? I hope it helps. Although I'm still baffled over how you claim your core is larger than it's supposed to be. You haven't been doing any power boosting rituals on that island have you haha? I'll keep researching and maybe something more will turn up._

 _Finally I have some great news. My parents said yes! We can all spend the Christmas Holiday with you on the island. It wasn't hard to convince them once I mentioned they wouldn't have to pay for room or board. I'm so excited! The weeks cannot pass soon enough. Thinking of you all the time._

 _With Love_

 _Hermione_

There were a few parts she wanted to change on her second draft but she supposed it was fine as is. She can always go into more detail in her next letter.

"Dobby you've already done so much tonight, but can I trouble you for one more thing? Could you take this to Harry for me?"

"Of course Ms. Grangy. Dobby would be happy to."

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Harry's Bedroom**

With a familiar *POP* the excitable elf appeared in his Master's room. "Master Harry, Dobby was another letter for you from Ms. Grangy."

Harry opened his eyes from where he was meditating on his bed and slowly rose.

"Thank you Dobby. I really appreciate you doing this for us. I'd be lost If I had to wait a week for letters to travel the normal way."

Harry reached out to grasp the letter when Dobby gasped.

"Your arm Master Harry!" Dobby said in a panic. "There is something wrong with Master Harry's arm!"

Harry glanced down at his left arm which was sporting a thin trail of brown feathers spreading from his elbow to his fingers.

"Oh this? Don't worry about that Dobby." Harry chuckled. "Just a little side project I'm working on."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Black Family Private Isle, December 17th**

The last few weeks had passed without great incident. Harry spent the days studying with the men he called family and continued to write Hermione constantly about it.

After the first couple days, they quickly dropped Herbology from Harry's already halved curriculum. Turns out that without the practical aspect, learning about magical plants was dreadfully and unbelievably boring. Besides, it was always something they could easily come back to later. The plus side of course being that this meant they could devote even more time to Harry's remaining subjects.

The way Remus figured it, Harry was slightly ahead of where he should be in Charms and Transfiguration for a wizard his age and over a year ahead in skill for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was astonishing how much talent Harry had for his favorite course. Since they weren't on any official time table, he could learn at his own pace.

This meant Harry could knock out what would normally be a week of DADA lessons in an afternoon. On the potions front however, things were much more dismal. The sad excuse for a potions teacher at Hogwarts had never taught the proper procedure to prepare even the most basic of potion ingredients. It was no wonder that so many accidents happened in that classroom.

Finally, Harry was trying to pick up Ancient Runes. It was certainly a nifty subject. They had a huge role in ward crafting, enchanting, and magical rituals. He was by no means a prodigy in the subject, but he felt he was coming along alright. He certainly wished he had taken this subject instead of divination.

"Come on Sirius, hurry up!" Harry commanded as he meticulously vanished sand off the floor with his wand. "I can't let Hermione's parents get here and have it be this filthy. Clean faster!"

"Sweet Morgana pup, calm down. They aren't going to be here till tomorrow." Sirius argued back, putting food away in the pantry as he did so. "We have plenty of time. Remus hasn't even put in the expansion charms for the spare bedrooms yet. It's not like this is going to be your first impression."

"Maybe not, but this is the one that counts! I've met the Grangers only once before and it was years ago and only for a few moments." Harry countered as his voice got more and more nervous. "This time around I'm the boyfriend to their only daughter. Everything must be perfect...STOP LAUGHING!"

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Village, Hogwarts Express Platform, Same Time**

Albus was a nosy individual. He knew this about himself, but did not consider it among his faults. Having the most up to date information was crucial when you made decisions that impact so many peoples lives. And he made decisions like that often. He had many sources all over the country. Spies in seedy taverns, prefects of the past who now worked in the ministry, those who owed him favors in the Wizengamot and he even had three school elves brief him twice a week on what was going around the Hogwarts rumor mill. It was actually this last source which brought him down to the station this evening.

Apparently, a few days ago Hermione Granger had turned down Viktor Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball quite spectacularly citing that she already had a date for the evening. Something which the Krum boy did not take well. Albus did not actually care for the little spats between children, but the incident did raise a small question for the headmaster.

Albus looked down at the list of students in his hand. _'If Ms. Granger already had another date for the evening, then why did she sign up to go home for the holiday and miss the Ball entirely?'_

There were only two possible explanations in the headmasters mind. Either she didn't want to go to the Ball at all and had simply lied to Mr. Krum or...she was going to see Harry Potter. Wherever he was hiding.

Albus put on his best smile and waved jovially to the students who were boarding the train back to London. It wasn't too difficult to spot Ms. Granger among the crowd. She was one of only four older students who chose to go home rather than join the castle festivities. With a deft wave of his hand he placed a discreet tracking charm onto her back as she climbed the steps onto the train. The charm may degrade into nothingness before the month was out, but that should be plenty of time. Albus walked back to the castle with a spring in his step. Wasn't it so nice when things just worked out?

The train ride passed quite slowly for Hermione. Five grueling hours of nothing to do. Under normal circumstances, she would simply pull out a book and pass the time reading. Every time she attempted that on this particular trip though she would only get through a few paragraphs before she found herself daydreaming about the days to come.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station and Hermione practically flew off the train. She ran through the barrier and plowed right into the arms of her mother. Her father bent down and placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head.

"Hello pumpkin. Did you miss us?" asked Daniel Granger.

"Of course, I missed you both. Being away from you for months on end is the worse part of school." croaked out Hermione while stifling a tear.

"Well then, let's get going shall we? Lots of packing to do before tomorrow after all." said Emma Granger, who only now reluctantly ended the hug.

"Which reminds me." said Dan. "How exactly are we going to get there? You mentioned something about a man meeting us at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes daddy. Harry's uncle Remus is going to escort us with a magical device called a portkey. They can teleport us across the world in a matter of minutes. I should mention that the sensation can be quite nauseating to those who aren't used to it."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. "Hold on a minute sweetheart. I thought you said he and his uncle didn't get along at all?"

"Wrong uncle. That man is no longer a part of Harry's life." Hermione replied with a shake of her head. "Harry's uncle Remus is actually just a longtime friend of his parents. It's a term of endearment. Oh! I've actually mentioned him before. He was my defense teacher last year."

"The one who turned out to be a werewolf?" Dan asked with wide eyes. He turned to his wife with laughter in his voice. "Did you hear that Emma? We're going to have a werewolf over for lunch. Never thought I'd say that."

* * *

 **Granger Household, December 18th**

Hermione woke early before the sun rose. She spent hours trying to get her hair nice for Harry. She double checked her trunk for books and outfits she wanted to bring on the trip, and then triple checked it after that. One outfit in particular caused her cheeks to blush a bright pink. Her mother had purchased her a pale blue bikini over the past summer, but she was far too conservative to ever wear it before. She thought what Harry's reaction might be when she wore it, and her cheeks went from pink to crimson.

She thought to surprise her parents by having breakfast ready for them when they woke up. One might guess that Hermione would be quite adept at cooking. She was incredibly intelligent, her love of reading extended to even cookbooks and cooking is really not all that different from potion making, which she excelled at.

Despite these facts though your guess would be wrong.

Horribly and completely wrong.

The poor girl's skills in the kitchen were so low, she could burn water. After she had thoroughly ruined her 3rd attempt at scrambling some eggs her mother entered the kitchen still in her nightgown and silently relieved her. When the Grangers finally sat down for breakfast, Hermione was jokingly teased by her parents about her mess in the kitchen throughout the meal. Her mother asked if her new boyfriend was any good at cooking because he would clearly need to be the one to handle that portion of the relationship. This was followed by her father proclaiming that his baby girl wasn't old enough in his eyes to be dating in the first place. The entire experience was a tad mortifying.

Finally, at just after noon a knock came from the door.

"Ah! Hello Granger family. Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, my name is Remus Lupin and I will be escorting you this fine day. Hermione, it's good to see you again."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin." Dan said while offering his hand. "My name is Dan and this is my wife Emma. Are you really a werewolf? That's so cool."

"Dad!" Hermione shrieked. "It's rude to bring up Professor Lupin's condition like that. Did you ever think it may not be something he likes to talk about?"

"No no it's quite alright Hermione." came the quick reply of Remus. "Although like Harry, I will ask you to stop calling me professor. Just Remus or Moony will be fine. You could even use uncle Moony if you're comfortable with it. To answer your question Dan, yes I have been a werewolf for most of my life. Except for a few minor changes to my physiology and one really bad night a month, I'm just like any other man."

The first part of that last sentence got Hermione's interest.

"Profe- er I mean Moony. I've never read about any physiological changes werewolves experience besides the...uh...big one. What also changed with you?" the young witch asked with eyes full of curiosity.

Remus gave a halfhearted shrug. "Nothing much really. The disease comes with a small list of positives and negatives. On the plus side, I'm physically stronger and more durable than most men, I have very minor regeneration abilities, and my sense of smell is closer to a canine's than a humans. On the less upbeat side of things, it has a slight dampening effect on my magical ability and I'm likely to pass away much younger than the typical wizard would. In all probability, the transformation will become too hard on my body before I reach 70 and I'll die during one of the full moons. Don't feel bad for me though. It's something I've known about for many many years and I've come to terms with it." Remus finished with a smile and then clapped his hands together. "So then are we ready to go?"

"Not quite. You did show up an hour early." replied Emma.

"I did?" Remus questioned. "I swear these different time zones always find a way to screw me up."

"Well why don't you come in for some coffee while my girls grab their things?" Dan offered.

"Thank you Dan. That's much appreciated."

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, 11 Minutes Later**

Harry entered the house with the intention of heading straight to the shower and cooling off from his morning jog. It was going to be a bit of a tight fit, since the Grangers would be here in less than an hour. But he was confident he could be washed and presentable in eight minutes flat. This plan was abandoned the moment he closed the door behind and saw a grinning bushy haired missile about to collide with him. Harry caught his girl and spun her around twice as she squealed and laughed. He set her down and was going to say something cheesy, but was stopped when Hermione crushed her lips onto his. He pressed one hand into the small of her back and ran the other through her hair to deepen the kiss, while she tossed arms around his neck.

"Hem hem." came the throat clearing of his uncle Moony.

Harry merely moved his hand off her back and indicated to the rest of the room that he would be with them in just one more moment. He wasn't done saying hello yet.

After a second throat clearing from Remus, the two separated and looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Harry turned to the others in the room. Remus looked at Harry as if waiting for him to say something, Emma had a playful smirk plastered across her face, Dan looked at Harry with silent murder in his eyes and Sirius stood in the doorway of the kitchen trying not to laugh at Dan's expression.

"Well so much for making a good impression." said Harry resignedly. "I wasn't expecting all of you for another hour."

"My fault." piped in Remus. "I got the time zones screwed up."

"Honestly uncle Moony it's not that hard. We're four hours behind Britain. Not five. Four. F-o-u-r." Harry paused as he took a not so discreet sniff of his armpit. "Oh Merlin- I smell awful. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as I'm sure you know I'm Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you officially. I would love to sit down and answer all of your questions, but I am in desperate need of a shower. Please excuse me for a few minutes. Hermione, why don't you show your parents some of what you've been learning at Hogwarts. We are far beyond the ministry's authority and detection here. Do as much magic as you like."

Hermione let out an excited squeal and grabbed her parents' wrists to lead them outside, while Harry went to wash up.

A few minutes later Harry walked outside and leaned against the side of a tree. He silently watched Hermione transfigure fruit and piles of sand into a variety of things for her parents. He couldn't recall ever seeing her so happy.

He waited patiently for her to finish and was granted his wish when Sirius came along and pulled the Granger parents aside for a discussion. Hermione saw Harry eyeing her intently and her cheeks flushed a little as she began to walk towards him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"It's incredible here." She responded with a smile. "I have to keep reminding myself it's December. It's so sunny and warm here... I thought I'd have to wait till graduation to show my parents what I've been learning. I know how much it annoyed them that they couldn't even see the results of an education they were paying for."

"Speaking of which, how is everything back at Hogwarts Hermione? You never mentioned what happened after that incident with Malfoy. Did he go crying to daddy?"

"Ha. Surprisingly no. Apparently he didn't want anyone to know that he got his ass kicked by a house elf whom he used to own. I heard a rumor that he was completely silent while Madam Pompfrey healed his leg. Except for all his whimpering and crying of course."

Harry sputtered out a laugh which eventually became something closer to roaring. "That's hilarious! And I bet once he decided to shut up about the whole thing, he forced his bodyguards into silence as well? I can just imagine his sneer at someone asking him how he busted his leg."

"Yes I suppose it is pretty funny. Bastard hasn't even looked in my direction ever since. Besides that there isn't too much to report I'm afraid. Neville misses having you around as do the twins. Ron still has his head up his arse and the gossip queens pester me about you at least three times a week. Beyond those few, I don't know how anyone else feels."

"Just Neville and the twins huh?" Harry asked a little dejectedly. "I thought at least Dean and Seamus would miss me. I did share a room with them for three years."

"They might Harry. I just don't really speak to them." she said trying to cheer him up.

"No it's alright. I've got everyone I need right here on this island." Harry said before leaning down to steal a small kiss.

"Still though. I wouldn't mind letting Neville, Gred, and Forge in on the secret of what I'm up to. They're trustworthy. Could you deliver some stuff to them for me when you go back in a few weeks?"

"Of course Harry. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing right now. But I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Harry...I've been meaning to ask..." Hermione looked down and that precious blush on her cheeks began to show again. "How did you get so good look- dah I mean er- how did you change so much physically in just a month and a half?"

A wry grin spread out on Harry's face. "Oh? So you did notice?"

"Well yes I-uh- um it was hard not to." she stuttered out.

"Well the story begins a few days after I got here. Sirius sat me down and we had a very...uncomfortable...discussion about what growing up with the Dursley's was like. He suspected that all those years of malnutrition had affected my growth, at least somewhat. That's why I've always been so scrawny. Now If I were a muggle there would be nothing I could do to remedy the situation. Thankfully as we both know, I live in a world of magic."

"But Harry magic can't change our forms permanently. We always change back after a few hours. So how is it that-"

"A loophole." Harry interjected.

"A loophole?" Hermione questioned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Yes it is true that magic cannot change who we truly are for very long. Most changes are like the polyjuice potion, where you have to constantly refresh it or you'll revert. Possible exception being staying in an Animagus form, which constantly refreshes itself via your own magic. However, the loophole comes in at this. The 'me' that you knew all these years wasn't the true 'me' that my DNA allowed for. It was a stunted version of me that had some very harsh developmental years. Remus said that since I was still growing there was time to reverse the damages. Understand?"

"Yes I think so. So how did you do it? Is there some spell?"

"Psssh I wish." Harry said with a scoff. "No, I had to drink some high concentrate nutrient potion twice a day for eight days straight. Let me tell you something. It. Was. Disgusting. It managed to leave an aftertaste even fouler than Skele-Gro. The fact that it looked like dark green sludge that was only slightly less viscous than a thick syrup didn't help it go down any easier either. Buuuut, I cannot argue with the results. Four and a half inches taller and 19 pounds healthier in six weeks isn't half bad. A long lasting side-effect of the potions is I've had quite a lot of excess energy. Hence the morning jog you saw earlier. The rest is just good eating. Lots of fruit and fresh fish in my diet these days.

"Well, let me be the first to say that I like the new look. Not that I minded the old one mind you. I like having to look up a bit in order to get a kiss." She then leaned forward a bit and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips.

 _" **Orchideous.** "_

Hermione's eyes looked down to Harry's hand where he was now holding a single white daisy. Kind of a pathetic one actually. Roughly a third of its petals were missing.

Hermione giggled. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought Harry, but you do know that spell is supposed to produce an entire bouquet of flowers right?"

"Oh I do know." Harry muttered as he tenderly placed the flower between his girl's ear and her hair. Something which caused her to nuzzle into his hand with a soft smile. "But did you notice I did it without a wand?"

Her eyes went wide. "You have to show me how you did that!"

Harry chuckled. "Not to worry love. I've got you for two whole weeks. I'm going to show you a lot more than just that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Despite the horrible pun, the only way Harry Potter could describe his past week with Hermione...was magical.

With the exception of sleeping, he and his new girlfriend were practically attached at the hip 24 hours a day. There were walks on the beach, a sand castle contest without using magic, swimming under the sea with bubblehead charms, a sand castle contest _with_ using magic and lots of canoodling in general.

In some of their downtime, Harry helped her make contact with her magical core using the same method Remus had used with him. She described it as a raging river being forced into a sphere against its will. Sloshing around and ready to burst if it was just given the chance. Harry supposed everyone's really was different, just as Remus said.

Hermione was more powerful than he would have initially guessed. A very respectable 158. Meanwhile, Harry's magic was still progressing at that same constant rate. He was in the low 200s now and actually felt a tinge more powerful than the day he left school. He knew his progress would stop eventually, but based on how over half of his core still seemed to be in hibernation mode, he postulated that it would still be a couple months until he was finished.

When he did the math on that, he may have cackled like a madman.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, December 25th, Christmas Morning**

Harry's eyes gently fluttered open and he groaned at waking up. Then the realization hit and he leaped out of bed. It was Christmas morning! His past three Christmases with Ron and his dorm mates were huge steps up from the Dursley's to be sure, but this time it was a real Christmas with real family. He sprinted into the main room and plopped down on the couch. The only other souls who had awoken before him were Remus and Dan, who were both nursing cups of coffee and looking like they really really shouldn't be up this early. Harry had a tremendous case of the jitters. He was just so excited! He waited patiently for the better half of an hour for the rest of the house to wake. When only Emma did, he decided enough was enough. It was time for presents. He crept to Hermione's door and knocked the softest of knocks.

"Hermione..." he whispered as he slowly creaked open the door. "Are you awake? It's time for presents."

When no answer came, he tip-toed through the opening of the door and approached the bed. For someone who acted so prim and proper in most everything she did, Hermione certainly did not sleep that way. She was sprawled out stomach down on the mattress, with every limb going in a different direction. One of her legs wasn't even on the bed anymore. As he got closer he picked up another detail about his girlfriend's sleeping habits. She was a bit of drooler. Many people might find that disgusting.

He thought it was endearing.

"Hermioneeeee It's time to get uuuuuup," he teased as he very gently shook her shoulder.

She stirred and her peaceful face became one of disconcertion. "Mmm no... Not yet. Still...sleeping…," she slurred in a half-sleep state.

"Hermioneeee if you don't get up, then I'm going to open all of your presents," he said in a sing song manner.

She finally cracked her eyes open and looked at who had dared disturb her slumber. Brown eyes met emerald and she smiled. "Good morning Harry," she exhaled softly, before giving a tiny yawn. "What are you doing in here?"

"Good morning love. Wakey wakey. It's Christmas morn and I saw several boxes with your name on them." He then leaned down and stole a very chaste kiss.

Hermione sighed into the kiss before Harry's words processed in her brain. She let out a little yelp of excitement and threw her blanket off of her. She stood up and stretched her arms up high. "Well, let's go then. Am I the last one up?" she asked Harry.

Harry however seemed very interested in staring at the ceiling. His gaze focused on anything except for his girlfriend.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Oh um...uh...you're uh...not wearing any pajama bottoms Hermione."

She looked down to see that Harry was quite correct. She was dressed in nothing but an old sleep shirt which hung loosely over her shoulders and her frilly white knickers. The nights on the island were just too warm to wear anything more.

Hermione became bright crimson and looked as if she were about to start shouting. Sensing that Hermione's room was a bad place to be at this exact moment, Harry managed to get his feet moving again and left with extreme haste.

He entered the main room and stammered out while avoiding Dan's gaze, "She'll be out in just a few moments. I'll just uh...go wake Sirius now."

A few minutes later everyone had gathered in the living room and the gifts began to be exchanged.

Sirius volunteered to get the process started. "Harry, Hermione. Moony and I both have two joint gifts for each of you. We couldn't decide who should give you guys which one, so just consider both pairs of gifts as if they're from the two of us."

The young couple each tore into the first half of their identical presents. A 'his and hers' pair of enchanted wand holsters.

"They've been charmed to fit perfectly on whatever arm wears them and there are runes carved on the inside which prevent anyone else from summoning your wand out of them," Remus said. "I noticed last year in class, you both tended to keep your wand in your pants pocket. Needless to say, that's not a very secure place for it. Now, it'll only be a wrist flick away."

"Uncle Moony this is so cool. I'm going to be using this for years. Thank you," Harry replied as he hugged his uncle.

"Now Remus and I have a bet on this next one pup. He says Hermione is going to like it more than you. I say it's going to be the other way around. Be sure to let us know who wins." Sirius was motioning with his hands that Harry should indeed pick him as the winner.

The next gift was a pair of enchanted hand mirrors which could communicate with its twin across great distances. With these, it meant Harry and Hermione could talk every night and not have to worry about composing letters. Harry crushed his godfather in a hug. While Hermione, with eyes glowing with curiosity, politely demanded that Remus explain the charms and rune work which powered the devices. The marauders decided to call it a draw.

By unspoken agreement the young couple saved each others gifts for last. Once all other presents had been exchanged, Hermione passed a large box towards Harry. It was larger than a briefcase but smaller than a school trunk. And it was heavy enough that he could've been convinced it was full of rocks.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that he was partially correct!

"It's a starter kit for rune carving," stated Hermione. "You mentioned how much the subject had grown on you, so I thought you may like to get in some actual application. I also added copies of all the notes I've taken in class. Little tricks and useful tidbits that I've found. I hope you like it," she ended with a brilliant smile.

"Hermione this is great!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't wait to get started working with these. First though...you need to open mine. Remus helped a lot in getting these but the idea was all me." He then handed her a box he had kept hidden behind his back. It was small, perhaps only 5 inches long.

Hermione slowly slid the top of the box off, as if it would somehow break if she went too quickly. Her eyes lit up as she gazed upon the most gorgeous earrings she had ever laid eyes on. They were long and silver with a small emerald embedded near the center. She began to tear up.

"Harry...these are so beautiful," she spoke barely audible as she ran her fingers across them. "...No one's ever given me jewelry before..."

"That's actually only half the gift 'Mione, and in my opinion the less important half. They're portkeys! The left one brings you to just outside this house and the right one is connected to the shrieking shack back in Britain. Just grab the gem, say the password and whoosh! Off you go. Now you can visit during Hogsmeade weekends! That is um… if you want to."

To answer her boyfriend on what she thought of that idea, she reached over and kissed him until all rational thought left his brain.

* * *

 **Qlesulfzehl Main Island, Later That Evening**

Harry and the gang arrived on the main island to participate in their first island festival. When Hermione asked Sirius how it was possible an island populated by people from over a dozen different cultures ended up celebrating Christmas as a community, Sirius could do nothing but shrug his shoulders. Someone must have put together a big party one year and it just became a tradition. Although calling it a Christmas party was probably misleading. It just happened to be held on December 25th. If anything, the party seemed to be a huge amalgamation of many different cultural celebrations, which the islanders had slowly built upon over the years. If Hermione had to pick just one thing that it was closest to resembling, she would've gone with a Luau.

There were decorations everywhere, mostly floral in nature. Huge buffet tables covered in fruit art and freshly caught fish. Wooden statues in the images of deities Harry didn't recognize. And a huge variety of games being set up, which he only _mostly_ didn't recognize. Harry spotted three of the non-magical inhabitants attending a spit which held an entire pig roasting over a bed of hot coals. A witch was going around magically enlarging the nicest fruits on one of the buffet tables, while summarily vanishing those which looked a bit past their prime.

Emma leaned towards her husband's ear and whispered, "I can't believe how wonderful this vacation has been. Can you ever recall seeing our daughter so happy? Not a bad place to retire, once Hermione's done with school. What do you think?"

"Retire before 45?" Dan scoffed. "It's a nice notion, but you know it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing ever is. And I have noticed how happy Hermione has been. Makes it kind of hard to play the stern father role when the boy is so bloody polite all the time."

"You know that you like him," Emma replied slapping Dan on the arm lightly.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like the fact that I like him. He's stealing my little girl away," he argued back.

"It's not like they're getting married Daniel. Besides she'll never stop being your daughter."

"I know I know," Dan grumbled. "You know I asked Remus why he asked Hermione to call him 'Uncle' Moony. Do you know what he said?"

"Hmm? Tell me."

"That she may as well start now since she's going to be family one day."

Emma laughed merrily. "Oh? That confident is he? Harry is a special boy for sure but that doesn't mean he and our daughter are destined to be."

"Apparently he disagrees. He has a bet with Sirius that the boy will propose before they're 21."

"And what does Sirius say?" Emma inquired.

"Sirius says they'll be engaged the day after graduation," Dan grumbled without any trace of humor in his voice.

"Well...I wouldn't worry about it now dear. Many things can happen in the years to come. Let's just enjoy the evening." She patted his back and pulled him over to one of the buffet tables.

Everyone separated to go explore the various attractions of the party and Harry found himself standing with his godfather in a near trance like state as they watched that succulent roasted pig spin over and over and over and over.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm? What is it pup?" Sirius asked, his eyes never leaving the feast in front of him.

"Do you think we could get another one of those potions that wizards use to make initial contact with their inner animal? I know Uncle Moony said that they're a tad pricey, but I'd like to surprise Hermione with one. I can tell she'd love being an animagus."

"Yeah, of course pup. It's no trouble. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Personally, I don't think Hermione will be able to make the change. It's not impossible. I just think it's unlikely," Sirius said as he unconsciously licked his lips at the crackling skin of the roasted pig.

Harry looked offended in place of his girl. "What do you mean Sirius? Pick any subject and I'll bet you she works harder at it than you and me combined. You did it. I'm currently doing it. What's the issue?"

Sirius rubbed his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. "Now you know how much I like Hermione pup. I meant no insult. It's just that...for a number of reasons a good percentage of magicals are unable to become animagi. That's why there are so few of us. It isn't just the hard work involved that dissuades people. Actually, it's quite amazing that your father, the rat, and I were all able to accomplish it. Statistics say that one of us should have hit a roadblock. Harry, what are the steps in order to become an animagi? Go on, recite them."

Harry rolled his eyes. They'd been over this before. "You make contact with your core to get in touch with your magic. Then, you take a potion to find your inner animal. Next you have to get in touch with your primal self-"

"That part Harry. That I think will be an issue for her," interrupted Sirius.

"But why?" Harry questioned. "I didn't think it was that hard. Certainly was easier than finding my core."

"Yes well you're not Hermione now are you pup?" he asked with a tilted head and a soft joking smile. "Hermione is very organized. She's an individual who lets calculations and logic dominate her life. From what I've seen, the only times she ever gets truly emotional and passionate is when you or her parents are involved; or I suppose at those times you told me about whenever someone really pisses her off. The point...that I'm trying to make is that people of Hermione's mindset often have difficulty...lowering themselves...so that they can connect with nature. To be in touch with your primal self you need to FEEL it. All the way to the depths of your being." Sirius nervously scratched his head again. "I hope I explained that alright. Remus has always been better than me at these things. Even if I am the one who actually went through it."

"Don't worry Sirius I think I got the idea. But since we're on the subject there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. During my last attempt at transformation, you know when I managed to turn my arms into wings...I felt something...else. I don't know how to describe it. It was as if my magic was pulling me in a different direction. It was still the feeling of wanting to transform, but it just felt like I was being pulled...I don't know...deeper? I ignored it and instead focused on trying to shift my legs. Which we both know I was unsuccessful at. Still the whole thing kind of freaked me out. Is that normal? Just another part of the process?"

Sirius looked at his godson with a look between worry and puzzlement. "No pup...that doesn't sound like anything I experienced. Nor your father or the rat. I'll talk to Moony about it tonight. For now just focus on transforming your legs and face and we'll worry about the rest later."

"Oh joy..." Harry sighed. "Another mystery. Like I needed another one of those."

"Cheer up lad! It's a party after all," Sirius proclaimed as he slapped Harry on the back. "Now why don't you go find that young lady of yours hmm? I heard there's an area for dancing on the other side of the beach over there."

As Sirius watched his son run off he couldn't help...wait...his _son_? When did he start thinking of Harry like that? It's true they had definitely grown close these past two months...and he was technically Harry's legal guardian. At least he would be if he wasn't a fugitive. Gods, why did he have to go after the rat that night? How different would his life have been if he had scooped Harry out of Hagrid's arms and kept him safe instead? Would they be like a true father and son then?

"I know the pig looks tasty but you're looking a bit glassy eyed there Padfoot," Remus said breaking Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Ha! You're one to talk. I can practically see the wolf in your eyes as you listen to its skin crackle."

"Well I won't deny that. Something important on your mind?"

"Nah. Just thinking is all...oh but since you're here I need to talk to you about something Harry said just now."

Harry meanwhile had found his girlfriend and was dragging her away by her hand.

"Harry! Where are you taking me?" she asked playfully with laughter in her voice.

"You told me that you were missing the Yule Ball so that you could spend time here with me. The way I figure it, that means I owe you a dance."

They rounded a corner on the beach and found the secluded area that Sirius had mentioned. It was a simple arena. Someone had enchanted the sand so it wouldn't stick to your feet. A torch in each of its corners outlined the boundaries and slow tropical music played from seemingly everywhere. Only two other couples were currently present and they were both swaying to the music and holding their partners close. One of the men spotted Harry watching and gave him a sly wink before turning his attention back to his partner. Harry chuckled at the scene before facing Hermione.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may," she replied mirthfully.

He placed his hand in hers and lead her over to their own corner of the dance floor. He pressed one hand into the small of her back and used the other to hold her arm outstretched. She rested her head into his chest and he breathed deep the lavender scent of her hair.

As they began to dance in the light of the now setting sun they could both only think. _'Best Christmas ever'_

* * *

 **Qlesulfzehl Main Island, December 28th**

Albus Dumbledore stood on the shoreline under a disillusionment charm staring at an island in the distance. He had to focus intently on the direction his wand was pointing at as it honed in on his tracker. It was as if there was an active force on his mind telling him that the island wasn't actually there and he kept wanting to look away from it and move on.

Unplottable wards were annoying like that.

According to his tracker, that island not two miles away was where Ms. Granger and in all likelihood Mr. Potter were currently holed up. He considered just tearing down the wards with brute force. They were impressive for sure and definitely capable of turning back any ordinary wizard. But the headmaster wasn't exactly an ordinary wizard, was he? It would certainly be the fastest way to talk to the boy.

Although...the process would be exhausting. Not to mention it would undoubtedly alert them that someone was trying to come in uninvited. Not the best way to start a conversation.

' _No,'_ he decided. _'This is fine. No need to do anything rash...I can wait.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor, January 1st 1995**

" _I sssmell the rat massster. He hasss returned,"_ Nagini hissed.

"Wormtail! Come!... do not keep me waiting...what have you learned from Barty?" the tiny Dark Lord asked before devolving into a fit of wet coughing.

The door crept open and Peter Pettigrew stepped before his master. He was hunched over and wrung his hands together nervously. A cold sweat was dripping from his brow.

"I'm sorry mas-,"he mumbled.

"LOUDER WORMTAIL! *cough hack cough* You mustn't mumble...when speaking to...your betters."

"I'm s-sorry m-master. Crouch still has heard nothing on the location of Potter. We cannot even confirm if he is alive-"

"What of the story...that imbecile minister...told the papers? You claimed...to have located...the house." Voldemort interrupted.

In the wake of increasingly large amounts of discontent over Harry Potter leaving magical Britain two months ago, the Ministry of Magic was forced to put out an official story near the end of November. Cornelius Fudge, not wanting to admit to the public that Sirius Black was innocent and that Harry had fled to live with him, instead concocted a tale where Harry had gone back to live with his muggle relatives. He even held a press conference, where he read a statement, 'sent to the ministry by Harry himself', where 'Harry' claimed there were no hard feelings between him and the minster's office. That after some thought he was sorry he was leaving the magical world, but he had decided to do so amicably. And he was looking forward to spending more time with his loving family in the muggle world.

No one believed a word of it initially.

But wizards have always been fickle beings. A couple of puff pieces written by Rita Skeeter, where 'Harry' thanked the magical world for all it had shared with him managed to sway public opinion to the point where 'the Harry Potter issue' was put to bed.

"Lies my lord. All of it was lies." Wormtail continued. "I snuck into the ministry and found Potter's muggle address on file in the Improper Use of Magic office. When I visited the home, the muggles inside didn't even know the boy had left school. They didn't know anything."

Voldemort frowned. "A shame Wormtail...a great shame...but I knew it unlikely...that the minister's story held any truth...did you remember...to obliviate the muggles?...the ministry must never know...you were there."

"Yes my lord. However memory charms have always been difficult for me. I may have been...excessive."

Voldemort dismissed the subject with a wave of his tiny skeletal hand. "It matters not...they are only muggles." The little homunculus grimaced with some effort as he tried to sit straighter and upright in his chair. He had managed to strengthen this body a little but only just. In some ways he preferred being a spirit. At least a spirit didn't feel pain constantly. He breathed as deep as his tiny misshapen lungs would allow. He would at least get this one order out without coughing, hacking, or having to pause after every third word.

"Rise Wormtail...as of this moment we are switching to our contingency plan...if young Harry Potter is lost to us then so be it...we can renew the search when I have a proper form once again...tell Barty that he is to kidnap the Weasley spawn on the evening of the 3rd task...we will conduct the ritual while the entire school is distracted...they won't even notice him missing." The Dark Lord then slumped back down and started breathing heavily. Goddamn this worthless body.

"Yes my lord. Right away my lord. Crouch did have one thing he wished me to ask of you though," Wormtail added nervously. It was often a mistake to not leave the room right after an order is given.

"Then ask it Wormtail! Do not dance around the subject." The dark baby clutched his chest. He will not cough! He will not be beaten by a simple cough!

"Crouch wishes to know, what you want him to do regarding the portkey spell he originally planned to place on the tri-wizard cup," Wormtail asked while staring at the floor. He knew better than to ever try and meet the eyes of his master.

"I am curious...for what purpose...would he still add it? I have...no need for another...for my resurrection."

"I believe my lord, that he wishes to provide you with some entertainment for after you have revived. A fresh kill to christen your new body."

Voldemort smiled ominously. "I see...such a loyal servant Barty is...very well...have him make the portkey...before taking the Weasley...how long will the wait be?"

"As you know master, the time of the ritual will be at 8:38 that evening. Exactly three days after the solstice down to the minute. The 3rd task is scheduled to start at 8:30 that night. Crouch claims that it should take close to an hour for anyone to complete it, 30 minutes if the champion is lucky. There will be plenty of time to spare after the ritual."

"Hmmm...very well...see that it's arranged...what better way to announce my return...then with the death...of the international tri-wizard champion...now leave me Wormtail...I must rest."

Peter bowed low and slowly crept backwards from the room. He wouldn't chance straightening his back till he was out of the room with the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Gryffindor Common Room, January 2nd**

It was Monday morning and Hermione's first day back in the castle. There were no classes today as a favor to those students who were home for New Year's and had to take the train back early this morning. Hermione of course opted for an alternative transportation method and tested out her new portkey earrings. So long as she showed up at roughly the same time as the Hogwarts Express then none of the school officials would ever know she wasn't on the train. Not that it would have been a huge deal if they found out anyway.

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room and greeted her friends and classmates with a smile, politely asking how their holidays were as she went. For the most part she heard the same story over and over. "Oh the Yule Ball was so lovely," the girls all said. "I danced with {insert male wizard name here} all night and blah blah blah blah blah..." Hermione really couldn't care less about who might be dating whom in the aftermath of the Ball. But, she wanted to do the cordial thing and asked anyway.

She did get to hear an enthralling tale where a horribly dressed Ron Weasley embarrassed himself by showing up without a date and was later forcibly removed from the event after he insulted a girl for choosing to go with a 3rd year Hufflepuff boy instead of him. Hearing that made listening to all of the other stories worth it. Whenever the girls asked in turn how Hermione spent her Christmas, she just smiled and said she 'spent it with her family'. Only her roommate Lavender smirked knowingly at her statement. When she asked if Harry enjoyed his Christmas too, Hermione countered with a wide smirk of her own.

Eventually she stumbled upon the three she wanted to speak to. How convenient that they happened to already be together.

"Hello Neville, Fred, George. I trust your Christmas was good?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Neville excitedly. "I took Ginny to the Ball. We danced and towards the end of the night we um..er…," he stammered out before he blushed crimson and retreated back into his shell. He was getting better about not being so shy, but it seemed he still had a little ways to go.

"Ours was pretty good-" said one of the twins. George, she was pretty sure.

"-as well. But probably not like yours," finished the other. No,...maybe this one was George.

"Lavender has been spreading a rumor-"

"-that you went to see ickle harrykins."

"Sounds quite romantic doesn't it o' brother of mine?"

"Indeed it does brother. So where did everyone's favorite-"

"-bookworm go? Skiing in the mountains?"

"Trekking through a fearsome jungle?"

"Too scary for our young Ms. Granger here brother."

"How right you are Gred. Perhaps sunbathing on a beach in the tropics? She does have a tan."

"My my you are correct Forge. Couldn't have gotten that if she stayed in Britain over the break."

"If you two are quite finished there is something I actually need to speak to you three about," Hermione interrupted. She leaned in and whispered "Not here though. Too many people. It's about Harry."

Neville piqued up at that in surprise while Fred- she was really sure this one was Fred- gestured with his hand for her to lead the way. They exited the common room and made their way to one of the abandoned classrooms. One day she'd have to remember to find out why there were so many classrooms in disuse in this school. A mystery for another time.

"So what's the big secret Hermione? What's the news on our favorite seeker?" asked George.

"Is Harry alright? I never asked before but those stories in the Daily Prophet weren't really true, were they?" Neville asked nervously. Concern evident in his voice.

"He's doing fine Neville. Better than fine actually. I can't recall ever seeing him so happy. In fact, when I told him about the papers, he just laughed it off. Said it didn't concern him anymore." Hermione's eyes gazed off as if she were reliving a happy memory before she caught herself and returned her attention to the room. "Harry asked me to bring you three in on a secret. One he isn't ready to tell the world at large just yet. It does not leave this room. Do you boys understand?"

"Of course," said Neville looking aghast at the thought of betraying someone's confidence.

"You know we'd never betray ickle harrykins," said Fred.

"Although this secret is bound to be a good one," added George.

Hermione took a deep breath and begun her tale. She told them about her and Harry's first encounter with Sirius Black at the end of last year's school term. About how Harry was now residing in a secure place with his godfather and their old defense professor, who were both longtime friends of James Potter. And she told them that Harry was still very much a wizard and was continuing his education away from meddlesome old men. She left out the details about Harry's magical core mystery and how he was more powerful than ever before. They weren't really relevant to the discussion.

She finished her story by saying that despite these being two incredible months for Harry, he still missed his friends and invited them to send the occasional letter his way via Dobby the House-Elf.

"Well that's about it I guess...Oh! I almost forgot," Hermione murmured as she startled rifling through her bag. "Harry gave me some belated Christmas gifts for you guys. Sorry they aren't wrapped."

She pulled out three identical packets. Each about six pages thick.

"Harry's been learning how to become an animagus from his godfather and Professor Lupin. He thought it might be nice to share with you guys on how to get started as well. These are notes on everything Sirius has taught him, as well as a few scribbles from him on making certain parts easier to understand."

Each of the three boys eagerly accepted the parchment. Neville looked like his eyes might pop out of his head at the idea of mastering such a famous skill. While Fred and George in perfect mirrored fashion took one glance at the papers, turned to each other, broke into large grins, and gave each other a nod.

Neville was flipping through the pages, scanning the contents. "Hermione this is great! Will you tell Harry thank you for me?"

Hermione chuckled. "Tell him yourself Neville. You only need to call for Dobby. He's been told to listen for you." She then reached back into her bag and pulled out a small tattered notebook. "Fred and George, I actually have something else for you two. Harry said it's not a gift from him but from Messrs. Moony and Padfoot." Two names that the twins knew very well.

Fred and George had a look of shock on their face before they fell to their knees in mock sincerity.

"All hail Hermione Granger, the bringer of great gifts," said one, as they both bowed.

"What have the great ones decided to bestow upon us?" asked the other, his face never leaving the floor.

"This," Hermione said while shaking the notebook a little. "Is a rough list of all the pranks the original marauders thought up, but never got around to doing. Moony, or as you know him, Professor Lupin, held onto it for years after they graduated. When Harry told them about you two,...well let's just say they are ecstatic about having successors," Hermione finished with a giggle.

"Hermione…If you don't mind, I do have a question about all this."

"Sure Neville. What's on your mind?"

"Well if Harry is still a wizard and you've been to see him,...then how come you still carry his wand around in your pocket?"

Hermione reached down and pulled out Harry's original holly wand and twiddled it around in her fingers.

"It...reminds me of him. It's like I have a bit of him with me all the time. Does that make sense?"

"Er, I guess? But what I meant was, won't Harry be needing it? To, you know...do magic?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all, actually. He got a better one. One that's a better match for him."

Neville adopted a look of great puzzlement. "What? I don't follow. How did he get a bad wand?"

So Hermione went on one of her very Hermione-esque rants, where she explained in exquisite detail everything Harry had found out about wand making, and the crazy old wand maker he had met. When she was finally powering down, she realized the twins were snickering at her and Neville wasn't actually listening anymore, but rather staring intently at his own wand.

"This wand was my father's," Neville started. "My grandmother always said, that if it was good enough for him then it was good enough for me. But if what you're saying is true, then this wand could be a terrible match for me. Is that why I have such trouble in class sometimes? Is that why Malfoy always calls me a squib?"

"I don't know Neville. It's certainly possible," answered Hermione with an apologetic smile.

"Do you think Olivander could make me a perfect wand, if I specifically asked him? Maybe pay a little extra?" he asked while looking cautiously hopeful.

"Well...I doubt there's any harm in asking."

"Great! I'll send a letter to gran right away. Wish I could have taken care of this before the winter break ended though."

After Neville and the twins had left and gone their merry way Hermione pulled out her pocket mirror and called Harry's name. She wanted to report 'mission accomplished' and do a little private conversing. She thought she might die of embarrassment if others heard the sappy lines she and Harry spoke when others weren't around.

* * *

 **Qlesulfzehl Archipelago, In-Transit From Black Isle to Main Isle, January 6th**

"You know Uncle Moony...you look like shit," Harry poked fun at his uncle.

"Oh hardy har har. You know very well the full moon is tomorrow night. I always feel like crap the day before," Remus retorted sourly.

"And the day after," added Harry

"Well well we got a jokester today don't we?" Remus asked in dry humor.

"Maybe a bit," replied Harry. "I'm not sure what it is. I just feel good today."

Unbeknownst to the crew, the enchanted sailboat they were all leisurely relaxing on had just passed over a very large but incredibly simple ward. This ward, placed just a few feet underwater, was only nine days old. It stretched a little over a mile across in a straight line and was located right at the three-fourths of the way mark between Black private isle and the larger island. All this ward did was report whenever a human or ship passed over it. Now that it was triggered a rather ingenious device in a certain headmaster's office was ringing quite loudly and violently.

A few minutes later the vessel docked and the three men jumped off onto the sand.

"Ohhhh, I love this feeling...It's so nice to walk about and not have to wear shoes," Sirius nearly moaned as he stretched his arms high and wiggled his toes in the sand.

"You know you don't have to wear shoes on your island either. I mean you do own the place," Remus grumbled rather haggardly and without amusement. He was no fun on the day before the full moon.

"Yeah, but there's rocks everywhere on my island." Sirius pouted with a doglike whimper. "You never know if you're going to cut your foot on something hidden just under the sand."

"Then just vanish the bloody rocks you damn child!" Remus nearly shouted.

"Ooo testy testy aren't we today Moony?" Sirius chided with his habitual toothy grin.

"...shut up..." Remus mumbled under his breath. "I'm gonna go send our mail orders. Anything you two want to add to the shopping list last minute?"

"Nothing for me thanks," said Sirius.

"I actually could use some more alabaster for rune carving," Harry spoke looking thoughtful. "I used up most of it the other day trying to build that portable shield. I got so close too."

Sirius snickered. "Having your shield flicker feebly for six seconds and then collapse in on itself is not 'getting close' pup."

His godson scowled lightly. "Like you can do better. Besides the first time I tried I got no reaction whatsoever, even after I pumped magic into the runes for ten minutes straight. I'm getting closer."

"You know pup, you could just send your rune scheme to Hermione. She'll probably find out what you are doing wrong in five seconds."

"Yeah, but then I'd lose the opportunity to figure it out for myself. It's a learning experience Sirius."

"Fine fine," Sirius said while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm going to pick up some meat from Kirabo's place. You want anything in particular?"

"Mmmm nah I'm fine. I'll eat whatever you buy. Just do me a favor and pass on the grouper this time. I really didn't care for it."

With that the three separated for a little while. To pass the time Harry conjured a mango and tried again to work on his wandless magic. He could get his targets to wiggle all the time now, but he had still never successfully summoned anything towards him. Not even once as a fluke.

After sitting in the sand for 15 minutes and nothing to show for it his frustration came to a head. "OH COME ON!" he shouted in aggravation.

Surprisingly, with that shout the mango began rolling on the ground in his direction before bumping softly against his leg. Harry looked down at it in amazement. _'Well I wouldn't call that flying through the air but hey, progress is progress.'_

Harry picked up the fruit and couldn't help smiling at it. He tossed it up and down like a small child would with a ball as he waited for Sirius and uncle Moony to return.

That's where Albus Dumbledore found him.

The headmaster had apparated to the far side of the island and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He moved slowly and meticulously along the coastline, casting the 'point me' charm with his wand every two minutes to make sure Harry wasn't on the move. Finally, he came upon the boy sitting in the sand playing with a piece of fruit like someone half his age. He dropped his cloaking magic and put on a smile.

"Harry my boy. I am so pleased to see you well," Albus called out in the grandfather tone he always used.

 _ **"**_ ** _ **INCARCEROUS!"**_** Harry roared as he whipped around with his wand. There was no hesitation. No indecision. The moment he heard that dreaded voice every alarm he had in his head started screaming bloody murder.

Dumbledore made no attempt to move as the enchanted ropes shot out of Harry's wand and bound his arms to his torso. It wasn't that Albus had no time to dodge, but rather because he was so entirely unprepared for it. He was still under the impression that Harry had lost his magic that Halloween night of last year.

Different thoughts started flying in Dumbledore's head. Each one battling for dominance.

 _'There was nothing about this in Ms. Granger's thoughts.'_

 _'I should've questioned her again after she got back from the break.'_

 _'How did he keep his magic against the Goblet?'_

 _'This surely means that he can complete the prophecy.'_

 _'How do I get the boy back to Britain with me?'_

 _'Does this have anything to do with the power the dark lord knows not?'_

As Dumbledore's eyes darted back and forth as he attempted to organize his thoughts, Harry just stared at him wide-eyed. Too stunned to do anything else. He didn't know how to proceed. He internally chastised himself for revealing that he still had his magic to the old bastard but didn't see how it could've been avoided in the situation. He opened his mouth to break the silence when the headmaster beat him to it.

"Harry...I am so glad to have finally found you. You have been quite difficult to locate. There are a number of issues I feel we should discuss. Shall we take a walk?"

"And how exactly do you plan to walk when I have you bound and at my mercy?" Harry spat with venom in his voice.

Dumbledore laughed with an old throaty chuckle. "Yes, you have me bound. But, you don't really think these can hold me do you? Your magic is stronger now than it ever was when you left the safety of Hogwarts. I can feel it in the strength of these ropes. However, if I so wished I could rip threw these bindings faster than you can blink. These are some of the topics we will speak on..."

Dumbledore felt someone grab him from behind and press a wand against the front of his throat.

"You're going to speak on a lot more than that old man," Remus said with an actual snarl as he pressed his wand deeper against the old man's skin, a bright pink curse on its tip. "And we're the ones who get to pick the topics."

Dumbledore began to speak, "Faw-"

Remus growled. "You even attempt to call that damn bird of yours and it'll be crying tears into your severed jugular." He emphasized his point by poking the bright pink tip slightly into Dumbledore's skin, resulting in a small trickle of blood dribbling down the mans neck.

Dumbledore gave a small nod of understanding and began to speak very slowly. "I must say Remus. I've never been held at wand point by a former employee before. When did you become so dark my friend?"

"You've just caught me on a particularly irritable day Albus. I'm in a foul mood and have no patience for your games today. I answered your question so how about two of mine? How did you know we were here, and why are you so interested in my nephew?"

Before Albus could begin to answer Sirius made an appearance as well and hastily erected an anti-apparition dome around the group before leveling his own wand on the headmaster and then taking up a position next to Harry.

"I have many sources of intelligence that report to-" Dumbledore began.

"Oh no no no Albus. You're gonna have to do better than that. Specifically now. How did you know we were here?" Remus demanded. Emphasizing every word as he dragged the glowing wand softly over his prisoner's skin.

"I got the information from Ms. Granger!" Albus said quickly, now taking Remus's threats seriously.

"LIAR!" shouted Harry. "Hermione would never have told you anything!"

"Easy pup. Easy," Sirius muttered while putting his free hand on his son's shoulders. "How did you get the information from Hermione?" he asked with a mad look in his eye. One that you could only have by spending a decade with dementors.

"I used Legilimency," he answered honestly, trying not to show his nervousness. He still couldn't believe he let the wolf get the drop on him. He was distracted by testing the strength of the ropes and talking to the boy. If he made it out of here he would never lower his guard around them again.

"Tsk tsk tsk that's illegal Headmaster. When did you do this?" Remus prodded.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"I asked you WHEN ALBUS?" Remus bellowed as the pink tip of his wand grew so bright it reflected in the eyes of all present.

"A few days," Dumbledore said panicking again. "A few days after Harry left the school."

"That's leaving something out," came the voice of Harry. "Hermione didn't know the name of this place until I mentioned it in a letter towards the end of November. He learned where we were a different way."

Dumbledore once again attempted to regain his composure and remained silent. Unfortunately for him Sirius was able to connect the dots.

"You put a tracker on her didn't you?" Sirius accused. "If you're fine performing illegal mind reading on a minor than surely a little tracking charm wouldn't make you lose any sleep. You knew she was going to see Harry for Christmas, and you followed her right to us. Didn't you?"

Dumbledore still said nothing. However the subtle changes in tenseness that Remus could feel told him Sirius had hit the nail on the head.

"A tracker? I can't believe I didn't think to check," Remus scolded himself. "Then again...why would I? You were still under the impression that Harry had no magic when you got here today. So we arrive at my other question. Why are you so interested in my nephew and why were you pursuing him even when you thought he was a muggle?"

Dumbledore began to sweat. He had never told anyone except Severus about the existence of the prophecy. It was at the center of most things Albus had done over the past decade. It wouldn't do to have Harry learn of it now. He was far too independent. He might just leave Britain to rot if these two could convince him. He began racking his brain for anything to say.

"Not talking eh?" asked Remus. "Padfoot. Piercing hexes to his knee caps."

"Oh...it would be my pleasure," Sirius said way too happily for Albus' liking.

"A prophecy!" Albus shouted. "There's a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort! I thought if there was even a small chance Harry could still fight Tom then the wizarding world still needs him!"

Remus, Sirius and Harry shared glances between each other as they processed this information. Sirius gave Remus a small nod and the wolf eased up on his wand as the curse faded from its tip. Remus opened his mouth to ask his next question when Albus made his move.

The headmaster expelled a magical shock wave from his body, shredding the ropes binding him and forcing Remus to stagger away. Harry and Sirius only got the first syllable of another binding spell out of their mouths before Albus apparated away, forcibly shattering the anti-apparition dome Sirius had erected.

The three remaining men stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Sirius spoke.

"Holy shit Moony, where the hell did that come from? You were like a man possessed. I don't think I've ever seen you like that," Sirius said half serious half playful.

Remus chuckled somewhat darkly. "Yes well what can I say? I'm feeling the wolf pretty strongly today."

"Can we focus on the old man right now please," Harry interjected. "How in the bloody fuck did he apparate away? We all saw Sirius cast the anti-apparation dome."

"Well, if I'm honest with you pup, I didn't really expect it to slow him down for more than half a second. Dumbledore is a bit over five times my strength in magical power. Busting through my ward was probably as difficult as tearing through paper mache," Sirius replied with dismay.

"More than five times!" Harry asked incredulously. "But Sirius, you're above average in power."

"And he's one of the strongest wizards in the world. We may all despise him, but do not underestimate him Harry. He's famous for a reason."

Remus released a huge breath. "I'm still amazed I was able to grab him before he noticed me. Talk about dumb luck. We won't be so fortunate next time."

"What are we going to do about that last part? The bit about a prophecy. He could've been lying," Harry asked worriedly.

"Well pup there's only three things that I know about prophecies," said Sirius. "One: They are absolute. They will always come true no matter what. Two: They are vague as shit. If you think that flies in the face of number one then tough luck. Three: All true prophecies are recorded and stored in the Department of Mysteries."

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"The only way we're going to know if he was lying or not is to go to the DoM and find out for ourselves," Remus said with conviction. "So Harry...you ready for a little cloak and dagger adventure?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office, January 6th**

All manner of trinkets and odd gizmos lined the shelves and sat upon the tables inside the auspicious office. Some of them you could buy copies of at the market if you knew where to look; whereas others were unique, one-of-a-kind pieces. Many of them had sat in this office for hundreds of years and seen through the terms of multiple headmasters. Others had only been added recently by the current head of the school.

While most sat quietly in their little corners and silently waited to be picked up and used for whatever bizarre function they were crafted for, a few of them were not so silent. One produced a small puff of smoke every seven seconds and expelled a little 'poof' sound each time it did so. A second had something akin to a weathervane atop a large cylinder, which whistled softly as its top slowly spun in one direction or the other. A third, a bowl containing some mysterious salmon pink liquid, occasionally gurgled a few bubbles accompanied by a disgusting 'plopping' sound. There were nearly a dozen unique items in this room constantly moving and sounding off. At first, one might consider them all annoying. As time went on, a person could get used to them and they'd become calming. Wait even longer than that and the constant rhythm could even develop into soothing.

Fawkes began to doze away on his perch as the familiar sounds lulled him slowly to sleep. One of his master's items had rung quite loudly earlier and it had awoken the phoenix with a fright. His master thankfully shut the accursed thing up before he then fled the room in great haste. Fawkes trilled something akin to a yawn and began to snooze softly. He could finally get back to his afternoon nap.

Unfortunately for him, he was rudely awakened a second time when the sound of a small explosion rocked the office. Albus Dumbledore had just apparated back into his sanctuary and was panting heavily. The wizened headmaster clutched his side with one hand and placed the other on his desk to hold himself up.

Dumbledore took a moment to examine the sensations he was currently experiencing and didn't like the results.

First off, based on how loud his loyal phoenix was squawking at him, he deduced that his apparition was not at all that quiet. While only fresh-faced amateurs made a loud bang or sharp crack when utilizing the technique; most experienced wizards, himself included, were usually able to quiet it to be nothing more than a soft 'pop'. Second, his knees were shaking and he seemed to be having trouble standing straight. Lastly, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was preparing to burst out of his chest.

Albus tried to rationalize these facts away. Perhaps it was because he barely got away from being tortured that he was having difficulty standing upright. Surely the reason his heart was beating so fast was the high level of adrenaline coursing through his system for the first time in 13 years. The loud apparition could be explained away by him being in a rush and having to also tear down a containment ward. These were good reasons he told himself. They explained everything.

However, deep down he knew he was just trying to avoid the truth. A truth that all mortal men must eventually confront. No matter how prodigious or powerful they once were.

 _'Has my body really become so frail? Have I really become...so old?'_

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sunk into his chair. He tried to refocus his thoughts on the issues at hand, but the various sounds of his gadgets and Fawkes still screeching at him wouldn't let him think straight.

"SILENCE!" he thundered from the top of his lungs as he released a wave of wandless magic that hushed everything in the room.

Albus's head fell backwards against the top cushion of his chair and he rested a wrinkled hand over his eyes.

 _'How could a simple talk have gone so poorly?'_ he asked himself. Harry Potter was openly hostile to him, as were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He imagined things would be a little tense with Harry when he first made contact, but he hadn't dreamed that he would be attacked before he could get a chance to really say anything. Clearly, just waiting for them to cool down wasn't an option. Albus needed to offer them some sort of olive branch...But what?

He couldn't go through Ms. Granger. Involving her in any way would only further strain the relationship between him and the boy. Perhaps he could offer to train the boy in preparation for Tom's eventual return? No... Potter would never accept. He'd view it as Albus trying to control him again. Besides, it seemed that whatever education Harry was receiving under his surrogate family wasn't exactly inadequate. The incarcerous spell Harry used wasn't taught until the seventh-year curriculum. Perhaps it was just happenstance that Harry knew it, but Albus thought it far more likely that Lupin was teaching the boy everything he knew on Defense. What if he...no that wouldn't work. How about if...argh no not that either. Dumbledore just could not think of a way to get back into Harry's good graces for the time being.

 _'I suppose...I have no moves here but to wait for further developments. The boy will not turn me down when faced with the prospect of facing Tom alone.'_ he finally settled on. He'll just wait.

Dumbledore was always good at waiting.

He just needed the opportune moment.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, January 8th**

"Who exactly do you think is the guardian here pup? You can't stop me. I'm coming," Sirius stated in a very matter of fact way.

"I can't help but notice you didn't dispute my point that it's a very bad idea. There's a kiss on sight order for you back in Britain. You're staying here and waiting for us to get back. I'll have Uncle Moony with me and we'll be fine without you," his godson argued back.

"Kiss on sight order doesn't mean much if there are no dementors for hundreds of miles pup. You can't go with only Moony when he's still recovering from last night's full moon. He's operating at 50%, at best. You need me in case the worst happens and something does go wrong."

Remus just grunted from his seat at being mentioned.

"...and I'll even be Padfoot most of the time," Sirius finished.

"Nothing is going to go wrong Sirius." Harry tried to reassure. "I have my cloak. Remus knows half a dozen different ways to hide himself and you said it yourself 'Sunday night. Skeleton crew. Should be a walk in the park to sneak in.' Those are your words Sirius. It's going to be fine."

"Should be and will be are very different statements Harry. It very well may be a 'walk in the park', but when I said that I envisioned myself there as well. We're not discussing this anymore. I'm coming." Sirius was nearing the end of his fuse now. He only stopped calling Harry 'pup' when he was angry.

"No, you're not Sirius." Harry said stern as he could. "I'm not letting you walk into a government building when you're the most wanted man in the country. Not happening."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn about this!" Sirius bellowed.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Sirius's face reddened as he truly began to shout."Because there is no scenario where you go sneaking around inside the ministry while I sit here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you to get back!"

"And I'm supposed to sit by and let my dad risk his life over something as basic as retrieving an orb off a shelf? URGGGHH!" Harry threw his hands up in the air in defiance and stomped off outside.

Sirius meant to follow and try to talk some sense into the boy, but he was frozen in place with a thought stuck in his head.

 _'He called me Dad'_.

He was broken from his mild trance when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Let me go talk to him," Remus intoned as he popped his back. "I can get him on board. I really didn't want to get in the middle of it, but I agree with you. There's no chance in hell we aren't doing this together."

Sirius sighed in relief and smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Moony. I appreciate it. He listens to you y'know? Did you notice he dropped the 'D' word on me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did notice. I wonder if he did though?" Remus replied with a soft grin. "Why don't you start dinner while I talk with Harry? Something hearty. I need something to help me bounce back."

* * *

 **Whitehall Road, London, January 9th 1:30 AM**

Two wizards and a shaggy black dog lightly sprinted under cover of darkness and several layers of cloaking charms towards what appeared to be an out of order phone booth. After crowding inside an invisible hand dialed 'magic' on the number keys and a robotic like feminine voice asked softly,

 _"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."_

"Don't worry Harry," Remus whispered into his ear. "It's just an automatically generated response from the booth. It keeps no records and there are no repercussions if you lie to it. You just have to say something to get it the booth moving. Anything really."

Remus leaned in towards the receiver and spoke a little louder. "Remus Lupin. I'm here because I know where the fugitive Sirius Black is hiding." Remus then gave Harry a soft nudge to signal his turn while Padfoot tried to look as unamused as possible.

"Harry Potter. I'm here to solve a mystery about a prophecy."

*DING*

Two name tags shot out of a slit in the phone box.

 _Remus Lupin. Has information on a fugitive._

 _Harry Potter. Mystery Solver._

Remus grabbed the two nametags from their dispenser and the telephone booth immediately began descending below ground. He gave a one syllable chuckle at the abbreviated message on Harry's nametag before he crumbled them both up and incinerated them with a very small flame spell.

"Put your cloak over us Harry. I don't know how many guards we'll be expecting," Remus instructed as he crouched down and pulled his shoulders in. It was the only way Harry could fit them all under it.

"The booth is taking us to the atrium which is the 8th level down in the ministry," Remus whispered just barely audible. "Once there, we need to cross the room and make it to the lifts on the other side without being noticed. However, I want you to have your wand out just in case."

Harry gave his uncle a silent nod to convey that he understood.

The telephone booth swung open and a security desk came into view.

With nobody manning it.

The two men and a dog crept out into the open area and looked for any sign of movement. Any sign that there was someone here at all.

But alas they were alone.

"Padfoot. Can you smell anyone besides us?" Remus asked in a low voice.

The dog shook his head in the negative.

"I know you guys said, 'Skeleton crew', but this is kind of pathetic. We are in the head of government building, right?" Harry whispered.

"No jokes right now Harry. But you're right," Remus replied as he continued to scan around.

The trio walked softly across the long atrium stepping as lightly as possible so there would be no sound of footsteps.

They reached the lift on the other side and Remus cast a silencing charm around it, preventing the metal grate from squeaking. Inside, a simple bronze plate displayed buttons for ten distinct levels.

 _Level 1 Office of the Minister of Magic_

 _Level 2 The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Level 3 The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_

 _Level 4 The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

 _Level 5 The Department of International Magical Cooperation_

 _Level 6 The Department of Magical Transport_

 _Level 7 The Department of Magical Sports and Games_

 _Level 8 The Atrium and Visitors Center_

 _Level 9 The Department of Mysteries (Employees only)_

 _Level 10 Courtrooms_

Harry pushed the button for level nine and the lift began to descend. The three crouched low to the ground under the invisibility cloak and waited for the grate to open at their destination.

When it did they found themselves staring down a long straight and narrow hallway with a large imposing door at the end.

And still there was no security.

"I don't believe this...," Remus muttered under his breath. "Has Fudge really slashed the Auror budget this much? The goddamn lunatic. Death Eaters could waltz in and do god knows what and there wouldn't be the slightest thing to stop them!"

The three approached the door and Remus held it open for the other two, ensuring he was the last one through it. Harry and Padfoot gazed around in mild curiosity at the huge circular room they now found themselves in. A dozen doors ran along the rim of the chamber with each spaced equally apart like the numbers of a clock. Remus entered and closed the door behind him, but made sure not to let go of the handle. With his free hand he conjured a piece of chalk and marked the door with a small white 'X'.

When Remus released his grip, the doors began to spin around the room at a nauseatingly fast speed. Like a merry-go-round set to overdrive they spun faster and faster until they were approaching being nothing but indistinguishable blurs. Eventually the doors slowed before settling into new positions leaving the door marked with the 'X' in a very different place than where it had started.

"You know, I still don't get why the Unspeakables thought that was a good feature to have. I bet they thought it would give the place a more 'mysterious' feeling. In reality though it's just annoying," Remus grumbled. "Come on we need the door 3rd to the left of the one we entered through."

"Uncle Moony, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you know your way around down here so well?" Harry asked,

"Simple. This isn't my first time down here," Remus replied, his focus never leaving the correct door he was leading them towards. "Maybe one day I'll tell you that story, but now's not the time and when I do, we're going to need a lot more alcohol than we currently have at the house."

Before Harry could comment on that last statement Remus opened the desired door and steered the boy and canine inside.

This new room was filled with diamond sparkling light; and had clocks or other time pieces adorning every surface. Each on a different time and many were ticking at unusual paces. Some clicked dreadfully fast and others painfully slow. At seemingly random intervals across the room; huge shelves stacked dangerously high were lined with time-turners of various sizes and decors. Many were small like the model Hermione had received in third year and others were so large they looked like you'd need two hands to flip them over.

"The place we're looking for should be through the door at the other end of this room." Remus said before turning around and starring Harry directly in the eyes. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ANYTHING. IN. HERE.".

Harry nodded meekly and thrust his hands into his pockets. He wasn't going to touch anything. No siree. He knew that if there was one thing in this world you really shouldn't mess with it was time. Harry still didn't understand how it was that he saved himself and Sirius back in third year with that Patronus from the future. Then again, he doubted anyone truly understood how causality loops came into being. Maybe the Unspeakables did? That was what this room was for right? The study of time and the wacky illogical things that occur when you fuck around with forces that are best left alone? On that note he suddenly realized how absolutely insane it was that they gave a time machine, AN ACTUAL GODDAMN TIME MACHINE, to a teenage girl, just because she wanted to attend extra classes. Wizards were truly mad sometimes.

They reached the end of the time room and Remus ushered them through to their destination.

The Hall of Prophecy.

There was a strange ambiance to this room. It consisted of long rows of glass panels nearly 40 feet high and each one filled to the brim with softly glowing crystal balls full of swirling mist. However, despite the fact that there were thousands upon thousands of glowing prophecy orbs in this room, it somehow remained dark and eerie. Harry doubted he could see a person in this poor light if they were standing any more than 15 feet away. Padfoot morphed back into Sirius and the trio silently lit their wands with a lumos.

"Follow me and stay close," Remus whispered while staring straight ahead. "These should be arranged in order from most recent up front to the oldest in the back. If Dumbledore was speaking the truth about there being a prophecy, it would've been given sometime in 1981; or maybe one or two years before that. We just need to find it."

And so they walked. Past row 1, row 2, and then row 3.

At row 27 they saw a sign which had '1989' written on it, and Harry sighed.

"Uncle Moony, what are we supposed to do if the right orb is on one of the top shelves that's way up high?" Harry asked with some dismay.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there pup," Sirius answered in place of Remus. "Maybe we'll luck out and it's on one of the lower tiers."

"If it exists at all..." Harry mumbled dejectedly.

As they continued onward, Harry noticed that a small number of the prophecy orbs they passed weren't glowing and had no opaque mists swirling about inside them. They were dull, lifeless and appeared no different from a crystal ball that you could buy at a muggle joke shop. The farther back in time they went, the more orbs appeared to be this way.

"What's wrong with those ones?" Harry asked, already having a guess in his mind.

"Those are prophecies which have already been completed. I don't know why the Unspeakables keep them when they're worthless now. Although to be fair, most of them were worthless in the first place. Prophecies can be about anything Harry. Anything at all. Which means that the vast majority of them are about extremely boring things. What someone will have for lunch in a week, a person being late for an appointment, stuff like that. True seers will spout off nonsensical prophecies multiple times a month. That's why there are so damn many of them. If you're featured in one that is actually important, well… that's a very rare thing," Remus explained in a bit of a rant.

"Well you know me," Harry said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Never one to be normal."

They spent the rest of their brief journey in silence, until finally reaching the start of year '1981' at row 91.

"Well, it's either in this year, the one before it or the one before that. I'd really prefer not to split up, but people will be coming into work in a few hours and we'll be here a very, very long time if we have to search the upper shelves. Sirius go down and look through year '79. Harry go look through '80. Notice how each orb has a tag attached? Look for anything which could relate to you. Don't try and take it though unless you're sure. Sirius that means you don't try and pick it up at all. Understand? Now go," Remus ordered as he crouched down and started reading tags along the bottom shelf.

Thankfully and against all odds, the powers at be took mercy upon Harry, Sirius, and Remus. In a stroke of good fortune entirely uncharacteristic of his life thus far, it only took 17 minutes before Harry found what he was looking for. On the 4th shelf up from the ground at the very beginning of row 95 it sat,

 _From S.B.T. to A.P.W.B.D_

 _March, 1980_

 _The Dark Lord and the Chosen One (Harry Potter?)_

Momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be here in secret Harry shouted, "MOONY! SIRIUS!"

The instant he did so, he clasped a hand over his mouth. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! What if there was an Unspeakable sneaking around?

After a rush of footsteps, Harry found himself held at wand point by his uncle and his godfather, both with panicked expressions on their faces.

"You scared the life out of me pup," Sirius said quietly as he bopped Harry over the back of his head with an open hand.

"Sorry guys. My bad." Harry quickly apologized. "I just...I found it."

Harry then indicated to the orb and gave his uncle a look that asked, 'is it safe to touch?'. With a nod of confirmation, Harry picked up the glowing sphere and placed it inside a magical pouch Sirius produced from his pocket.

Remus gave his wand a silent wave and the time appeared in front of him in smoky numbers. _2:27 AM._

"Well that went better than expected. Let's get the hell out of here. Trespassing in the department of mysteries comes with an automatic minimum sentence of three months in Azkaban," Remus said as he led the charge back to the door to the time room.

Harry glanced at his godfather...or rather dogfather, as he was now Padfoot again and gave him a look that screamed 'THREE MONTHS FOR TRESPASSING? WHY AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW?'

The flight to freedom went completely without incident. They ran past all the rows back to row 1, through the time room, where Harry was once again very careful NOT TO TOUCH OR BUMP INTO ANYTHING, and then back to the lift. Just as Harry was about to push the button to return to the atrium Sirius transformed back into a man and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Moony I know we need to leave, but I'm feeling that old marauder itch to be up to no good again. Do we have time for a 90 second detour?"

"Now really isn't the time Sirius..."

"Oh, come on. We got the orb, no one saw us, and what I want to do is for the public good! We can't just let the ministry think that this complete lack of security is okay. I just want to nudge them a bit in the right direction."

"Fine." Remus relented. "What _specifically_ did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Several Hours Later….**

Cornelius Fudge stepped through the private floo connection that linked his ministry office to his manor. It was Monday morning and he knew what that meant. His secretary always brought fresh baked biscuits to the office on Monday mornings. Nothing quite like some home cooked food and a big cup of coffee to start the week off right. He exited the green flames and expected to see a steaming plate of them waiting for him on his desk like always. Instead he was treated to the sight of three Aurors in his office ripping the place apart and magically scanning every item they could get their wands on.

"Wh-Wha-What is the meaning of this!" Cornelius blustered.

"Ah Minister. So glad you could finally join us this morning. Do you always come into work an hour late?" came the harsh voice of the Minister's political rival and constant pain in the ass, Amelia Bones.

"YOU GET YOUR MEN OUT OF HERE AMELIA! THIS IS THE OFFICE OF THE MINISTER OF –"

"Sorry Minister. No can do." Amelia replied with a satisfied smirk. "We're investigating a security threat you see. Official DMLE business. I'm afraid this isn't your jurisdiction. I wouldn't worry though. It appears that nothing in your office has been tampered with."

Cornelius's face began to turn puce as he mentally built up another tirade, only for Amelia to cut him off once again.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here Cornelius. Maybe you can help explain something for us. My department was notified by your secretary after she came into work this morning and found this note on your office door. Would you care to comment on it?" Amelia then held out a small folded note which the Minister snatched from her hand.

 _Sirius Black was here._

 _Still innocent by the way. But you know that already. You really should increase security at night. It's pathetic_

The color drained from Cornelius's face and he looked as though he may pass out. His expression told Amelia all she needed to know on whether the minister believed the note to be legitimate or not.

"Still waiting Cornelius...would the Minister care to make an official comment on the contents of this note?" Amelia asked with a devilish grin "There's going to have to be an investigation you know. Standard procedure. I'm sure you understand."

Cornelius folded his hands and slumped into a nearby chair. So much for a good start to the week.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Six Hours Earlier….**

Harry pulled the prophecy sphere out of its bag and placed it on the kitchen table.

"So how do I listen to it?" he asked plainly.

"Well, all you have to do is...umm… you just need to..." Remus began, "Huh. I don't actually know," he finished with a dumbfounded expression.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pfftt- HAHAHAHA!" Sirius roared with laughter. "All night long you've been 'the man with the plan' Moony. A seemingly infinite well of knowledge. Couldn't quite make it to the finish line, though could you?"

"It's not funny!" Remus bit back.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"Harry what did you do?" Remus asked looking genuinely curious.

"I just tapped it with my wand," Harry replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "More importantly...what does this mean for me?"

"It means...that we need to up your training. Significantly."

* * *

 **A/N: After this chapter there will be a time skip of a few months.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hogwarts School, Tournament Grounds, June 24th, 1995**

Hermione Granger sat in the stands next to her friends, mentally counting down the time until the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament began.

Only 30 more seconds before Cedric Diggory enters the maze. A small part in the back of her mind was curious as to why Professor Moody needed to speak to Ron in private and dragged him away a mere two minutes before the sound of the starting cannon. Surely, whatever it was could wait till tomorrow. While they were nowhere near as close as they were a year ago, she did count him as a friend. Well, maybe a friendly acquaintance. Getting closer to the twins forced Ronald to pull his head out of his arse and start acting civil towards her again. It certainly took him long enough. They still argued on occasion. But, as long as they hung out in a group setting it was fine. Turns out they just needed a buffer.

Only 15 seconds now! Hermione may have thought this tournament was a horrendous idea at its conception and was still solidly of the opinion that it was completely nuts that the ministry had resurrected it; but in the days leading up to the final task, the school spirit was so thick she couldn't help but be swept up in it. The twins made an absolute killing selling Cedric Diggory buttons and posters that they had whipped up. It was nice to see them using their talents on something that didn't explode for a change.

"Five!" chanted about a third of the crowd.

"Four!" Now more than half the crowd chorused, including Neville sitting right beside her.

"THREE!" screamed Hermione, who was getting into it herself.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

 ***BOOM***

The cannon sounded exactly at 8:30 and the audience applauded as Cedric shot off like a rocket. His first place lead was a small one and the Hogwarts champion wasn't going to waste a single second of his advantage. In an obstacle course that was supposed to take near an hour to complete, a two-minute lead doesn't sound like much. And in reality, that's exactly what it was. Not much. Still, he was going to stretch it for all it was worth.

At 8:31 on the dot, Fleur Delacour entered the labyrinth. Still managing to project the perfect image of poise and elegance despite being in a rush. A show to put on for the crowd until she turned her first corner and was out of sight from her adoring fans. Once obscured by the towering hedges she dropped the facade and was moving like a bat out of hell.

At 8:32 Viktor Krum attempted to bolt into the maze at a speed which could only be achieved by a professional athlete who had trained his body for most of his life.

Good thing he was one.

Viktor could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he sprinted to catch up to his opponents. This was the most important hour of his entire life. Being a quidditch star was great. It came with renown, money and fangirls. Even if he would occasionally find the last group tiresome, he still thought it fun to have them. However, there were dozens of famous quidditch players. There would only be one Tri-Wizard Champion. Eternal glory was promised, and eternal glory is what Viktor shall have if he could only find his way through this final obstacle.

In short time the Durmstrang champion came upon a five-way split in the maze. Never one to be indecisive, he rushed head first into the second one from the right and a minute later was presented with a huge wall of fire blocking his path.

He tried to douse the magical flames with a wave of conjured water, but alas they were unaffected.

He tried to change their makeup into something harmless with the flame freezing charm but once more the flames continued to crackle all the same.

He was about to cut his losses and return to the split in the maze when something clicked in his mind. He could see the flames. He could hear them burning. But he could not feel them. Viktor cautiously edged closer to the barrier and slowly reached out a hand towards the blaze. Still no heat.

 _"It's a damn illusion!"_ his thoughts yelled at him.

Viktor drenched himself in water just in case this went horribly wrong and leapt through the inferno.

And landed perfectly fine on the other side.

Past the illusionary wall was a straight path, which hooked to the left in the distance. With only one way to go, Viktor started sprinting again thinking of that sweet sweet taste of victory. He reached the end of the path and followed the hook to the left.

Straight into a dead end.

 _"Wha...but...a dead end? Then what was the point of the illusion puzzle? Was...was this...JUST PUT HERE TO MAKE ME WASTE MY FUCKING TIME?"_ Viktor inwardly raged.

He didn't have time for this shit! He wasted a solid three minutes on this detour and it would take him two more to get back to the five-way split from before. If the name of the game was to wander about solving puzzles until you eventually stumble upon the correct path then Viktor was sure to lose. His strength was in...well strength. In a battle of cunning he'd get crushed by his two competitors. Cedric and Fleur were both selected for this tournament because they were academic superstars. He was chosen because he could crush anyone at Durmstrang in single combat. Faced with certain defeat if he turned around and did what he was supposed to do, Viktor decided to employ one of his favorite strategies, 'Don't like the game? Change the rules'.

Taking inspiration from the fire obstacle he had just passed, Viktor levied his wand on the dead end in front of him and shouted a dark fire curse into it.

 **"** ** _Tenebris Ignis_** **!"**

It wasn't quite as nasty as Fiendfyre, but it was only a few steps below it. Viktor had to shut his eyes from the intensity of the flare that burst from his wand. When he opened them, the hedge had a tremendous hole several feet in diameter burned straight through it with purplish flames lining its edges. As Viktor admired his handiwork, he noticed the purple flames suddenly extinguish and the hedge was beginning to repair itself with astonishing speed. Seems the tournament organizers didn't want anyone employing this strategy. Viktor bet they didn't plan on him using such dark magic though. Cursed wounds took longer to heal. Doesn't matter if you're human or plant. This impudent shrub was no exception. At Durmstrang they studied the dark arts. They studied to be strong, to be ferocious. And Viktor Krum was the best Durmstrang had to offer.

With only a few seconds of opportunity left before the hole disappeared, Viktor jumped through to the other side.

For the next few minutes this was Viktor's strategy. See a wall? Burn through it and jump through the opening before it seals. All the while, using a compass he had conjured to keep himself on target. The Cup was supposed to be in the center of the maze and he knew that to be west from where he had started.

He must've burned through two dozen hedges by now. The magical fatigue was starting to build on him. Viktor was sure he could go for at least a little while longer though. He would dispatch another dozen walls before he'd stop and allow himself a breather. Maybe fifteen. Luckily, he didn't have to. On the opposite side of the 28th hole he found himself in a large circular clearing.

The Durmstrang champion took a quick scan around and a mad grin erupted on his face.

There was the Tri-Wizard Cup.

Sitting right there.

All shining and wondrous on its pedestal.

Eternal Glory.

All he had to do was reach out and...

* * *

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard, 8:40 PM**

"...Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."

Viktor Krum portkeyed into the graveyard the moment his fingertips grazed the edge of the Tri-Wizard Cup. Was it a trick? A fake Cup? Just another obstacle in the maze? The adrenaline was still coarsing through his system and his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Where was he now?

His eyes shot up and he witnessed a scene he didn't understand. The Hogwarts defense professor was standing guard over a red-headed boy who was bound to a giant gravestone and crying his eyes out. A third being, a short, fat and hideous man, had just severed his own hand into a cauldron.

There was one thing Viktor understood crystal clear though. He knew a magical ritual when he saw one. And if it involved human flesh, it was bad. Very bad. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons may shy away from these magical arts, but not the proud sons of Durmstrang. Whatever the hell this was, it needed to be stopped. Right the fuck now.

Viktor announced his presence by jabbing his wand forward and casting a powerful bludgeoner at the now one-handed man, who was still taking a few moments to catch his breath after maiming himself.

The crazy professor with the one eye and wooden leg saw it coming halfway through its journey and hastily threw a shield in front of the cauldron and his one-handed colleague.

Not having enough time to fully form, the shield buckled under the assault of the bludgeoner and a weakened version of the spell barreled through, impacting the one-handed man straight in the chest. The ugly cripple was sent flying through the air, doing backflips as he tumbled.

"Get up Wormtail! Finish the ritual! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE BOY!" the professor shouted, immediately firing off a nasty spell chain at Viktor. Bone breaker, cutter, ice spear and then a darker cutter.

Viktor dived out of the way and took cover behind one of the larger gravestones. No way in hell was he going to risk a shield against any of that mess. In a swift motion he pointed his wand around the corner and cast towards the ground in front of the gravestone he was hiding behind.

 _ **"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"**_

The ground exploded upward into rock, dirt and other debris which clouded his opponent's line of sight. Viktor whipped his wand back around and transfigured three headstones on his right into a trio of wolves. The poor beasts looked around, confused and whimpering slightly from not knowing what was going on. A common phenomena when dealing with conjured or transfigured animals.

Jumping to his feet, Viktor dashed out of his cover and immediately ducked to a reaper curse meant to take his bloody head off. Seems that damnable eye the professor had wasn't fooled by the dirt cloud. If it weren't for the adrenaline and his heart beating 160 times a minute, he doubted he would have had the reflexes to dodge it. Still he had his opening. Eyeing his target, he shouted

 _ **"OPPUGNO!"**_

An interesting jinx. Worthless on its own. Incredibly fast and invisible to the human eye. It forces all conjured or transfigured items to become overwhelmed by madness and viciously attack the target.

The wolves' eyes became bloodshot and the canines burst from behind the gravestone with teeth bared and jaws snapping. Only one thought in their primitive rage-clouded minds. The grizzled old man was their prey. And he was probably delicious.

The professor swung his arm in a huge arcing motion and a putrid green sickle of energy roared across the field at his newest attackers. The first wolf lost his head and instantly reverted back into the stone it was created from. The same fate befell the second when it lost two of its legs at the knees when it tried to leap over the curse. The third wolf crouched low and let it pass overhead before it continued the hunt.

Unperturbed by his failure to get all three, the professor started firing off smaller versions of the same move to try and cut down his target. A target which was getting way too close for comfort.

Viktor didn't expect his wolves to get the job done, but he needed a few free moments to get a view of the entire situation. The professor was busy for the time being. What happened to the one he called Wormtail?

Viktor scanned the grounds looking for where the body had landed. If that bludgeoner had struck him full force, his ribs would have shattered. No way was anyone getting up after that. But Viktor had no way of knowing how much of his spell was absorbed by the shield before it broke. It was a coin toss at best if the grotesque man was down for the count.

Finally, he spotted him. Wormtail was clutching a knife and limping slowly towards the red-headed boy. Viktor was about to try and cut him down from afar, when he saw an orange light in the corner of his eye fast approaching. The quidditch star dodged to the left and rolled away. It seemed the professor was done playing with his puppies.

"You're early boy! Far too early! The Dark Lord will be extremely displeased with the both of us!" the crazy old man yelled as his voice slowly rose to a fever pitch. "HOW WILL YOU DIE TONIGHT? HMMMM? ON YOUR FEET AGAINST ME OR ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE MY MASTER?"

Viktor sprung into an action. His opponent was talking and that meant his focus wasn't 100% on the fight. As soon as the word 'knees' escaped his opponents lips, Viktor reappeared and fired off his own spell chain. Blasting curse, bone crusher, reductor and repeat. His favorite triplet of pain and death over and over, again and again.

The professor was forced onto the defensive. Batting away curses that he could with his wand, quick one time use shields against others and dodging whatever ones he couldn't protect against. Viktor meanwhile just kept hammering at him, not letting him have any opportunity to get back on the offensive. He was operating on pure willpower at this point. He had never used so much magic in his life.

Then something changed. His opponents skin started to shift and bubble. Viktor recognized the iconic effect anywhere. Polyjuice potion. He didn't care in the slightest who this defense professor really was. This was a miracle. A golden chance. It would come any second now.

Viktor heard a voice ring out. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

 _'Shit!'_ Viktor thought. The ritual had started again. He needed to finish this fight immediately.

Seven seconds later the moment came. When Barty Crouch Jr's left leg tried to reform in the same place where Alastor Moody's prosthetic was attached the man stumbled and lost his balance. It was his death. A bone crusher connected to his head and the Death Eaters' skull fractured into hundreds of pieces causing massive amounts of hemorrhaging in his brain. He was dead in less than two seconds.

There was no time to dawdle. Viktor sprinted across the graveyard back to Wormtail and the ritual site. A black pillar of smoke was rising from the cauldron and whatever liquid was inside was boiling and bubbling a blood red.

Wormtail was gazing in awe at the smoke pillar, staring at it as though it were the greatest thing he would ever see in his life. Viktor knew from that look that whatever ritual was being performed here was already complete. It was too late to stop it. He slashed his wand upward and sent a cutting curse at the man's torso. Wormtail took his eyes off the smoke just a moment too late and had no time to even attempt to dodge. A long thin slice stretched from his shoulder to his hip and he went down with a bloodcurdling scream.

Viktor didn't take any time to celebrate. That black smoke was starting to coalesce into something corporeal.

He ran towards the red-headed boy who had finally stopped crying. Hadn't Viktor seen him somewhere before? He was wearing Hogwarts robes. Viktor must've seen him in the halls at some point. He snatched the blood-soaked dagger that Wormtail had dropped when he was struck down and sliced the ropes off the young man in one swift motion.

The black smoke was getting closer to human shaped now.

"Boy, what is your name?" Viktor asked in a hurry.

"R-Ron-Ronald Weasley," the red head stammered out.

"That's good. Ronald is strong name. Listen Ronald. There is no time. I don't know what's coming out of there, but I'm too exhausted to fight it alone. We need to take it on together." Viktor was staring the boy in the eyes and speaking very very quickly.

"I-We need to get out of here. It's You-Know-Who. They were trying to revive him. We can't fight him. Only Dumbledore-" The boy was panicked. His eyes full of fear.

"Your headmaster is not here Ronald!" Viktor shouted. Trying to snap the younger man out of his daze. "It's just us. You and me. You are a man yes? Men fight! Fight with me and we just might live."

Ron's gaze darted between the black smoke which now clearly had arms and legs and his personal hero in front of him.

"Y-yeah okay. It's two on one. We can catch him unawares the moment he's solid," Ron said as though trying to convince himself.

So, there they stood. Ronald Weasley and Viktor Krum standing shoulder to shoulder, waiting just a few more seconds so there could be something solid to attack. Viktor was exhausted. His magic running so low he felt that he probably couldn't cast another spell chain if his life depended on it. However, his life did depend on it so damn it he was going to find a way!

He was Viktor Krum! International star, dueling champion in Durmstrang's private competitions and now International Tri-Wizard Champion!

He could do this!

He would beat this evil whatever it was and return triumphant!

He steeled himself and tightened the grip on his wand. His eyes full of raw determination as a powerful curse began to shine on its tip.

He never even noticed Nagini behind him as she sprung upward and sunk her fangs into his neck.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Tournament Grounds, 8:57 PM**

The crowd was growing restless. A few minutes ago, one of the tournament officials had done a fly-by over the top of the maze to check on the progress of the Champions. When the broom flyer returned he clearly looked distressed and was whispering something to the judge's booth. It was difficult to hear, but those closest to the judges picked up roughly every third word. Murmurs started to spread through the crowd.

By the time the audience's whispers reached Hermione's ears, it was a jumbled mess. She could clearly make out the words "Krum", "gone" and "cup". The rest was reduced to incoherent jabber. She could think of about five different scenarios that could explain what had gone wrong. She subconsciously leaned forward. Trying to listen for more details. Something concrete. When _it_ happened.

The screaming.

Two bodies had just been portkeyed to the center stage where the Champions had begun the third task not a half hour ago.

The desecrated remains of Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley lay alongside a Tri-Wizard Cup whose form was twisted and folded into the shape of "The Dark Mark".

Two pairs of lifeless eyes showing surprise and terror stared back into any member of the crowd who looked upon them. Their throats were torn out; their wrists and ankles sliced so deep that their hands and feet were held on only by a few exposed muscle strands. The clothes over the top half of their bodies were shredded and revealed they'd both had their stomachs opened, as though the bodies were going to be disemboweled.

A two-part message was carved into their upper chests. A horrible wound that looked like it was made by a burning jagged dagger. The first half in Viktor's, the second in Ron's.

 _Your Champion has fallen,_

 _And I have Risen_

Hermione leaned over the edge of the stands and vomited.

She wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard, June 24** **th** **8:56 PM**

The self-styled Lord Voldemort looked down at his finished handiwork. He had taken his time carving up the boys. He was relishing all the sensations of this new form. It had been thirteen years since he was last in a proper body. As a spirit he felt nothing and when he had possessed Quirrel he would only get the dullest tickles of touch and taste. The homunculus he had inhabited wasn't much higher than that in the sensory department. Mostly it had only felt pain. Now he could feel the grass between his toes. The subtle breeze running over his head. The resistance of the muscle as he cut into the two corpses in front of him. He was promised a kill to christen his new body; yet when he emerged from the cauldron his two servants were dead. The Weasley spawn was dead. Even the champion who shouldn't even be here yet was dead. He needed some form of an outlet to express his immense displeasure. Voldemort imagined the screams that would unfold when he returned the two boys back to school. Oh how he wished he could hear it. Perhaps he can watch someone's memories of the event at a later date? He'll figure it out later. Other things to do first.

With a wave of his hand the deformed Tri-Wizard cup portkeyed away the two bodies back to Hogwarts.

Voldemort bent down next to Wormtail's body and pulled his yew wand from one of the pockets in his jacket. He lifted Worrmtail's arm and pressed his wand tip flush against the Dark Mark.

All across the country every branded death eater felt a searing pain in their left arms. There wasn't a single one who didn't know what it meant. Their master was calling for them. A master that most had assumed had been dead for over a decade.

To Voldemort's mild surprise Wormtail gave a shudder and a pathetic little scream at the pain. _'_ _Well well well. Looks like Peter is still alive for the moment. If only just'._ The Dark Lord thought as he looked over his servant. The man wouldn't make it without medical attention. Shame the Dark Lord wasn't feeling in a particularly helping mood.

It took a few moments but eventually, one by one, fourteen men dressed in full death eater regalia appeared and knelt down as they waited for their master to speak.

"Hello my old friends." Said Voldemort in a ghostly sweet voice. "It has been so very long since we saw each other last...But I must wonder...why? Why did none of you search for me?"

No one answered.

"For years I wandered as a spirit. Neither part of this world nor the next one. Trapped in an existence that could barely be called that. If just one of you had sought me out then I could've returned years ago. So why my friends? Why did I have to wait so long before I was found?" he continued.

One dared answer.

"My lord I thought you had perish-"

Voldemort rounded onto the hooded figure and snarled. "Did I not say that I had taken steps toward immortality unlike any wizard before! Did I not say that no one could ever defeat me permanently? Did you think I was a liar?"

The death eater didn't verbally answer. He just bowed lower. His head now touching the dirt. It was the only response he could think of that wouldn't end in him getting cursed.

"Well...It matters no longer. I am here now. And there is so much work to be done. Stand and unmask yourselves my friends."

Voldemort waited for each to do so and took stock of those who were present. Mostly the high society types of his ranks from the first war. The financial part of his powerbase. Barty was correct. If he wanted his real fighters back then he'd need to break them out of Azkaban as soon as possible.

"We are standing at the precipice of a new age in the wizarding world my friends. An age of pureblood superiority. An age where we finally cast out the unworthy who pollute our society. An age that was rudely interrupted thirteen years ago. However the revival of this age will not come easily. We have to seize it! To make it ourselves! Together we will remind this world of our power, OF MY POWER! Will you follow me again and take this world for our own!

"Yes my lord!" they all chanted in perfect unison like true fanatics.

"Excellent! Then I have assignments for each of you. As we are now we are outnumbered. Recruitment will be our primary goal for the coming weeks. Yaxley, Avery, and Goyle I want you three to hunt down Greyback and persuade him and his pack to join our ranks again. I doubt you will have trouble convincing them. Nott, Crabbe, and McNair you three will travel east and make inroads with the giants. Promise them free lands to roam in and whatever else they desire if they join our cause. If they demand too much then we'll simply dispose of them when the war is done. Lucius, my most valued lieutenant. I will be using your lovely home as my headquarters for the time being. Go to your manor and make the proper arrangements. The rest of you will spread the word to our allies who are not with us tonight. The Dark Lord has risen and demands their service. There will be no neutrality in this war. See that they understand that last part. If they do not side with us then they are by definition against us. Assure them that the consequences of such a stance will be most unpleasant for their loved ones. Now go! All of you! I have matters of my own to take care of."

The death eaters bowed once more and apparated away with manic grins on their face. The promised time had come once again.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, June 24** **th** **2:57 PM (A Few Hours Before The Start Of The Third Task)**

Harry was relaxing in the shade of his favorite spot. A little area he had carved out for himself in the center of a triangle of palm trees. It was finally Saturday afternoon which meant he could just lay his head back and not worry about lessons. When Harry's training regimen first began Sirius and Remus had him working hard every single day with little rest in-between. Nine days into that Harry got so completely burned out that he had to stay in bed for 30 hours straight. After a little experimentation they settled on a routine of working Monday through Friday and a half day on Saturday; the rest of the weekend was dedicated to letting him rest or allow him time to work on any side projects he was fiddling with. Usually something related to ancient runes.

Another thing they eventually settled on was to primarily focus on just DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. They occasionally did a small lesson on potions just to keep Harry sort of up to date with his former year mates skill levels but mostly it fell by the wayside. It wasn't exactly top of the list in priorities when you're training to fight the greatest dark wizard who ever lived. It was even easier to rationalize dropping the subject when there was literally no reason he couldn't just pick it back up again later. The way they saw it, once Harry had a mastery understanding of his main three subjects then he could have plenty of time to refocus on the other ones. Maybe even pick up Herbology again. If luck was on his side then Harry would have years to prepare before Voldemort tried to make a return. After all he didn't try anything last year. At least nothing that ever reached Harry's ear.

The past five and a half months saw Harry's skills increase tremendously. A normal Hogwarts student typically takes on around nine classes. Ten if they feel like they have the aptitude to balance a schedule with a third elective. 12 if you're Hermione and have access to a time machine and are completely mad about your education. A school year is ten months long and the classes are not terribly fast paced. You could even use the term 'leisurely' to describe all but a few. Harry had only been learning three subjects instead of nine and it was definitely not at a 'sit back and take it slow speed'. As of three weeks ago he finished all of the official material that Hogwarts taught to its seventh years. Now his father and his uncle had him dipping his toes in mastery level spells. It was a learning experience for all three of them as they had now surpassed Remus and Sirius's offhand knowledge. Remus had to order special tomes through the mail and Sirius was carting books back and forth between the island and his London home. Harry had asked to visit there but Sirius just kept putting it off. Claimed the place was real dump and full of sad memories. Still Harry wanted to see it at least once all the same.

One of the old books that Sirius had brought from his library was a book with no author listed. It was old and ragged and Sirius claimed he had no clue whatsoever how many generations it had been in his family. A book on magical rituals. There were all kinds in there. Rituals to make you immune to most poisons, rituals to boost your reflexes, rituals to boost your magical core, there was a ton!

And nearly all of them horribly dark.

He had absolutely positively no intention of performing a single one of them. This was an exercise in learning about his enemy. It was rumored during the first wizarding war that Voldemort had increased his abilities via ritual to the point that he was no longer completely human. Perhaps it was only a rumor. They had no proof of its validity other than Voldemort was nightmarishly powerful. However Harry had to assume it was true. To proceed thinking the opposite would be foolhardy. Harry recalled how Voldemort had said to him in his first year that "There is no good or evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it". This book was definitely proof of the falsity of that statement. No matter how you look at it, sacrificing five magical children in a pentagram each under the age of ten to boost your core by a meager 12-15% was a true sin. Even if sin wasn't something one believed in. Reading this book Harry felt like he was confronting the most horrific aspects of humanity. Evil itself.

On the subject of core power it was the one thing Harry did feel like he could match the Dark Lord in. After months of waiting his power was finally fully awake and clocked in at a ridiculous level of 736. Stronger than Dumbledore but still a few hundred points shy of the legend of Merlin. And there was no way Tom Riddle had obtained more power than Merlin even with all his supposed rituals. Right?

While they doubted they'd ever find out exactly what happened last Halloween night that effectually turned him into super Harry they were happy to say they finally had some working theories. One idea that Sirius came up with was that since the prophecy was absolute then Harry's core couldn't lose his magic and the goblet simply imploded in on itself when it tried to take it. With it still being connected to Harry his core in turn then absorbed all the magic inside the goblet. Remus proposed an idea that Harry's core grew until it was powerful enough to overpower the goblet and walk away with his magic intact. The trauma of it all putting his power into a strange hibernation state. Hermione once put forward the notion that it was neither of these but a combination of the two and then she threw in some other factors as well. The explanation got so complex Harry really couldn't remember most of it. Maybe one of those was right. Maybe none of them were. To be quite honest though it had been so long he didn't care anymore. He had this power. That was just the way it was. And he loved every minute of it.

Harry felt the hand mirror in his pocket heat up.

' _That girl'_ he thought. _'Always so punctual.'_

He flipped open the mirror and saw his favorite brilliant bushy haired Miss. He smiled in a special way that was reserved just for her.

"You know Hermione, when you say you'll call me at 7:00 your time it doesn't mean you have to do it down to the second. You can be a minute late or even five minutes early. It's not breaking your word." Harry teased playfully."

"I know that!" she replied with a roll of her eyes. "It just worked out this way. Dinner just wrapped up and people are going to start heading down to the tournament stands. Do you want me to keep the mirror open so you can listen in to the event?'

Harry mulled it over for a few seconds. "Mmm...nah. I think I'm good. Let me know who wins though. I'll be rooting for Cedric from afar. Enough of that though. What did Professor Babbling think of your rune project?"

"Oh Harry she loved it. Said I could have scored an EE on an O.W.L exam with it."

"Just an Exceeds Expectations? For my girl? I say Hermione, are you slipping?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

She huffed. "Considering I didn't have access to the 5th year textbook I'd say an EE is pretty good."

"Just not Hermione good." he teased again.

" Oy yooouuuu-"

"Relax. You know I'm only kidding. I'm so proud of you 'Mione. How did I ever end up with the smartest witch of her age?"

"You kissed me without asking and then dropped out of school." she replied dryly.

"So I did. Doesn't sound like a winning strategy but if I recall you kissed me back."

"So I did." She mocked in the same tone he had used. "Oh! Before I forget did you finally finish it?"

"Maaaaaybe"

"Oooo let me see let me see." She said as if she were an eight year old about to receive a present..

Harry backed away from the mirror so she could get a full body view of him. He took a deep breath and found his center. With a little twinge to his magical core the transformation begun. Before Hermione's very eyes she saw her boyfriend sprout feathers and start to shrink until he had shifted entirely into a common Barn Owl. He hopped over to the mirror so she could get a better look at him. He was little larger than was typical of the species, perhaps three or four inches, and his plumage was a little darker than normal. Minor variations such as these were actually quite common in animagi but that fact wasn't well known.

"Wow. You're gorgeous Harry. Do you go flying with Hedwig?"

Harry transformed back. "Haven't had the chance yet but trust me, It's on the to-do list."

"So does this mean you figured out what that weird feeling was that you kept having? You know. When you said you 'felt something deeper' sometimes when trying to transform."

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I –uh- maybe. Uncle Moony found something in a book that might be it but we're still unsure right now. I was gonna explore it more now that I've got my owl form down."

"Well don't just leave me wondering. What did Remus find?"

"It was a book on famous animagi and their forms. The book had a lot of statistics in it. Things like 63% of all recorded animagus forms have been mammals. You'd really like it. Anyway there was a chapter near the end that said...um...gee I don't know how to say it. If a magical person is powerful enough then they might have a second form. One of a magical animal. The book said there were only 11 in recorded history who had accomplished it. At least at the time the book was written."

Hermione stared dumbfounded at Harry for a few seconds. Then she bit her lip and started snickering. Then her restraint broke and she laughed hysterically. Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for her to finish.

After 20 seconds he was getting impatient.

"I don't see what's so terribly funny." the boy grumbled.

"Y-yo-you wouldn't" she managed to spit out in parts. Still laughing between the syllables. "Don't you see Harry? A persons animagus form is partly reflective of who they are. Your form is that of a Barn Owl. The most commonplace owl in the entire world. One of the most common birds even. That's because you really want to be normal. You wished that there was nothing at all special about you. Just one of the guys. But then you go and have an incredibly rare magical form on top of that because...well...you're not normal. It's just so funny."

*sigh* "So even my magic doesn't want me to be normal. That's just bloody fantastic isn't it?"

"Don't be so glum Harry. You just need to get over the fact that you're special. At least to me anyway."

Ah there was the smile he fell in love with. He was going to make some sappy comment of his own when she interrupted again.

"So what form do you think it'll be? Did the book give you any clues? What other magical animagi have there been? Were they anyone in Hogwarts a history? How did-"

Harry internally sighed. Hermione was going off on one of her 20 question rants again. She looked so cute when she did that. It made him want to just kiss her senseless. Incidentally that was a good way to get her to stop halfway through. Shame he didn't have that option right now.

"Harry are you listening to me?"

"Partially. I was a little busy thinking how beautiful you are when you get worked up like that. But you're getting ahead of yourself Hermione. I can't be sure what my form is as we're still unsure if this really is what's going on with me. In regards to everything else you said how about I just have Dobby bring you the book?"

"Thank you Harry." she said softly with a small blush at his first comment. She mostly didn't do that anymore but every now and again her body would betray her.

The distant voice of Parvati Patil rang out from Hermione's mirror. "Hermione are you ready to go down to the task yet? I want to get good seats."

"Sounds like you're being called 'Mione." Harry said with a smile.

"She can wait. Thing doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Don't worry about me. We'll talk after. Go. Have fun. I guess I'll just have to pass the time without you by lying on a sandy beach in a tropical paradise. How dreadful. However will I get by?"

Hermione giggled. "Maybe you can go flying. I'll talk to you later Harry. Maybe I'll be able to sneak over to the island tomorrow for a few hours. It will be a Sunday after all. I bet I can do it."

"Now there's a neat idea. I'll see you soon."

Harry closed the mirror and put it back in his pocket. He did consider going for a fly but ultimately decided against it. He'd rather just lay here in his nice little shady spot. Maybe he'd grab a snack and take a mid-afternoon nap. That sounds nice.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later….**

Harry was stirred by someone shaking his shoulders.

"Master Harry sir you must get up! Ms. Grangy is here." Came the shrill voice of Dobby the house elf.

Harry groaned. "uggggh. Dobby? What are you doing here? Hermione's not here she's coming tomorrow. Maybe." he finished with a drawn out yawn.

"Master Harry must wake up! Dobby brought Master Harry's Ms. Grangy because Ms. Grangy couldn't walk straight."

That sentence woke Harry up.

"What do you mean Dobby? Explain now." Harry demanded as he launched out of his hammock.

"Master Harry must follow Dobby. Dobby put Ms. Grangy on the couch inside Master Harry's goddoggies house."

Not realizing it would've just been quicker to ask Dobby to just poof them both into the living room Harry launched into a mad sprint for the large shack on the other side of the beach.

When he entered he saw Hermione shaking on the couch in an upright fetal position. She was sobbing and was pulling her knees as close to her chin as she could manage. Remus and Sirius stood on the sides asking her questions but she would either only answer in head nods or not answer at all.

Harry leaned down in front of her and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

Comprehension seemed to dawn in the girls eyes as she suddenly realized he was there.

"Harry..." Hermione cried as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his neck.

"Shhh shhhh It's okay, it's okay, you're okay. Tell me what happened."

It was a few more moments of sobbing before she managed to get out a sentence that was coherent.

"He's back Harry...he killed Ron and Viktor...sent back a message...and the dark mark...it was horrible...I...I tried to go outside the wards to come see you...and then Dobby found me...and oh god Harry it was so..." Her story was a mess and she had to pause to sniffle every few words.

Harry squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head. Trying to be as comforting as possible. He'd try for a more complete story later. Right now he just had to hold her.

He glanced over in his fathers and his uncles' direction. Sirius was pale as a ghost and was pacing back and forth to himself mumbling about something about 'too soon'. He was no help right now. Remus was wide eyed and his pupils were shifting back and forth as though he were mentally calculating something.

"Uncle Moony" Harry said to break the man from his daze. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Remus's eyes stopped shifting and he stared his nephew straight in the face.

"No"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, June 25** **th** **3:50 AM**

This may just have been the longest night of Dumbledore's life. Considering his age that really was saying something. The moment those two bodies hit the stage things began happening very quickly. Fudge cried that there was no way He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. That this incident was in actuality perpetrated by those troublemakers from the Quidditch world cup. Even going so far as to say that it could be related to why Krum was targeted. It was a weak argument. Still he barked it loudly until Amelia and her aurors showed up and 'politely' removed him from the crime scene. Albus had overheard two aurors talking about Madam Bones wanting to try out a new toy of hers. A device the Unspeakables had recently cooked up that allowed one to trace where a portkey had been. He'd have to speak to Kingsley later and find out what the DMLE learned. He inwardly sighed. Just another thing he'd have to do before sleep was allowed to him.

Once the DMLE had cleared the scene the headmaster had ordered the staff to interview students about Ronald's last known whereabouts. It didn't take long to figure out that he had been escorted away from the stands by a rather impatient Alastor Moody. One thing led to another and eventually the real Alastor was discovered in a trunk by Professor Flitwick. Naturally the bouncy little man told everyone. Dumbledore couldn't believe that his friend Moody had been an imposter for an entire year. Impossible! There was just no way. He surely would have noticed right? Once Alastor was healthy enough for questions he'd get the full story.

One question that Albus already knew the answer to was whether or not the board of governors would allow him to stay on as headmaster.

No chance in hell.

They asked for a year without incidents and an imposter professor murders a fourth year. Fanfuckingtastic. He would probably receive the official notice once the school year was over in five days. Dumbledore tried to look at the positive side of things. No matter the situation there is always at least some good to go with the bad. Let's see...This way he could focus all his attention on reviving The Order of The Phoenix and recruiting fresh young minds for it. If he convinced enough then he just might be able to enact counter-operations against Tom. A second positive would be...well he'd figure it out later.

That's all he'd been doing for the past few hours. Floo calling his old contacts and waking them in the dead of night. Many were quite irate at being woken at two, three, and four AM respectively but there was no time to waste. Albus had to get the word out before Cornelius attempted a cover up with the newspapers. So far the reactions he was getting were a bit too...tepid...for his liking. What remained of the old crew got onboard quickly. Sturgis Poddmore, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Dedalus Diggle. Good soldiers all of them. However the other names he had called, allies he thought would surely join in the fight against the dark, had been much less receptive. He had only gotten two yeses and five maybes. Out of 21 names tried so far that wasn't exactly promising. Perhaps he should go to bed. He can try again in the morning. Maybe even Kingsley will have something constructive to report to him.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard, The Same Time**

"I believe we're coming up on the coordinates now ma'am." Auror Proudfoot said to his boss.

"And the Unspeakables said they were sure this was where the portkey came from?" Amelia asked.

"They said the device had a 99.4% accuracy during the testing phases ma'am."

"So there's a chance we're in the wrong place?" Amelia growled as she scanned around the graveyard.

"Well...um...yes...ma'am. There is. But 99.4% is pretty good. I don't think I've ever been that sure on anything during an investigation before."

"Did you just admit to me senior auror Proudfoot that some of your closed cases may have been factually wrong?" Amelia growled at her subordinate.

Auror Proudfoot shut his mouth and avoided the gaze of his boss. He had just broke rule #1 of the job. Never tell madam bones that there was a teensy tiny chance you may have fucked up in the past and thrown the wrong guy behind bars.

Madam Bones turned around on her man and was thinking about starting an inquiry into his sudden silence when senior auror Savage shouted at her.

"MADAM BONES! I'VE GOT A BODY OVER HERE!"

Amelia and her guard rushed over and were greeted by the gruesome sight of Bartemius Crouch Jr. At least that's who she thought it looked like. It was little hard to tell with all the blood that had poured out of his head, ears, nose, and eyes.

"Auror Savage is that…"

"It is ma'am. Little Barty Jr. I remember the day he was arrested. Tore his father apart having to lock up his own son. I thought he had died in Azkaban?"

"He did." Amelia stated rather matter-of-factly as she turned the corpse's head with her shoe. "Auror Savage make the proper calls. I want to make sure this body is legitimate. If it is...then there's going to be even more shit flying around in the coming days. God I hate when things get complicated."

"LIVE ONE! WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE! Came the voice of auror Williamson.

If the body of Crouch was a complication then she didn't know what the hell to call this.

Peter Pettigrew.

Peter. Fucking. Pettigrew.

She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this was Peter. Or at least disguised to look like him. All order of merlin awardees had their picture up in a hall inside the ministry.

She looked at the massive wound that covered his torso and the pool of his own blood that he was lying in. There was also some evidence of significant trauma to the head. Probably from a big fall or other type of impact. Oh. Only one hand too.

"Auror...how in the bloody hell is this man still alive?" Amelia asked completely flabbergasted. He was probably out here for hours. He shouldn't have lasted even one.

"I have no goddamn clue ma'am. No goddamn clue at all. Some people are just...I don't know...I really don't know." Williamson answered honestly.

Amelia snapped out of her trance. "Well why are we all standing around here! Proudfoot stabilize him for transport! I want him in emergency care at St. Mungo's within four minutes! Register him under a false name and put him under guard. Three men around the clock. We can't rule out that this is an imposter as well. When he wakes up I'm going to fill him with so much veritaserum it's going to be coming out of his ears. I want to know what happened here tonight! MOVE!"

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, June 26** **th**

Harry and his family sat around the dinner table discussing their options.

"I just don't see why we should change anything from what we're doing now. We still don't have concrete evidence that this wasn't a plot to spread fear cooked up by the lingering death eaters from the last war." Sirius argued.

"No death eater outside of Azkaban would be bold enough- or stupid enough- as to murder two school boys and then throw their bodies onto the world stage. Only Voldemort would do something as moronically conspicuous as that. He did it all throughout the first war. He thrives off his dramatic flair and ability to throw fear and chaos around. You haven't forgotten what he did to the bodies of the Prewett twins did you?" Remus fought back.

"It could be a copycat. To give the ruse credibility. McNair has the brutality to desecrate a body like that." Sirius countered.

"McNair isn't even smart enough to attempt a copycat. Probably doesn't even know what the term copycat means. The man can't come up with an original idea unless it's about a new way to kill someone with his axe."

"Malfoy?"

"If hypothetically this is all a trick Lucius is smart enough to know Voldemort would crucify him for pulling this shit when he does eventually get a body. Plus do you really think Malfoy could out duel Viktor Krum? You've heard the same stories I have over how good he was supposed to be. Face it Sirius. He's back. War is coming."

"OKAY! Fine. I yield. In all likelihood the Dark Lord has returned. I go back to my original point then. I don't see why we should do anything different. Harry's not ready yet and It's not like old voldy is going to be running around in the open. It could be weeks or even months before he makes a major offensive. He'll be in the shadows till then."

"But when he does come out in the open then we're going to completely miss our chance to end the war if we're still here on the island! The prophecy is absolute. Only Harry can defeat him. Which means no matter what the aurors do, no matter what Dumbledore does, no matter what ANYONE does, the Dark Lord will not be vanquished until Harry takes action!"

"So you want to send him into battle? HE'S NOT READY!" Sirius bellowed after rising from his chair.

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPO-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. Deciding to finally enter into the conversation. "You're both right and you're both wrong. I don't want to fight him. The idea scares the shit out of me. I think about it and I want to pass out. But it's something I've got to do or else I'll never be free! Dad you're right. I haven't had enough training. But how much is enough? It's Lord bloody Voldemort. No matter what I do I won't be able to catch up to him. His knowledge, his experience, all the damn rituals he's performed, I'm going to have to just gamble that Fate wants me to win this and I have to fight like hell until I do. Uncle Moony is also right. If we stay here on the island then we'll miss our chance. We get all of our news a day or two late down here. However, I also agree that he won't be out in the open anytime soon. So here's what I'm thinking. We stay on the island for the summer. That's a little more than two extra months of preparation time. It's not a lot but it's what we have. When the school year starts back up and Hermione is safe behind castle walls we can go back to England and keep our ear to the ground for any leads. Do either of you have any problems with that?" Harry eyeballed his family. Daring them to keep the argument going.

Sirius looked over at Remus. "Who made him the boss?" he asked.

The three men exchanged looks with each other before one of them let out a sputtered laugh. The other two soon followed suit.

"Heh hem hem hem." Remus cleared his throat. "Well I suppose it's as good a plan as any for the moment. Until something changes then I guess I'm on board."

Harry gave a short nod of approval. "Great. How about you dad?"

Sirius remained silent. He was staring at the doorway with a stern expression.

"Dad?" Harry asked again.

"Harry go wake up Hermione." He said without any amusement in his voice. "Someone just tripped our outermost ward."

The reaction was instantaneous. They had done practice runs before. Remus and Sirius pulled their wands and bolted out the door towards the disturbance. Harry ran to the guest room, grabbed Hermione's wand off the bedside table and scooped her out of bed. There was no time to wake her from her nap gently. Every second counted. There could be one man at their doorstep or there could be 50. No way to tell at the moment.

"Mmm Harry...I like waking up in your arms...what's going on…why are we moving?" Her voice had started sweet and gentle but had quickly shifted to one of alarm.

"It's time to get up sweetie. We might be having visitors soon." Harry said nonchalantly as he kicked open the front door and carried Hermione through the threshold and started running towards his father and uncle who had stopped at the edge of the beach. "I need you to wake up and portkey back to Hogsmeade for me."

"While I do enjoy being carried by you could you please put me down now. I'm very much awake now." she said annoyed at being treated like a fragile doll.

Harry reached the head of the beach and set his girlfriend down. He was going to ask her to portkey away again when he saw the puzzled expression on Sirius's face.

"What are you feeling?" asked Remus who had picked up on it as well.

"It's...weird. Whoever they are they're at the edge of the defense wards but they aren't trying to get through them. They just keep pelting them with a weak spell every few seconds. It's almost like..." comprehension dawned on his face.

"They're knocking." Harry finished his sentence for him.

"But who knows you guys are here but is willing to 'knock on the door'?" Hermione asked.

"Well one name comes to mind" Remus said in a dry tone.

"Oh...great." said Harry.

"I don't follow. Who is it?" Hermione asked again. A bit more loudly this time.

"Well If we're right...and I'm 99% sure that I am, then you don't have to leave after all." Harry turned to his father. "Should we go see what the great bearded goat wants?"

Six minutes later the four members of the island crew were sailing towards a little spot in the distance a mile out to sea. As they grew closer the shape slowly morphed from a spot you'd have to squint to see to that of a man standing in a rowboat.

"Ah! Hello again my friends. Harry I see that island life has treated you well. You've certainly bulked up a bit haven't you? And is that Ms. Granger? I was hoping to find her with you. She left the school without telling anyone and many of the faculty and students were quite concerned." Albus Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone. Seems he'd forgotten that this particular trio of men really did not care for it.

"Yes she's here. You have found your missing student. Nice to see you're actually doing your headmaster duties responsibly for once. Will that be all?" Harry replied completely monotone from the deck of their much larger boat.

"Must we be so hostile right from the start my boy? Can't you even spare this old man a proper greeting? I am not your enemy." Albus asked with a soft grin and twinkling eyes.

"Hello Headmaster. Lovely weather we're having. How are you? There's your greeting. Maybe I don't consider you an enemy right now considering that Voldemort's running around again but I most certainly do not call you friend." Harry said in the same monotone voice.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore ignored Sirius's question and kept his focus on Harry. "So you've heard then?"

"Of course I've heard! Even if Hermione hadn't come to tell us it's been two days since Ron and Krum were killed. I imagine every wizard in the northern hemisphere has heard by now. Viktor was rather famous you know."

"May I ask what you plan to do now?" Albus inquired.

"You may. I also may choose to not answer."

Dumbledore sighed. Five months later and the boy still hadn't cooled off. "Why must you be so difficult Harry? Can we not have a simple conversation without sarcasm or venomous words? What did I do to deserve such treatment from you?"

"I will refer you back to the words I said on Halloween night of last year." Harry said with a little vitriol in his voice. His anger a little too hot to keep the monotone going.

Dumbledore reviewed his options. There were three wands pointed at him. Four if he counted the girl but he didn't really consider her a combatant. He was on a little boat. No room for mobility if things somehow escalated into spellfire. It wasn't exactly an ideal scenario.

"Fine." Dumbledore said. His voice now very harsh. "You want to play it like that then that's how we'll do it. I know you are aware of the full contents of the prophecy; the orb has been missing for several months now. You are the only one who can defeat Tom for good. If you don't then all of the soldiers for the light will die. Then civilians will die. Everyone you've ever known will die. SO I'm going to ask again and don't give me an answer of a petulant child whose whining about his life being unfair. What do you plan to do now?"

"I will return to Britain within the year. Beyond that I'm not giving you any details."

"Can I convince you to do it before summer ends?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you recall what I said to you after your encounter with Professor Quirrel Harry? Do you remember the reason I gave you for why he could not bear to touch you?"

"Some half-baked story about love and my mother if I remember right."

"Yes Harry! Love is the-"

"Stay on topic Albus." Sirius interjected. "We aren't here to listen to one of your stories. Go straight to the point. Why is this relevant?"

Dumbledore glanced in Sirius's direction with an annoyed look. Like the dog was beneath him.

"Very well. The reason I bring it up is the protection your mother granted you is going to expire in a few weeks. When you were a baby Harry I tied that protection to the only blood relative your mother had left. Her sister Petunia. If I had not done this then your mothers spell would have fizzled away before you were three years old. Every summer that you visited the Dursley's or rather your aunt specifically, that protection would recharge. However since recharging is no longer an option then you have a very short window to act."

Harry rolled his eyes and mocked "So what? I'm supposed to just get in Voldemorts face and hug him to death? I'd never get that close."

Remus being the most practical of the three spoke up. "How long would Harry have to be around Petunia for the magic to recharge? A week? Ten days? 20?"

Harry whipped his head around at his uncle, betrayal on his face.

"Relax Harry. You're never stepping foot in that house again. I'm only thinking of bringing her-and only her- to the island for the absolute minimal amount of time."

Harry relaxed a little. He supposed that wasn't the end of the world. He didn't even have to interact with her. Just let her be in the general vicinity.

Dumbledore looked at the group perplexingly. "Was your relationship with your family so poor that you don't even keep tabs on how they currently are Harry?"

"Those people are not my family! They're people I have the unfortunate pleasure of calling my relatives. And no I haven't seen or spoken to them since they dropped me off at kings cross last year. Hell. It wouldn't surprise me if Vernon still shows to pick me up from the station in a few days."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see. Well I am sorry to have to report this to you all the same. I said it is no longer an option because your aunt Petunia is dead Harry."

"What? When did that happen?" Harry asked bewildered

"Someone, although I cannot be sure as to whom, placed some very sloppy memory charms on all of your relatives. On the afternoon of April 22nd this past year those charms came undone and caused significant distress to your uncle Vernon. Unfortunately the Dursley's happened to be driving at the time. Your uncle lost control of the vehicle and...well you can imagine the rest. Your aunt died on impact and your uncle lost his right leg below the knee. Your cousin came out healthy if it's any consolation."

Harry simply remained silent at the news. It was a little harsh to say but news of her passing affected him even less than Ron's did. He hadn't spoken to the red head since the night he left Hogwarts but he still had shed a few tears for the boy who was once his friend. Petunia would not receive the same treatment.

Dumbledore studied Harry's reaction. As if trying to learn something from it. Remus broke the silence.

"Ok so bringing her here is not an option and Harry only has this blood protection for a few more weeks. Does he have to physically touch Voldemort for it to take effect?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." answered Dumbledore.

"Well seeing as how we have absolutely no idea where the dark tosser is hiding I think this whole conversation about blood magic is moot." Sirius added.

"I think I'm going to have to agree." Harry said. "Even if we did know where to look, this protection doesn't sound like much help if he or his death eaters can still cut me down from afar. I see no reason to change our plans."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well I suppose that I am powerless to force you to take action. I will leave you with this then. I know you do not trust me Harry. You probably won't for a long time and that saddens me greatly. However we are allies in this. I have reformed The Order of The Phoenix. An organization which both Sirius and Remus were part of during the first war. When you decide to fight against the coming darkness I implore you. Please call on us. We will never survive if we are divided."

With those last few words Dumbledore must have silently cast something because his boat was now retreating away from the wards. The men plus Hermione watched in silence till his form faded from view.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about your aunt dying Harry?" she asked with concern.

"Nope." He answered as he turned his head towards his father. "Dad what's for dinner?"

* * *

 **Azkaban Island, North Sea, June 29** **th**

Lord Voldemort hovered above the ocean inspecting his target. He'd always had a fondness for doing his own recon missions when he could. Sure he could've assigned someone else to do it for him but his minions often proved so...unreliable. Not to mention they also could not hide their presence nearly as effectively as he could.

The Dark lord couldn't believe his good fortune. This was it? The only prison for all of wizarding Britain. The supposed impenetrable fortress of Azkaban. The home of all the murderers, rapists, and other lowlifes who got themselves caught over the last few decades...and there weren't even a dozen guards?

There were a pair of aurors who operated a ferry which took the visitors and new inmates to and from the island. Another two men who guarded the front gate and only five more inside. Plus the warden.

' _They've grown too reliant on the dementors.'_ he thought with grim excitement.

' _This is going to be easy.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Azkaban Island, North Sea, July 1st 2:17 AM**

Joshua Wyrick felt his magic bubbling within him. He latched onto it and brought it to the top. He had never felt power like this before. He could feel it spreading throughout his body. He took it all, compacted it, and forced it into his wand. His next spell would be his last. He was putting everything into this next attack. Every last drop. All that he was. The power of his very soul.

 _ **"** ** _C_ ONFRINGO"**_

The blasting curse shot out at an explosive speed that was exceeded only by the destruction it caused when it impacted its target. The fireball was so bright that it singed Joshua's eyebrows from across the room. The light was blinding and the entire building shook from the impact. Joshua's arm fell to his side and his wand slipped from his fingers. He collapsed onto his knees and tried to stop his labored breathing. He thought he might pass out from the exertion in a couple of seconds.

As the ringing faded from his ears he could hear it.

Slow clapping.

The smoke and flames parted as Lord Voldemort stepped through surrounded by a silvery dome shield. Entirely unhurt.

"Well done Warden, well done indeed." Spoke the dark lord as he continued his slow clap. "A most impressive feat of magic. Truly. Just not nearly impressive enough. Have you any final words?"

The Warden of Azkaban focused his gaze and looked upward at the inhuman monster before him. He had so little strength left he doubted he could actually say the words.

"Pull my finger."

The Dark Lord actually gave the smallest of smirks at the response.

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA"**_

The warden made no attempt to dodge. He embraced the end willingly. What was the point of trying to live? His men were dead and he'd failed in his charge.

Azkaban had fallen.

* * *

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones's Office, July 1** **st** **9:22 AM**

Amelia supposed people were reading about it in the papers right about now. The attack on Azkaban prison was early enough in the morning that the Daily Prophet had time to scrap their previous headliner and make room for a story that had the possibility of being bigger than the death of Viktor Krum.

Mass slaughter and breakout in Azkaban.

Most of the dementors nowhere to be found. Every guard dead. Many of the prisoners dead in their cells. The 23 inmates who were unaccounted for all had one thing in common. All Death eaters. The worst of the worst.

She reached under a desk and pulled out an 8oz glass and a half empty bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey. She poured herself a double shot and toasted to the empty room.

"To the dead." she whispered before she slammed it back in one swallow.

Then she poured another one.

The funny thing was she was actually in a pretty good mood when she went to bed last night. It had been nearly a week since she had been to the graveyard. Making sure the bodies were really who they appeared to be wasn't difficult; although Crouch's body did have near toxic levels of polyjuice in his blood. Seems he'd been pretending to be Alastor Moody for much longer than their initial theories had suggested.

The rest of that investigation into why he was alive these past dozen years actually went quite swimmingly. Once confronted Barty Crouch Sr. confessed to having saved his son's life in secret and went willingly into auror custody. The one major downside was that Fudge pounced immediately; sensing that this would make a much better story for the public to explain the events of the night of the third task.

A tale about an insane death eater, saved by his father, who had kidnapped the two students to inspire fear and reverence for his long dead master? The public would eat that shit up. Made way more sense than that quidditch connection garbage he was spouting off before. Crouch Sr. was given an immediate trial and handed down a guilty verdict the very next day. He was sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban.

He only served 3 days of it before he was killed inside his cell early this morning.

She raised her glass again to honor him. He was a good man. A true believer in justice and an invaluable asset during the first wizarding war. He made a mistake. A mistake to save his only child. Who among us wouldn't at least consider doing the same?

She poured a third glass.

Then there was the matter of Peter Pettigrew. A little more complicated of a situation. The mediwitches at St. Mungo's were able to save his life but he slipped into a coma. They claimed that the stress of waking him up too soon would kill him. They'd have to wait several weeks before it was safe to do it. Maybe even months. She still hadn't told anyone except her most loyal aurors about him. She didn't know who she could trust. There could be spies everywhere. Spies for the Minister, for Dumbledore, for He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. She couldn't take any chances right now.

Pettigrew knew what happened that night. She was sure of it! As of this morning's events at Azkaban she was officially convinced that the dark lord had in fact returned. Who else could have done it? And with such speed and ferocity. The whole thing was over in less than 20 minutes. However it didn't matter what she believed if she didn't have proof. Cornelius was already working on a story to explain the attack on Azkaban. She was a bit curious to see what schlock he'd come up with this time. With the Daily Prophet securely in his pocket then any objections Amelia raised would be drowned out or may not even reach the paper in the first place.

Amelia hated it but she really only had one option available to her. Try and get her aurors ready for wartime on her pathetically small budget while she waited for Pettigrew to wake up. Only once she had proof, irrefutable veritaserum certified proof that The Dark Lord was back could she make her move against Cornelius Fudge.

And she was planning a big one.

* * *

 **Qlesulfzehl Main Island, July 5** **th  
**

Harry and Hermione walked slowly hand in hand along the coast of the beach. Harry had finished his required training session of the day and was planning on spending the last few hours of the evening doting on his girlfriend.

"So what did your parents say?" he asked as he leaned in to nibble on her ear

Hermione gasped lightly and shifted her head to the side to give her boyfriend better access. "Mmm…that feels good…they said they were considering closing their practice for the summer to come here… a little lower Harry….but they didn't sound too concerned. I think Sirius is going to have to sit down with them…oh yes right there…and explain that they could be in danger."

They stopped their already very slow walk so Harry could move down and start trailing kisses along her neck. Inhaling that unique smell of her hair on the way. "We can ask him to do it when he apparates you home tonight."

"Thank you Harry." She opened her mouth and a little moan escaped as Harry reached her collar bone. She both loved and hated how he could just make her come undone with a few minutes of affection. When Harry was kissing her she ceased to be the higher ordered thinker version of Hermione Granger. Instead devolving into a simple hormonal teenager. Until she started dating Harry she didn't even know she had that side to her.

Harry raised his head and gave her a peck on the lips. Well maybe it was a little more than a peck. Either way it was way too short for Hermione's taste. "We should keep going. We're almost there." he teased

Hermione gave a playful pout. "We'd be there 10 minutes ago if you didn't keep stopping to kiss me."

"If it really bothers you then I can stop. Just say the word." Harry replied with a huge grin as they began walking again.

"Don't you dare." Hermione smiled back brilliantly

They managed to fit in one more 'delay' before they reached the end of the beach and stopped in front of an isolated medium-sized hut.

"Just remember 'Mione. He's a bit eccentric. Some days he's perfectly lucid, other days...less so."

Hermione gave a nod of understanding.

Harry squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.

*silence*

Harry knocked again

*silence*

"Wally are you home?" Harry called as he knocked a bit louder this time

The door swung open. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WANT TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR-Oh...Hello Potter boy. Thought you were someone else. What brings you to my side of the island?" asked Wally the crazy old wand maker. He was still dressed in his unique outfit of an orange Hawaiian style shirt and shorts with green sandals. Only this time he had an old ratty brown workman's apron covering his otherwise bared chest. Pretty unusual dress for someone raised in the wizarding world.

Before answering the question Harry couldn't help but peer behind the old man and look into his workshop/living room. There appeared to be a giant wooden machine in the center of the room that was still in the process of being constructed.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT! IT'S NOT FINISHED YET!" Wally yelled like a madman and then slammed the door shut behind him leaving the three of them outside.

"I'm sorry!" yelped Harry. Seems Wally was having one of his off days. Or maybe it was an off hour? His personality tended to turn on a dime.

"No...It's fine. It's fine. It's just...not ready. Don't worry about it. Who is this young lady with you?" Wally calmed himself as the crazy senile look left his eye.

"Actually she's the reason I'm here today. Wally this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Wally the wand maker and professional tinkerer. I came to ask if you could create a perfect wand for her as well? It's possible we're going to be in some dangerous situations soon and we'd like every advantage we can get."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hermione said cheerfully as she extended her hand

"Ah. Likewise." Responded Wally as he completed the handshake. "I think I saw you around Christmastime but we didn't speak. Was that you?"

"Yes sir it was. If everything goes as planned I might be here for the entire summer as well."

"Oh is it summer already? I don't actually keep a calendar so I often lose track of the time; I also tend to stay inside for days on end working on my projects. In fact there was this one time I didn't see or talk to another human being for-"

"Um Wally? About the wand?" Harry interjected

"What's that? OH YES! The wand. Sorry kiddo. I'm very busy at the moment. Sirius got his wand because I owed him a favor; you got yours because you were an interesting case and I had an itch to scratch. No itch anymore..."As Wally's last words trailed off his eyes opened a little and he started examining Harry in an inquisitive sort of way.

"...Unless you can help me out with something. Help me test one of my projects?"

Harry glanced behind Wally towards the closed door. Thinking of the massive contraption sitting in the living room.

"You don't mean..." Harry asked fearfully as he indicated to the door.

"Wha- NO! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT FINISHED! You wouldn't even know what to do with it! No. I need your help with something else. Sirius mentioned your EMI rating is over 300 now right?"

"Considerably" Harry stated both proud but worried at where this was going.

"Ohhhhh excellent. Very potent. Very very potent. It could be just the stabilizing agent I need."

"What could sir?" asked Hermione who was now looking a little worried as well.

"His blood of course." Pronounced Wally as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Only about 7% of wizards and witches end up with an EMI of over 200 and less than a tenth of that small elite group reaches over 300. Young Mr. Potter here is an even rarer find than that. With that much concentrated magic in his body his blood could have many...applications."

"I didn't know you could use a witch or wizards blood for anything besides dark rituals." Hermione said while mentally searching for any books she may have read that said something on the subject.

"Dragons blood has many uses that aren't dark. As does unicorns blood, giants blood, merfolk blood, et cetera. Why would witches and wizards be any different?" Wally asked as though the girl was an idiot.

"This isn't for anything...dangerous is it?" Harry asked while considering if he should just start backing away.

Wally's eye gleamed as he thought of the possibilities. "Of course it's for something dangerous. Just not dangerous for you. In fact I expect you'll be the only able to use it...assuming it works. Or doesn't blow up. The last two blew up. Tell you what? If it works and also doesn't explode I'll let you keep it. Deal?" Wally then extended his hand with a smile that looked eerily similar to that of a mad scientist.

"And Hermione gets a new wand as well?"

"Yes yes of course of course." said Wally as he waved his hand. Dismissing that part as unimportant.

"Well...I guess it's a deal." Harry shook his hand a little nervously. "About how much blood do you need? A few drops from my finger?"

Wally then conjured the largest syringe Harry had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh a bit more than that actually...might not get it right on the first try."

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers, July 6** **th**

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne and vaguely registered that someone was giving a report to him.

"...and their recovery is coming along swiftly. Additionally since the breakout 5 days ago we have recruited 11 new members into our ranks. We have made contact with a Scandinavian beastmaster on the black market that is offering to supply us with 16 trolls if we can pay 65,000 Galleons. Would you like for us to proceed with the sale my lord?" Thorfin Rowle asked while slightly raising his gaze.

Voldemort wasn't really paying much attention. His mind was still on a problem of his own. One of much greater concern. "Yes yes do what is best. Have Lucius cover the costs." Voldemort replied with indifference, waving his hand for the death eater to continue.

"Of course my lord. We will begin constructing a holding pen in the basement for them immediately. On the subject of containment my lord we do have an issue. The dementors that you brought back with you from Azkaban are growing restless in their holding area. It is difficult to keep their hunger satiated. What would you like for us to do?"

Voldemort didn't even hear the last part. He was mentally making a list of tomes he'd need to examine. Maybe they had the answer to what ailed him.

"My lord?" Rowle asked a little louder

Voldemort turned his head towards the man who was both kneeling and reading from a notepad. He looked rather silly. "Hmm...what was your question again Rowle?"

"What would you have us feed the dementors?" he asked timidly

"Just kidnap some muggles and chain them just out of reach. I'll arrange for something tastier for them later. Is there anything else? I have other matters to attend to." The Dark lord asked a little impatiently

"No my lord that was everything." It actually wasn't everything but Rowle knew that it was time to leave. He'd have to just do what he thought was best with the remaining problems and hope The Dark Lord doesn't punish him later for whatever he decided on.

Voldemort stood and dismissed his servant with a flick of his hand. It was time to retire to the library for research. Something had been weighing heavily on his mind ever since he freed his most loyal minions from Azkaban. He noticed it as he decimated the prison guards.

Something was off with his magic.

It was strange. He could still use his magic fine. His spells all worked correctly. But he felt weaker than he should be. He was still enormously powerful. A Dark God among men. Just not as strong as he was when he lost his body in 1981.

He couldn't recall the exact power he wielded at the peak of the war back in the 80's. His EMI changed every time he found a new type of ritual to take him to new heights. But he was sure that it was above 1200 when his body was destroyed. The strongest wizard to ever live.

Now it was just a couple of points above 1000.

He was still stronger than Merlin was according to legend, which meant that he was the strongest wizard in the known world. No one could challenge him except for that infernal old man Dumbledore who always seemed to match his power through some unknown mechanism. Still...he had taken close to 40 years to get his power to the awesome and terrifying level he possessed in 1981. It was a note of major concern when he lost any of it.

Over the past few days he'd carefully reviewed in excruciating detail every step of his resurrection. There was nothing wrong with the arithmancy involved in the ritual nor the date chosen. The ingredients used were fine. If the Weasley boys blood was insufficient in some way then the ritual would have failed completely, not revive him with only 80% of his strength.

Whatever had sapped his strength between now and the last time he had a body it wasn't that. But what then? What had changed? Perhaps this magical construct body was never meant to hold as much magic as his? Doubtful...but not impossible.

He'd have to do more research.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Black Private Isle, July 12** **th**

Harry Potter was currently sprinting, jumping, rolling, falling, sliding or doing anything else he could think of to dodge the onslaught of stinging jinxes Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were firing at him. He was in the middle of one of his physical training sessions. The name of the game today? DODGE! The rules were quite simple. 1: Don't get hit. 2: No spells allowed. 3: Do whatever is necessary to follow rule #1.

"Come on Hermione you can get him! He's gonna go left next! Get him in the leg, he'll lose his balance!" cheered Daniel Granger from the sidelines.

"Oh hush you!" Emma said as she slapped her husband on the arm. "Don't listen to him Harry! You're doing great. You too honey!" She called towards the children.

A few days ago Mr. and Mrs. Granger were finally convinced that staying in Britain wasn't the safest route. Both Sirius and Remus had to sit down with the Grangers and explain in terrible detail the horrors of the death eaters and that being the parents of a prominent muggleborn made them a very large soft target. Once the death eater's had enough fresh recruits they'd start sending out their greenest troops to slaughter those who couldn't defend themselves. The Grangers put their dental practice in the hands of family friends the very next day.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Daniel proclaimed innocently with a playful gasp in reaction to being hit.

"We are guests here darling. No need to pick on poor Harry." Emma replied while watching Harry bat away a jinx with his wand and then drop into a crouch to avoid a hit directly to the face.

"I'm not picking on him. I'm just giving advice to my lovely daughter. If the boy who gropes her when she thinks we aren't looking gets covered in painful swelling wounds because of that advice then it certainly isn't my fault." Dan said just as innocently as his first statement.

"Are you still on about that? It was just one time Daniel! And I wouldn't use the term 'groping' to describe our daughter forcibly taking her boyfriend's hands and putting them over her bum. Hermione's going to be sixteen in a couple of months. Sixteen year old girls are going to act that way. It's not like they were anywhere near having sex..."

"Don't you dare bring up that word" Daniel exclaimed horrified.

"Oh would you relax? Our daughter is level-headed and perfectly responsible. She knows that we expect her to show a certain level of restraint." Emma patted her husbands hand. "Besides she wouldn't dare get pregnant before she finished her education." She finished with a joke.

Daniel shook his head trying not to think about it. Hermione meanwhile fired off a stinging jinx far too wide. It had come nowhere close to hitting Harry. Emma looked at her daughter whose face was now beet red and was trying to look like she wasn't watching her parents on the sideline.

Emma leaned into her husband's ear. "Oh dear, I think she heard us Dan." Emma then burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing her husband's shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

For Harry the wide shot from Hermione was a godsend. If she had been focused on him that moment he would have definitely been pinned down. They had settled on using the stinging jinx for this exercise for primarily two reasons. Firstly they traveled through the air at roughly the same speed as that of the cruciatus curse. Learning how to dodge an unforgivable seemed liked a pretty solid idea. Secondly the swelling was enough of an impediment that it simulated a minor battle wound if you screwed up and got hit. Get hit in the leg? Reduced mobility. Struck in the side of the face? Good luck seeing out of that eye for the next hour. Harry knew these lessons well. This wasn't the first time they'd run this training exercise. In every past run-through once he would get hit by one attack the second through fifth would land pretty quickly after. It was usually around then at which point Harry is pronounced 'dead' and the simulation ends.

Harry dropped to the ground and let Remus's attack sail over his head. No time to rest he rolled four times to the left to dodge Sirius's follow up move and then once back to the right to avoid Hermione's jinx who was firing not where he was at but where she thought he was going to be. He leapt back to his feet and immediately batted away another one of his uncles' attacks with his wand.

Sirius whistled and got the attention of his teammates. He made some hand gesture that Harry wasn't privy to on the meaning of.

' _Ah shit. That can't be good.'_ Harry thought.

Hermione and Remus scattered in different directions to other parts of the beach while Sirius began laying down a suppressive fire of as many jinx's as he could muster as his partners got in position.

/ _They planned something? When the bloody hell did they have time to come up with a plan!'_ Harry screamed in his thoughts as he ran like the devil to avoid Sirius's chain of spells.

After a little zig-zagging and wasted time Sirius began forcing him to run to the right side of the beach. He needed to find somewhere to hide so he could take a moment to think straight. The treeline? ' _No, Hermione ran in there. That's where Sirius wants me to go...There's got o be somethi- THERE! A BOULDER!'_

Just as he began a running jump to get over the large rock and duck for cover his uncle apparated behind it and drew his wand back, preparing to fire a spell meant to nail Harry directly in the center of his face.

Time slowed down in Harry's mind.

Hermione and uncle Moony running away was just a ruse to get him to this point. It was all a trick. If this were real combat then he'd be dead. Well if this were real combat then he would be allowed to fight back...no use complaining about the rules now though. Harry braced himself. This was going to hurt.

Or was it?

Harry was already in the air so he couldn't change course to dodge...but what if he just wasn't there to hit?

Time seemed to restart for Harry.

With a look that was a bit too smug for Harry's concern Remus jabbed his wand forward and fired the jinx at near point blank range.

With the fraction of a second available to him Harry morphed into his owl form and watched the spell harmlessly pass him by. Then in another fraction of a second Harry shifted back into a human and plowed directly into his uncle knocking him onto his ass.

Harry scrambled to his feet and immediately got back on the run. "Ha ha! Take that Uncle Moony. Owl dodge! Whoo hoo!"

Inwardly he thought ' _Owl dodge? Where'd that come from? That's a lame name. Come on Harry you can do better than tha-OH SHIT!'_ Harry then pulled the same trick as he avoided a surprise attack from his girlfriend who had just popped out from behind a tree. Minus the barreling into his attacker part.

"Not a bad maneuver Harry. I like it! I want you to try doing that as much as you can for the rest of the session." His uncle called. "Also we're gonna turn up the heat on you. Padfoot! Hermione! Don't worry about putting power into your moves. Just fire as quick as you can. I want to see my nephew work for his supper!"

The next 18 minutes were exhausting for Harry. He was going down soon. Human beings weren't meant to have this kind of stamina. His only consolation was his family wasn't trying any fancy tricks anymore; in fact they pretty much just stood planted in their current positions and kept shooting.

Harry learned a new trick about being an animagus as he kept working on his 'owl dodge'. ' _Still need a better name for that.'_ he reminded himself. He could have his owl body form with its center at any part that Harry's real body occupied. This meant he could change into an owl on the ground where his left foot was or he could change into an owl where his head was and already be in mid-flight. It's incredibly hard to hit a small target when you don't know exactly where that small target is going to be.

Shifting again and again without rest caused a weird feeling to start rising in Harry's chest. It had been a while since he felt it but he did recognize it. It was that mysterious 'deeper feeling'. He still hadn't set any time aside to explore it yet with his busy schedule being what it was. Now he regretted that fact because the feeling was growing and getting more and more distracting with every transformation.

With his concentration divided Harry finally screwed up. A stinging jinx from Sirius struck his shoulder and the force of the impact wheeled Harry around and he went face down into the sand.

He got to his knees and deflected an attack from Hermione but was too slow to get out of the way of Remus's spell hitting him on the side of the leg.

"He's almost down!" Remus shouted. "Group up and finish him!" Yeah...Harry really needed to talk to him about getting too much fun out of this game.

The three attackers each sent a trio of stingers at Harry. Their finishing move. Harry watched them approach. Hermione had aimed for his legs and feet, Sirius his torso and arms, and Remus his face and shoulders.

' _Shit shit fuck shit there's nowhere to go!'_ Harry swore in his head. Why did he agree to this crap again? Worse training idea ever. He didn't have the time to get to his feet and get out of the way of them all. He could owl dodge in a way so that most of them missed...then again getting hit by the spell in his tiny little owl form sounded exceptionally painful. Would his entire body be swollen and covered in welts when he shifted back?

' _What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ he lamented. He ducked his head low inside his arms and he braced himself for the pain. Two seconds to impact. Game over.

Then he remembered the 'deeper' magic he could still feel inside his chest.

' _Fuck it.'_ Harry decided as he shut his eyes and latched down onto that power.

It bucked wildly.

A colossal brown wing erupted from Harry's left shoulder blade and immediately wrapped protectively around the front of his body. The barrage of stinging hexes splashed harmlessly against the shield of magic-resistant feathers and dissolved into colored mist.

Harry was still waiting for the spells to hit him. But the pain didn't come. Harry cautiously opened one eye and was met with a wall of brown in front of his face. He reached out to caress the mysterious brown feathers when he got a good look at his hands. They were talons!

He was examining them inquisitively when his joints started to hurt. All of them.

Harry screamed.

Well he tried to scream. It came out as more of a hybrid between a human scream and an eagle's screech.

His tremendously long wing re-positioned itself behind him and the incredible weight imbalance caused Harry to fall on his side. He then lost any composure he may have had left.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" he screamed/screeched as he writhed on the ground. This felt wrong. It was unnatural.

Now his everything was starting to hurt.

Sirius rushed over and grasped Harry's shoulder and placed his other hand over his beak to get him to stop screeching. WHEN DID HE GET A BEAK?

"Listen to me Harry. Hey. HEY! Listen to me! I need you to calm down Harry! I need you to calm down and change back into a human. You're in the middle of a failed transformation. Remember what it's like to change back into a human. Remember what it feels like to be human. Let go of whatever magic your holding Harry. Just let it go. Can you do that for me?"

Harry stopped shaking and stared in his father's eyes. He nodded slowly.

It took a few moments but Harry released the power he had found inside and could almost watch it recede back into the depths. As the power sunk away so did the wing shrink and his talons changed back into normal five-fingered hands.

With a sweat covered face Harry looked at the worried expressions of his family standing around him.

"I'm pretty tired...think I might...pass out now..." Harry wheezed out before he did exactly that.

* * *

 **Some time later….**

Harry began to stir. He reached up and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Where was he? What time was it? Why is he laying on the couch under a blanket? He could hear voices coming from the dining room.

"...says so right here in paragraph six! The feathers of the Griffin have incredible spell-resistance which makes their capture or containment incredibly difficult. For other instances of magical resistant material see entries on dragon scales, troll hide, et cetera, et cetera. That's why our spells fizzled away when they hit him!" came the voice of his girlfriend Hermione.

Sirius countered back. "I'm still not convinced that's what we saw...I mean we haven't even asked Harry what he did ye-"

"Do you have another explanation!" Hermione demanded.

"Guys I think we woke him up." Remus said gently.

Harry was standing around the corner with a blanket around his shoulders.

"Hey everybody. What did I miss?" he asked with a little yawn.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers, July 14** **th**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T THERE?" screamed Lord Voldemort as he stood above his useless, incompetent, utter waste of space servant Lucius Malfoy.

In his search to find the answer to what was wrong with his magic Lord Voldemort remembered the prophecy that ultimately lent to his undoing 14 years ago. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_ Those were the only two lines Severus had learned on the night it was given. The rest was still a mystery. Perhaps it held the answer he sought.

"But my lord it wasn't. I-" Lucius groveled at the hem of his masters robes. He had tried to complete his mission. He really had. All he had to do was confirm his objectives location. But in its place he found only an empty slot on a shelf.

 _ **"** **CRUCIO!"**_ "I TOLD YOU EXACTLY WHERE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE. CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS LUCIUS?"

Malfoy squirmed on the ground under the torture curse and his limbs spasmed around outside of his control. He'd received the displeasure of his master before but never like this. This time his master felt true anger.

"My-my-my l-lord-it w-w-wasn't t-there. I s-s-swear it." Lucius managed to stutter out through the pain.

"OF COURSE IT'S THERE! I GAVE YOU THE EXACT DATE THE PROPHECY WAS GIVEN! ROOKWOOD PROVIDED YOU WITH A MAP OF THE DEPARTMENT! FINDING THE RECORDING SPHERE SHOULD BE CHILD'S PLAY! IT HAS TO BE THERE! NO ONE COULD HAVE REMOVED IT! THE ONLY ONE'S WHO CAN EVEN TOUCH THE ORB ARE MYSELF AND..." He ended the unforgivable curse as the sudden implication hit him.

 _'_... _..Potter.'_ he finished in his thoughts.

Voldemort stepped away from Lucius and sat down in his throne as his thoughts began to race across his mind.

' _But how? When?_ _Did he obtain the prophecy at some point in his first three years in Hogwarts? Severus never mentioned such a thing...Would he even know? What if the boy took it after he left school? That can't be right. There have been no sightings of the child since last Halloween. He lost his magic and left our world...Didn't he?'_

Lucius Malfoy took the opportunity to crawl away as his master was distracted. He had to get out of here before the Dark Lord punished him for soiling himself all over the floor.

' _Of course he left our world. If he was still in magical Britain, or magical Europe even, then someone would have seen him. Surely. He could say with incredible certainty that Potter was not a player in this game anymore. Just another muggle to hunt down and slaughter when he was ready. But what if he was wrong? Could he take that chance?'_

Lucius Malfoy got up on wobbly legs and with a shaking hand vanished the trail of mess he had left behind him. He slid through the door and silently closed it behind him. Thanking all the gods that his master was still deep in thought.

' _But IF Potter is still around AND took the prophecy after he left Hogwarts then he could conclude that Potter MIGHT still have his magic. If this unlikely scenario were true then it would have been best to eliminate the threat -the only true threat- before announcing his grand return. Should he have hidden in the shadows for as long as possible as his original plan called for? Was sending back those bodies a mistake?'_

Voldemort looked up to see Lucius was gone. He didn't care. The final thought still ringing in his head.

' _Did I...make a mistake?'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hogsmeade Village, The Hogs Head Bar, July 15** **th**

"...and so I hereby announce this meeting of The Order of The Phoenix to be closed. Once more I would like to say welcome to our seven new members and thank you all for attending this meeting; personally I would like to thank my brother Aberforth for closing his bar for the evening to allow The Order to meet here. It seems I am in your debt again brother." Albus Dumbledore finished addressing the crowd and then gave a nod to his brother the bar keep. The man just grunted in response as he wiped down the counter.

"Wait wait wait! That's it?" complained one of the newest recruits of the order. A tall man in his late 20's. "Aren't we going to plan some sort of...I don't know...counter measures? Two muggle families were kidnapped this week! If we do nothing against You-Know-Who it will be more next week and then more the week after that! And who knows when he'll start coming after actual wizards! We should do more than just keep watch!"

Murmurs of agreement began to spread throughout the crowd.

"Now now...settle down settle down." Said Albus as though he were speaking to a room full of unruly children in the Great Hall. "Voldemort is operating from the shadows right now. We do not know where or when he will appear next. What is it you'd have me do?"

"We can go after his Death Eaters! Rapists and murderers the lot of 'em!" Shouted a woman in her early 50's. "I remember the faces of all those who escaped trial in the first war!"

"My dear Isabella you know as well as I that if we start attacking people without proof of their guilt then we are no longer on the side of justice-"

"JUSTICE?" Screeched Molly Weasley. "AND WHERE IS THE JUSTICE FOR MY BOY? MY YOUNGEST BOY! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT TO CATCH SOMEONE RED-HANDED! I WANT VENGEANCE!"

Arthur Weasley adopted a pitied look and placed a hand on his wife's shoulders. "Molly please. We've discussed this..." but his words were drowned out by a sea of growing tempers and offers to help the red headed matriarch.

Albus's face almost contorted from his grandfatherly smile to an annoyed frown. He really hated to be interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. Using a little wandless magic to amplify his voice. "I ask you all to trust in me in this. Know that I have information which I unfortunately cannot share with you all. Nevertheless, I do hear your concerns and I will strive to have something more for you all when we meet again next week. I promise that it will be the first thing on the menu for us to discuss. However, it is late and many of you have places to be in the morning. Have a goodnight everyone. Safe travels."

The crowd calmed from angry down to merely disgruntled and began to shuffle out of the pub.

"Minerva, Severus, could you two please stay behind?" Albus asked very congenially.

The aged wizard smiled at the two individuals he trusted most in the world and waited patiently until everyone except the three of them and his brother had left the bar.

"So tell me Headmistress McGonagall. Are you enjoying your new post?" Albus asked with a false smile.

The old Scotswoman sighed. "Well it's a lot more paperwork then I'm used to...and I still haven't found a new professor for the defense post. Honestly Albus I don't know how you convinced someone to take it year after year. The bloody position is cursed!"

"And who did you get to replace yourself for transfiguration might I ask?" Dumbledore asked as if discussing the weather. He didn't want to give away that he had every intention of reclaiming his headmaster position once he could manage it.

McGonagall just looked sunken. "I...haven't given it any thought I'm sad to say. One problem at a time. I did convince Bethesda to take over as head of Gryffindor for me but I'm afraid that's really all I've managed to do so far." The withered woman sniffled at what she had deemed a personal failure.

Albus clasped his hands over Minervas and put on a gentle smile. "I have no doubt that you'll do wonderful Minerva. But if you ever find yourself in doubt please feel free to ask my advice. My door will always be open to you. I could even arrange for some old contacts of mine to speak to you about filling those positions. If you don't mind though I would like to speak to Severus in private for a moment."

"Of course Albus. And thank you." The new Headmistress of Hogwarts gave a small goodbye bow and took her leave.

Albus waited until the door of the pub closed behind Minerva before his expression darkened and turned to Severus.

"What news do you have that you couldn't mention during the actual meeting?" Dumbledore demanded.

Snape stood a little straighter and reported in his unique droll tone. "The Dark Lord was acting strangely today. As if he is second guessing every decision he makes. It started after he tortured Lucius for failing on a mission he sent him on yesterday. I know it had something to do with the prophecy. I presume he was trying to find the orb in the DoM. I did not pry any deeper or else I might arouse suspicion."

Albus folded his hands together and rested them under his nose. "I see...an interesting development...unfortunately this means I cannot predict what he will do next. Do you have any insights to offer Severus?"

"I do not. I have to ask though Albus, why would Lucius fail to find the prophecy? Did you somehow get the Unspeakables to remove it from the shelf?"

"My apologies Severus but there are some details I cannot tell even those I trust completely."

"Of course sir." Snape replied as he bowed. Why was it so damn hard to get even a teensy amount of information out of either of his masters? "Is there anything else?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and released a breath. "No Severus. You may go. Please let me know if anything changes with Voldemort."

As Severus slipped away Albus pondered if he should let him in on the secret that Harry did not go to live with muggles after he left Hogwarts. He did have some affection for the boy even if he never showed it. ' _Hmmm...perhaps not. Best to keep these things confined to those in the need to know.'_ This was Albus Dumbledore's greatest flaw as a man. On a great number of subjects he considered himself as the only one in the 'need to know'.

' _Now then...How am I going to appease the Order next week? Perhaps we can set up some safe houses? Stake out some worthless location in Knockturn Alley? Anything to waste time until summer ends. We must practice extreme caution until young Harry has rejoined us in Britain. Why waste innocent lives going on the offensive when there is no chance of permanent victory?'_

* * *

 **Longbottom Manor, Family Greenhouse, July 17** **th**

Long cuspid teeth shrank back down into molars, sharp claws receded back into fingernails, and brown fur shifted back into human skin. A boy stood up from walking on all fours.

"YES! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!" Neville Longbottom shouted to the rooftops. He'd finally gotten his Animagus form down. Oh he couldn't wait till the next time Draco called him a squib. The pleasure of being able to stroll up to Draco in his animal form and roar in his face while the blonde ponce pisses himself. Oh it sounded amaz-

"NEVILLE WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT? IS EVERYTHING OKAY? YOU BETTER NOT BE CROSSBREEDING DANGEROUS PLANTS AGAIN!" came the thunderous call of his grandmother from outside.

"NO GRANDMA! UH I MEAN YES I'M FINE! EVERYTHINGS FINE!" Neville scanned the room nervously. He'd gotten a bit...rambunctious...in his animal form. Tables were overturned, glass shattered, and plants scattered about.

"...I'M COMING IN THERE!"

Neville scrambled into action and waved his wand around like a man possessed, fixing everything he could with his limited knowledge of repair spells.

Not three seconds after he finished the door slammed open and the Longbottom matron scanned everything with a critical eye while her grandson tried to look as innocent as possible.

"What were you screaming about?" she asked as though starting an inquisition.

"Nothing. Just got excited over something. It's done now." Neville responded with a big nervous smile.

Augusta Longbottom narrowed her eyes and took a long hard gaze at everything in the room again. "Fine...no more shouting...dinner in half an hour."

When she closed the door behind her Neville let out a huge breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

' _That was a close one...I'll have to thank Hermione for teaching me all those spells. *gasp* That's right! I promised to write to her and Harry when I finally got this down. Do I have any parchment in here?'_

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers, July 19** **th**

Lord Voldemort looked down at the exsanguinated remains of one of his newest death eaters with annoyance.

"It came with this letter my lord." reported Mulciber who presented the parchment with a shaking hand.

Voldemort's eyes never left the dried up corpse as he opened his hand to receive the letter. Perhaps he should have sent someone with proven diplomacy skills. The new recruit just seemed so charismatic...and disposable.

With the slightest turn of his head he began to read.

 _To the self-stylized "Lord" Voldemort_

 _We of the Vampire nation told you not two decades ago that we do not participate in the petty squabbles of your kind. In this wizarding 'war' and all future conflicts the Federation of Vampire Covens will remain neutral. Do not contact us again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _High-Prelate Cerwyn_

 _P.S. On a personal note thank you for sending a messenger with AB-Positive. It's always been my favorite._

Voldemort crumbled the paper in his hands and then set it ablaze. A small involuntary twitch appearing under one of his eyes from the anger. The vampires had never taken him seriously. Once he took control of Britain and moved to the mainland he would take great pleasure in showing them how wrong that decision was.

"Mulciber remove this body from my sight and send Rowle in here. NOW!" The Dark Lord commanded.

"Of course my lord! Right away my lord!." Mulciber chanted as though it were second-nature to say the words.

A few minutes later Voldemort was watching Thorfin Rowle shuffling between several stacks of parchment. Thorfin was a very large fellow. Very intimidating. However it turned out his talents lay in secretary type work. The Dark Lord knew that he hated it but unfortunately for Rowle this was by far the best use Voldemort could get from him. If you sent him into the field he was just as likely to hit his allies with a killing curse as he was his enemies. Couldn't have that now could he?

"What do you have to report to me today Rowle?" Voldemort asked as he settled into his throne.

"My lord. We received notice from Nott, Crabbe, and McNair saying they will return within two days. They have successfully recruited eight giants to our cause. Nott is currently devising a way to slip them into the country undetected."

"Only eight? I wasn't expecting much but isn't that a little low?"

"In the long run yes my lord but once we start operating more publicly it should become easier to sway more tribes."

"Very well. Continue."

"We have six more recruitments for this week, including someone in the floo department at the Ministry of Magic. I'll leave their profiles on your desk for you to review at your discretion. Additionally my lord another one of the muggles we kidnapped has died due to exhaustion. As each one dies the dementors grow more and more restless. They aren't particularly good at sharing. Should I arrange for more kidnappings sir?"

Voldemort pondered the idea. "No...I promised them something tasty. I've delayed long enough. It is about time that I made good on my word."

* * *

 **Louth, Lincolnshire, England, Several hours later….**

It was the dead of night in the sleepy market town of Louth. The streets were cleared and most of the vendors had closed their shops. It was a perfect picture of what small urban town life should be.

That's when a freak cold-snap rolled in.

The air temperature rapidly plummeted 20...25...30 degrees Fahrenheit. The roads began to ice over in a frost that almost seemed alive the way it crawled up the streets and walkways. Tree leaves froze on their branches and most of the flowers in the town died, their forms becoming brittle as glass.

Over 60 Dementors wandered from neighborhood to neighborhood searching for unlocked doors and open windows. Each one knowing that this was why they chose to follow The Dark Lord. For many of them it had been decades since they were last able to stuff themselves to their sick content. The emotions of these happy folk, the memories of these children, OH and the souls of content housewives. It was all so...succulent...THEY WANTED MORE!

Floating above it all was Lord Voldemort watching in silence as the fiends feasted. A vile look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones's Office, July 20** **th**

"His attending mediwitch says he is recovering slower than we had hoped but he is recovering all the same. They say he could be awake in another 4-6 weeks." Auror Proudfoot reported to his boss.

"SIX WEEKS?" Boomed Amelia Bones. "Did you not read the reports this morning! Nearly TWO HUNDRED muggles hospitalized from exposure to Dementor effects! More than a quarter of them without souls! The obliviators are still out in the field working overtime! As if the muggle government won't fucking notice this! It's not even been a full month since You-Know-Who returned! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE COULD HAPPEN IN SIX WEEKS TIME!"

Amelia leaned back in her chair and rested a hand over her eyes. ' _Goddamn you Pettigrew. Just wake up already...I can't move until you do.'_

"It might only be four weeks..." Proudfoot added sheepishly with a faux smile. Trying to make his boss feel better. "Did you try speaking to the minister personally? Surely there exists some combination of words that would make him see reason?"

"Tch...If there are then I've yet to find them. It's more than just denial at this point. It's like he actually believes the nonsense he's spouting. Everytime I think I'm making a little headway with him either Lucius Malfoy or that cunt in the pink whispers into his ear and suddenly he acts like I'm out for his job."

"Secretary Umbridge?" Proudfoot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know another one?" Amelia responded frustratedly. "I mean look at this shite!" Amelia yelled while flinging a memo about in the air. "It says and I quote _'Director Bones you are hereby tasked with using your auror forces to round up the rogue dementors that left Azkaban island against orders and discreetly return them to ministry control as soon as possible. End of month if you can manage it'._ Can you believe this nonsense?"

"What are you going to do?" Proudfoot inquired with a worried expression.

*sigh* "... Probably nothing and just say that I did. Those dementors aren't rogue, they just found someone to follow who lets them do what they want...I'll try and figure something out during lunch...why did you come in here again? Besides the Pettigrew update I mean. Please god let it be good news."

Senior Auror Proudfoot looked happy for the first time since the start of the day. "I have the files on the new graduates from the auror academy ma'am. If you don't mind me saying they are four of the finest-"

"Four? Last week Scrimgeour promised me five." Amelia interrupted with a frown.

"Yes well...it's four now. One of the graduates just up and left the country. Claimed that recent circumstances in the country has caused him to rethink careers."

Amelia looked unamused. If only she had that luxury. "Fine. Four then. Anything noteworthy about them?"

"Well this Ryan fellow broke a few academy records in field healing, you may want to think about specializing him, and one of the girls Nympha-something is a metamorphmagus. Always a useful skill to have in the force."

"Now that's interesting, I could use a new agent to go undercover. Thank you auror. You can leave the files on the table over there. Is there anything else?"

"Officially? No ma'am. But on a personal note I do have a question."

"Oh? And what's that auror Proudfoot?" Amelia asked a bit amusedly.

"As I'm sure you're aware ma'am auror Shacklebolt is a member of Dumbledore's little fire bird club. Do you think it's wise to allow a senior auror to join what is essentially a group of vigilante's?"

"It is not my business to tell auror Shacklebolt what he can and cannot do on his personal time. He knows what is and isn't legal and I've made it clear to him that if he wants to continue to receive paychecks then my orders will always supersede the old mans. Kingsley knows where his bread is buttered; I have no questions of his loyalty if that concerns you. Anything more?"

"No ma'am." Proudfoot pronounced as he stood in salute.

"Dismissed."

Once the door had closed Amelia locked it with half a dozen different privacy charms and crouched down to pull up a loose floorboard in her office. Under it was a huge box of loose files and other types of physical evidence. Everything she had on the corruption or incompetence of Cornelius Fudge and those around him.

 _'Soon...soon I'll have enough to bring you down.'_

She liked to stare at her little hoard whenever she was having a bad day. A reminder that one day she might be able to actually fix something in this shitty government. ' _Wouldn't that be something?'_ she asked herself as though it were a far off dream.

With another tired sigh Amelia stood up and walked over to the files her subordinate had dropped off. She wrinkled her tired brow and thought of the war she knew was just around the corner.

' _Just four huh? Counting junior and senior grade that brings the active auror count to 82, plus I know a few retirees that I could call on in a pinch, plus myself makes...89. So I guess that's all I'm getting before the real bloodshed starts. Eighty-nine. If the dark lords recruitment abilities are anything like they were last time around...we're all gonna die.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hogsmeade Village, The Hogs Head Bar, July 23** **rd**

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the head of the room and pressed his wand flush against his throat.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice. I know we had a meeting just two nights ago but I felt it imperative that I speak to you all again. As I'm sure you all remember tempers were quite hot near the end of our last meet whilst discussing the recent dementor attack orchestrated by Voldemort. I urged everyone in this room to keep cool heads and wait further instruction from myself. It seems that some who are not with us tonight did not listen. As this is a criminal matter I will let auror Shacklebolt take over from here. Kingsley if you would?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt pulled a chair from one of the tables and stood in the middle of the crowd. "Thank you chief warlock. I'm afraid that some of these details aren't 100% confirmed yet as the investigation is still ongoing. Please bear with me. As best we can figure it two members of the Order, Isabella and her husband Esteban, as well as a third man we are still trying to identify forced their way into Gregory Goyle Sr.'s home two nights ago at approximately 12:10 AM. That's just a few hours after our meeting ended if anyone's keeping track. They killed Mr. Goyle and threw his body out on the lawn with his dark mark displayed alongside a note promising that he would not be the last. There is some evidence to suggest Mrs. Goyle has taken her son and fled the country but we are still trying to get confirmation on that. If Isabella or Esteban contact any of you for help or assistance in any way please alert both the Order and the DMLE. Thank you all."

The crowd began a fervent discussion of these developments when a recognizable dull tone cut through the voices.

"I'm afraid none of that that will be necessary…" Severus Snape said in his unique drawl.

"Do you have something for us Severus?" Albus asked with a dreaded look.

"My apologies headmas- I mean chief warlock. I had only just heard about it right before you called this meeting. I was going to report it to you in the morning. The people in question were picked up by the Dark Lords forces a few hours ago prowling outside Yaxley's home."

"You were going to wait until morning to tell Dumbledore that!" someone from the crowd questioned in a rage.

"Naturally. Nothing I can do about it. Their fates were sealed the moment they tried to get into Yaxley's home without a curse-breaker. Bunch of morons if you ask me." Snape said in a voice that didn't have a shred of compassion in it.

"They were our allies! Our friends!" someone else yelled.

"And they were morons." Snape insisted.

"Severus." Dumbledore cut through the noise. "What happened to them?"

"They were given to Greyback to...play with. An unfortunate fate. You can take comfort in knowing they did not suffer long." Snape monotoned as though it was all dreadfully uninteresting.

"I see..." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and looked like the tired old man he spent so much time pretending not to be. ' _Blood has been spilt on both sides, Tom will be actively looking for Order members now...*sigh* such senseless loss of life...and it's only been a month. It's too soon...What should I do? What's the right move?'_

A gruff scratchy voice interrupted his thoughts. "Albus. It's time. Goyle was inner circle. The Dark Lord won't take this lying down."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses to see the newly fully recovered Alastor Moody staring at him with a face only the grizzled old auror could make.

"I'll focus on defense if you prefer. But it is time." Alastor continued, appealing to Dumbledore's pacifistic nature while never breaking eye contact.

Dumbledore meekly nodded his head in the affirmative. "If it's just for defense..."

' _Excellent!'_ thought Moody. ' _Now were running the show my way.'_

Alastor climbed onto the bar and fired a cannon blast charm to get everyone's attention. Albus had given him a few inches but he had every intention of turning it into a mile.

"ALIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PANSY-ASSED PIXIES LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MASTER AUROR ALASTOR MOODY AND I AM TEMPORARILY IN CHARGE OF THIS OUTFIT!"

The crowd began to murmur.

"I COUNT MAYBE SIX PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM THAT ARE ACTUALLY USEFUL IN COMBAT...THE REST OF YOU WOULD BE ABOUT AS MUCH HELP AS THE SHIT SLIDING OFF A HIPPOGRIFFS ASSHOLE!"

Alastor paused to let everyone reflect on their own skills or lack thereof.

"IF YOU WANT TO RESIGN FROM THIS ORDER THEN YOU BETTER DO IT NOW BECAUSE IF YOU STAY I WILL PUSH YOU HARDER THEN YOUR MOTHER DID WHEN SHE BIRTHED YOU! THE DARK LORD DOESN'T JUST HAVE DEMENTORS IN HIS EMPLOY! TROLLS, GIANTS, WEREWOLVES, INFERI, AND NOT TO MENTION THE DICKLESS DEATH EATERS THEMSELVES! I HAVEN'T GOT MUCH TIME TO SHOW YOU HOW TO FIGHT 'EM SO IF YOU STILL FANCY YOURSELF SOMEONE WHO STANDS AGAINST THE DARK THEN YOU SHOW UP HERE TOMORROW AT EIGHT AM ON THE FUCKING DOT. FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS YOUR ASSES BELONG TO ME!"

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, July 31** **st** **12:09 PM**

Harry sprang upright in his bed to start the day and immediately grasped his head in pain. Oh god. What happened last night? He tried to remember through the haze.

 **Last night…**

Sirius dropped a crate full of bottles on the table in front of Harry. Each one of them had their own unique shape and size. Some were tall and thin whilst others were short and fat. The colors ranged all over the place from orange to light green, to clear, to maroon.

"Harry you're turning 15 tomorrow. When I turned 15 my father sat me down and told me I was a man now. Society may still treat me like a child on occasion but from now on I was an adult in his eyes and he was going to treat me like one. He told me that this was what my grandfather said to him when he turned 15 and my great-grandfather did the same before that. At some point this became a Black family tradition." Sirius explained with great pride in his voice.

Harry listened in silence as he inspected the bottles. He kind of figured out where this was going.

"After giving me his little speech he had me have a taste of every type of alcohol in his stores. According to him a man is allowed to drink and a man must know what he likes. I know you're not 15 until a few more hours Harry but seeing as how we have other things planned for tomorrow I decided we're going to do this tonight. So let's find out what you like my boy! Got lots of choices here. Dragon Barrel Brandy, Daisyroot Draught, Bungbarrel Spiced Mead, Beetle Berry Whiskey, Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey, Elderflower Wine..."

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, July 31** **st** **12:11 PM**

Harry rubbed his temples. Was this a hangover? He was never drinking again. Other people can drink. Not him. This was fucking awful.

A knock on his door sounded like thunderclaps to the birthday boy.

Remus walked in with a knowing smile on his face and set a small potion bottle down in front of Harry. "This will take care of the nausea." he whispered. "Some of the pain as well. Get dressed soon. It's already noon."

"Thanks uncle Moony." Harry croaked out before he downed the potion in one gulp.

Remus simply nodded and conjured a glass of water for his nephew on the bedside table before taking his leave.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Same day 2:44 PM**

Harry lay on the beach with his girlfriend sprawled next to him propped up on her elbow. Today was a Monday and Harry was supposed to be doing some fashion of training but was given the day off due to the special occasion.

"Did you give any more thoughts to your griffin form Harry?" Hermione asked while trailing one of her fingers lightly across his chest. Mercy me, the tropical life had done wonders to the scrawny boy that she could hardly remember anymore.

"Mmmm a little bit. At the end of the day the magic involved is the same as turning into an owl. Just a lot more wild and turbulent. I'll get the hang of it. There's also the matter that getting bigger is harder than getting smaller."

At the word 'bigger' he shifted his body a little so the tent in his shorts would bump into Hermione's leg. The little tease had shrunken her bikini a size today just to mess with him. Well two can play at that game.

"Oh...and what do you think you're doing there Mr. Potter." she asked with a laugh.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Ms. Granger." replied Harry with fake innocence. "I'm just enjoying an afternoon on the beach with my girlfriend. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nope!" she exclaimed with a smile as she leapt to her feet and began running down the beach. Giving Harry an incredible view of her bum as she did so.

"You little minx!" he shouted aghast before giving chase.

"You'll never catch me like that!" she shouted behind her playfully.

"We'll see about that..." Harry muttered under his breath.

In a swift motion Harry did a running jump and transformed into a barn owl already in mid-flight. He soared over and above Hermione's head before taking a steep dive to land a few feet in front of her.

"BOO!" he shouted as he transformed back into Harry.

Hermione yelped in surprise and then plowed right into him. Not having enough time to make herself stop.

The two rolled in the sand for a few seconds before coming to a stop and broke down laughing in the silliness of it all. As their laughter settled into giggles Harry grabbed Hermione and planted a fierce kiss on her lips and pulled her closer.

Hermione let out a moan into his mouth and they stayed that way for a little while. When they finally separated Hermione leaned close in to Harry's ear and whispered "Happy Birthday Harry."

As though he were watching it in slow motion Harry witnessed something he would remember for decades to come. His girlfriend working up a huge amount of saliva and then spitting it onto her palm before shoving that hand down Harry's swim trunks.

"Oh my god…" was the only thing Harry managed to say before all rational thought left his brain.

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, Same day 6:37 PM**

For the next few hours Harry had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that he'd ever experienced before. Life was good. Life was real fuckin good. Suppressing the smile whenever he was around the Granger parents took incredible effort. Harry was fearful that Daniel Granger would suddenly develop psychic powers and find out what his daughter had done for her boyfriend.

Dobby had popped in about an hour ago to deliver birthday letters from Neville, Fred, and George. Mostly the letters were full of the usual chat, 'hey how are ya? Happy birthday and stuff' but the joint letter from the twins actually had a neat tidbit of information in it. They had finally decided to let Harry in on the secret of their animagus forms. Turns out they were a bit embarrassed by it. The boys were both bottlenose dolphins. Initially upset that they couldn't transform wherever they wanted, the two almost gave up completing the process. Harry liked to imagine a scene where one of the twins transformed for the first time and began flopping and wiggling around on the ground while the other doused him with water over and over as he waited for his brother to find a way to switch back. The mental image was good for a laugh.

This was the first time in Harry's life that he actually got to celebrate his birthday. First birthday presents that he actually got to open on the day of, first birthday dinner, and first birthday cake. Well technically his first cake was given to him by Hagrid four years ago, but seeing as how Harry didn't really have a chance to eat it he decided that this time around was his 'official' first cake. Harry hadn't thought about Hagrid in a while. He missed the big lug. Someday he'll have to drop in as a surprise. Someday.

He cherished each of his presents, even the fiction books from the Granger parents he probably would never read. Well...he might get around to it if Hermione reminded him enough times. If he had to pick his favorite gift –other than the handjob he received earlier in the day- it would have to be the mokeskin pouch he got from his uncle Moony. He had no idea what he was going to store inside it but the whole point of the pouch is that it can store pretty much anything. Not a bad tool to have. Hermione was already planning on getting her own and making a walk-around library.

Harry sat in his chair staring at his triple-chocolate cake. He didn't eat much sweets but when he did he liked to go all out. He involuntarily gave his lips a tiny lick in anticipation.

His family and the Grangers gathered around. Here it comes. His first birthday song. A rite of passage he'd been missing out on for over a decade.

They all began in unison.

" _Happy Birthday to you_. _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birth-"_

 ***BANG*** The front door slammed open and every magical in the room swung around with their wands out and panic in their eyes.

"I DID IT! IT'S FINISHED! ONLY TOOK ME FIVE TRIES HAHA! Oh...I'm not interrupting something am I?" Wally stood in the doorway with a long box and an expression on his face that slowly shifted from mad genius to embarrassment.

"It's my son's birthday Wallace. Whatever this is can it please wait until tomorrow?" Sirius asked looking incredibly annoyed. Maybe in hindsight he shouldn't have given Wally free access to the island.

"Birthday? Already? I still thought today was the 29th. Well this is perfect then! Happy birthday Mr. Potter! I finished it! Here it is!" Wally said while giving the box a little shake. "Won't you try it out? I NEED to know if it works."

"Wallace we are in the middle of-" Remus began to protest.

"Moony it's fine. Besides. I'm really curious what's in the box." Harry interjected. "Aren't you supposed to have something for Hermione as well?" Harry directed towards Wally.

"Hmm? Oh yes. A deals a deal. That's been finished for over a week. Surprised you didn't come by and pick it up. Here you go Ms. Granger." Wally said as he pulled a wand from one of his pockets and handed it to Hermione. "Vine wood, Dragon heartstring, 10 and ¾ inches. Hope you like it. Now Mr. Potter are you ready for yours?" He asked almost bounding up and down with energy.

"Hey hey hold on a minute. I was supposed to get a perfect wand. This one's identical to the one I already have!" Hermione protested angrily.

Wally let out a huge exaggerated groan at this extra delay. "Uggggghhhh what do you want from me? Even that hackjob Ollivander gets it right 1 in 10 times. Congratulations. You're the 1. Can we move on?"

Hermione pouted a bit and crossed her arms at the abrupt dismissal. Wally didn't seem to notice, still waiting on the 'go ahead' from Harry. He got in the form of a 'let's continue' hand motion.

Wally set the box he was carrying down on the table and undid a series of clasps to open it. Like a true showman he opened the lid slowly and with as much forced dramatics as possible.

It was a wand? No. Wait. It wasn't. Well maybe it was. If it was a wand than it had several things wrong with it. First off it was way too long. This whatever it was, was approaching two feet in length, additionally wands got thinner as you traveled from the grip to the tip but this one did the exact opposite and slowly ballooned out the farther down you went. It actually looked a lot more like a policeman's billy club than it did a wand. The color was also unlike any wand Harry had ever seen. Parts of it were shades of brown like traditional wands but other sections were closer to a deep forest green.

"Um...Wally? What exactly am I looking at here?" Harry asked with great confusion.

"Exactly? Well I didn't actually name it. Wasn't gonna name it till I got one that worked. It is teeechnically a wand if that's what you're asking." Wally explained.

"You are going to need to explain to me how the hell that monstrosity qualifies as a wand." Sirius piped in staring over Harry's shoulder at the inside of the box.

"Well let me tell you how I made it!" Wally said excitedly. "Since I made this with Mr. Potter in mind I used a griffin talon just like the one in his wand as the base. I then added Kraken beak to make it pack a hell of a punch. Kraken made the whole thing unstable so I used his blood to 'calm it down' so to speak. First time around I wasn't quick enough in applying it so my initial attempt shattered. Magic can be quite...volatile...sometimes. Once I got it stable again I threw in some Thestral bone to give it an affinity towards death. Don't think about that too much. Eventually realized traditional wand woods would not be able to contain all this so I switched to Verawood. Waaayy stronger than Holly. Incidentally that's what gives it that green-ish color. Then I finished this little lady off by embedding a ruby on the inside of the tip. Little known fact but if a witch or wizard embeds their birthstone into the tip of their wand you'll get about a 6% boost in wand effectiveness. 6% may not sound like much but I just couldn't help myself. The whole thing comes in at 21 and 7/8 inches. Ta-da!"

The room was silent as Wally went on his presentation/rant. When he finished Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"...I read that a wand having two cores is a bad thing. Isn't it?"

"Ohhhhhh yes. Two cores is a big no-no on multiple multiple levels. And this baby has three cores so it's even worse! It may just be the most beautiful thing I've ever made. I think I'm gonna cry." Wally said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "SO LET'S TEST IT OUT!" he shouted suddenly.

"Why don't you show us how it works?" asked Harry as he slowly edged away from the box. That comment about 'affinity towards death' creeped him the hell out.

"Can't." Wally replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's got your blood in it. Only works for you. Or any blood relatives you may have laying around that have an EMI of at least 350. Wait, do you?"

"No." Harry said dryly. "It's just little old me. Okay I'll use it but I'm only doing something small like a lumos spell."

"That will work fine." Wally said with a manic grin.

Harry picked up the...he'll name it later. It was actually lighter than it looked. Maybe only two pounds more than his normal wand.

" _ **Lumos"**_

There was no response. That's weird. He didn't do anything differently.

" _ **Lumos!"**_ he tried again with a bit more magic this time. Nothing. It was particularly annoying because he felt that with the amount of power he just tried to use he could have done the spell wandlessly.

" _ **Lumos!"**_ Nope. Looks like this projects a dud.

"You may need to put a bit extra oomph into your spells to get it to respond." Wally suggested.

"I already am!" Harry said with clenched teeth.

" _ **LUMOS!"**_ Harry shouted while digging deep and forcing magic through this worthless piece of wood.

Harry felt a tremendous pull on his magic. Like a black hole inside the wand was drinking Harry's magic so fast he couldn't keep track of it. Something akin to a miniature sun erupted from the tip of the wand. It was blinding. More than blinding. OH GOD IT BURNED! Everyone in the room shielded their eyes but it didn't help. The world was replaced by one of pure whiteness. It was like being hit with the visual half of a flashbang only the light wouldn't go away.

Harry dropped the 'wand' and clutched his eyes in pain. The moment he released his grip the light extinguished and the tremendous drain on his magic ended.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Daniel Granger shouted from the floor where he was till curled up holding his eyes shut.

"I'd say it was around a seven to eight times multiplier effect on Harry's spell." Wally said in an academic tone despite him being in the same position as everyone else.

"And it took about 30x the effort. Not exactly a fair tradeoff. Jesus Christ Wally you couldn't have warned me? If I had used a high level spell I might've passed out. I feel like I've been shooting spells for 20 minutes straight." Harry complained from the ground.

"Or at least tell us to put on some goddamn sunglasses!" Sirius added.

"Somehow I don't think they would've helped much..." whined Remus.

A few minutes passed by before everyone could properly see again and had reclaimed their seats at the dinner table. Wally decided that it was best to make himself scarce and promptly left once he could clearly see the door.

Harry stared at the beast Wally had left him. "Well he did say I could keep it..." Harry said a little begrudgingly as he vanished it into his fancy new mokeskin pouch. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a wand that I can only fire three to four times before I pass out from exhaustion? ASSUMING I haven't already used magic that day." he asked the room with a bewildered look.

Amusingly enough it was Emma Granger who answered.

"Don't miss."

* * *

 **A/N: Thought we could do something fun. If you have a cool idea for what this "wand" should be named then leave a suggestion at the end of a review. I'll choose my favorite from the responses. Just don't be mad if I pass up yours.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: Alright new chapter up. Polling over. I did have a favorite name for Wally's invention. One I personally liked just a bit more than all the others. However. Since over half of all the respondents asked/suggested for me to name it "The Boomstick" in reference to the film 'Evil Dead 3' I have decided to give the people what they want. The next time I use it in the story I will refer to it as such.**

* * *

 **The White Wyvern, Knockturn Alley, August 11** **th**

Amelia Bones climbed the steps up to the pub where a pair of aurors were stationed guarding the door.

"Ma'am." they both said in unison.

"Stand aside boys. I'm in no mood for chatter today." she said in a no-nonsense tone.

The pair moved from the door and Amelia entered into the crime scene.

The pub was a fucking mess. Glasses shattered, tables broken, bar stool pieces scattered in every direction. An auror in the corner was conjuring a black shroud to cover one of the bodies.

"Auror Landes report." she demanded.

The auror stood straight and saluted his superior. "Five dead ma'am. Four by killing curse, the last from multiple lacerations on his upper torso, arms, and lower neck."

"Any theories on what happened?" Amelia asked while lifting the shrouds and examining the faces of the deceased one at a time.

"Well based on the spells we found on their wands this one fired off about a dozen killing curses." Landes said while indicating to the corpse covered in deep cuts. "This fellow sent off all the cutters that eventually killed the aggressor." he said pointing to one of the four dead men who died via an unforgivable. "We're currently working under the assumption that a fight broke out between these two and the other three were unfortunately caught in the crossfire. We haven't yet established their identities but Charles and Angie are out running them down as we speak. Once they get back we'll try and find out if the victims knew each other or this was just a bar fight that turned ugly."

Amelia walked towards the man who died by blood loss and yanked his sleeve up. "This man has the dark mark on his arm." she said with a scowl. "And I've got a file on my desk that says that man over there is named Kaysen Moore and is – or at least was- a member of The Order of The Phoenix." she said as she nodded towards the corpse of the man who killed the now confirmed death eater. "This wasn't just a bar fight."

"Part of the chief warlocks vigilantes?" Auror Landes asked.

"The very same. How close are we to getting ID's on the four that aren't Mr. Moore?" Amelia responded.

"Should be within the hour madam."

"Good. I want to be notified the moment we have something. And if anyone from the ministers office or the papers show up you remain silent. I don't need them spinning this shit like they always do."

"You really think they'll try ma'am? This isn't some murder in a private home like the one last week where no one was around. We've got innocents bystanders killed this time."

"Of course I do Landes. Cornelius will spin anything. Denial is one of the strongest forces there is."

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, August 14** **th**

Hermione closed her eyes and scrunched her face up in concentration. If she could just get one successful attempt at apparition then she could call it a day. Just one! That's all she needed! She'd been trying for hours and was still in the same damn spot. She sagged her shoulders and released a large breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Across the beach she spotted Harry who was doing his best to appear supportive from afar but couldn't help put a little smugness into his smile. Sirius and Remus had blocked off a few days to teach Harry and Hermione the basics of apparition.

He didn't even need two hours.

She was nearing the end of her 3rd day and still didn't have squat to show for it.

This had to be another one of those things that was easier if your magical core was huge. It had to be! Learning this skill was supposed to take upwards of a week. Remus told Hermione that he fully expected her to master it far quicker than was average and then help guide Harry to learning it as well. No one had predicted that the reality would be the other way around.

A large cracking sound filled her ears and she involuntarily gave a little jump as Harry apparated right next to her.

"You know..." Harry said before disapparating away again.

"...I just don't think you're motivated enough." he finished as he reappeared on the other side of her.

"I'm motivated just fine." she replied with a little annoyance.

"Maybe so" Harry walked behind her. "but I have an idea to give you the little push you need." Harry leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you want to at least hear me out?" he whispered into her ear sending a little shiver down her back.

"...fine." Hermione said as she relished the way he held her. "What's your big idea?"

Harry released her and wandlessly conjured a small stick. He knelt down and traced a circle in the sand around his girlfriend. Then he created a circle of similar size ten paces away.

Harry walked a few more body lengths away before turning back around and drawing his wand.

"Alright 'Mione. We're gonna play a game. You have 30 seconds to apparate from the circle you're standing in to the other circle I've drawn. If you don't then I will hit you with a tickling charm for a solid second. After that you'll get another 30 seconds before I tickle you for two seconds. Then it will be three seconds and then four, five, and so on. Ready? Go!"

"Harry that's dumb. A tickling charm isn't going to make me learn to apparate. There are grown wizards that can barely do this right." Hermione proclaimed with an exasperated look. "What's your actual idea?"

Harry remained silent.

"Harry?" she asked

"18 seconds" he responded very calmly.

"I know you're not really going to tickle me Harry. You know I don't like it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're bluffing."

" _ **Rictusempra"**_ he said with an evil little smile as a small jet of silver light rocketed from his wand.

Hermione began to giggle and was about about to bend over at the waist in laughter when the sensation stopped.

She stomped her foot and shot an aggravated look at her boyfriend. "Harry! You know I hate being tickled. Don't do it again."

"I solemnly swear I will not do it again for another 24 seconds."

"Harry!" she yelled.

"NINETEEN SECONDS!" he yelled back with a look to really drive home the point that this was happening.

Panic filled Hermione's eyes. Could she please go back to learning this the normal way? Focusing on the three D's of apparition or whatever the manual said.

She focused herself. I want to be in that circle over there. I need to be in that circle. I need to will my magic to take me over th-

Hermione doubled over in hysterics as the tickling charm hit her this time. The reasons she hated being tickled was 1: It made her lose her composure and Hermione was always against that and 2: She was way more sensitive to tickling than the typical person. It was something she got teased about in primary school. By the time the charm ended this time she had almost lost control of her legs.

On the third tickling charm she did lose control of her legs and started rolling around in the sand in laughter.

On the sixth charm she started begging. "PLEASE HARRY STOP! I'M GONNA PEE! I'M GONNA PEE!"

By the time it was the eleventh round Hermione had grown tired of this game.

A bit of an understatement actually.

She stood in her circle on wobbly legs as Harry silently counted down the 30 seconds.

' _I am not getting hit again! I am not going to pee my pants! I am not going to laugh! In three seconds I will be in that circle over th-'_

There was a loud cracking sound.

And over there she was.

* * *

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones's Office, August 17** **th**

"So it's done then?" Amelia asked the goblin in front of her as she finished signing the pile of documents.

"Yes madam Bones. Gringotts will provide you the funds before the day is through." The goblin picked up the signed papers, placed them in his briefcase, and headed to the door. "Thank you for doing business with us." he said before closing the door behind him.

You wouldn't think it at first glance but Amelia Bones actually owned a huge amount of property and land. Well at least she did ten minutes ago. During the first wizarding war every single member of the Bones family was wiped out except for her and her niece Susan. This meant that Amelia received a substantial inheritance that she never made use of. There was her parents house, her sisters house, her brothers, her uncles, and a few more after that. For the past decade they'd been sitting around unused, just collecting dust. None of the properties were particularly valuable but as a collective they became quite the pretty penny. She had hoped to let Susan have her pick of the litter when she became of age but Amelia finally found a good enough reason to sell the lot.

With her newly acquired funds she could hire hit-wizards. Mercenaries with a fancier title. She had the exact company of spell-slinging ruffians in mind too. Recently returned to Europe from a stint in southeast Asia, 27 members, asking for180,000 Galleons for a one-year contract of whatever the hell you want. They didn't care who was paying them so long as they were getting paid. On condition that she didn't ask them to fight the Dark Lord in single combat she could be assured of their loyalty. A hit-wizard never breaks a contract once he's hired. If he did then no one would ever hire him again. She'd keep them waiting in the wings until this war went public. Once it did she'll need every advantage she can get.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Enter" she commanded in a strong voice. You have to put on a show of constant strength for the troops or they might start to question your every move.

Her top lieutenant and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour strolled through the door with a dire and serious look on his face. At least that's what Amelia thought he was going for. He pretty much always looked like that so it could be hard to tell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was sighted in Diagon alley." he said calmly but roughly.

"She was?" Questioned Amelia. "Why would Lestrange come out of hiding in the middle of broad daylight and go to one of the only places in wizarding Britain where you're pretty much guaranteed to be seen?"

"She didn't. Some idiot just thought he saw her. Bloody incident will probably be in the papers tomorrow. Still, we can use this. Public fear over the Azkaban escapees is higher than ever. This is an opportunity." Scrimgeour shifted his features to something akin to giddiness. It was unsettling.

"Do you expect me to resort to fear-mongering like our enemies?" Amelia asked with a narrow look.

"I expect you to do what is necessary for the country." Scrimgeour retorted.

Amelia leaned back into her chair and folder her hands. "What did you have in mind Rufus? Be specific."

Scrimgeour broke into a toothy grin -that was rare- and pulled out a stack of parchment and folders that he had shrunken in his pocket. Seems like he'd been preparing whatever this was for a while.

"I've brought a number of proposals for you to review. With your signature we can put some or all of these into place. Many of these measures are grey in legality seeing as how the wizengamot has not officially declared us in wartime yet but I believe if we play up the dangers of the escaped convicts we'll be able to push them through despite the objections of the minister's office."

"And how exactly do you want to 'play up the dangers' to the public? Many still believe their safe even when the danger is actually real." Amelia responded skeptically.

"I could have you some specifics in half an hour." Scrimgeour said a little excitedly.

"Go. I'll have these read by the time you get back."

Hearing exactly what he wanted to Scrimgeour sprang from his seat like a child would his bed on his birthday and wore a manic grin spread from ear to ear. It was a really odd look for the man who looked like a lion. He should really go back to the serious and intimidation thing. This was just weird.

Amelia lifted the first sheet and accompanying folder off the stack Scrimgeour had left her and scanned the contents.

If enacted this proposal would have DMLE agents hide powerful ward stones all across Diagon Alley that would prevent anyone from apparating or portkeying in or out. The only section where people would be allowed to apparate in would be a checkpoint at the very start of the alley right outside the Leakey Cauldron. Two teams of four aurors each would be redeployed to Diagon alley. The first to stay at the checkpoint and do a screening of those entering, the second team to patrol up and down the marketplace.

Amelia tapped her desk and comprised a quick mental list of the positives and negatives.

Pros:

1\. If a death eater or other criminal in diagon alley is being pursued by DMLE aurors then they will be unable to warp away thus leading to their likely capture. You could even apparate more aurors in at the checkpoint to organize a pincer move.

2\. No small hit and run attacks could be executed by the Dark Lord or his inner circle once these measures were in place. And Amelia did expect them to happen those types of attacks to happen eventually.

3\. No one can enter the alley without auror knowledge. No wanted men could disguise themselves under a cloak or with a spell and simply go shopping as another person hidden in the crowd.

Cons:

1\. The public would hate it. Going shopping would become a real chore. No longer being able to immediately apparate to the store you want, get what you need, and then go home. Would the public care more about being safe than having convenience when shopping? It was a bit of a coin-toss. Why must people be idiots?

2\. If the Dark Lord sent forces that were able to overpower the security forces that she'd have stationed in the alley then all the citizens who were still shopping at the time would be trapped with death eaters blocking them in. The casualties in such a scenario would be tremendous.

3\. Doesn't cover Knockturn alley. For this plan to do any good then we'd have to set up ward stones in there as well. Perhaps a third contingent of aurors to be stationed at the intersection of Diagon and Knockturn.

4\. This method didn't stop any unmarked death eaters from doing the shopping for all of the marked ones.

Amelia rubbed her temples in frustration. There were more negatives than positives upon an initial glance. Maybe it was just because she was a negative thinker? Always a struggle to see the good sides of a situation.

' _Well we've got to start somewhere...'_ She eventually settled on before signing her name at the bottom and stamping it with the official seal of her office.

' _Alright. What's next?'_ she thought as she pulled the second folder off the pile.

* * *

 **Brookwood Cemetery, August 22** **nd, 3:05 AM  
**

' _Remove the dirt, raise the coffin, portkey the body, lower the coffin, replace the dirt.'_

' _Remove the dirt, raise the coffin, portkey the body, lower the coffin, replace the dirt.'_

Not often, but every once in a while, It can be nice to do something really tedious and boring. It could bring one relaxation or a sense of calm. For just a few quiet hours you don't need to worry about whatever troubles were ailing you.

Voldemort didn't need to worry about his inner circle playing politics with each other and losing sight of the main mission.

He didn't need to worry about whatever losses he may have incurred from various scuffles with The Order or about that time one of the giants stepped on someone.

He didn't have to worry about how he still didn't know the contents of the prophecy or the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

He most certainly didn't have to worry about how he STILL HAD NO FUCKING LEADS ON WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIS MAG-

That was close.

Almost got worried for a moment.

All he had to worry about was removing the dirt with a silent wave of his wand, raising the coffin, portkeying the bodies back to the Carrow siblings so they could start the Inferi making process, lowering the coffin back down, and then replacing the dirt so no one would ever figure out he was here or learn about the undead horde he was constructing.

"How many does that make my pet?" he asked the most loyal servant in his entire army.

" _Ssssixty-three my massster."_ Nagini hissed.

Voldemort gave the smallest of nods to his familiar and moved on to the next grave.

' _Remove the dirt, raise the coffin, portkey the body, lower the coffin, replace the dirt'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Black Family Private Isle, September 2** **nd**

The summer was over and that meant it was time to move on from the safety and peace of the island. Hermione had taken her earring portkey back to the shrieking shack yesterday and was probably catching up with all her school friends right now. The Grangers had agreed to stay on the island and 'hold down the fort' as the saying goes. It worked out best for everyone. They were safe from random attacks, their daughter was able to visit on the weekends, and if they needed anything Dobby was only a call away.

"You ready to go pup?" Sirius asked as he peaked his head into Harry's room.

"Just a few more minutes dad. I can't find one of my favorite socks." replied Harry who was currently kneeling on the floor looking under the furniture.

"Alright. The moment you're done packing though we'll be waiting in the living room."

"Yeah yeah be right there." Harry mumbled as he started looking under his bed sheets. It was odd how when you lost something you'll look for it in places that it couldn't possibly be.

A few minutes later Harry shrugged and gave up on his search. He supposed it was just natural to lose something when moving. He closed his trunk and shrunk it down so it would fit in the mokeskin pouch he kept hanging from his neck. He whistled to Hedwig who was perched in the corner and the snowy white owl relocated to Harry's shoulder.

He said a mental goodbye to his room and made a promise to himself that he'd be back once this crazy adventure was over. He strolled into the living room to find all the adults in the middle of farewells.

"...available by floo if you need to speak to one of us personally or you can just call for Dobby and he can get a message to us." Moony was telling Emma Granger.

"Honestly Remus we'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. Go go." she reassured him as she shoo'd him with her hands.

"Oh and if Buckbeak ever drops in again best to just let him do what wants. If he approaches you don't forget to bow." Sirius added in with a cautious tone.

Buckbeak the Hippogriff didn't care for sitting around on a sub-tropical island all day. He just wasn't built for it. He would often fly off for weeks at a time, only to come back, rest for a day or two and then repeat. A popular joke on the island was to make up stories about whatever crazy adventures Buckbeak was up to.

"If he shows up I'll even have Dobby come fetch you so you can visit him as well. There's nothing you need to worry about." Daniel Granger replied with a hand motion telling them to get a move on.

"Harry you ready to go?" Sirius asked now noticing he was in the room.

"As I'll ever be." he said trying to sound chipper.

"I guess we're off then." said Remus who then put a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Harry you need to hold on as well. Just so you know. Side-along apparition is a different sensation from doing it yourself. You might get nauseous." Sirius warned.

"Why should I expect anything different?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Then with a large CRACK and a small burst of wind the three wizards vanished from the island.

"..."

"..."

"Do you think they're really gone?" Dan asked his wife with trepidation in his voice.

"Yes...I think we're alone." Emma said cautiously.

"Fucking finally..." Dan said just audibly enough to hear. "Take off your clothes. I want to make love to my wife."

"We've been stuck in this tiny house in close-quarters with four other people for over two months. Forget making love. We're having sex. Loud and raunchy. I wanna scream." Emma said as she ripped off her blouse.

"God I love you." Dan said as he hastily undid his belt.

* * *

 **London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Same Time**

Harry, Sirius, and Remus appeared in the dustiest, nastiest, and darkest house that Harry ever had the displeasure of setting foot into.

*cough cough* "Holy crap dad I know you said this house was called grim old place but I thought you were exaggerating." Harry said while covering his mouth with his hand.

"It's Grimmauld" Sirius corrected. "But you're not wrong. No one's lived in this house for over a decade."

A thin haggard looking elf appeared around the corner and sneered at the intruders.

"...well almost no one." Sirius added as he took notice of Kreacher.

"Filthy master brings beasts and blood traitors into this house? My mistress would weep if she saw-"

"Not another word Kreacher! Who I bring is my business. Why don't you go clean something upstairs? That's an order!" Sirius yelled.

"Of course master. Kreacher obeys. Even if master is unworthy of obedience." Kreacher bowed with a sneer and began walking up the stairs.

"Why you little-" Sirius started while raising a fist towards the elf.

"Dad! Why do you always have such a short fuse around him? If you treated him a little better then he might not be so nasty." Harry interrupted.

Sirius sighed. "Maybe you're right pup but it's just so ingrained into me. I hated everything about this house when I was growing up. I don't have a single good memory of that elf. Still...I'll try and not yell next time."

"Can we please do the trip down memory lane later?" Remus asked as he waved his wand in a dance across the room casting every air freshener and cleaning charm in his repertoire. "This place is disgusting."

"Aren't house elves supposed to clean things without you telling them to?" Harry asked as he joined in with his uncle and started dusting off a couch.

"They're supposed to. Kreacher has found a way to avoid it in his old age." Sirius lamented.

"Well then let's get an elf that isn't old." Harry suggested after being unable to clean the couch to the point where he actually wanted to sit on it. "DOBBY!" he called. He didn't do this lightly. He knew the elf was going to start screaming up a storm at the state of this place.

 ***POP***

"Greetings Master Harry what can Dob- *GASP* WHAT IS MASTER HARRY DOING IN SUCH A DIRTY PLACE? HOW COULD DOBBY LET THIS HAPPEN? THIS IS TERRIBLE! DOBBY IS A BAD ELF! DOBBY WILL BEGIN CLEANING AT ONCE MASTER HARRY! HOUSE WILL BE SPOTLESS BEFORE WEEKEND IS DONE, DOBBY PROMISES!"

Harry kept trying to get a word in but the elf had instantly become an emotional mess once seeing the house. Almost as if it were sacrilege to let his master be in such a place. Then the elf popped away to start his task still in mid ramblings.

"...well that was easy" Harry said.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Sirius who was looking around waiting trying to catch sight of the elf cleaning.

A crashing sound from the top of the house answered the question.

"I believe he's in the attic." Remus said with a puzzled expression. "Why would he start there?

"Cleaning from the top and slowly working his way down?" Harry offered as an explanation and with a shrug.

"What kind of sense does that make when we're on the bottom of a four story building?" Sirius questioned. "What a strange little elf..." he trailed off with.

After a brief silence where they collectively pondered the enigma that was Dobby, Remus spoke up.

"Weeeeell...I'm going to go pick up some dinner and probably a newspaper. You boys good with takeout?" he asked.

"Always." Harry replied while still staring at the ceiling and listening to clattering from the attic.

"I guess I'll make myself useful and clean the kitchen table. Somehow I don't think Dobby will get to it by the time you get back." Sirius said with a chuckle.

The two men departed from the living room leaving Harry standing alone.

"Well...uh...I guess I'll pick out a room to sleep in." Harry said to the empty room. "Probably have to replace all the sheets while I'm at it."

* * *

 **London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 4** **th** **.**

The entire weekend had been spent cleaning. One might think cleaning with magic would be simple. Just wave your wand and poof your done. However when there were doxies hiding in all the curtains, boggarts in the closets, furniture that had somehow developed magic resistance, and various other magical annoyances popping up all over the place you'd be surprised how long it could take. It took the better part of Sunday for the trio of wizards to just clean most of the ground floor. Meanwhile Dobby had finished the attic, finished the third floor, and started on the second in the same time frame. Harry had to order the hyperactive little munchkin to take a rest. He didn't want Dobby collapsing on him. It was really boggling to Harry why any family would want a house this big. There were so many rooms! So much crap that one wouldn't need! Whoever designed this house really went overboard with the space expansion charms. Hell, Harry imagined that if he was playing hide-and seek with Hermione and their kids in this house it could take over half an hour to...

' _Woah...where did that thought come from?'_ Harry stopped what he was doing to take a moment to freak out a little. He's only 15. Way too early to be thinking about children and marriage he told himself.

' _Well you love her don't you. Planning on having her by your side for the rest of life?'_ an inner voice asked him. You know what? This was not happening. He was not going to start arguing life plans with a voice in his head. He'll just focus on what he's doing. Cleaning the trophies and trinkets inside this glass case.

He set back the now perfectly polished engraved dinner plate into it's designated place and picked up the next item. A prefect badge for someone named Regulus.

It was covered in some sort of disgusting black grime. How the hell did that even happen when it's inside a glass case? Took almost 20 minutes to scrub it out of the little grooves around the 'P'. He swore, why people made these things resistant to magic was beyond him.

" _Wait a minute..I just need to use enough magic to overpower whatever resistance they built in. Duh!"_ he mentally told himself.

He picked up the next item in the case. A head boy badge of the same material for someone in Sirius's family named 'Arcturus'. Harry had grown so accustomed to conserving his true strength during training that he would often forget that his extensive magical core allowed him possibilities not available to others. He pushed a little more juice into his wand then was normal, casting at about 30% of his maximum strength instead of the usual 12-15. If he exceeded those numbers during combat practice he could accidentally seriously hurt someone.

Harry cast a cleaning charm and the head boy badge shined a brilliant gold as thought it had just been made a few minutes ago. Perfectly clean.

' _I can't believe I didn't think to do this earlier.'_ Harry mentally chided himself as he reached for the next object. A small golden locket inlaid with glittering green stones in the shape of an 'S'.

Harry twirled it around in his fingers. _'_ _That's odd...it's not as dusty as the rest of the stuff in...'_

A very faint dull ache appeared in Harry's forehead. Not real pain, but a memory of it. An echo of pain he hadn't felt in his scar since the day he left Hogwarts. It was so bizarre. Holding this locket reminded him of that feeling he had in first year when he had to look at Voldem-

Harry dropped the locket like it was on fire and it clattered on the floor.

The faint echo in his scar disappeared immediately.

"DAD? MOONY? COULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?" he yelled while staring widely at the trinket on the ground.

"Sure pup. What's up?" Sirius asked nonchalantly with a smile. He was in a great mood today.

"What is that?" Harry asked pointing towards the locket on the floor. His eyes never leaving it.

"I told you earlier Harry. Everything in this cabinet is a family heirloom or trophy or whatnot." Sirius picked it up and started examining it. "Why this old thing? This is just my fathers...um...no wait...my grandmothers...huh...I uh...don't actually remember seeing this ever before. I don't know whose it is."

"Let me see." said Remus who just entered the room as well. He closed his hand around it and immediately scrunched his face in an indiscernible expression. "The wolf in my head is going crazy. It doesn't like me holding this at all. Whatever it is it's vile." Remus then dropped it in the same manner Harry did and wiped his hand on his shirt. As if trying to wipe off some invisible stink.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked his uncle. "I need to know. Holding that...that thing...reminded me of Him." he said with disgust.

"Him?" Sirius asked

"Voldemort." Harry replied as though it should have been obvious.

Sirius and Remus's expressions both darkened considerably.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea as to what this object is Harry...but we could always take it to an expert. They'd probably know what enchantment is on it." Remus said hoping it was helpful

"Where are we supposed to find one of those? It's not like we can just put an add out in the paper."

"We'll just do it through Gringotts pup. It's no big deal. We'll probably have to make an appointment ahead of time though. The Goblins don't particularly like it when you just show up and ask for a special service." Sirius said while conjuring a box to hold the golden locket.

"Wait. Pause. I'm confused. Gringotts is just a bank. Why would we go to them?" Harry said while making stop gestures with his hands.

"I'm afraid you've been misinformed Harry. Gringotts is much more than 'just a bank'. The Goblins love making a profit more than anything else in the world. Some even say they like it more than sex. Gringotts will provide you with anything really. Any product. Any service. So long as you call ahead of time and they get to charge you a premium every step along the way." Remus said with a bit of a smile.

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, September 10** **th** **, 1:58 PM**

In a stroke of good fortune Gringotts actually had an on-site expert of magical artifacts. Apparently so many wizarding families had enchanted jewelry that the Goblins found it prudent to have an appraiser on standby. In a stroke of less good fortune he was so backed up with requests that the gang had to wait six days before he could see them.

Remus strolled into the bank with Harry following closely behind under his invisibility cloak. Sirius still wasn't a free man and couldn't risk showing his face in public. Harry while technically free simply didn't want to show his. The last thing he needed was to be swarmed by strangers barraging him with questions at that security checkpoint they had just passed through at the start of Diagon alley. Clearly not the best security if they couldn't even detect someone in an invisibility cloak...

"Next in line!" A goblin teller shouted from his podium.

Remus walked up to the teller and greeted him in a language Harry didn't recognize. Perhaps it was Goblin tongue?

"If you can't get the accent right it's better to speak in English. Withdrawal or deposit?" The Goblin responded curtly with his eyes never wandering from the documents in front of him.

"Ah sorry. It's been a while." Remus said a little embarrassed. "Neither actually. I have an appointment with a master Kruggrast for 2:00." he finished while holding up a short letter.

The teller snatched the note from Remus's fingers -still without actually looking up- and brought it in front of him to scan it.

"Very well. Go down the hall to the left of this lobby and it will be the 4th door on the right." The goblin said while scribbling something down. "Next in Line!"

Harry followed his uncle down the hallway and shed himself of his disguise once they had found the door in question. Inside the office was the oldest goblin either of them had ever seen. The five hairs he had left on his head were white, his entire scalp covered in liver spots, the spectacles hanging by the edge of his nose were unusually thick and his skin was even more wrinkled than Dumbledores.

The goblin neither Harry nor Remus could believe was still alive smiled a big toothless grin at his visitors and silently waved for them to sit in the chairs in front of him.

Once they had sat down the goblin extended a frail hand forward and waited.

"Do we just give it to him?" Harry whispered to his uncle.

Remus just did a half shrug and handed the box with the locket inside over to the goblin.

With a shaking hand the goblin lifted the top of the box off and dumped the locket onto the table. He picked it up and readjusted his glasses so he could get a proper look.

The old goblin flipped it over in his hand as he scrutinized the object with great curiosity. He ran his fingers over it and scratched it lightly with his nails.

If anything master Kruggrast just looked more and more confused the longer he looked at the locket. He twiddled two of his fingers together and some magic sparks appeared on their tips.

"Any idea what he's doing" Harry leaned over to his uncle again and whispered.

"Not a damn clue." Remus whispered back.

Master Kruggrast-who still hadn't said a word- ran his aged but now sparking fingers along the front of the jewelry with that same look of puzzlement and wrinkled brow.

Suddenly he stopped.

You could actually see his eyes light up in comprehension.

His toothless mouth opened in horror and he began shifting his entire head back and forth between looking at the locket and the two wizards seated in front of him.

In a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a being that looked like he would drop dead any day now he sprung from his chair and sprinted to the wall before slamming his hand against a hidden panel.

Restraints shot out of the chairs Harry and Remus were sitting in and clasped over their wrists, ankles, and foreheads.

An ear-piercingly loud alarm started to ring throughout the small office and moments later four armored goblins with chestplates engraved with the word 'SECURITY' stormed into the room and took up positions next to Harry and Remus.

"What's going on here? We haven't done-" Remus objected but he was muzzled by a look one of the security goblins gave him that screamed 'YOU WILL BE SILENT!'

The door opened again and Harry heard a new pair of footsteps enter the room.

Harry shifted his head as much as he could under the restraint to see a middle aged goblin in a fancy three-piece suit walk past him.

The new goblin sat at the deck in the little office and the frail old Kruggrast walked over and began whispering frantically in his ear.

The goblin in the suit listened intently for a little while and then held his hand up to to silence him before finally focusing on Harry and Remus.

"Gentlemen. My name is Ragnok and I am the director of this fine establishment...And you two are going to tell me everything you know about THIS!" he finished with an angry snarl as he jammed his finger onto the locket.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Gringotts Bank, September 10** **th** **, 2:13 PM**

Director Ragnok tapped his claw on the desk in contemplation and annoyance.

"And that's everything? You aren't leaving anything out? Not the smallest little detail?" The head goblin questioned.

"Yes sir. We really don't know anything else. That's why we brought it here." Harry pleaded.

"Well you're just no help at all are you Mr. Potter?" Ragnok replied with an irritated look as he leaned back in his chair. "Release them."

The security goblins produced keys from their pockets and inserted them into some slots on the back of the chairs that Harry and Remus couldn't see. With a *click* the forehead restraints unclasped and sunk back into the chair. Two more clicks followed shortly after freeing their hands and feet.

"I hardly think all this was necessary." Remus complained while rubbing his wrists.

"Unnecessary?" asked Ragnok with a harsh expression. "You two brought a class 6 dark object into my bank. A place I consider more holy then my own home! You're lucky I didn't just dump your bodies down a mine shaft and completely scrub this meeting from our records."

"But.…there's only 5 classes of dark objects." Remus stammered while paling a little.

"According to the information that the public is allowed to see, yes that is true." Ragnok said with a little scowl.

"So...what is this thing?" Harry asked with worry in his voice.

"Under the treaty of 1628 that the Goblin Nation has with your government I am not at liberty to give out information your ministry has deemed classified. It is best if you two go home and forget you ever found this.…abomination. Gringotts will dispose of it for you. That last part is non-negotiable." The director said with folded hands and a harsh tone.

"No! Wait please! If it has something to do with Voldemort then I need to know!" Harry implored, remembering why they brought it here in the first place.

"It's classified Mr. Potter. You think just because you have a history with Mr. Riddle that I'm supposed to care what you want? I may be a high official in goblin society but not so high that I can't be replaced. The law is ironclad and I'll lose my head if I break it."

"How did you know his name is Riddle?" Harry asked, taking a little detour in the conversation.

"Really?" asked Ragnok with a look that said 'are you serious?' "That's what we do here at Gringotts. We make money and we know things. Now I'm afraid this meeting really is over."

When the director finished speaking he snapped his fingers twice and the four security goblins hoisted the wizards out of their chairs and started leading them to the door.

"Please! I need to know! It's Important!" Harry yelled behind him as the goblins shoved him forward.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter." Ragnok said with a little wave.

The security goblins opened the office and began pushing them out.

"Please! There's a prophecy! I have to fight him! I have to be the one to beat him!" Harry tried. If that didn't convince the goblin then nothing would.

"STOP!" Ragnok directed to his subordinates. "Bring them back in….." he said with a very annoyed sigh.

Harry and Remus were shoved back into their chairs and Ragnok pinched his brow.

"Mr. Potter…...when I asked you if you weren't leaving anything out…..not the smallest little detail…THAT WOULD'VE BEEN IMPORTANT TO MENTION!" Ragnok screamed.

Harry sunk down into his chair like a child who had misbehaved. "I'm sorry sir...I didn't think it was pertinent to the conversation..."

"I didn't think it was pertinent…." Ragnok mocked in a childish voice. He then looked towards the guards in the room. "Get out. All of you. This is above your pay grade."

"But sir..." one of them objected.

"Get…..Out….." Ragnok said while staring the guard down. "and someone find me Adlast. Tell him to meet me when I'm done here."

Ragnok waited until the security goblins and master Kruggrast had left and closed the door behind them before he spoke again.

"…..you know I was having a pretty good weekend until you two showed up. Come in here and ruin my Sunday…." he lamented under his breath.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing." Ragnok replied. "I still am not allowed to tell you what this object is but I suuuuppose the law does allow for me to tell you what this object is in relation to Mr. Riddle."

"So the enchantment on it is connected to Voldemort?" asked Remus who was trying to piece together a guess.

"Enchantment? There is no enchantment on this artifact. This locket literally is Mr. Riddle." Ragnok said very plainly.

"Well it can't 'literally' be him. It's a piece of jewelry." Remus countered.

"And that is where you are mistaken Mr. Lupin. I never misspeak. This is literally Mr. Riddle... Just not all of him." Ragnok spat out the last words as though they tasted foul on his tongue.

"Well how does that make any sense?" Harry interjected.

"That's classified."Ragnok replied curtly. "I can say that the creation of this object is not only a high act of heresy to my people but a vile crime against magic and nature herself."

"So...what does it do?" Harry asked now staring at the locket in terror.

"Specifically?" Ragnok asked.

"Specifically." Remus confirmed.

"That's classified." Ragnok said with a little shrug.

"Can you tell us in vague terms what it does?" Harry asked with a plead in his voice asking for leeway.

Ragnok tapped his fingers on the desk as he chose his words carefully.

"I can say…..that as long as this item or any of it's siblings exist then you will never be able to defeat Mr. Riddle." Ragnok finally settled on.

"But I defeated him in my first year.! Harry proclaimed.

"Not permanently. Last I checked he was still running around." Ragnok stated, still tapping his fingers.

"So...this locket and it's...uh 'siblings'...is what allows him to stay alive as a spirit?" Harry questioned, trying to understand.

"...yes." Ragnok answered slowly, wondering if he was allowed to answer that question.

"So what do I do then? Find them and destroy them?" Harry asked with determination.

"YOU?" Ragnok laughed heartily like it was a joke. He leaned back on his chair and placed his hand over his chest as he just kept laughing and laughing. The goblin even had to bang his fist on the table a few times to calm himself down. The notion was just so absurd. "You will do nothing Mr. Potter. The moment I got called in here this became a Gringotts matter. I'll be sure to let you know once we've finished locating the objects. Then you can finish your little quarrel with Mr. Riddle."

"But I want to help with-" Harry objected.

"Go. Home. Mr. Potter. There's nothing for you to do here. We'll be in touch."

With that Ragnok scooped the locket into a box and left through a back room.

Harry looked at his uncle and asked the question on both their minds.

"Well what do we do now?"

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, Director Ragnok's** **Private Office, Same Day, 2:39 PM**

Head of field operations Adlast opened his superiors door and peeked his head inside.

"I heard you wanted to see me sir?" He said in a cheery tone.

"Adlast? Good. Get in here. And stop looking so damn happy."

"Something the matter director?" the chipper goblin asked as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Today...during a routine artifact appraisal two wizards brought in …..a horcrux." he whispered the last two words.

First Adlast paled, then his expression turned indecipherable, before finally settling on controlled anger.

"Whose?" the suddenly very serious Adlast asked.

"Mr. Tom M Riddle." Ragnok said while sliding the box over so Adlast could see inside.

"What do you need from me?" he asked, averting his gaze so he wouldn't actually have to look upon the piece of sacrilege.

"First I need you to go to Berlin, to Gringotts central branch. Once inside you need to hand deliver this letter to director Larlok. Do not give it to a teller, do not give it to his secretary, you will give it to him. Once there he will grant you access to vault #1217. There's a device in there we're going to need. It will look like a large glass ball with two silver handles on the side. It should be able to locate any other soul shards Mr. Riddle may have hidden away."

"We can do that?" Adlast asked with astonishment.

"Not accurately...unfortunately. The...lets call it a compass… will give us the directions of the other soul pieces in relation to where the locket is but wont give us any information beyond that. Distance, elevation, and other factors will be a mystery. Still it's better than nothing." Ragnok explained.

"I'll leave right away!" Adlast announced and jumped to his feet.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ragnok yelled "I want you to put a team together to carry it and hunt these things down. Best of the best. What's Mr. Barro doing?"

"He's on assignment in Algeria taking care of-"

"Pull him. I want him leading this."

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Go. I want to see the individual team members profiles on my desk in three days."

Adlast saluted to his superior before rushing out the door.

Ragnok leaned back in his chair and took a heavy sigh. "I swear...first thing I'm doing when he gets back is checking every vault in this fucking building." he muttered to the empty room.

* * *

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones's Office, September 13** **th**

Amelia was sitting upright and snoring in her office chair. The very nature of her job often forced her to work long nights so in order to keep her sanity she would need to rest when she could. An hour nap here, 20 minutes there, it wasn't healthy but she found a way to get by.

A loud pounding on the door startled her from her peaceful rest.

With eyes still closed and a mind not fully awake Amelia fumbled for her wand and released the locking charms she had put on the door.

The door crashed open and senior auror Williamson practically ran into the room.

"Will?" Amelia muttered while rubbing her face to wake herself up. "This better be damn important. I've got to-"

"He's awake ma'am! Pettigrews awake!" the auror spat out, not letting his boss finish her sentence.

Amelia's eyes shot open and she chugged the old coffee sitting on her desk.

She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a small bottle of Veritaserum.

Amelia took a second to eye the bottle like it was the most beautiful thing on this earth and gave the vial a little kiss before rushing out of her office.

* * *

 **Ministry Of Magic Atrium, September 14** **th**

"MADAM BONES!" Cornelius yelled from down the hallway. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO TOLD YOU YOU CAN CALL A PRESS CONFERENCE?" Cornelius Fudge shouted while gesticulating wildly and approaching Amelia in haste.

"No one told me to Cornelius. I just decided to." Amelia replied rather smugly. She was hoping Fudge would confront her before she went on stage. She was going to cherish this moment for years to come.

"BUT WHAT IS THIS ALL FOR? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?" the minister blustered.

"Cornelius I'm right here. You don't need to yell." Amelia said with a smile. This was so much fun.

Fudge took a deep breath and tried to not look red in the face. "Madam Bones you will tell me the purpose of this press conference immediately or I will have my aurors shut it down and you will be placed on administrative leave." he said while gesturing to his personal security detail standing behind him.

"Auror Dawlish. Step forward." Amelia said calmly, ignoring Fudge's threat.

"Ma'am?" asked John Dawlish, the captain of the ministers security team.

"It's time." she said while giving the auror a special look.

"Time? Now? Today?" John Dawlish asked confused before realizing what Amelia was referring to.

"At the press conference. It's time." she confirmed with a nod.

"What time? What are you talking about auror Dawlish-" The minister started to shout again.

Auror Dawlish wheeled around and slammed his fist into Cornelius Fudge's nose sending him crumbling to the floor.

"Oooooooohhhhhh that felt good. I've wanted to do that for sooooo long." Auror Dawlish looked upward and moaned as though it were an orgasmic pleasure.

Amelia knelt down next to Cornelius who was clutching his bloody nose while sitting on the floor.

"To answer your earlier question minister." Amelia spoke slowly and with a smile. "The purpose is to save this country."

Amelia stood and walked with purpose to the main lobby of the ministry building, leaving Fudge in the caring capable hands of auror Dawlish.

She opened a door to the lobby and was immediately onset by tons of flashing cameras and reporters asking questions. She had called every wizarding publication in magical Britain to this conference. Not just the papers, but the magazines as well. Even the ones like _Teen Witch Weekly_ that would normally have no business at a press conference. There were even a smattering of reporters from , France, Spain, Germany, and other European countries too. Amelia wanted to 100% guarantee that what she had to say got out to as many people as possible.

Amelia stepped up to the podium and waited for the cameras to stop flashing.

"Hello. For those who do not know me my name is Amelia Bones and I am the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the British Ministry of Magic. Before we begin I would just like to draw attention to the fact that my aurors are now passing out copies of some documents to each of you. I know the folders are quite thick but please bear with us. I will be referencing those documents in a short while."

Amelia stood tall at the podium and waited patiently as she watched her men go row by row and distribute identical packets to every journalist present.

"On the night of June the 24th of this year, two boys were killed at the third task of the international tri-wizard tournament. It was reported that they were kidnapped by an insane death eater who was trying to inspire fear and reverence for his long dead master He-Who-Mus-...excuse me. His long dead master Lord Voldemort."

She paused for effect and to let the people gasp at the name.

"This. Is. A. Lie. Inside your packets you will find a transcript of veritaserum induced testimony provided by another death eater who was found unconscious at the scene. For security purposes the presence of another death eater involved in the events of that night was kept from the public record."

Amelia stopped speaking and let the reporters shift through their pages to find the documents in question.

"As you can all read for yourself a dark ritual was performed by Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Crouch that was successful in reviving the Dark Lord Voldemort. On an unrelated note Mr. Pettigrews testimony also shed some light on how he came to be in the graveyard that night. 13 years ago he faked his own death and framed wanted criminal Sirius Black for the crime of his supposed murder as well as several others. My department has had some evidence for a while now that questioned the events of the night of Mr. Blacks supposed crimes but nothing concrete before today. In light of this testimony I am hereby rescinding the arrest on sight order for Mr. Black and am asking him to show himself to my office to answer a few follow-up questions we have."

The murmuring and conversations of the crowd had grown large enough that Amelia had to stop again and wait for them to quiet down.

"These next few words are not said to just the reporters in this room but to every wizard in great Britain who might be listening in to this speech over the wireless. Lord Voldemort is alive. That is the truth. It is an unpleasant truth to be sure but that does not make it any less real. Think of the disappearances that have been happening. The violent crimes that are on the rise. All of this is the work of Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking this country from the shadows. Soon his forces will be strong enough that he will no longer need to hide. For close to three months now the Fudge administration has denied this fact and stuck it's head in the sand. Too afraid to face reality! That ends today! In your packets you will find several documents that implicate Minster Cornelius Fudge, his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and several members his cabinet of bribery, corruption, and gross negligence. In addition to these crimes you will also find that most of the bribery charges are linked to have been from suspected death eaters in order to get away with major crimes and avoiding prosecution. We can conclude through these facts that the minister was knowingly undermining public safety and the security of this nation. This has allowed for a perfect climate for Lord Voldemort to rise and spread his reign of fear and terror once more. Therefore I am forced to add to his list of the ministers charges...TREASON!"

Flashbulbs burst in a cacophony of sound and light as cameras took more pictures of Amelia at the stand.

"As of this moment I am urging the wizengamot to call a vote of no-confidence against the minister and remove him from office. Once done so I will have the legal authority to question him with veritaserum and we can all learn the depths of his corruption. Finally in your packets you will find a list of names. These men and women are all suspected death eaters, some of them are even ministry employees. The list of names is too extensive for me to read here so I kindly ask you publish them in your newspapers or other media. I will also post the list in the center of this lobby later today. Starting at 12:00 tomorrow afternoon these people will have 72 hours to present themselves into auror custody for intensive questioning. If one does not comply within this time frame then they will be branded an enemy of the state and hunted down by DMLE agents with extreme prejudice!"

Amelia paused one last time to let her words sink in and have them know she was serious.

"If your name is on this list and you're innocent then you have nothing to fear. Thank you all for coming." she finished and walked offstage.

Reporters swarmed her and started bombarding her with questions. Amelia slowly and silently moved through the crowd to get back to her office. Not commenting on anything.

As she closed the door to the lobby leaving the press behind one reporters shout managed to cut through the crowd. "Who gave you the authority to let you do this?" she asked.

Amelia shut the door and inwardly smirked. _'_ _It's not a question of who's going to let me...it's a question of who's going to try and stop me.'_

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lord's Chambers, Same Time**

"… _...then they will be branded an enemy of the state and hunted down by DMLE agents with extreme prejudice!...If your name is on this list and you're innocent then you have nothing to fear. Thank you all for coming."_

Voldemort switched off the wireless radio with a flick of his wrist.

He looked around the room at his inner circle all kneeling before him.

"So…..the game has changed then. Well I'm more than happy to show Madam Bones that I'm willing to play!" The Dark Lord proclaimed. "Lucius!"

"My lord?" one of the death eaters raised his head.

"Your son is still in school. You should know then. When is the first Hogsmeade weekend this year?" Voldemort asked with a sick grin.

"They're every weekend now my lord. One of the changes the new headmistress has-"

"Excellent!" Voldemort exclaimed. "She wants to talk about fear? I'll show her what fear really means."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hogsmeade Village, September 17** **th**

"This better be good Hermione. I did have actual shopping I wanted to get done." Parvati Patil complained.

"and I've promised to meet a cute Ravenclaw boy at 3:30." Lavender Brown added in.

"Would you guys just trust me? We're almost there anyway." Hermione chided as the group turned a corner and the shrieking shack came into view.

"Is the surprise what I think it is?" Neville asked with a little grin.

"Maaayybe." Hermione replied with a bright smile of her own.

"If it makes her light up like that-" Said George.

"-then there's only one thing it could be." finished Fred.

"I don't know. I find Hermione surprises me all the time." a new voice said from behind the group.

"HARRYKINS!" The twins shouted in unison as they spun around and threw their hands in the air in celebration.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Harry asked nonchalantly as though this wasn't the first time he'd seen his friends in close to a year.

"What happened to waiting in the shack Harry?" Hermione asked as she came in close for a hug and quick peck on the lips.

"Got bored." Harry said with a shrug. "Neville, Fred, George, hope you've all been well." he said as he took a moment to shake all their hands.

"Is that really you Harry? I can hardly recognize you. When did you get so...so...HOT?" Lavender asked with a dumbfounded look while Parvati nodded in agreement. "Err...sorry Hermione." she said when she realized how she was acting around her roommates boyfriend.

Harry laughed heartily as Hermione slipped one arm around his waist. "What can I say? Island life suited me well. There also may have been some health potions involved."

"So you finally ready to show your face in public again Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well I've got to do it sometime." Harry replied. "Assuming anyone recognizes me that is. I've only been in the village a couple of times."

"Maybe not from far away-" one of the Twins said.

"- but up close you can't hide the scar." said the other.

Harry smiled. "Yeah...I suppose hiding in plain sight would be too much too ask wouldn't it?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

The seven friends walked slowly back to the center of the village, laughing, joking, and telling stories the whole way.

After a little over an hour of wandering about doing nothing noteworthy in particular Lavender suddenly cried out. "Oh no! I'm going to be late in meeting Mark! Bye everyone! Harry it was good seeing you again." She grabbed her best friend Parvati by the wrist and began to rush away.

"Lav wait there's no need to go so fast." Parvati whined as she was pulled away.

"Actually we should probably get going as well." Fred said a little disappointingly.

"We promised Angelina we'd meet her and talk about some new quidditch maneuver." George said in the same tone.

"We'll be in The Three Broomsticks if you need us." they both finished in complete sync with each other.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione continued on for a little while doing a little shopping around the village. Harry got a few curious stares but if anyone thought it really was him then they kept it to themselves. After about 30 minutes of it just being the three of them Neville got the impression that he was being a bit of a third wheel.

"Look guys...I'm gonna go. I've got some shopping I need to do...on my own." he said attempting to exit gracefully from the group excursion. "Harry you'll come visit on more weekends yeah?"

"Absolutely Nev. You'll be seeing a lot more of me again. Maybe I'll even find the time to show you what I can do as an animagus." Harry said cheerfully as he brought Neville into a brief man hug.

"My form is cooler and you know it." Neville teased.

"Ohhhh I don't know about that. I've got some tricks up my sleeve." Harry teased back thinking of the secondary form only his family knew about.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to Neville as he ran off to wherever he was going.

"So...now we're alone." Harry tried to say seductively.

"and still in public." Hermione reminded him.

"What?" Harry asked joking "You mean I don't get one teensy weensy itsy bitsy little makeout session from you?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and leaned in. Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head so his lips could meet hers. At the last possible second though Hermione changed course and whispered into his ear. "Maybe if you tell me what you got me for my birthday." she teased.

"Nuh uh uh. That's not how it works." he mockingly scolded. "You have to wait till Tuesday to find out. You get to open your present on the day of just like every other birthday girl."

"But Haaaaarry I want to know now." She pouted playfully and batted her eyes.

"Doesn't matter sweetie." he laughed "You're going to have to wa-"

With a tremendous **THUD** sixteen Trolls were portkeyed into the center of Hogsmeade.

Their collective battle roars put a stop to every ongoing conversation as all the shoppers and inhabitants of the village looked upon the source of the sound that was loud enough to shake windows.

Each one was equipped with a large rounded club and a makeshift iron breastplate with The Dark Mark etched onto the front and back.

The Troll family is an interesting set of species. There was almost as much variety among them as there are species of cat. One thing that was universal amongst the troll race though was that their intelligence level ran completely counter to their size and the thickness and magical resistance of their hide.

On one end of the spectrum for example there were the bridge trolls of Scandinavia. Said to only reach a maximum of three feet in height, these trolls had their own written language, and were easily intelligent enough to carry a conversation if you felt like speaking to one. Not that you'd ever want to. The nasty little blighters were said to be extremely rude and poor mannered. Put that together with the fact that the little monsters could use Wild Magic usually made for an unpleasant encounter.

However, because these smaller types of troll are intelligent you could always try to reason with them if you ever did run into one.

The three species of trolls that were just dropped into Hogsmeade were absolutely not of this variety.

The smallest of the trolls in this group were imported from the jungles of South America. Standing roughly 8.5 feet in height these beings had hides thick enough to resist very basic spells and provide the most minor of protection against more powerful ones. They could speak...a little... and wielded shields in addition to their clubs. Just barely intelligent enough to understand the concept and practice of blocking.

There were nine of those.

The second species was a type of European mountain troll. Harry recognized it as the same species he had encountered in his first year. Big, ugly, and incredibly poor tempered. They stood about 12 feet high and their hides were considerably more resistant to magic than their South American cousins. It really was a miracle Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't killed by one in their first year. He often imagined in the past that if the same scenario were to play out again then dropping a club on its head would likely just piss it off rather then rend it unconscious. If there was any positives to fighting these beasts it was that they were often slow to react.

Harry counted six of them.

Finally. There was the last one. The big one.

Cave Troll.

The biggest, nastiest, meanest, and without a doubt stupidest species of troll on the planet. It really shouldn't be counted as a sentient species. This was a wild animal, nothing more. Natures attempt at making something whose only talent is destruction. There were stories that a cave trolls hide was so thick, so incredibly resistant to magic when it reached adulthood, that not even the killing curse could take it down in a single shot. Not unless it was fired by someone exceptionally powerful. Surely they were only stories right?

This particular specimen was 19 feet tall and had shoulders so broad he was nearly three times the width of the mountain trolls.

When the trolls finished roaring there was a brief interlude of silence where nothing happened. People stared at the monsters and the monsters just stood in the square staring back.

Then someone started screaming.

Why did someone have to start screaming?

It didn't do anything but set them off.

The trolls scattered in different directions, each one doing it's own thing, it's own individual path of mayhem. Some went straight for people, others for buildings, the cave troll decided it's first victim was a bronze statue in the center of the village that was looking at him funny.

"RUN!" Harry screamed from the top of his lungs as he pulled Hermione with him.

One of the jungle trolls seemed to lock onto Harry's scream and began bounding towards him and Hermione with a look of fun on its face.

Harry was scanning for somewhere safe to go, he didn't have a lot of time to decide so he just picked something. The little alleyway behind the Hogs Head Bar.

"Come on! Down there!" he yelled to his girlfriend as she ran next to him.

"SCREAM PUNY WIZ! SCREAMS FUN FOR GLURG!" The troll -who was apparently named Glurg- shouted at them as the sound of its pounding footsteps became closer and closer.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and exchanged a look knowing that they needed to turn around and fight. They couldn't outrun him for very long.

They both brandished their wands and were about to wheel around and fire the first spells they could think of when the door to the Hogs Head slammed open and the barkeep fired a blasting curse at the beast.

Glurg's eyes opened a little in surprise at the shiny light approaching him and raised his shield to take the blow.

There was a fairly decent sized explosion when the spell impacted its target and a quarter of the shield was blown right off. The force of the blow knocking the troll over onto his butt.

"Thanks!" Harry said as they ran passed the bar owner.

"I know you!" Hermione said slowing down a little. "I've seen your picture! You're Aberforth Du-"

"LESS TALK! KEEP MOVING!" Aberforth shouted while sending another curse at the downed troll.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and jotted her back into a full speed run. Still no idea of where to go except that alleyway.

They rounded the corner and took a moment to rest and gather their wits.

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked inbetween panted breaths.

"I need your earring." Harry said in the same manner. "The one that goes to the shrieking shack."

Hermione reached up and pulled the portkey out of her ear. "What are you thinking Harry?" she asked as she handed it over unquestioningly.

Harry pocketed the jewelry. "Something you'll probably yell at me later for." he said before cupping her face and pulling her into a searing kiss that made her toes start to curl. He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you Hermione." he said a little solemnly.

"Harry what are you-"

He pinched the earring she was still wearing between two fingers and said the code. "Black Isle". He released it the moment the last syllable was out of his mouth and watched the portkey glow blue for half a second.

Hermione had a look of surprise and a little betrayal on her face as she vanished back to the island.

' _Oh man...she's going to be so pissed at me later.'_ he shivered a little at the thought. There weren't many things scarier than a livid Hermione Granger.

Still. She was safe. That mattered more to him.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and sprinted out of the alleyway back onto one of the main streets of the village.

Aberforth was holding his hands up above his head creating a silver dome of magic around himself while Glurg the troll pounded on it repeatedly with his club.

"Potter! I told you to get out of here!" he shouted from inside the barrier as he spotted Harry.

"I can help!" Harry shouted.

"Take out it's legs!" Aberforth shouted back.

 _ **" _O_ ssis Effergo!" **_Harry chanted twice aiming at the trolls lower legs below his knees.

The bone breaker curses were dark blue in color and easily overwhelmed the tiny magic resistance the troll had.

Glurg howled in pain as he dropped his club and fell to his hands and knees.

Aberforth dropped his barrier and fired point-blank into the trolls face the exact same spell Harry had used.

Blood poured out of every orifice on the trolls head and he slumped over dead.

"What next?" Harry asked Aberforth with a serious expression.

"I've alerted The Order and called the aurors. We just need to buy a few minutes!"

"I can do that." Harry said before transforming into an owl and ascending hundreds of feet above the village to get a birds eye view of the situation.

The Cave Troll was rampaging and smashing the post office piece by piece. There were fights everywhere. One of the mountain trolls seemed to have been taken out by someone although he couldn't tell who had done it. Harry inwardly smiled as his keen sight spotted Fred, George and some other seventh years working together to bring down one of the jungle trolls.

Harry spotted another one of the jungle trolls cornering a girl with a busted leg who was crawling into an alleyway.

She'd be dead in ten seconds unless someone saved her.

' _Well time to do something stupid.'_ he inwardly shrugged.

Harry folded his wings in and dive bombed straight towards the trolls back.

Harry began to accelerate at frightening speeds as he approached his target.

The troll raised it's club high and spoke to the crippled girl. "YOU FUN FOR TACKA BUT TACKA KILL YOU NOW!"

Harry reached deeper into his magic and latched onto his inner power. He'd only done this successfully twice before...

It's a good thing he was always the type to perform better under pressure.

The diving barn owl transformed into a massive griffin and barreled into the troll.

Tacka was thrust into the side of a building and collapsed the wall he stumbled into.

The troll looked up from the pile of wood he was laying on. "BIRD HURT TACKA! WHY BIRD? NOW TACKA HAFTA KILL BIRD!" he shouted as he got to his feet.

Griffin-Harry positioned himself between the troll and the girl with the trashed leg who he now recognized as Tracey Davis. One of the only slytherins in his year who never gave him any trouble.

Tacka dropped his club and shield and punched his open palm. "TACKA KILL BIG BIRD WITH HANDS! WANT TO FEEL BONES BREAK!"

Griffin-Harry screeched a battle cry and launched himself at the troll with talons bared.

The two slammed into each other and began a wrestling match that Tracey would remember every detail of for the rest of her life. The griffins magical claws easily ripped through the crude breastplate the troll wore on his chest. The trolls fists pounded into the side of the griffin and the colossal wings it used to protect it's torso.

Tracey watched in fascination as the two dueled. She didn't know where this griffin had come from but she was definitely rooting for it to win. On it's hind legs the massive lion-eagle hybrid stood taller than the foul smelling beast but the troll had the advantage in muscle mass.

Somehow in the tangle of limbs the griffin had made it behind Tacka and was ripping up his shoulders and neck with his talons and beak while the claws of his feet dug into the lower back.

"GET! OFF! TACKA!" The troll roared and reached around to his back. He managed to get a grip on one of Griffin-Harry's legs and whipped his arm back around throwing Harry into the ground a few feet in front of him.

Harry tumbled a few times on the ground and transformed back into a human. He sprang to his feet and violently jabbed his wand forward sending an exploding flame curse at a hole in Tacka's iron breastplate.

Tacka saw the light coming towards him and instinctively raised his shield to block.

He looked at his empty hand in front of him and his brain slowly processed the memory that he had dropped the shield not one minute ago to fight the big mean bird.

"Not fair..." Tacka whimpered as the curse hit his exposed chest and he fell to the ground in a fit of screams as the magical flames consumed him.

Harry looked around for the next fight and saw a mountain troll bash the bulky end of his club into the side of a large brown grizzly bear sending the bear sliding across the ground.

 _'Neville!'_ Harry yelled inside his head.

Harry swished his wand around from afar in a series of cutting motions and three bright red arcs of energy surged towards the monster.

The first cut into the beasts back causing it to turn around and roar in anger in Harry's direction. The second blade of energy subsequently put a deep cut all the way across the trolls chest and some blood sprayed out onto the ground. The final blade missed the troll but took out his weapon. A clean cut at the handle where the troll gripped it and the wood clattered onto the ground.

The mountain troll fell to one knee and placed a hand over it's chest wound. It raised it's head and looked directly at Harry. Even from down the street Harry could see the fire and hate in its eyes.

The troll got off it's knee and began to charge in a blood rage.

' _NO WAY!'_ Thought Harry. ' _I fired those at 50%. He shouldn't be getting up!'_

The trolls thunderous footsteps shook the ground as he approached and his battle roar was the only thing Harry could hear.

' _OH-FUCK IT! GOING A HUNDRED!'_

Harry had never tried shooting at anything but the open waves of the ocean using 100% of his core strength before. He wasn't sure what would happen.

He reached deep and gathered the power he needed. Harry crossed his arm down by his side and then swung his wand out like he was drawing a sword.

 _ **"** **LACERO!"**_

The blood red torrent of energy was over two meters in length and rocketed toward the troll at a speed that surprised even Harry.

The mountain troll was far too slow to react -as its species is known to be- and barreled right into the attack. Harry's incredible power ripped straight through hide, muscle, and bone. The mountain trolls severed right leg fell to the ground with a disgusting plop and his severed right arm quickly followed.

The monster fell face down into the dirt and made one final pathetic little roar as it bled to death.

Aberforth was digging a civilian out of some debris when he watched Harry take down the mountain troll by himself and then rush to the side of the boy who had just transformed back from being a bear. The boy was impressive. Incredibly so. No wonder his brother Albus had such an interest in him.

Suddenly the air was full of the CRACKS and BANGS of order members and aurors warping in via apparition.

Aberforth went back to lifting wooden pillars and stones off of the ruined building, trying to free the owner of Scrivenshafts quill shop from the rubble that used to be his store.

He looked around again to make sure none of the remaining trolls were nearby when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

An order member had just warped into the village at a location he shouldn't have.

"STURGIS! GET DOWN!" Aberforth yelled as loud as his old throat could manage.

Sturgis Poddmore heard the warning and spun around to spot the danger just in time to see the cave troll slam his 800 pound club into his chest.

Sturgis's body flew through the air and crashed through the roof of a nearby building.

The fall didn't kill him.

His organs rupturing from the impact of the club did.

Aberforth had known that man over 20 years. He'd known the lads parents for over 50.

Now he was gone.

Aberforth twirled his wand like a madman and fired off every dangerous spell in his arsenal at the king of trolls.

The spells splashed against the trolls body and caused it to stagger and take a step back but didn't seem to do any real impactful damage.

' _Why? Why can't I be as strong as my brother?'_ Aberforth cursed his seeming powerlessness.

Aberforth sent off one final spell at the beast.

The cave troll stopped backstepping and Aberforth saw the results of his work once the smoke had cleared.

Nothing but superficial wounds.

The great hulking beast looked at Aberforth and took a gigantic step forward.

This was it.

This was how he was going to die.

Suddenly two aurors appeared by Aberforth's side and began firing their own spellchains.

"KEEP FIRING! BRING IT DOWN!" one of them shouted.

Digging deep into his reserves Aberforth started a new spellchain with a grin on his face.

More and more fighters from the DMLE and the order joined in and soon their were a dozen wizards blasting spells at this king of monsters.

It was like a fireworks show, so many different spells hitting the cave troll, different colors and hues of jets of light mixing and overlapping each other. Some spells even augmenting each others effects.

The cave troll raised his arms trying to shield it's face from the bombardment as it roared in anger and was pushed backward.

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the entire battle was Thorfin Rowle.

He watched through his omniculars as one of the last two mountain troll was battling a trio of aurors and the cave troll swiped blindly at the dozen of warriors who were slowly killing it.

Thorfin pocketed the ominculars and apparated away.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers**

Thorfin reappeared at Voldemorts side and bowed.

"My lord. Most of the trolls have fallen. The remaining ones will not last much longer."

Voldemort looked at his fingernails as though he wasn't at all surprised or interested in the news.

"How many aurors are in the village?" Voldemort asked.

"I counted about a dozen my lord. But there are also several prominent members of Dumbledore's Order." Rowle reported.

"Hmmm...I had hoped for better. Still...we mustn't be greedy." Voldemort rose from his throne and looked around the room.

30 death eaters were down on one knee awaiting orders.

"Go to phase two." Voldemort commanded with a snakelike smile. "Box 'em in."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers, September 17** **th**

30 death eaters were down on one knee awaiting orders.

"Go to phase two." Voldemort commanded with a snakelike smile. "Box 'em in."

The death eaters each placed a hand over a small metal pin on their cloaks and they vanished from the room leaving just their master and his chosen assistant behind.

"Rowle." Voldemort called.

"Yes my lord?" he asked despite knowing exactly what his master was going to say.

"Go the basement, wait 30 seconds, and then release the hordes. We can't spoil the game before the shields up. Once you're done bring me my scrying glass. I'd like to watch."

"Of course my lord." Rowle said with another bow and then headed to the basement.

He hated going down there.

 _'_ They _'_ were down there.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Hogsmeade Village, Same Time**

Thirty men and women dressed in full death eater regalia each appeared in a different spot alongside the edges of Hogsmeade village. They all held their wands skyward and began to chant something in Latin. A chant they'd been practicing for two days.

Out of each of their wands came a thin and translucent piece of light that slowly expanded into a wave.

Each wave of magic crept through the sky and slowly covered all of the village, the sky above it, and the grounds nearby.

This was an ancient spell that had fallen into disuse hundreds of years ago for one major reason.

Frankly speaking it kinda sucked.

It was a type of anti-apparition field that stretches the magic to incredible distance. You could cast the field over an entire building, a battlefield, or even a small village like this one. That was the plus side.

The negative mattered way more. When one stretches their magic so thin, breaking through it becomes rather easy. You could be magically weaker than the caster and still consider the barrier more of an annoyance than an actual obstacle. This was why no one bothered to use this spell anymore. It just wasn't very good.

However.

This time the spell was cast 30 times by 30 different people. The fields melding, fusing, and overlapping with each other.

Anyone can rip through a thin piece of cardboard. It's not difficult. But can they rip through 30 at the same time? Unlikely. The Dark Lord was willing to bet that no one inside this dome was going anywhere.

That's when the real party arrived.

Via hundreds of portkeys just shy of a 1000 inferi were dropped into three groups inside the bubble. One group from the south, one in the northeast, and one from the northwest.

The undead adjusted to their new surroundings and slowly began their slow shambling gait towards the high concentration of life signatures at the center of the town. They were blind to most everything else. Meanwhile the 30 death eaters began a different chant. An altered version of the first. This one to stop any more portkeys from coming into play.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Village Town Square**

Harry held Neville down by his shoulders as the auror provided first aide and sealed the wound on his side.

Neville winced and sucked in a breath at the pain.

"Just a little longer boy and we'll be able to move you. Then the mediwitches at St. Mungos will be able to heal you up proper." the auror said as he slowly ran his wand over Neville's wound. "You should consider yourself lucky. Most men would be in a lot worse shape if they took a direct hit from a mountain troll."

"Yeah...well I was a little bigger at the time." he tried to joke and laugh through the pain but just ended up wincing again.

When the auror finished Harry stood up and looked around at the devastation. The corpses of trolls and wizards strung about. Many of the famous buildings and landmarks now reduced to half collapsed structures or piles of stone. Aurors and village members were working in tandem to bring the dead and wounded to the center of the village. Covering the dead with white sheets and setting up a first-aid area where they lined up all the injured.

"These ones are ready for transport to St. Mungos!" an auror named Shaw called.

"I'll take them." his partner auror Renner replied.

Renner knelt down next to two wounded citizens and placed his hands on them.

"Hhhnggh." Auror Renner grunted in effort. "HHUURRGGHH!" He grunted a little harder as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Shaw asked.

"Something's wrong...I can't apparate." Auror Renner said suddenly looking very worried.

He looked at the sky and squinted. "Do those clouds look distorted to you?" he asked.

Auror Shaw put his hand on his forehead to shield the sun and looked up as well. "A little...kind of looks like...oh god...BARRIER! WE'RE IN A BARRIER! LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE THIS ISN'T OVER!" he screamed to the crowd.

"Someone get a message back to headquarters!" one of the wounded men on the ground coughed out.

"Already on it." Auror Renner replied as he he pointed his wand upward and a patronus of a Labrador leaped out and started acting like it was playtime. "Powerful anti-aparittion field deployed by hostiles. Number unknown. No eyes on target yet. Wounded in need of evac. Requesting two additional auror squads."

The sparkling white Labrador barked once as it recorded the message and then bounded into the sky, going faster and faster, until it disappeared in the distance.

"I'm going to go scout around..."A third auror said before morphing into a crane and taking flight to circle the village. He was up there for less than a minute before he raced back down in a flurry of panicked wing flapping.

"INFERI TO THE SOUTH! ETA FOUR MINUTES! TWO MORE GROUPS TO THE NORTHEAST AND NORTHWEST! ETA SIX MINUTES! ABOUT THREE HUNDRED PER HORDE!" he screamed with wild looking eyes.

*silence*

Then the crowd started to murmur.

Some of the non-combatants began to look around in panic. Others began to despair and wail in their misfortune.

"That's too many! There's not enough of us here to kill even half that many!" cried one Order member looking for a miracle. "I didn't sign up for this. Fighting trolls and monsters and..." he said in a half cry as he bent down and hugged his knees.

"Anyone got any useful ideas?" asked a wounded auror who was trying to stand straight while clutching his side.

"WE FIGHT! FIGHT UNTIL OUR VERY BONES ACHE!" snarled another order member. This one with a crazy mechanical eye and a prosthetic leg. "Vance! Savage! Cooper! McCoy! Potter! Addison! and Shaw! WITH ME!" Mad-Eye Moody ordered while raising his wand to the sky and then running off to the south.

Harry and the six others that were called sprinted off after the grizzled old auror. It was astonishing just how fast he could move on that fake leg.

"Did I hear old Mad-Eye right? Are you really Harry Potter?" the one named McCoy asked Harry as he ran alongside him. "Didn't you lose your magic and go live with muggles?"

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers." Harry said with a tiny grin through running breaths.

Harry increased his pace and pushed himself to catch up with Moody.

Mad-Eye's mechanical eye swiveled to examine Harry while his human eye kept looking forward. The old auror grunted. "Hmm. Saw you take down that mountain troll boy. Not bad."

"You were there for that?" Harry questioned.

"At least for the end of it." Moody answered gruffly. "You know how to fight an inferius lad?"

"I've read a little. You use fire right?" Harry answered in an unsure tone.

"Not quite. Fire will run 'em off or trap them where they are but if you want to put 'em back in the ground for good you have to take out the head. Cutting 'em to lots of tiny pieces could also work but it's a waste of both time and magic. One good shot to the brain is what you want."

The eight fighters rounded a corner and found that the horde was only seconds away from doing the same.

"HOLD!" Moody ordered. "BACK TEN PACES!"

The fighters quickly backpedaled and waited for the inferi to enter the main road that lead to the town square.

 _ **"Murus Ignis"**_ Moody said while drawing a line across the dirt with his wand.

A tremendous wall of fire burst out of the ground and barred the hordes path. The inferi at the front lines kept prodding the flames with their hands and then pulling back. Trying again and again as though they couldn't remember the danger from their previous attempts.

"Remember to aim for the heads. OPEN FIRE!" Moody shouted like a hardened commander.

The eight warriors began casting drilling hexes and severing charms into the flame wall. It was a little difficult to aim through the tall crackling flames but perfect accuracy was not needed. With so many targets you were bound to hit one so long as you didn't fire too high up.

Spell after spell Harry fired into the crowd mowing down the walking dead. Listening to nothing but the sounds of the flames, the moans of the hundreds of inferi behind it and the voices of his allies.

He had just landed his 29th kill, second in number only to Moody, when he suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since his third year.

A looming sense of dread.

The flame wall began to flicker strangely and slowly began to fizzle and lower itself back down into the earth.

Harry looked around and watched as an artificial darkness set in and a thin sheet of ice crept onto the sides of the surrounding buildings.

 _'Dementors...'_

Harry stopped firing and watched as the dark creatures zoomed past overhead completely passing Harry's group by.

"They're heading for the wounded!" the woman named Addison cried out.

"We have to go help!" added in Cooper.

"WE HOLD THE LINE HERE!" barked Moody. "THEY'LL HAVE TO MANAGE ON THEIR OWN!"

Dozens more dementors flew over the defensive line spreading their aura of crippling chill as they went. The already weakening wall of fire continued to peter out in their presence until it withered away completely and disappeared back into the earth.

 _ **"** **Murus Ignis"**_ Alastor cast again to bring the wall back up.

No effect.

 _ **"** **Murus Ignis!"**_ He yelled this time at the line he had drawn in the ground.

Instead of reigniting in flames the ground iced over as more dementors passed overhead.

The inferi prodded again where the flames used to be but instead found their passage to be clear. They began to shuffle forwards again. This time moving a little faster as they got closer and closer to the living.

"FALL BACK! KEEP SHOOTING!" Moody commanded.

Harry took two steps back. _**"**_ _ **Terebro"**_ the drilling hex bore into an inferi's forehead and it face-planted into the ground. Harry took two more steps back. _**"**_ _ **Terebro"**_ Damn. Too low. Only hit it's shoulder. Three steps back this time. _**"**_ _ **Terebro"**_ Bullseye! Straight between the eyes!

Slowly the horde pushed the group back down the main road, getting closer and closer to the town square. Harry glanced behind him and saw the dementors feeding on some flimsy patronus shields created by the townsfolk and the wounded in the distance. The dementors would smash through them in less than a minute.

Harry fired two more spells into the crowd and tried to get Moody's attention. "It doesn't matter if we beat them here if the others-"

"VANCE! YOU'RE DRIFTING, GET BACK IN FORMATION!" Alastor shouted ignoring Harry's comment.

Emmeline Vance had been walking backwards at a slight angle that slowly but surely was moving her away from the relative safety of the group.

14 inferi peeled off from the main cluster and focused on the isolated target. Giving moans and guttural growls as they approached.

Emmeline panicked and started firing off cutting curses randomly as she was slowly pinned against the wall of a building.

The cutting curses severed arms and the inferi did not care as they continued to lumber towards her. The curses severed legs and the inferi just started crawling in response. They cut open stomachs and the undead merely staggered for a moment before continuing it's stalking approach.

"EMMY GODDAMNIT GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Savage who was desperately trying to kill off the inferi closest to him so he could find a moment to help his friend.

Emmeline started screaming as she waved her wand around like a madwomen, sending off weaker and weaker spells. She was rapidly running out of magic.

One of the inferi reached her and grabbed her shoulder with the one arm it had left. Emmeline dropped her wand and used both hands to wrestle it off of her. A second inferi crawling on the ground grabbed her ankle and pulled her feet from under her.

Harry nearly vomited as he heard the ripping and tearing of flesh as the undead monsters surrounded and shredded his ally to pieces.

"FULL RETREAT! CREATE A PERIMETER AROUND THE INJURED!" Moody shouted as he fired off one last drilling curse to an inferi's head and then turned around in a full sprint back to the town square.

Harry and his fellow five fighters followed in the exact same manner. Running at top speed back to the others. What he saw there terrified him.

Dementors were feeding unobstructed on those unable to defend themselves. All the camps able-bodied individuals preoccupied with trying to hold back the two hordes that came from the northeast and northwest. A hodgepodge force of aurors, order members, students, and shopkeepers trying to fight two separate armies of living nightmares.

 _ **"Expecto Patronum!"**_ Moody, Harry, and Addison all shouted simultaneously.

A silver wolverine, a stag, and a crocodile all charged at the dementors and sent them scattering upward and away.

Harry canceled his patronus and rushed in to check on the effects of the dementor attack whilst Moody took command of all three battle groups and organized a circular perimeter of 40-some-odd people directly around the makeshift camp.

"POTTER! I NEED YOU BACK UP HERE!" Alastor shouted behind him as the remaining inferi drew within 50 feet from three separate directions.

Harry didn't hear him. His ears could pick up nothing but this awful ringing noise in his head.

He was in a trance staring at the two bodies in front of him.

The soulless husks of Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil.

Seamus whom he had been roommates with for more than three years and Parvati who he was telling jokes with just an hour ago. The two husks in positions of holding each other for dear life with expressions of pure terror permanently etched onto their faces.

Harry knelt down and ran his fingers slowly across their faces hoping it wasn't real.

A strange new feeling came over Harry. He didn't know any words to describe this emotion.

"DAMN IT POTTER! GET A FUCKING GRIP! _**TEREBRO! CONFRINGO! LACERO!**_ THEY'RE GONE BOY! FOCUS ON SAVING THE LIVING!" Alastor tried once more to get Harry to turn his attention back on the 400 or so inferi that remained and had begun to encircle the defenders.

They were within 35 feet now and all escape routes had been cut off.

The cold feeling of dread returned and Harry lazily turned his head up to see that the dementors had reorganized and were hovering just overhead. The two remaining patronus's slowly fading away as their energy was depleted.

"...who was it?" he asked under his breath while staring at the cloaked demons above. "Which one of you did this?" he asked a little louder but still barely audible.

Without his gaze ever leaving the sky Harry's hand hovered over the mokeskin pouch around his neck and he wandlessly summoned 'The Boomstick' from it into his waiting palm.

The inferi were now a mere 20 feet away and were still over 300 in number.

Harry stood up and spoke in a voice he didn't recognize. "Give them back..." he said with a crazed look as he pointed 'The Boomstick' upward.

A small voice of reason that sounded suspiciously like Hermione started shouting in his head. _'_ _No Harry. Harry wait. Harry stop! STOP! You're not supposed to fire high level spells with that thing! Let alone a mastery level spell!'_

However this tiny voice was completely drowned out by a much louder inner voice screaming _'_ _GIVE! THEM! BACK!'_

 ** _"EXPECTO!"_**

 _ **" _PATRONUUUU_ M!"**_

'The Boomstick' vibrated wildly as it drank up Harry's magic like a black hole would the light of a giant star. Harry didn't hold back. He let the wand have whatever it demanded of him, drifting well into the danger zones of using too much magic.

An absolutely gargantuan stag head sprang from the edge of the wand and began to rise into the air. It's neck had reached ten feet in length before the front legs of the beast emerged out of the tip of 'The Boomstick' and it took its first steps on the ground.

Everything stopped. The wizards and witches stopped firing and turned to see the commotion behind them and the undead stopped shuffling forward to gaze upon this huge source of energy.

The dementors began to drift away slowly; their body language showing confusion at what they were seeing.

By the time the back legs of the stag had formed the silver beast was twice as high as the tallest building in Hogsmeade.

The avatar of light tilted its head up and opened it's mouth the sky.

Then it began to sing.

It was indescribable. It was definitely the bleating of a deer at it's base but it had this...angelic sound to it. It was Pure. Holy even.

The dementors started to screech and wail in demonic screams as they clutched the sides of their heads. The hems of their cloaks and the tips of their skeletal hands began to dissolve into black flecks of dust.

Waves of light and energy rolled off the building sized patronus and spread through the streets.

The dark enchantments that powered the inferi were forcibly expelled from the reanimated bodies and the wisps of dark magic dissipated into the wind, not being able to sustain themselves in the presence of such an incredible and overpowering amount of light magic. The inferi started dropping by the dozens.

Now the entire bodies of the dementors were being affected by the dissolving effect. Their screams of agony were the stuff on nightmares.

One by one in order of those who were closest to the great patronus the dementors were erased from this world completely.

In the place of where each one had been was a small cluster of golden orbs. Some of the dementors had upwards of a dozen inside them, others only three or four.

Most of the orbs began drifting higher and higher into the sky before blinking out of existence to some place unknown. The remainder glided loftily towards the ground.

Harry reached the end of his reserves and cut off power to his patronus. With nothing sustaining it any longer the majestic creature faded away in a manner of seconds. Harry's arm fell limply to his side and he crashed face forward into the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

One of the glowing orbs that was lazily falling landed on the empty husk that was once Seamus Finnigan before sinking into his chest.

"HHUUUUGGHH" The boy took a huge deep breath and his eyes darting around rapidly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Outskirts of Hogsmeade Village, September 17** **th**

The death eater Gibbon watched in the distance as the great silver stag faded away into nothing.

"Hey Travers!" he called to the death eater standing about 60 feet away. "Did you see that?"

"WHAT?" Travers called back while holding his hand to his ear to hear better. They had to stay spread out from each other to sustain the barrier they had all cast. Like 30 anchors holding a giant circus tent in the ground.

"I ASKED IF YOU SAW THAT GIANT DEER THING?" Gibbon yelled while making a funnel around his mouth with his hands.

"WHAT AM I BLIND? COURSE I FUCKIN SAW IT YOU GODDAMN MONGOLOID! IT WAS TWICE THE SIZE OF A HOUSE!" Travers shouted back.

Gibbon turned around and crossed his arms in annoyance. "...no need to be rude about it..." he muttered to himself. "YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ALL THE TIME." he yelled at Travers without looking at him.

No response.

"DID YOU HEAR ME TRAVERS? I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE...Travers?" Gibbon had turned around to yell at his associate but was greeted by the sight of Travers's decapitated head rolling on the ground and blood pooling out of his neck.

Gibbon saw an orange light in his peripheral vision and he wheeled around to investigate. He had just enough time to register that it was a type of cutting curse before his head too was rolling on the ground.

Three men dropped their disillusionment charms and started to clean up the bodies. While each of their dress styles was very different they all wore an identical blue armband embroidered with the words 'Azure Mortum'. Translated as "The Blue Death".

"Hey boss. You don't think that Bones lady wanted any of these guys alive do you?" one of the hit-wizards asked his superior.

The leader of the mercenary group was an Arabic man who went by the alias Mustafa. No last name given. He lit a match and brought it to the fresh cigarette he had just popped into his mouth. "Well if she did...she really should have specified." he said with a toothy half-grin.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lords Chambers**

Lord Voldemort sat perfectly still staring into his scrying glass watching the battle end. His fingernails digging into the wood.

The trolls he expected to lose. The cave troll was a beautiful find, but still he expected it to lose. Trolls were replaceable, they were no great loss.

The loss of the Inferi was a little more aggravating. It had taken him five separate nights to dig up that many and he had worked for six hours straight making all those portkeys for them. Still they were replaceable just like the trolls.

The dementors however were not.

How was it possible? Dementors were supposed to be immortal beings. Nothing could kill them! And yet somehow that wretched child found a way. He didn't think it was possible to hate Potter more than he already did and yet the boy surprised him again.

The battle was over. It was done. Decided. Finished. Total victory for The Dark Lord. The Dementors descending from above and the undead encircling from all sides closing in on a single point. It was less than 15 seconds away from a complete massacre of everyone in that village.

Then Potter had to go and cast that spell.

What the fuck was that thing anyway? Voldemort had never seen such powerful magic. It would be one thing if Potter still had his magic, The Dark Lord had considered that as a possibility...but this was madness! The power displayed was even beyond his own! Was this the work of the strange device the boy held? Did it relate to the prophecy in any way? Voldemort hated being this unsure about so many things.

Thorfin Rowle apparated into the room in a panic. "MY LORD! Our men creating the anti-apparition field are being taken out one at a time! Bones appears to have sent in professional hit-wizards. We've already lost Gibbon, Travers, both of the Carrows, and 7 others. Please order a retreat!" he implored while bowing on one knee.

Voldemort casually held an open palm out to his side and Rowle rested his left forearm into it. Voldemort drew his wand and pressed it into Rowles dark mark hard without ever saying a single word.

Rowle screamed in pain as the order went out for all death eaters to return from wherever they were and come to headquarters.

An idea suddenly popped into The Dark Lords head.

A memory long forgotten.

From over 20 years ago.

Voldemort stood from his throne and began walking towards the door in haste. "Rowle. Go debrief the arrivals and update them on the situation. There's somewhere I have to go." he commanded before slamming it shut behind him.

"Y-yes, of course my lord." Rowle said as he watched confused as his master seemingly fled the room.

* * *

 **Location Unknown, 3 Hours Later**

Voldemort stood in the rain under a magical shield that kept him dry, Nagini wrapped around his shoulders and hissing contentedly as he scratched the top of her head.

"Just a little longer my pet. I know how much you hate the rain." The Dark Lord cooed to his familiar.

They were standing at the top of a hill under a single dried up and petrified tree. Five muggles all under the imperius curse were working in perfect tandem and digging with fervor at the base of the tree.

Although the valley around them was full of life and bright color everything within a ten foot radius of the tree was dead and blackened.

" _Why mussst the mugglesss dig by hand massster?"_ Nagini hissed in parseltongue. _"_ _Why not raissse it with magic?"_

Voldemort looked expressionless as he continued to pet Nagini's head. "Because my sweet, the enchantments I placed here prevent it from being summoned by any means. Just another way to discourage anyone from finding it."

The imperiused men all stopped working and stood straight as they finished their orders.

"One of you. Bring it here." The Dark Lord instructed.

One of the mind controlled muggles reached down and pulled a small chest out of the mud filled hole in the ground. It was about the size of a large candle, small enough to hold in two hands. The entire box was covered in spell tags and wrapped in multiple magical chains.

The muggle crawled out of the hole and held out the box in his hands to Voldemort. Just holding it for a few seconds and his hands were already showing signs of rot.

Voldemort raised his wand and sealed the box in a magical bubble. Then he put that bubble into a larger bubble. Then he pulled a magical pouch out of his sleeve and levitated the double-wrapped box inside.

" _Massster what isss that?"_ Nagini asked. _"I do not like it'sss sssmell."_

"I have just suffered an important loss Nagini. My enemies are growing in both strength and number. Inside that chest is something...I chose not to use last time. Something that has been sealed away for a very long time. I will not use it unless things continue to deteriorate. I hope that they will not force my hand to unleash it...My final ace in the hole."

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, Furnace Room, September 18** **th**

Five goblins and three wizards stood around the large furnace full of molten metal and watched the golden cup melt on the surface of the liquid fire. Green mist escaped from the rim of the goblet and took the shape of a skull before dissipating into nothingness.

One of the goblins held a glass ball by two silver hands on its side. A locket free floating in suspension hung inside of the device. Five silvery arrows lined the outside of the ball, each pointing in a different direction, although two of them were so close they mostly overlapped each other.

One of the arrows, one that was pointing in the direction of the furnace they stood in front of, began to disappear.

"One down." said one of the wizards. An older man in his 60's who was slightly overweight.

"Four to go" muttered one of the goblins.

"Tch, Good fucking riddance." A second wizard said with complete contempt in his voice. A young man in his early 20's with red hair.

"Alright boys." The last wizard spoke up with an Australian accent. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

 **St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, September 20** **th**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at a blank white ceiling. He tilted his head up and looked around to get his bearings.

Well he was in a bed for starters. Sirius was napping in the corner as Padfoot and Remus was sitting in a chair at his bedside reading a newspaper.

There were two aurors standing guard by the door to the room and a third talking to them about something Harry couldn't hear.

Harry locked eyes with the third auror and the man immediately rushed off to parts unknown.

"Oh good. You're awake Harry." Remus said putting the newspaper down and handing Harry a glass of water.

"Thanks uncle Moony." Harry croaked out in a raspy dry voice. He gulped down the entire glass of water and then handed it back to get a refill. "Where am I?" he asked in a voice that still sounded a bit scratchy.

"You're in St. Mungo's Harry. You pushed yourself into magical exhaustion and collapsed in Hogsmeade-"

"That's right! Hogsmeade! The Dementors! The Inferi! What happened with-" Harry started rambling.

"Woah woah easy there Harry. Calm down. A lot has happened these past three days." Remus said while holding his hands up.

"THREE DAYS!" Harry screamed.

"Shhhh shhhhh" Remus shushed. "Please Harry. Padfoot just fell asleep. He's been by your bedside all this time and hasn't rested for about 40 hours."

"...three days?" Harry asked again but this time in a whisper.

"I'm afraid so. This is why it's so dangerous to exhaust your magic Harry. You're powerful but not a god. You need to know your limits. Now what do you want to know first?"

Harry took a moment to think it over. He had so many questions and they all seemed pretty important. Better start with something light. Harry sunk down in his bed a little and looked a little ashamed.

"...is Hermione pissed at me?" he asked with trepidation.

A smile crawled onto Remus's face and he began to laugh. His laughter grew and grew until he started hitting his own leg with his fist to try and stifle it. He looked at Harry directly in the eye with the most serious expression that Harry had ever seen on his uncle.

"You have no idea." he said ominously.

Harry whined and sunk lower into his bed. "Where is she right now?"

"Down in the hospital cafeteria getting some food. She's been here just as long as we have" Remus answered.

"She's missing classes?" Harry asked with astonishment.

"Headmistress McGonagall canceled them for the whole week." Remus explained. "To make time for all the funerals." he added with a sad expression.

"Who'd we lose?" Harry asked with a serious expression.

Remus sighed. "I don't remember the number. The ministry released a list of all those killed the day after. I could dig it up for you if you like?"

"I'll look at it later. Do you at least recall how many students were killed?" Harry asked thinking of his friends.

Remus squinted his brow and scratched the side of his head with one finger. "Nine...I think. Mostly sixth and seventh years that tried to help but just weren't prepared for real battle."

"Any from fifth year?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"One. A girl named Lisa Turpin. Ravenclaw if I can remember from my teaching days. It's a real shame. She was such a nice young woman." Remus said with crossed arms.

"Just one? What about Seamus and Parvati?" Harry asked.

"That...is why they are here." Remus said pointing to the auror guards blocking the doors.

"I'm not following." Harry said looking confused.

"Harry...what you did...whatever that patronus was...it had incredible implications for this war. You killed dementors Harry. No one's ever done that before! God... I wish I could have seen it." Remus said while gesticulating wildly.

"But what does that have to do with-"

"You brought them back Harry! Not just them but many others too! Muggles who'd been attacked across the country and wizards in this very hospital! You freed their trapped souls. Souls that wizardkind thought were simply lost forever. It's a pretty big deal. Hence the auror guard."

"It worked? Your kidding. Your not kidding? It actually really worked? THAT'S AMAZING!" Harry shouted absolutely ecstatic at the news.

Padfoot stirred a little at the shout and began to stretch as though he was waking. Harry and Remus went very still and waited for him to fall back into a deep sleep.

"...thats not all." Remus whispered. "You've got mail." he said as he reached down under the bed and pulled out a big box of letters. "All from people in the village who saw what you did."

Harry reached into the box and pulled out a letter at random and began to read.

 _Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

 _I'm fully aware that if it weren't for you I likely wouldn't have survived You-Know-Who's attack on Hogsmeade. I'd have been reduced to Inferi food. Well I'm a man of honor and as such I always pay what I owe. If you ever need a favor from someone on the force feel free to give me a call. Any favor no matter how big or small._

 _-Auror Dillon L. McCoy_

Harry smiled and placed the letter on his bedside table and then moved on to the next letter.

 _Potter_

 _Next time you have a secret super weapon that can wipe out armies of dark creatures FUCKING TELL ME!_

 _I put your battle wand thingy back inside your pouch before the ministry arrived._

 _Getting it confiscated doesn't help anyone._

 _Good work out there._

 _-Alastor Moody_

Harry chuckled at the letter and wrapped his hand around the pouch that was still hanging from his neck. "Well that's one less thing to worry about..." he muttered to himself as he grabbed another letter from the box.

 _Harry,_

 _I saw that you were the Griffin who saved me. I know that we were never enemies in school despite the feelings of our houses, but we definitely weren't friends. Still, you threw yourself into danger and saved my life. Someone who was practically a total stranger. I will never forget. Once my leg is all better you should come visit me._

 _I'll fuck you._

 _Straight up._

 _Maybe I'll even get my friend Daphne to join in..._

 _\- T. Davis_

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he had to reposition the way he was sitting to hide the increased blood flow to his lower regions.

"Oh wow...that's um...flattering...Hey uncle Moony? What's the...uh...social protocol here? Do I have to respond to this? Send a polite decline?" Harry asked as he handed the letter over.

Remus's eyebrows also raised as he read the letter. "I think...it's better to just not respond at all. In fact I'd probably get rid of this before Hermione comes back."

Harry paled at the thought of his girlfriend reading the offer. "Yeah...that's probably smart."

Harry rose out of bed and took the letter from his uncles hands. He dropped it into an empty trash can on the other side of the room, walked back to his bed, stopped, turned around, walked back to the trashcan, set it's contents on fire, vanished the ashes, and then walked back to his bed.

Just as he pulled back the covers to lay down again he heard the door open.

Hermione was standing in the doorway staring at him with a look of pure fury on her face.

"Hey 'Mione..." he said a little meekly.

Hermione clenched her fists and stomped angrily towards Harry.

Harry gulped and wanted to take a step back but found himself frozen in place.

Hermione stopped in front of Harry and stared straight into his eyes.

 ***SMACK*** Hermione slapped Harry across the face so hard that he stumbled a bit and the CRACK woke up Padfoot.

"Hermione..." Harry said softly while holding his now very sore cheek.

Hermione continued to stare at Harry but her face of anger slowly transitioned to a crying one and tears began to pour down her cheeks.

She leaned in and sobbed into Harry's chest while pounding her fists lightly against him.

She spoke in broken sentences through her sobs. "Don't...you...ever...do...that...again. You...promise...me.." punctuating each word with a punch that had absolutely no power behind it.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly while she cried herself out and he cooed into her ear. "Okay. I promise I promise. I won't ever do it again. I won't apologize though...I will never apologize for keeping you safe."

Hermione pulled her head up and looked at him. "...I'm still mad at you." she said with a sniffle.

The doors burst open once more and the auror who originally ran off when Harry woke up was back with three more and a rather intimidating woman who was leading the group.

Harry climbed back into his bed and Hermione pulled up a chair next to him.

"Please ignore the entourage. These guards follow me everywhere these days." The woman said whilst conjuring a chair for herself.

She sat in front of Harry's bed and folded her hands together under her chin.

"First off Mr. Potter I'd like to thank you for saving my men in the field. The backup I had sent would've arrived a few minutes late to save them. You have my gratitude."

The woman pulled a packet of notes out of her bag and began flipping through them, scrutinizing the pages.

"My name is Amelia Bones Mr. Potter and I have...eighteen...no nineteen questions I'd like for you to answer." she said as she continued to shuffle through the papers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, September 20** **th**

"And you're the only person who can use this device?" Amelia Bones asked while looking over 'The Boomstick' in her hands.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered nervously. "According to the man who created it only someone with my blood can wield it."

"Fascinating…." Amelia said as she gave it one more glance over before handing it back to Harry.

"You're not gonna confiscate it?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "I thought having something like this might be illegal or something."

"Oh it's extremely illegal." Amelia said seriously. "However….in light of extenuating circumstances I'm willing to let this slide. You saved my boys Potter. I'm not in the business of taking weapons away from my allies in the middle of a war."

"Wow. Thanks." Harry said while sliding the super wand back into it's pouch. "You won't get in trouble with the minister will you?"

Amelia laughed mirthfully. "The ministers on his way out. He'll be impeached before the end of the month. Until we elect a new one by special election I get to pretty much do what I want. It's actually rather nice..."

"So you don't have to currently answer to anyone in the government?" Hermione asked with mouth agape. "Does that mean our government is in some quasi-dictatorship state right now with you at the helm?"

"Kinda scary isn't it?" Amelia said with a little smile. "Don't worry Ms. Granger. I have absolutely no intention of seizing power for myself and making the arrangement permanent…...but I could you know." she added on half jokingly.

Amelia stood up and vanished the chair she had summoned. "Well I think that's everything. Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Potter. Nice meeting you Ms. Granger, Mr. Lupin. Good seeing you again Mr. Black. Unless there's something else I will be taking my leave."

"Actually umm there is something." Harry said.

"Harry are you sure?" Sirius asked placing a hand on his sons knee.

"I am dad. If anyone outside of us deserves to know it's her. She's in charge of all the aurors." Harry replied.

Amelia looked at Harry expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"Well I don't know the proper way to begin. There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort." He said a little sheepishly.

Amelia raised a single eyebrow at the statement and re-conjured the comfortable armchair from before. She sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

"Well this ought to be good." she said while resting her head against one of her propped up arms.

* * *

 **Location Unknown, September 22** **nd**

The Dark Lord was having a pretty aggravating week. Following the attack on Hogsmeade Amelia Bones had started going on raids to suspected death eaters houses. Each time with an army at her back. Not wanting a fight on anyone's terms but his own Voldemort chose to leave the tranquility of Malfoy Manor and establish a command center elsewhere. The house he was in now may not have all the comforts he was used to but it should prove extremely difficult for the ministry to find at the very least.

That was a little aggravating.

Then there was the matter of Harry Potter. Despite even threats of death and dismemberment for failure his minions had yet to track down the boy. It was like he simply vanished into thin air once the ministry descended on Hogsmeade. Where was he? Out of the country? In the depths of the ministry of magic? In St. Mungos under a false name and in some secret hospital ward? Taking refuge inside Hogwarts castle? WHERE WAS HE?

That was even more aggravating.

The worst thing though. The absolute worst. Was that his magic had taken another drop. A rather drastic one at that. It happened the day after the battle when he was just sitting in his previous chambers. Out of completely nowhere he felt his magic begin to leave him. Dropping from over 1000 on the EMI scale into the mid 800's.

That was fucking infuriating.

Thorfin Rowle stopped reading from his report when he realized The Dark Lord wasn't listening.

He didn't understand why his master was so upset and distracted. Yes, Hogsmeade did not end well for them and sure, moving headquarters was a setback. Maybe he was angry over no one being able to find the Potter child... because besides those three items things weren't going that bad.

Recruitment was up. Way up. They were even getting some new recruits from continental Europe now. A dozen death eaters were working for 8 hours a day to rebuild the Inferi hordes, this one even greater than the first, and they had successfully swayed three more giants to their cause.

Thorfin bowed low and decided to slowly exit the room. He'd try this again in an hour and see if The Dark Lord felt like listening then.

How did he get stuck with this job again?

* * *

 **Black Family Private Isle, September 23**

After being released from St. Mungo's Harry and the gang decided to take a vacation weekend back to the peace and sanctuary of the island. Partly because they all needed it and partly to celebrate Hermione's birthday who had spent her actual sweet 16 standing vigil at Harry's bedside. An upside though was that since classes were still canceled until Monday Hermione was able to invite along a few of her friends to come along to the island as well. With Sirius's permission of course.

Unfortunately there was a little air of awkwardness as they celebrated. After telling Madam Bones about the contents of the prophecy she assigned two aurors to be with Harry at all times. Until Voldemort was defeated he'd have these aurors following him around constantly. Living with him, eating with him, and apparently even tagging along on vacation. Their presence made it a little difficult for everyone to 'let their hair down' as the saying goes.

The first was an older gentlemen in his late 40's named Terry Whitmore. Terry had no family except for an aging mother who ran a small flower shop alongside some house elves who helped take care of her. Since he had no wife or children Madam Bones had been using Terry for years on these types of assignments. One's where you needed to drop everything and possibly not go home for a long time.

The second was a new recruit named Nymphadora Tonks. Someone who could balance out the no nonsense disposition of auror Whitmore, Tonks was a very cheerful and animated sort of person. One of the reasons she was selected for this assignment was that she was apparently Sirius's second cousin and was looking to reconnect with lost family.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were currently swimming in the shallows near the beach while the Twins performed various tricks and flips in their animagus forms a little deeper out to sea.

Harry sat down under the shade of a tree next to his friend Neville. "Side still hurt?" he asked.

"It is a bit sore. Not really in the mood for swimming." he said while holding a hand over where he was struck six days ago.

"That's okay Nev. I'm sure Hermione appreciates you coming out here all the same." Harry replied.

"I think we all kind of needed it." Neville said. "The Twins especially. They lost more than a couple year mates in the village. They don't like to show anything but their goofball sides to the public but I've occasionally seen them act really vulnerable when it's late at night in Gryffindor tower. Just when they were finally moving past losing Ron…."

"Wow... I would never have guessed. They always seem like infinite balls of cheer. Thanks for letting me know." Harry said.

"Hmm? Yeah….sure….. No problem." Neville responded in a half dreamy tone.

"Nev? Neville?" Harry called.

Neville didn't respond but instead just contentedly sighed as he stared off at something. Harry followed Neville's gaze until he landed on Lavender Brown in a red bikini. Specifically the top part. Apparently Ms. Brown had been hiding some pretty decent sized endowments under her school robe this whole time. Actually that was probably an understatement.

Harry chuckled and gave his buddy a slap on the back. "I agree mate. They're impressive. Just don't let her catch you staring." he warned as he got to his feet and wandered off to see what the adults were up to.

He walked inside the house and saw all six adults standing in a circle talking in very quiet voices. Harry felt like he might be interrupting something private but curiosity got the better of him. He tried to listen in.

"…..it's early. We'd do it ourselves but all that stuff is back home. Can't you check?" Emma asked Sirius, Remus, and the two aurors.

"There's got to be a spell for that kind of thing right?" Dan added in.

"I've probably got it written down….somewhere. Might take me a while to find the book." Sirius said while scratching the back of his neck.

Remus laughed. "Come on Padfoot. I thought it would be burned into your skull considering the number of times you had to check right after graduation."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad..." Sirius grumbled.

"Stand aside boys. Let the professional take care of it." Auror Tonks said a tad smugly before kneeling down in front of Emma. Tonks whispered something and a grey ball of light came from her wand and hovered in front of Ms. Grangers lower abdomen. Slowly it shifted into bright pink.

"Congratulations." Tonks said as she got back up.

"So I'm really..." Emma asked with eyes full of worry and hope.

"Mmm-hmm." Tonks replied nodding her head up and down.

Emma screamed excitedly and jumped into Dan's arms who proceeded to spin her around the room. Dan brought her down and kissed his wife.

"Is there way to tell what sex the baby is? Or if she'll be like Hermione? You know...have magic?" Dan asked barely able to contain his happiness.

"Sorry." Tonks said with a little shrug. "Too early to tell the first and no way at all to tell the second."

Harry decided now was probably a good time to peel off and disappear back outside. He'll do his best to act surprised later when the Grangers decided to officially share the news with Hermione and him.

The rest of the day was spent without much to report. Just a lot of playing in the sand and water like a bunch of normal teenagers. After the sun had begun to set everyone was called inside for the usual birthday business of dinner, dessert, and most importantly…. presents.

Lavender and Parvati had given her a huge amount of makeup that she doubted she'd ever get round to using, Neville gave her a limited edition book on Herbology, and Fred and George bestowed on her a years supply of a potion of their own creation designed to completely manage her untamable hair.

Hermione had saved her present from Harry for last. She slowly removed the wrapping paper from around the small package, almost as if she were going to preserve it, and slid the tiny velvet box out into the open. She lifted the top off and saw two items inside. A mokeskin pouch to call her own and a letter beside it. She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know how much you wanted one of these for yourself so I got it for you. It's already stocked with some of your favorite books courtesy of your parents, uncle Moony, and Dad._

 _Also this is only the first half of your present._

 _Meet me outside when you think you can get away from everyone for a few minutes._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

"Oh Harry I love it! Thank you!" she said trying to play it cool and gave Harry a big hug.

"Well I tried to get you something practical that you'd use." Harry replied putting on a show for those around them.

Approximately 17 minutes later the chance came and Hermione excused herself to go outside for a few moments while everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations.

In a corner of the room Sirius nudged Remus and pointed out that Hermione was leaving. Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon.

"I really thought he was going to wait till their one-year anniversary." Remus sighed as he flicked the gold coin over to his best friend.

"Nah. After what happened last week he'd want to do this before either of them goes into danger again." Sirius countered as he kissed the little gold coin. The spoils of his winning bet.

Hermione stepped outside and saw Harry talking nervously to Dobby in a hushed tone.

"Okay she's here. Go go go go go. Get everything ready." He said very quickly once he had spotted his girlfriend.

"Right away Master Harry." Dobby said with a military salute and then popped away.

"Ohhhh and what are you hiding from me Harry?" Hermione asked flirtatiously.

"Wait another minute and you'll find out... Apparition still makes you nauseous right?" he asked. Hermione nodded in the affirmative. "Then hop on." Harry said before transforming into his much larger Griffin form.

Hermione climbed on board to Griffin-Harry and lay down on his back. She wrapped her limbs around his large torso and whispered to him. "Don't go too fast…..I don't much like flying either." she said nervously.

Harry gave a small screech in understanding and broke into a run at the absolute minimum speed necessary to get him off the ground and into the air.

Hermione closed her eyes and gripped him tightly as he flapped his incredible wings and slowly took flight. After a few seconds of feeling the wind running through her hair she cracked open an eyelid to see Harry soaring over the open ocean and heading towards one of the two uninhabited little islands in the archipelago just a mile or so away.

The sun had fully set by now and it was almost completely dark. The only light she could see besides the moon and the stars was Sirius's house they were leaving behind and a few lit torches on the beach of the island they were quickly approaching.

Hermione thought she could see the little form of Dobby running around and rearranging things on the beach but he disappeared before Harry had brought her close enough to be sure it wasn't just a shadow playing tricks on her.

Harry glided onto the beach and trotted around for a few seconds as he slowly came to a complete stop. Hermione disembarked from his back and he shifted back into normal Harry.

"Hope the ride wasn't too bumpy." Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"Not even a little." she said with a bright smile.

Harry guided Hermione over to a large stone on the beach and sat her down.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves covered in runes and slipped his fingers into them.

"Harry what are those?" Hermione questioned as her inquisitive mind began to start up.

"Something that look me eight tries to get right. It's actually mostly just mastery charms work on the gloves. The runes are just there to stabilize them and make the magic last longer. I'll show you the specifics later if you want." Harry explained as he walked over to a very large palm tree.

"Well thank you but I meant what do they do?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry deliberately avoided answering the part she wanted to know.

"This." Harry said with a big smile as he pulled a guitar out from the behind the tree. Harry sat down on his own comfy looking stone and the runes on the gloves began to faintly glow blue.

Hermione watched astounded as Harry started to play the guitar with perfect proficiency.

Harry looked at Hermione's stunned face and knew he was doing good so far. All he had to do was not screw it up.

Harry cleared his throat and started to sing alongside to the famous tune he was playing.

 _Wise men say…...only fools rush in_

 _But I cant help…..falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay…..would it be a sin_

 _If I….can't help…...falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes, somethings…..are meant to be_

 _Take my hand…..take my whole life too_

 _For I cant help…..falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes, somethings…..are meant to be_

 _Take my hand…..take my whole life too_

 _For I….can't help…...falling in love with you_

 _For I….can't help...falling in love...wiiiiith you._

Harry finished his rendition of Elvis and looked up from his hands to see his girlfriend in happy tears and holding her hands together in front of her nose and mouth.

"Harry that was beautiful." she forced out with a big watery smile.

Harry set down the instrument and opened his arms wide.

Hermione sprang from her seat into his grasp and smashed her lips into his. Before Harry could completely lose sight of the plan from having his girlfriends tongue in his mouth he pulled away and spun her around so he was holding her from behind.

Just as Hermione was about to question what he was doing Harry brought his hand upwards and held it in front of her face.

He was holding a promise ring studded with a single small diamond at it's top.

Hermione's light happy crying came back in force as she reached up to grab it and slowly slid it on her finger..

"One day Hermione...when we're older….I'll replace this with an actual engagement ring." He spoke into her ear as he slowly swayed them both from side to side. "I just wanted you to know how seriously I take our..."

Before Harry could speak any more Hermione spun around and was kissing him again.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Harry serenading is rather out of character, but this scene was mostly just wish fulfillment for me. I've always wanted to see that song used. Now if only I wasn't so bad at writing romance...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I will never understand why people who leave Guest reviews often ask questions in them. Do they not realize I can't respond? For example someone asked me what 'impeached' meant. Google it you silly goose.  
**

 **A/N 2: I stole a spell in this chapter from the story "To Fight The Coming Darkness" by author jbern. If you've read that story you'll know it when you see it. If not, then I guess it doesn't matter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Just Outside Little Hangleton Village, October 5th**

A rather odd looking group of eight walked along the outskirts of the small village of Little Hangleton. None of them had ever been to the village before and none had any plans to revisit after today. They were covered quite liberally in a plethora of muggle-repelling and notice-me-not charms. It wouldn't do if one of the muggles had spotted a goblin, let alone five of them.

Emblazoned on the robes and armor of each member of the team was a large golden stylized 'G'. The symbol of Gringotts. This was to warn any magical that may be wandering by that it was best to keep your distance. Whatever these eight were doing, it definitely wasn't any of your business.

Snaptooth was an expert in all things artifacts. He could take one glance at a piece of shattered pottery and immediately tell you where it came from in the world, what civilization carved it, and during what age it was made. He spent his days mostly traveling between different branches of Gringotts, appraising the value of various trinkets that would pass through the banks hands.

Usually it would be something dull. A set of embroidered silverware or an ancient piece of jewelry that had been passed from generation to generation. Sometimes he'd get to examine a piece that was enchanted. Those were always fun. Why he could remember this one time where he had come across a ring that convinced the wearer that they could fly. Keep note it absolutely did not grant powers of flight. It just made the wearer believe that it did. He supposed it could be quite dangerous if someone accidentally put it on near the top of a hill.

However, on the extremely rare occasion he would be put in charge of something truly dark.

Such a reason was why he was here today.

He carried in his hands a glass ball with two silver handles on the side. The locket horcrux floating inside of it. If this artifact experienced any sort of malfunction or abnormality in the field then it was his job to correct the problem and correct it quickly.

Roglirk was scrawny. He'd always been scrawny. As a child the other goblin children would tease him incessantly about it. Growing up under constant ridicule caused him to have a...sour disposition upon adulthood.

Once he was of age he volunteered for the fighting pits in the underground of goblin society. He knew he couldn't bear the weight of heavy armor; hell he couldn't even wield a sword properly. But there was something that a scrawny fellow like him had over any opponent. Speed. He was proud to say he was the fastest goblin he knew and he knew quite a lot.

When one is only proficient at moving really fast there's not a large range of weapons you can be expert in to use inside of the gladiator ring.

He decided to go with knives.

Slashing, throwing, disemboweling, you name it. If it was something to do with knives than Roglirk was an expert at it.

Furragg was big for a goblin. Just like his twin brother Grannok. It wasn't just his height either. He was wide and burly. Strong enough to dress in full battle armor and still be quick on his feet. He wielded a tremendous double-bladed battle axe and mostly let that do the talking for him. In most cases goblins are not creatures that enjoy small talk. They prefer to choose their words carefully and only speak what is necessary. Furragg took this to an extreme. In fact, except for speaking to his brother he pretty much never talked to anyone.

Grannok was big for a goblin. Just like his twin brother Furragg. It wasn't just his height either. He was wide and burly. Strong enough to dress in full battle armor and still be quick on his feet. He wielded a tremendous double-bladed battle axe and mostly let that do the talking for him. In most cases goblins are not creatures that enjoy small talk. They prefer to choose their words carefully and only speak what is necessary. Grannok took this to an extreme. In fact, except for speaking to his brother he pretty much never talked to anyone.

Brodnuff had the looks of your standard goblin security agent. Normal height, normal looking shield, normal looking spear. Just an extremely abnormal amount of skill.

He served as captain of Gringotts on site security forces in Brussels for 16 years until he decided to give someone else the job. He thought it might be nice to get out and stretch his legs more.

Besides...it had been too long since he had actually got to kill something!

During these field missions you never knew what kind of batshit insanity you would run into. Just last month he and the team he was assigned with were hunting down a wizard who fled to Russia after defaulting on a very very large loan.

There he was about to drive his spear into the wizards gut when a Yeti decided to make a very unplanned appearance. Brodnuff knew that he was supposed to want the mission to go smoothly but nothing got his blood flowing better than when shit hit the fan!

William Weasley was a young man. The eldest of seven children and fresh out of a curse-breaker apprenticeship at the age of 24. His master back in Egypt said that Bill was the best he'd ever trained. "He'll be better at my job than me someday. In fact he might already be!" was what the master curse-breaker said on behalf of William when Gringotts was conducting their interview process.

That was likely the reason he was now part of this team. It was only his 6th mission for the goblin nation so it was definitely odd that someone so green in experience would be playing with the big boys this early in his career.

Perhaps this was Gringotts way of testing if he really 'had the stuff' or if he just looked good on paper. Regardless of why he was here though he wasn't going to complain. He had a brother to avenge and he loved the idea of tearing the dark bastard apart one piece of his soul at a time.

Anton Graessle was an older gentleman in his early 60's. His childhood was a rough one. Raised in Germany during the great war against Grindelwald and his mad campaign across all of continental Europe, young Anton's family was constantly on the move, not wanting to get swept up in the destruction. Despite this harsh early life though Anton developed into somewhat of a jokester and was a pretty easy-going guy.

In the post-war decade he made his way as an aspiring hit-wizard rounding up whatever violent dissidents happened to have contracts out on their names. He was young and inexperienced but he managed to get by. In his later years once the violence and subsequently his work on the continent had truly calmed down he began to specialize in curse-breaking. It only helped that fate happened to have given him an incredible talent for understanding ward schemes and then implementing counter measures.

Being a curse breaker for hire could often be a dangerous job but goddamn did it pay well. After years of barely eating his fill, the idea of having an excess of spending money appealed a great deal to Anton, despite the danger level that came with it. He loved to splurge on fancy dinners after a completed mission. A way to make up for not eating well in his childhood.

This was the highest paying mission he'd had in a decade and he was already planning the extravagant meal he'd blow some of his pay on later.

Desmond Barro was the man charged with leading this crack team. Director Ragnok had demanded 'best of the best' and you could absolutely without a doubt find that in Mr. Barro.

Not much is actually known about his origins other than he was born and raised in Australia. He just showed up one day in Europe working with a band of mercenaries 30 some-odd years ago at the age of 18. By the age of 21 he was leading them. He achieved international fame in 1972 after out dueling a rising Chinese dark lord when negotiations on a price for the services of him and his men went sour.

A man of many talents and even more skills he had been on permanent contract with Gringotts bank for over 20 years. He was their 'resident badass' as the saying goes. A shrewd no nonsense sort of man who sported an incredible EMI rating of 491, which easily granted him a place on Gringotts top 50 list for the most powerful wizards and witches in the world.

Not that Gringotts would ever confirm or even comment on the existence of such a list.

Ever since coming onto contract with the goblin nation he had been assigned 354 field missions and had a success rate of 99.2%. Only three times in his long career did things ever go so sideways he had to abandon his primary objective. There was no doubt that if you needed something done then Mr. Barro could accomplish it.

If you could convince the goblins to lend him to you that is.

"It should be just a little further this way." murmured Snaptooth. His eyes never leaving the device in front of him.

"Why would the Dark Lord hide something so important in a muggle village of all places?" asked Anton.

"It's not the worst idea in the world. It certainly isn't a place he'd expect us to look. In a way it's kind of smart." added in Bill Weasley.

"Oh? And if the dark bastard was so smart then why did he hide one of his abominations inside a Gringotts vault?" snarled Brodnuff. "It's painfully obvious we'd do an internal sweep the moment we got wind of his creations."

"Personally I don't see why he didn't just seal them all in a box and throw them into the bottom of the sea. Be pretty hard to go after them then." Roglirk said wistfully as though he were almost considering making some himself.

"Cut the chatter. I feel ambient magic in the air. We're close." came the deep voice of Mr. Barro.

The team proceeded along a little trail that was overgrown with plants and vines. From the looks of it no one had traveled on this pathway for several decades.

With a few large swings of their axes Furragg and Grannok cleared the thick bushes and brush that blocked their way.

A debilitated little shack came into view.

"William what are we looking at?" Mr. Barro asked.

Bill waved his wand a few times in the air seemingly at nothing and put on a face of confusion. "It's odd sir. I'm only picking up two wards. One to repel muggles and one that sends out a simple alert if we come a few steps closer. It's like there's no security at all."

"Anton? Your thoughts?" the team leader inquired.

"The lad is right. Not a single piece of outer defense. I don't like it. Seems too easy." Anton said with puzzlement.

"Perhaps that's the point." offered Snaptooth. "If he wanted to hide it where no one would come looking, he couldn't exactly put lethal wards down that your ministry might detect."

"Or maybe he was too inexperienced when he set up the wards." said Brodnuff. "He didn't try to rise in power until the late 70's and its clear nobody has been here for even longer than that."

"Anton, William, with the two of you together how long would it take to dismantle the alert ward?" Mr. Barro asked.

"Something this simple? Psssh. We can have it gone under a minute." reported Bill.

"Or about two seconds if you don't mind it alerting the dark tosser that we're here before it comes down." joked Anton.

"This is a serious matter Mr. Graessle. I'd appreciate it if you saved the humor for the after party." replied Mr. Barro in a very dry tone.

"Oh boo hoo. Boss if we can't have a laugh now and again then what's the point of living?" Anton asked.

43 seconds later the search team continued on their way and approached the door of the shack. It had a magically preserved snake nailed into it and the wood smelled of something unidentifiable.

"How ominous." said Roglirk trying to hold back a laugh. "Are we supposed to be scared of the itty bitty snake?"

"Is this door safe to open?" Mr. Barro turned and eyeballed his team.

"I'm not picking up anything here other than the preservation charm on the dead snake." reported Anton.

"And I'm not getting any readings of life from inside the shack." said Bill after casting a few different detection charms.

Mr. Barro opened the door and peered inside but made sure not to enter. He glanced around the dusty hallway looking for anything unusual.

He certainly found it when five rune-covered Inferi rushed at the door.

Never one to miss a beat Mr. Barro snapped his fingers and wandlessly transfigured a stone slab out of the ground sealing the doorway.

He turned to the youngest member of his team with a raised eyebrow. "And what was that about there being no life inside Mr. Weasley?"

"My apologies Mr. Barro sir. But technically sir... they weren't alive." Bill finished weakly while flinching under his boss's gaze.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Said Mr. Barro with a hard voice.

"Of course sir..." Bill answered meekly.

"Goblins! I believe this is more of your area of expertise. I'm vanishing the stone in ten seconds. Are you ready?" Mr. Barro asked the members of his team.

"Since the day I was born." snarled Brodnuff as he banged his spear repeatedly against his shield.

Furragg and Grannok looked at each other and broke into big shark toothed grins

"Only five targets?" asked Roglirk who had just pulled six throwing knives seemingly out of nowhere and held them between his fingers. "Talk about amateur hour. Not even enough to even get the blood flowing."

Mr. Barro took a few healthy paces away from the door snapped his fingers again.

The slab of stone sunk back into the ground and the rune enhanced undead scrambled over each other and raced outside to the eight fleshy bodies they so desperately wanted to consume.

The first approaching the door fell backwards when two throwing knives entered its chest with a third piercing it in the center of its head.

The second made it to the doorway before a spear was rammed through it's open mouth and then thrust upward slicing through it's rotted skull and brain.

Inferi number three, four, and five made it outside and were met by the impenetrable wall of Furragg and Grannok. One swung his axe high and the other swung low and the remaining Inferi were immediately dissected into three pieces each.

Bill conjured a piece of cloth and wiped his face. He was unfortunately within the 'splash zone' for the rain of rotted blood and gore that happened with the twins finale. "That was disgusting. Smell isn't much better either." He said rather dryly.

"That your first time seeing an Inferius boy?" Anton asked while slapping him jovially on the back.

"My second actually. First time I've seen them with speed enhancing runes though. Not a bad trick."

"Never a dull day is it? Not with the career we've chosen. Well come on then. Got a job to do." Anton did a double pat on Bills shoulder before taking the initiative and walking into the shack.

The shack did not reveal any other surprise defenses. It was nothing but dust and old furniture falling apart.

Four whole rooms of absolutely nothing to see.

"Snaptooth. Status report. Where is the damn thing?" Mr. Barro demanded.

Snaptooth was pacing about in the center of the main room. He'd walk to the right if the room, look puzzled, and then walk back to the left of the room.

"I...I don't know sir...The compass keeps changing direction every time I pass the center of the room...OH of course. It's got to be under the floor."

Furragg stepped forward and began ripping the floor boards up with his bare hands. Under the third plank of wood was a simple hole less than a foot deep. In it was a tiny ornate metal box with a silver snake on top. Only big enough to hold jewelry or perhaps a watch.

Furragg backed off and silently signaled for the wizards to come inspect.

Anton waived his wand over the hole and muttered something in Latin before he pulled his head back with a surprised wide-eyed expression.

"Wheeeew wee boss... I think we found the actual defenses. If one of us stuck our hand in that hole we would definitely have lost the hand. There's eight different enchantments protecting that box and five of them are of the lethal variety. Two types of alarm wards and the last one is something in a language I've never seen before. What do you think William?" Anton asked.

Bill crouched down and performed the same intricate wand waving and Latin chant that his senior officer did. "I don't recognize the language either. It's structure is...bizarre...like it's not even human. Not one of the goblin languages either."

"Troll?" Anton said as a joke.

"Can't be. Only one species of Troll even has written language and it's incredibly simple. I doubt you could even write a ward scheme in it." Bill replied not realizing his co-worker was kidding.

"Mermish?" Anton offered. Only half-kidding this time.

"Now that I would be able recognize. What about the languages of the Fae?" Bill asked with a scrunched eyebrow.

"That I seriously doubt. Those languages have been lost for centuries."

Desmond Barro thought that was as good a spot as any to interrupt. "Tell me if I'm wrong but even if you two figure out what kind of language it is, it doesn't do us any good if you can't read it correct? Just knowing the language type isn't enough to dismantle it. What are our options?"

Anton straightened his back and breathed out audibly as he mulled over the choices. "Well...we could try and take down the other seven and hope none of them are connected to our mystery ward. Then we force down the last one, get the goods, and bounce out of here. Option two, we come back another day with a language expert and pray they happen to know what this is. We would also have to hope old snakeface doesn't decide to stop by this place while we're gone. Finally option three is we just brute force our way to removing it from the ward scheme and hope nothing bad happens while we take down the other seven unobstructed."

Mr. Barro sat down and a large comfy chair appeared from thin air to catch him. He closed his eyes and pondered over the choices. None of them were exactly ideal.

"Alright..." He said with pause in his voice. "Go with option one. Dismantle the other wards slowly and carefully. Start with the alert ones. We're just going to have to gamble that those two aren't connected to our mystery ward. Do what you do best boys."

Bill and Anton knelt down on opposite sides of the hole and held their wands over the opening. Colorful symbols and runes appeared in the air and danced around as the curse breakers went to work.

The first alert ward was down within a couple of minutes and caused no incident. Some of the glowing symbols in the air dissipated into nothingness as the magical ward came completely undone.

If only the same could be said of the second.

The moment Bill and Anton's magic touched the second set of alarms they felt a small flare-up from the unidentified ward.

" _Passssword? You have ten sssecondsss to anssswer."_ Hissed the small silver snake atop the jewelry box in parseltongue.

Everyone in the room froze and waited with baited breath as the snake hissed.

"Weasley what was that?" demanded Mr. Barro in a hushed voice.

"Parseltongue sir." said Anton beating Bill to the punch. "The 8th ward was constructed in parseltongue. I didn't even know you could do that. We can't be sure what it said."

"Are we compromised?" Mr. Barro asked with steel in his voice.

"No... I think we're still goo-" said William before he felt the alarm ward come to life violently.

His ten seconds were up.

"FUCK!" shouted Anton who instantly lost his composure "Boss man the jig is up! We may be getting company soon!"

Mr. Barro shot up like a rocket and wandlessly vanished the chair he was sitting in. "Weasley! How long will it take you to smash through the remaining protections? Full blast. How long?"

"I uh..I don't..." Bill stammered.

"DAMN IT BOY GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Mr. Barro demanded.

"Maybe six minutes sir? Seven at the most." Bill answered with a sudden sweat on his brow.

"Well then why haven't you started y-"

"SIR!" screamed the voice of Snaptooth. "The compass says one of the soul pieces is on the move! He's apparating!"

"BLACK! WE'RE CODE BLACK PEOPLE!" Mr. Barro screamed. "WEASLEY SO HELP ME GOD, YOU GET THAT FUCKING BOX OUT OF THERE!"

Before any more orders could be shouted the door of the house was blown inward and shattered into a shower of splinters. The banishing charm that took it down kept on going until it plowed right into Roglirk sending the poor little guy into a flying tailspin until he crashed high into the back wall and crumbled into unconsciousness face down on the floor.

Desmond Barro summoned his wand from its holster for the first time this evening and swiped in a large arc. His eyes glowed blue with power and a thin aura crackled visibly around him.

A huge shimmering translucent blue shield sprung into existence that separated the room into two pieces. One half with the Gringotts elite and the other half with The Dark Lord Voldemort who had just stepped through the doorway.

Voldemort's piercing red eyes scanned the intruders one by one. Sizing them up and looking for the biggest threat. He was expecting a common thief or a grave robber of some kind. Certainly not a team of men wearing Gringotts uniforms. His eyes landed on one of the goblins who held a glass ball with a locket inside that looked just like...

His eyes exploded wide in astonishment before narrowing in incredible fury.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND TH-"

"SNAPTOOTH GO NOW!" Mr. Barro barked interrupting the Dark Lord.

Snaptooth certainly didn't need to be told twice. The moment that door was blown open his hand was hovering over his emergency portkey. He grasped it tightly and disappeared along with his precious cargo.

Voldemort screamed in rage and swiped his wand three times like a madman at the shield barring his way. Three sickly green arcs of energy impacted the shield one at a time.

The first one hit and a loud **DUNG** was heard as the shield held against the attack.

The second magical blade struck and a second **DUNG** rung through the house, shaking its very foundations causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

On the third strike the shield buckled and a weakened version of the dark cutting curse slipped through and raced across the room.

Brodnuff saw the curse coming his way and knew what he had to do. He bent his knees, lowered his head and held his shield high as the protection runes carved on its front began to glow a bright orange.

He would take this attack and then thrust his spear right up the Dark Lor-

Even with one of his dark curses being severely weakened, that pathetic shield of Brodnuffs stood no chance against someone with the power of over eight normal wizards. It sliced through both the enchanted shield and the goblin carrying it like a hot knife through butter before it continued on through the back of the house and into the field behind it as Brodnuff's severed head and arm rolled on the floor.

The magical shield now having lost its structural integrity came down and Voldemort stepped forward with murder in his eyes.

Just as quickly though he was forced to leap back and almost lost his balance as he narrowly dodged a strike from a massive goblin that had just tried to bisect him right down the middle with a battle axe.

"Anton! Smash and Burn on three! Ready?" commanded Mr. Barro.

Voldemort wandlessly conjured a small magical barrier around his left hand to catch the axe that was swinging to take his arm off.

Grannoks axe bounced off the force field and caused the burly goblin to stumble a bit before reestablishing his footing. In that precious second though The Dark Lord saw his chance.

With his right hand he violently jabbed his wand at the goblins head. _**"**_ _ **Expulso!"**_

Grannok was too large to get completely out of the way in time and the curse nicked his ear causing his entire head to explode into a rain of shattered bone and blood mist.

 _ **"PYRUS IMPACTUS!"**_ Shouted the united voices of Desmond Barro and Anton Graessle.

Voldemort whipped his head around and saw the two curses rushing at him. Both larger than he was used to from his usual opponents and one quite a bit bigger than the other. He moved his left hand in front of him and tried to reinforce his shield as much as he could in the few seconds he had.

That spell was nasty even by his standards. It was a powerful bludgeoner mixed with a fireball whose magical flames stuck to your skin.

His eyes actually widened in fear as he watched the two spells warp together into one colossal flame curse right before they smashed into him. Voldemorts form was obscured in an explosion of fire as he was blasted off his feet and launched at incredible speed through one of the walls at the front of the house leaving a gaping hole behind him.

"You think that worked?" asked Anton with more than a hint of trepidation.

"I doubt it." replied Barro with dismay in his voice. "Trashed his arm maybe...How much time Weasley?"

"Five minutes sir!" replied Bill who was red in the face with effort. He was really putting everything he had into breaking down those wards.

Desmond looked at the flaming hole in the side of the house where he had just expelled Lord Voldemort.

"Alright Weasley...I can get you five minutes...ANTON! FURRAGG! YOU'RE WITH ME!"

Desmond wandlessly projected a shield in front of him in the same manner Voldemort had done not a minute ago and moved his wand into a battle position.

Anton did the same although his shield was notably less impressive.

Furragg shirked off most of his armor. Clearly it was no good in this fight and would only serve to slow him down. He walked over to his brother's corpse and exchanged his battle axe for Grannok's. They had always fought together and with this they would do so until the end.

With Desmond Barro leading the way the three exited the house to possibly face the last good fight they'd ever know.

Bill listened to the sounds of a great duel happening just outside the house. Blue, orange, green, purple, and red flashes of light raced across the landscape that Bill could see from the gaping hole in the wall.

' _Come on...come on...'_ Bill thought in a panic as he he gripped his wand with two hands and pushed more power through it.

Explosions thundered from outside and Bill thought he heard the sound of Voldemort screaming in pain. The small flicker of hope that appeared was dashed when he definitely heard Mr. Graessle shout in despair "FURRAGG!"

' _Focus...FOCUS DAMN IT!'_ Bill mentally yelled at himself as his wand now vibrated wildly under the power he was forcing through it.

With only two minutes remaining Bill heard a crash from behind him.

Anton had just plummeted through the roof onto his back with his side ripped open and his entire wand arm missing. "Ahhhh that's a shame..." he said to the room, not even registering that Bill was there. "I was really looking forward to that Beef Bourguignon... and the Coq Au Vin. Maybe...with a side of..." Anton trailed off as he closed his eyes forever.

The crashes and bangs became even louder and Bill had to duck low as a stray spell entered the house shattered a table into woodchips.

This last ward was being an incredible pain in the ass. _'_ _COME ON GODDAMNIT! JUST FUCKING GO DOWN!'_ Bill screamed in his head.

Then suddenly it was. Just like that.

Bill shoved his hand into the hole and pulled the jewelry box out. He hastily flipped it open and beheld a small golden ring inlaid with a squared black stone.

Just as Bill had looked upon it, the ring sailed out of the box and into the waiting hand of Lord Voldemort who was standing in the doorway.

His left arm hang limply at his side as multiple trails of blood slid over it and dripped onto the floor. His forehead was cut open and leaking blood into one of his eyes causing him to squint, and he was limping in a way that heavily favored one leg over the other.

His right hand awkwardly held his wand with three fingers while his forefinger and thumb held up the ring he had just caught.

The Dark Lord spoke in a voice so angry and menacing that not even he could repeat it outside of this moment. "You boy are going to tell me everthin-AAAAGGGGHHH!"

A serrated throwing knife had just soared through the air and embedded into Voldemorts working hand. The Dark Lord howled in pain as some runes on the steel knife glowed red and his skin began to bubble around the wound.

Bill watched in slow motion as the ring flew through the air, knocked lose from Voldemorts grip, and landed in a corner of the room.

Voldemort turned his attention to the little goblin he had knocked out when he first entered the shack, now conscious again and trapped under a collapsed pile of roof. Only his head and one of his arms free.

"I hope it hurts. I hope it fucking burns." snarled Roglirk from the ground.

Voldemort scowled and pulled the knife out with his teeth. He swung his wand around and pointed it at Roglirk.

Bill only had one shot at this so he better make it count. The Dark Lord was far enough away to dodge if he aimed for him...but horcruxes can't dodge at all.

 _ **"AVADA KEDAVRA!" "FIENDFYRE!"**_ The two wizards shouted, each at different targets.

Roglirk sneered as the green curse hit him and his head slumped over as he died. The darkest fire curse known to mankind came to life as a roaring chimera that pounced on the golden ring and started melting it away into nothingness.

An inhuman shriek came from the ring as green wisps seeped out of it and dissolved in the air.

Voldemort turned around and watched in horror as one of his anchors to immortality was vaporized in front of him.

Then it happened.

His magic plunged again.

Neurons fired in Voldemorts brain as he finally made the connection and solved the mystery that had ailed him for so many months. His magic was connected to his soul.

And his soul was being destroyed.

His thoughts raced a thousand miles a minute as he put together the whole picture. The Diary had been lost before his resurrection and that was why he was weaker. If the goblins were using The Locket to track them then surely The Cup was already lost. They would have found it first. Since this was only the third decrease he had felt, he could assume the Diadem was still safe for the moment.

But not for very long.

Voldemort clutched his chest and felt his power continue to fall before settling somewhere in the upper 600's.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel yourself getting weaker you great fucking tosser?" Bill asked with heavy breathing as he sat in the corner of the room exhausted. He didn't know how much power he'd need to kill the horcrux so he just put everything he had into his one spell.

Voldemort didn't even look at the curse-breaker. Just continuing to stare at his hand clutching his chest. "Do you understand...do you have even the smallest comprehension OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Voldemort shrieked, now looking directly at William.

Bill laughed. "Even better than you do you dark wanker."

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Voldemort screamed _**"**_ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

Bill leaned back his head and entered his thoughts as the curse shot towards him. _'_ _Sorry Ron. I didn't quite get all of the bastard. Hope you aren't too mad with me.'_

Voldemort looked around the shack to see that the fiendfyre was spreading and it was spreading fast. With an angry huff Voldemort apparated away back to his headquarters leaving the fire to consume the shack and the bodies inside of it.

Including the body of William Weasley.

Who died with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **The Dark Lord's Headquarters, Moments Later**

Voldemort appeared in a room full of his death eaters still very wounded and still limping heavily.

"My lord! What has happened to you?" cried one of the newer recruits. "I'll fetch the medical supplies immediately and-"

Voldemort wandlessly banished the annoying man against the wall knocking him out and scanned the room for members of his inner circle. He found them in the form of the Lestrange brothers.

"Rabastan! Rudolphus! Get over here!" he commanded. Still wincing through one eye.

"Yes my lord?" one of them asked doing his absolute best to pretend his master looked perfectly fine.

"The goblins of Gringotts have stolen something precious from me. Something I must have back. I want you two to take twenty men and go get it for me." The Dark Lord said through ragged breathing.

"But my lord...there are aurors patrolling the streets..." objected Rabastan.

"And Gringotts has plenty of security inside. Twenty men will not be sufficient to..." Rudolphus added in.

"Then take Fifty Men!" The Dark Lord screamed. "TAKE A HUNDRED! I DON'T CARE!"

The Lestrange brothers scrambled to their feet and ran from the room to start getting people together.

"JUST GET ME THAT BANK!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place, October 5** **th**

Harry was lounging about on the couch reading an ancient runes book that his girlfriend had recommended to him. The Norse runic alphabet was definitely an interesting one. None of their runes seemed to have any subtlety to them. Everything was big,flashy, and took tons of power.

Speaking frankly it was right up Harry's alley.

*tap tap tap* came from one of the windows at the front of the house.

Harry craned his head over one of the arms of the couch and glanced behind him. It looked like there was a black colored eagle waiting just outside the glass.

*tap tap tap* the bird struck on the glass again.

Harry closed his book and casually tossed it on a living room table. "Alright alright...I'm coming." he said under his breath as the eagle did a third repetition of tapping.

Harry opened the window and the eagle held up it's leg revealing that a little messenger capsule was attached.

"Oh? Have you got a message for me girl?" he asked as he popped open the tube and slipped the note out.

Once relieved of its small burden the black eagle turned around and soared away at an astonishing speed.

' _Damn that's fast!'_ Harry thought. _'_ _Is this supposed to be the wizarding form of express mail?'_ he half-jokingly asked himself as he unfurled the tiny note.

 _Harry J. Potter,_

 _I must speak with you immediately. This note is a timed portkey that will activate in ten minutes of me writing this. The bird will get it to your home in three. Bring Mr. Lupin with you as well. It concerns the sensitive matter we discussed last we met._

 _-Director Ragnok_

' _Well so much for a boring do-nothing day...'_ Harry thought as he pocketed the note.

Harry went through the door into the dining room in search of his uncle but only found his dad and auror Whitmore playing some card game that the man had brought from his home.

"Dad have you seen uncle Moony?" Harry asked.

"I think he's still sleeping pup. We all got kind of carried away with the drinking last night." answered Sirius. "What did you need him for?"

"I've got this summons to Gringotts in about six minutes." Harry said waving the paper about.

"Oh? I'll come with. Let me see If I can wrap this game up first." Sirius responded.

"You do realize Mr. Potter that I need to travel with you everywhere you go." Auror Whitmore said, looking up from the card game.

"Yeah yeah I know...Ragnok might get mad though." Harry said as turned around to exit the kitchen.

"Alright I think I've got this figured out. I'll attack for two with my Hypnotic Specter." Sirius said while Harry was still within hearing range.

"I'll kill it with Lightning Bolt." Auror Whitmore responded.

Harry walked up the stairs to the second floor of the oversized townhouse and up to his uncles bedroom.

"Hey uncle Moony you in there?" he asked as he lightly knocked on the door. "We've got a summons to see Ragnok..." he said giving the door a harder knock.

He twisted the doorknob and found that the door was locked. "Come on uncle Moony it's past noon. We can get you a hangover potion if you really need one." Harry called through the door.

Still no response.

Less than 5 minutes till the portkey left.

He didn't have time for this.

 **"** _ **Alohamora"**_ Harry whispered to the locked door and heard the bolt snap open.

Harry pushed open the door and the silencing charm was immediately broken.

"Yesyesyesyes...oh my GOOOOOOOOD HARDER!" Auror Tonks screamed as Remus pounded into her from behind over and over again.

Harry slammed the door shut and stood perfectly still in the hallway as he stared in the complete opposite direction of his uncles bedroom. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life.

Harry continued to stare at the opposite wall for a solid minute until he heard the door creak open behind him and Remus popped his head through.

"Harry! Um...hi. How do I explain...um...well it all started last night with..." Remus stammered.

"Uncle Moony. Stop." Harry said very calmly. "We don't need to talk about it. In fact we are NEVER going to talk about it. This. Never. Happened. Just...we need to go to Gringotts in four minutes. Get ready."

Harry then walked downstairs and sat down as Terry and Sirius cleaned up their game.

"You ready to go pup?" his father asked him.

"Still waiting on uncle Moony." Harry deadpanned as he stared forward at nothing in particular.

"Harry are you alright? You look a bit red." Sirius asked with concern.

"Perfectly fine." Harry said in the same tone.

With less than 30 seconds left on the clock all of the inhabitants of the house were assembled in the living room and had a hand placed on each others shoulders while Harry held the portkey.

Sirius noticed that for some reason Harry just refused to look in the direction of his uncle or auror Tonks. However, before he could question it the portkey activated and they were all whisked away.

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, Director Ragnok's Office, Moments Later**

Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the two aurors appeared inside a small office where almost everything was gold in some way. Gold colored floor, gold colored lamps, a wooden desk with golden inlaid trim.

Director Ragnok was sitting in his chair looking into a scrying glass that depicted an image of a small old shack burning to the ground.

Ragnok looked up at his guests and put the scrying glass away inside one of his desk drawers.

"Mr. Potter I asked you to bring Mr. Lupin with you. I know my note did not specifically say not to bring any others but I thought you would understand it was implied. The presence of Mr. Black I will forgive but I must insist the two aurors wait outside." Ragnok spoke plainly but rather harshly.

"My apologies honorable director, but my orders are to stay with Mr. Potter at all times." spoke up auror Whitmore.

Ragnok tilted his head and looked a mix between annoyed and amused, almost how you would when a child said something silly. "Terry...don't make me call security. You have no authority in here. Or did you forget that this bank doubles as a foreign embassy? Get out before you're dragged away by your heels."

"Hey, how did you know his first name?" Auror Tonks asked flabbergasted.

"By the badge numbers on your chests Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks." Ragnok stated in the same tone. "As I told Mr. Potter last time he was in here, it's what we do here at Gringotts. We make money and we know things. Now will both of you kindly remove yourselves from my office."

"You do realize Harry's just going to tell us whatever you say after we all leave here today right?" Tonks said angrily. As much as she hated hearing her first name, she hated her middle name even more.

Ragnok pressed a long stubby finger into an intercom button on his desk. "Can I have four security goblins in my office please?"

"No need for that sir. We'll go outside. Won't we auror Tonks?" Auror Whitmore said as hooked an arm around hers and dragged her to the door.

"Cancel that security order." Ragnok said into the intercom as he watched the aurors leave.

"She's right you know director. I will probably tell them at least some of what we talk about in here." Harry said trying to look apologetic.

"That may be so Mr. Potter but it doesn't mean I'm going to break international wizarding-goblin law right in front of DMLE agents." Ragnok said while pinching his brow. "Snaptooth you can come out now!"

A false wall at the back of the office opened up and another goblin walked into the office and silently placed a glass sphere with The Locket inside onto the desk.

"Mr. Potter I trust you remember all the details of what we discussed about last time? How this object and it's siblings literally were pieces of Mr. Riddle?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"I promised to keep you updated when we were successful in eliminating these objects. We were able to ascertain that Mr. Riddle had split himself six ways, counting this locket and his main body. A team was assembled and began to hunt down the others using this one as a guide." Ragnok said indicating to the The Locket.

"So it's done then? The bastard can be killed permanently now?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Black. The team unfortunately was found and eliminated by Mr. Riddle less than an hour ago. Hence, the necessity of this meeting. I called you here to say that two of the objects were destroyed and Gringotts will be creating three additional teams to to finish the mission. Quality didn't work so next we're going to try a quantity approa-"

*Ding Dong Ding* A little bell ran through the speaker system of the building interrupting the director.

A woman's voice came over the speakers. _"_ _Gringotts is sorry for the inconvenience but the bank is now closed. Please proceed out through the main exit or form a single-file line in front of our portkey creation desk. Now only six sickles a piece."_

Ragnok jabbed his finger into the intercom on his desk. "WHO AUTHORIZED THE CLOSING OF THE BANK IN THE MIDDLE OF A THURSDAY?" he roared into the box.

"It was security chief Filkus director sir." A goblin said from the other side.

"GET HIM IN HERE!" Ragnok raged.

"He's already on the-" The goblin replied before the office door slammed open and Filkus stormed into the room.

"Director!" Security chief Filkus yelled. "Death Eaters march on Gringotts! Roughly one hundred men in full regalia appeared at the alley checkpoint and quickly dispatched the aurors stationed there. The other defenders in the alleyway will crumble within minutes."

Snaptooth paled and Ragnok's eyes shifted to the horcrux on his desk.

 _'Is Mr. Riddle an idiot? Even if his men breached the bank, Snaptooth will just portkey it away to another branch.'_ Ragnok pondered.

"Director! What are you're orders?" Filkus asked breaking Ragnok from his thoughts.

"Evacuate all non-combat personnel to the tunnels below. Take us to defense condition three security chief. Go do what I hired you for."

Filkus saluted his superior and rushed back out of the room.

"Misters Potter, Lupin, and Black. Please join the other bank patrons at the portkey creation desk. This facility is not meant to withstand assault from so many. If you'll excuse me." Ragnok stated as he pushed his chair back and headed to the door.

"Wait! I can help." Harry shouted.

"Pup you heard the other goblin! There's around a hundred death eaters out there!" Sirius objected.

"We don't need to beat them dad. We just need to buy some time for the ministry to counterattack. With Tonks and Terry there's five of us. We can do that!" Harry argued.

"If you are offering your services then I will not refuse them. But please decide quickly." The director said as he left his office and the wizards behind.

 **"** _ **Expecto Patronum"**_ Remus suddenly said unexpectedly. A silver wolf popped out of his wand and looked at his creator expectantly. "Diagon Alley is under siege. You once told my nephew that when he decided to fight he should call on you and your order. This is the one chance I offer you Dumbledore. You claim you're our ally. Prove it."

With the message recorded the silver wolf ran through the side wall of the office and disappeared to go deliver it.

The three men walked out of the office to see wizards and goblins scrambling all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?" Auror Tonks asked running up to rejoin the group.

"Can't go take a piss without everything going to shit can I?" Auror Whitmore added in from behind.

"Death Eaters. Lots of them. You two ready to earn your pay?" Sirius asked with a maniacal grin.

Near the front entrance of the bank Ragnok held his arms outstretched as two goblins worked in tandem to strap armor on him like a squire would a knight. They placed a sword in his hand and a shield in the other.

"Filkus what's our headcount?" Ragnok asked as a helmet was lowered onto his head.

"Including yourself director we have 29 goblins readying for combat. Seven Curse-breakers were on call and ready to fight. We also have three volunteers from the crowd who would prefer to fight then portkey away."

"Make that eight volunteers." Harry said announcing himself and his group as he walked up to stand beside director Ragnok.

"Still puts them at over twice our number." someone said from the crowd.

"That's what makes it fun." said one of the curse-breakers.

* * *

 **The Home of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Moments Later**

Alastor finished listening to the emergency order just sent by Albus and a crazed grin split his face ear to ear.

He tucked his wand into the holster on his right arm so it was nice and tight.

Then he did the same for his spare wand on the left.

Then he slid his spare spare wand into his boot.

Finally he secured his spare spare spare wand in the inside of his jacket.

Satisfied with that he apparated from his home to Diagon Alley.

Oh how he hoped that Mulciber was there. He was the death eater who took out Moody's eye during the first war. A complete lucky shot from the side. Unfortunately the bastard was imprisoned in Azkaban before Moody could get his revenge the first time around. This might be his second chance and you know how the saying goes.

Revenge is a dish best served 'Tenfold'.

* * *

 **Weasley Family Home "The Burrow", Same Time**

Molly Weasley listened in a foggy daze as Albus's emergency summons played. With eyes glazed over she watched as the little ball of light finished it's message and disappeared.

"Molly! Did I just hear someone? Do we have guests?" Arthur Weasley called from the backyard.

"No Arthur. No one's here." she called back in an unusual voice.

Molly gripped the little piece of metal in her hand tighter and went back to looking at her famous family clock. Bill's clock hand had fallen off in the middle of Molly preparing dinner. Molly set the metal clock hand down onto the kitchen counter and picked up her wand.

She stepped very lightly, almost gliding like a ghost, outside of her home and apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, Same Time**

"HOW MANY ARE READY TO GO?" roared Amelia Bones.

"Thirty-six ma'am! Forty-one are still on their way in. The rest haven't reported back to the emergency alert. Should we go now?"

"NO! I'm not sending 36 aurors to fight nearly triple that number. We need more men!" Amelia shouted back.

"Simms and Fairburn have just switched from red to green. We're at 38! We can't wait forever Madam!"

"Three minutes! We wait for three more minutes and then we'll move!"

* * *

 **On The Steps Of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley**

The alley was full of screaming civilians trampling over each other as the death eaters slowly marched through the streets setting fire to buildings and businesses and occasionally shooting off lethal curses into the crowd.

If they were smart they would ignore all of that and just head straight for the bank where their primary mission was. The alley had been warded off to prevent anyone from apparating or portkeying in or out. The only exceptions were the auror checkpoint back near the leaky cauldron and the inside of Gringotts where the ministry held no jurisdiction. Every minute the death eaters dawdled to spread chaos was another minute that allowed Madam Bones to rally her forces together.

Harry could hear the death eaters getting closer. The sounds of their destructive spells getting louder and louder. The flashes of light now visible from around the corner.

He looked around at the other wizards standing with him. Each chanting their own protection spells to add to the already impressive defensive field around them.

 _ **"** **Protego Maxima" "Fianto Duri" "Repello Inimicum" "Protego Horribilis"**_ some of them said again and again to strengthen the shields.

Auror Whitmore and Harry started transfiguring some low walls that the defenders could use as cover to duck or crouch behind for when the shield eventually did fall.

They didn't need to win. They just needed to hold the line. Hold it for just a few precious minutes to allow Madam Bones and The Order to catch up from behind.

If the death eaters made it to the inside of the bank then the game was over. Once inside they'd be outside the influence of the alley's wards and be able to escape.

*sniff sniff* Remus smelled the air and put on a sour face. "Werewolves." he muttered. *sniff sniff* he smelled again. "Greyback" he said angrily while clenching his teeth together.

The death eater army rounded the corner and all collectively looked at the defenders of Gringotts. Their body language indicated surprise that there was anyone still willing to fight. After they had overwhelmed the four aurors at the initial checkpoint and the four on patrol they hadn't encountered any resistance other than the occasional idiot who tried to fight alone.

The two groups stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

One second passed and silence overtook the alley.

Two seconds passed and the world itself seemed to still.

Three seconds passed and one death eater screamed a battle cry and started to charge forward in a run with a curse on the tip of his wand.

Which of course caused the other hundred to do the same.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG* The goblins clanged their swords against their shields loudly in acceptance of the challenge.

Harry thrust his wand forward and thanked Merlin himself that magical shields only stopped spells from the outside coming in.

 _ **"** **DEPRIMO!"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Bonus points to you if you recognized the card game the two men were playing at the start of this chapter.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is a battle where a lot of things are happening at once. So I tried to give the chapter a bit of a chaotic feel while at the same time still being coherent. Was a little bit tricky. Maybe I did okay, maybe I didn't. Guess you all get to be the judge of that.**

 **A/N 2: I stole the concept of the bracelets from another story but I can't remember it's name *shrug*. You'll see what I'm talking about in a second.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **In Front Of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, October 5** **th**

Spells crashed into the large protective dome from above creating a cacophony of what sounded like thunderclaps to ring in the ears of the Gringotts fighters.

 _ **"Lacero!" "Reducto!" "Diffindo!"**_ Harry shouted at the group of werewolves who had pulled ahead of the others and were approaching the shield way too quickly for his liking.

Harry could tell they werewolves because of their hands. They'd been equipped with some sort of runic bracelets that transformed their hands into claws despite it not being the full moon. Whether or not those bracelets also grew them fangs underneath those death eater hoods was an unknown. However, Harry was perfectly content to never let them get close enough to find out.

Another troubling indicator was that normal death eaters didn't run nearly this fast…

The first cutting spell was dodged by it's target entirely. Seems those bracelets gave some enhanced reflexes and spryness as well. The reductor spell was stopped by a shield charm but it did provide enough of a punch to throw the attacker backwards, crashing him onto his back on the hard stone street. The second cutter -while of a weaker variety than the first- moved much quicker and nailed it's target center in the chest. The werewolf snarled in pain and fell to the ground as blood leaked from his chest.

Harry moved on to the next target and was about to cast again but was interrupted when Remus threw his arm in Harry's line of sight and shouted _**"**_ _ **Terebro!"**_.

Harry followed the drilling curse to see it go straight threw the eye and out the back of the skull of the charging werewolf that Harry was sure he had taken out just a few seconds ago.

"Don't forget Harry. We're a more durable lot that most. Make sure they stay down." _**"**_ _ **Confringo!"**_ Remus cautioned, referencing his own lycanthropy as he did so.

"GOBLINS! FORM A PHALANX!" Security chief Filkus shouted. The Goblins formed a barrier ten men long and three deep as the werewolves charged. They each pushed a button on the side of their swords and the weapons magically lengthened into spears.

"WIZARDS! KEEP THAT SHIELD UP!" one of the goblins shouted.

Harry looked upward to see that the incredible defensive dome around them was beginning to crack and splinter. The death eaters had split themselves into two groups. There was Fenrir Greyback and his pack who were charging the defenders with claws bared and the normal death eaters who were keeping a healthy distance and bombarding the dome with offensive spells.

 _ **"** **Protego Totalum!"**_ Harry shouted to extend the lifespan of the crumbling shield.

 _ **"** **Protego Totalum!"**_ came the cry of a Gringotts curse-breaker now standing on the right of Harry.

 _ **"** **Protego Totalum!"**_ added in auror Whitmore who took up position on his left.

The three wands shot golden ropes up into the roof of the doom and fought to breathe life back into it.

Harry may have the magical strength of over seven men, and the two wizards helping him were no slouches either, but it was immediately obvious that this tactic was only slowing the inevitable. The bombardment from the dozens of death eater curses splashing against the surface of the dome was simply too much.

"BOSS I GIVE THIS ABOUT A MINUTE BEFORE WE'RE EXPOSED!" shouted the curse-breaker on Harry's right.

"Then I will care in one minute..." Ragnok grumbled under his breath as the charging and snarling werewolf pack reached within 25 feet.

The barrier was made to block magical energy not physical objects. They might experience a little discomfort passing through it...but they would pass through it.

20 feet.

"Spears forward! Prepare for close combat!" Ragnok ordered.

15 feet.

"COME ON THEN YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE PUPPIES! I'M READY FO-"

Greybacks pack crashed into the goblin formation and all other sound was briefly overtaken in an eruption of crashing bodies, metal clanging, and the howls of pain from blades entering flesh. Some of them jumped straight in, others quickly darted to the sides to attack the flanks.

Lagkoff parried a claw with his shield and shrunk his spear back into a sword. He drove the blade into the death eaters gut causing the man to cough up blood all over Lagkoffs face. _'_ _Argh! Damn it! It's in my eyes! I can't see!'_ The werewolf swiped down with his claw and put three shredding wounds across the goblins face.

"ARRRRGGHH!" Lagkoff screamed and thrust his sword out again blindly. Luckily through the jaw of the werewolf attacking his friend Nagkrat. Unluckily not hitting the one currently attacking him. His attacker swiped down again, this time hitting Lagkoff in the neck. Blood spilled from the goblins jugular and his shield and sword clambered onto the ground as he died.

Nagkrat couldn't believe his luck. He was about to be killed when a sword came from left field and went straight through the face of his attacker. At least he wouldn't have believed it if he had literally any time at all to think about it. Another werewolf lunged at him and he wound up his arm and bashed the man in the face with his shield. The death eater seemed to be dazed from the hit so Nagkrat bashed him again. And again. And again! AND AGAIN!

The werewolf's mouth hung open and his eyes rolled around as he tried to get his bearings. Nagkrat let go of his sword for a moment and shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled his hand back and looked at the money in his palm. Eight sickles. Eight SILVER sickles. He shoved the money into the lycanthrope's mouth and forcibly shut it tight with another shield bash to the base of the chin. _'_ _Choke on it you son of a bitch!'_

Light colored smoke began to pour from the monsters mouth as the silver burned through the flesh inside and slowly fell through his body. The werewolf attempted to scream as he died but was unable to as his he slowly burned from the inside out.

Nagkrat picked up his sword again and jumped into another fight, tag-teaming a death eater with a much larger goblin named Barnus.

Barnus meanwhile had been having the time of his life. Hack, slash, dodge, parry, jump back, hack again. It was all so exhilarating! Drive his spear into someone's stomach, shorten it back into a sword, and then drive it upwards to send gore flying everywhere. This was his 3rd kill in less than a minute. Gods he loved fighting.

"SHIELDS COMING DOWN! BRACE YOURSELVES!" screamed one of the curse-breakers.

Barnus swiveled his head around to see the magical dome come apart one chunk at a time like a crumbing structure in an earthquake. A burnt orange spell shot straight through one of the openings and impacted the ground right in front of him. The explosion flung him high into the air, uncontrollably spinning and tumbling, until he slammed painfully onto the ground a few meters away from the main fighting.

Barnus groggily pushed upwards with his arms in an attempt to get back up but fell flat on his face almost immediately. He looked behind him and saw that his legs were missing.

' _Well ain't that a six-titted bollywagged bitch?'_ he cursed in his thoughts as his own blood started to pool around him.

A werewolf peeled off from the main group and leaped over to the downed goblin. The man growled and whipped out a wand from his sleeve. Although not many of the pack were wizards in addition to werewolves there was a smattering of them mixed in.

"You killed a friend of mine. Any last words you grubby little boggart?" the man snarled as he stood above the goblin.

Barnus raised his head as much as he could and tried to put on a sharktoothed grin. "Behind you dumbass."

The death eater didn't even have a chance to turn around before a cutting curse severed his wand arm between the wrist and the elbow.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The man screamed as he fell to his knees and clutched what remained of his arm. Barnus saw a chance and threw his sword upward through the man's chin, his mouth, and into his brain.

' _Ha! I'd like to see anyone else get four_ _of em. That's gotta be...a...new...record.'_ were the last thoughts Barnus head before he closed his eyes and drifted off into death.

Remus Lupin rushed over to the goblin he had just saved by severing the death eaters arm. As he approached the small warrior he slowed his pace a little as he realized that the goblin was already gone.

He bent down and picked up the severed arm and slid the bracelet off. He looked at it curiously for a moment before sliding it onto his own. Immediately his hand shifted into a claw and he could feel an increase in his energy level.

' _Oh yeah...this'll work.'_ he smiled to himself as he spun around to deflect an incoming spell. With renewed vigor he leapt back into the fray. One hand with a claw, the other with a wand.

* * *

 **Just Past Flourish & Botts Bookstore, Diagon Alley, 80 Seconds Ago**

Alastor Moody hid behind a wall at the back of the crowd of death eaters and watched them fire volley after volley of spells at the failing shield. Seems that he was the first person to arrive. He focused his magical eye on a death eater who was standing by himself at the back of the group.

' _Too fat to be Mulciber. Don't need you.'_ he thought before firing off a pinpoint piercing hex directly to the back of the mans skull. The death eater was dead before he even realized he had been hit. His knees fell out from underneath him and he crumbled to the ground.

Moody had been hoping that since he had chosen his target as someone who was at the very back then the others would not even notice their ally had been killed.

Sadly there was no such luck today.

Three death eaters saw the man fall in their peripheral vision and they whipped around to see Moody pulling his wand back behind cover.

This coincided simultaneously with the arrival of five other order members. Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, and two newer recruits.

"BEHIND US! ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!" yelled one of the black-cloaked men.

Yaxley had just fired a burnt orange exploding curse through a hole in the barrier and blown some goblins legs off when he heard the warning from behind. He smacked the man standing next to him on the shoulder.

"Hey Macnair you wanna kill some of Dumbledore's little friends?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Now I wish I had brought my axe." Walden Macnair replied with a smile that was just as sinister.

The two members of Voldemort's inner circle stopped attacking the defenders of the bank and turned to join the dozen or so other death eaters that were keeping the six order members pinned down with suppressive fire.

Hestia Jones fired off a quick three part spellchain before ducking back under cover when Macnair tried to decapitate her with a reaper curse. _'_ _Great. Now there's 15 of them.'_

"ALASTOR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?" she called over the sound of spellfire and explosions.

"KILL THEM FIRST! AND IF YOU DIE JUST WALK IT OFF!" Moody shouted back as he alternated between firing spells and hiding behind a wall.

"But there's only six of us." whimpered Dedalus.

"Ten of us!" announced a new voice into the mix.

Aberforth Dumbledore and three more order members came running up, firing off battle spells as they did so.

Alastor took the opening that the reinforcements had provided to send a drilling curse directly at Yaxley's head. The experienced death eater used his wand to bat it away but was only partially successful as the spells new trajectory caused it hit one of Yaxley's allies in the center of his chest.

"Tch...NEED SOME MORE PEOPLE BACK HERE!" Yaxley called to behind him. 14 vs. 10 may be an advantage but Yaxley always preferred a sure thing. He'd be much more comfortable at say 25 vs. 10.

* * *

 **In Front Of Gringotts Bank, Same Time**

Harry held out his wand and poured more energy into his personal shield charm so it could take the hit of the three spells that just smashed into it. He used his other arm to drag his dad up the steps to the large doors of Gringotts.

"Come on dad your fine. You're gonna be okay. We just gotta get you inside."

Sirius sucked in a breath through his teeth as he painfully clutched his right leg. Blood seeping out of it from the curse that had shattered his knee.

Harry pushed open the door with his back and calmly set Sirius down on his back once they were inside.

"DOBBY! I NEED YOU!" Harry shouted to the ceiling with urgency.

 ***POP*** "What can Dobby do for Mast- *gasp* WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MASTER HARRY'S DOGGYFATHER?" The little elf screamed.

"Please Dobby there's not a lot of time, take him to St. Mungos for me." Harry pleaded.

Dobby saluted and wrapped his little hand around Sirius's in preparation to leave.

"Wait! Please!" Sirius cried out through the pain as he raised his head a little. "Harry don't go back out there. Please." he begged.

"Sorry dad…... the others are still out there. I can't just leave. Go Dobby!"

Sirius put his head back down and started to tear up a little in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry son. I wish I was stronger, I'm sorr-" ***POP*** Dobby popped away with Sirius before the man could finish.

Harry took a brief ten second reprieve inside the bank. He stopped moving and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he raised a new shield and stepped back through the door of the bank to the outside.

Back into hell.

All but 12 of the goblins had died including Securtiy Chief Filkus. Ragnok was still going strong at least, dodging spells left and right and occasionally blocking some with a runic covered shield.

The only reason they were still alive at all after the shield fell was that the death eaters focus was divided now. It seems that a solid portion of the enemy that was focused on breaking down the shield before had now switched to dealing with order members that had arrived. Harry mentally did a fist pump when he thought he saw Aberforth take someone out from across the street.

Harry spotted auror Whitmore on his knees laughing at something on the ground, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him. He rushed over and threw up a quick one time use shield to absorb a curse that would've struck him.

"Terry! I mean Mr. Whitmore what are you doing? You have to get up!" Harry said from behind him as he darted his eyes around looking for more incoming spellfire.

"heheeheheheh…lo...om...o….ands" Terry just kept laughing and mumbling something to himself.

Harry swung his wand about and parried a blue curse that came from the side. "Terry we can't just stay in one spot! Were sitting ducks if we don't move!"

Instead of responding auror Whitmore just started laughing more maniacally.

Harry grabbed auror Whitmore by the shoulder and pulled him up from the ground to look at him directly in the face.

Terry's face was that of someone who had lost it. Complete disconnect from reality. "Look Mom! No Hands!" he screamed before laughing crazily again and holding up the bloody stumps that used to be his wrists for Harry to see.

Harry took a step backwards and his eyes widened at the shock of it all. He knew he had a choice to make. Get Terry out of there and risk getting himself hit or leave him and go back into the fight.

It wasn't a proud moment. It was something that might haunt him for a long time, wondering if he made the right decision.

But he left him.

Crouching in the middle of the street and laughing until he died.

Later Harry would hear that laughter in his nightmares.

* * *

 **On The Other Side Of The Alley**

Yaxley smacked the curse away and had to roll to the ground to avoid the next. _'_ _Who is this damn bitch!'_ he yelled in his head.

Molly Weasley glided across the battlefield with a far off look in her eye. Her movements while seemingly erratic at first actually had some grace to them as she narrowly dodged attacks and with incredible accuracy fired back her own.

"Macnair! Mulciber! Help me take this cunt down!" Yaxley shouted to the hooded men around him.

"SO YOU ARE HERE MULCIBER!" screamed Alastor Moody from afar who was dueling one of the Lestrange brothers. His magical eye now scrutinizing the faces hidden underneath the masks of that particular group of death eaters.

Moody slowly guided his duel over to Molly so he could join her. She may be giving a damn fantastic performance but even she can't fight three senior death eaters at the same time. Alastor joined with Molly whilst Rudolphus Lestange joined with Yaxley, Macnair, and Mulciber.

At 4 vs 2 it was a losing battle for the order members. They just couldn't find a way to get off the defensive. At least until Elphias Doge joined in and and made it 4 vs 3.

 _ **"CONFRINGO! INCARCEROUS! OSSIS EFFERGO! MALLEUS DEI! HASTAM GLACIEM!"**_

 _ **"AVADA KEDAVRA! QUI METIT! CRUCIO! AVADA KEDAVRA! CORPUS PERDERE!"**_

The seven soldiers, all veterans of the first wizarding war all flared their magic and whipped their wands about in a frenzy, trying to navigate the hailstorm of spells.

At first it seemed to be a perfect standstill.

Neither side was willing to give an inch.

But eventually someone always fucks up.

Macnair overextended himself in order to get a much better shot at Elphias with the killing curse. He was rewarded with a conjured icicle spear penetrating his chest and destroying his left lung. In his last moments of consciousness he took solace in seeing that his spell had made its mark.

Elphias Doge and Walden Macnairs bodies both fell lifelessly to the ground.

Now the battle was 3 vs 2.

* * *

 **Back Near Gringotts Bank**

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks kept their wands focused on Fenrir Greyback as the alpha slowly circled them menacingly.

*sniff sniff* "I remember your smell…...I always remember the ones I've bitten. Every. Single. One." Greyback taunted as he licked his tongue over his teeth.

Remus remained silent but gripped his wand so tight that his knuckles whitened.

"Not a talker? No fancy threats or daring words? How about your little lady friend? I can smell you on her. Tell me is she a screamer? I like it when they're screamers." Greyback taunted again.

" _ **Argentum Sagittam!"**_ Tonks and Remus both shouted at the same time.

Each wand sent out a trio of silver arrows at the pack leader.

Greyback dropped to all fours and leaped out of the way. The arrows sailing past him and clattering against a wall.

"Really?" asked Greyback. "Did you really think that would work? I've only seen that spell a few hundred times." he said before launching himself at Tonks.

Tonks fired another volley of arrows only for Greyback to twist in the air to dodge them. He was seconds away from pouncing on the auror when Remus crashed into him from the side.

Greyback and Remus tumbled on the stone pavement for a second before both jumping to their feet simultaneously. Greyback looked down and noticed a minor wound on his side. His eyes focused on Remus's claw wearing the runic bracelet.

"So you like my toy? A gift for my pack from The Dark Lord. I'm gonna be needing it back though." Greyback said as he bared his own claws.

"Come and take it!" Remus challenged.

Greyback snarled and made to look like he was about to charge but instead pivoted around to catch an arrow that Tonks had just fired at his back.

Greybacks palm began to smoke and burn at the silvers touch but he just grinned maniacally and ignored the pain. He pulled his arm back and flung the arrow at incredible speed back at the woman who fired it. Tonks tried to jump away but was only partially successful. The arrow punctured into her thigh and Tonks screamed at the pain.

"HA! She is a screamer!" Greyback laughed before he ducked low to dodge a cutting curse from Remus.

Greyback pulled his own wand from his jacket and turned back around to face his attacker. "Try and make it fun for me." He said before resuming the attack.

While Tonks and Remus were preoccupied with Greyback, Harry had joined up with a curse-breaker and the two were protecting each others back as they slowly moved to where the order members were fighting.

The battle had lost all semblance of organization at this point. All the groups that were present at the start of the fighting had been broken up and were each doing their own thing. The death eaters had seemingly abandoned trying to make it inside the bank. Now changing the mission entirely to just kill as many enemies of their master as they could.

"You know I never did ask your name." Harry said to the curse-breaker next to him as he shot off a drilling hex.

"Ha! Well I'll be. The famous Harry Potter wants to know my name? I can't wait till I tell Mirand-BLURH!" The nameless curse breakers sentence was cut short as he took a bone shattering curse to the chest and his mouth filled with blood.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted in startlement as his impromptu partner died.

 _ **"LACERO!"**_ Harry screamed at the death eater who had just killed his ally. The curse shot a little lower than intentional and instead of hitting his opponents stomach, sliced right through the mans right leg causing him to fall flat on his face and shatter his nose.

Knowing that he couldn't stay still Harry moved on, still trying to get to where he had seen Alastor fighting, never realizing the man he had just permanently maimed was Rabastan Lestrange.

Harry spotted Alastor fighting alongside a red headed woman he thought looked familiar being pushed back further down the road by three death eaters.

He sprinted past Flourish & Botts and then past Quality Quidditch Supplies to reach the duo. He lined up a shot and fired at max power. _**"Confringo!"**_

The blasting curse nailed Mulciber in the side and he was flung upwards into the air from the impact and crashed into a stone pillar.

"POTTER! THAT ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Alastor snarled in a gruff voice as he batted away a curse from Yaxley.

Hearing the name 'Potter' seemed to break Molly Weasley out of whatever trance she was in.

Her eyes lost that far off look and she changed from a fierce warrior back into a housewife.

"Harry dear, what are you doing out here? This is no place for children." She said with a big smile but a scolding tone.

Yaxley didn't know why this woman's demeanor had suddenly done a complete 180 but he wasn't going to question it. There was an opening here and he was taking it.

 _ **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

The green curse connected into the back of Molly's head and the Weasley matriarch went down.

"Hey Lestrange I got the bitch!" Yaxley said with pride in his voice.

"KINDA BUSY HERE!" Rudolphus shouted back, now losing in a 1 on 1 battle with Alastor Moody.

Yaxley turned back around to look upon his work but instead was met with a giant Griffin jumping at him in a rage.

Griffin-Harry pinned Yaxley to the ground and dug his talons into his shoulders. Yaxley screamed in pain and tried to raise his wand. Griffin-Harry responded by snapping both his wand and the wrist holding it.

Harry shifted back into a wizard and punched Yaxley so hard in the face that the skull mask he was wearing shattered. Then Harry punched him again to break his nose.

And again.

And again.

And again.

With tears in his eyes at helplessly watching Mrs. Weasley die in front of him Harry relentlessly pounded his fists into Yaxley's face until it was an unrecognizable bloody mess.

That's how the aurors found him when they flooded the alley less than a minute later.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Guess who's back to writing babeeee? I hope I haven't become too terribly rusty in my hiatus. That would be bad considering I really wasn't that good in the first place.**

 **A/N 2: Many asked why the Goblins didn't implement guns, explosives, or other modern weaponry. The implications of modern weaponry in the magical world are tremendous. Take a moment. Think about the far-reaching consequences of it. If I open that door then I can never close it again. Besides...why would you read a story about spell-slinging wizards if you wanted guns to be in play?**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Diagon Alley, October 5th**

"Pull him off of there!" Harry heard someone shout before two pairs of hands lifted him up and forced him away from Yaxley.

The death eaters face was an unrecognizable mess. So thoroughly beaten beyond what one could describe as 'bloody pulp' with many spots on his head beginning to cave inward.

"Is he still breathing?" asked one of the aurors holding Harry up.

A third auror leaned down and held an ear close to what used to to be Yaxley's mouth. "Barely." she answered. "Probably won't be for much longer."

"Should we try and get him to St. Mungo's?" asked the second auror who was holding Harry while looking skeptical at his own question.

"…...nah. Fuck him. We have other wounded to get out of here first. Just get Mr. Potter to safety."

The Aurors last words snapped Harry out of the trance he had entered when beating Yaxley down. "No! I can still help! There are still fights going on!"

"I know you're a tough S.O.B. Potter. I've heard what you can do. But frankly speaking you look like shit. Let my man take you back. You've done your part for the day." The auror replied in a no nonsense tone.

Harry looked around and saw more and more DMLE agents running past them and reinforcing the friendly forces in the remaining fights. Only in this brief respite did Harry's exhaustion have a chance to catch up with him.

"Yeah..yeah. Okay. I'll go." Harry relented as one of the aurors pulled him away to go join the rest of the evacuating injured.

* * *

 **Back Near The Entrance of Gringotts**

Remus Lupin stood alone as he continued to fight in one of the four remaining conflicts in Diagon Alley.

And he was losing.

Badly.

His clothes were shredded and several trails of blood flowed over his body like a system of rivers. His breathing was ragged and he stood at an odd angle.

His fighting partner Nymphadora Tonks had lost consciousness after Greyback managed to kick her in the side of the head during one of his mid-air dodges.

Remus had to admit that it was foolhardy to think he could match Fenrir Greyback. There was a reason he was the most feared werewolf in all of western Europe.

He was tougher than Remus. He was stronger. He was more agile. And gods was he faster.

Greyback grinned and spit a little blood onto the pavement. He had many light wounds covering his body but he looked to be in infinitely better shape than Remus.

"Is this it?" Greyback challenged. "I spent all this time playing with you and this is the best you have to offer? I really did expect more from one that I had bitten myself. How sad. I think I'll just finish you now and go home. This mission is clearly a bust."

Remus just raised his clawed hand in defiance as he stayed rooted in place. Protecting the unconscious woman behind him.

Greyback was about to give one final taunt before his advanced senses told him to dodge left and he avoided a volley of stunners and conjured arrows from a slew of new combatants that had just entered the fight.

Greyback snarled as the group of Aurors slowly encircled him. How incredibly frustrating! And he was just about to finish off the disgrace of a werewolf too. He supposed that's what he gets for playing with his prey too much.

"Give up Greyback! You're the only one of your pack still fighting. Surrender and you get to live…... At least until we schedule your state execution." One of the aurors taunted with a smirk.

Greyback narrowed his eyes and gauged the distance between himself and each of the seven aurors. There was also the wolf he had been thoroughly trouncing standing in the corner that he had to keep an eye on.

"Hmm...I think not." he directed to the female auror with a tooth filled grin. "Eight opponents. Too much for me I'm afraid. But I bet I can get at least two of you before I'm done. Tell me Ms. Auror…...are you a screamer?"

And then he lunged.

* * *

 **The Entrance to Diagon Alley, 18 Minutes Later**

Amelia Bones scowled with a furrowed brow as she overlooked the devastation and walked with her escort through the alley.

All eight aurors who were stationed in the alley were dead. Six more had fallen after her forces finally invaded from behind. Fucking Greyback. Tore the throats out of three of her subordinates before he finally went down permanently. These weren't losses she could afford right now dammit!

The civilian losses were still being counted. 48 bodies had been removed from the alley so far and there were still plenty more to take. She'd figure out later just which ones were non-combatants and how many were members of Dumbledore's group.

The Goblins had already begun removing their own dead and disposing of the corpses of all the werewolves. She'll have to get the numbers for those too later. Gods what a complete clusterfuck.

Thinking of the Goblins put a really worrisome thought in her mind.

What will be the Goblin reaction to tonight's events be? The Gringotts branches were more than just a series of banks. They were foreign embassy's with which to communicate with the Goblin Nation as a whole.

Amelia didn't know where the actual large Goblin settlements were. Only that they were hidden somewhere underground and doing their best to live in isolation away from prying eyes. As long as they didn't take any hostile action against wizarding kind the magical governments of Europe seemed content with leaving them to their own devices.

But now a wizard had launched a brazen assault on one of their embassy's and Goblin blood had been spilled.

She could almost hear the sounds of Goblin war drums on the horizon.

But would the retaliation come down on just Lord Voldemort...or on all the wizards of England as well for allowing him to exist.

* * *

 **The Dark Lord's Headquarters, Same Time**

Voldemort grimaced in his throne as his artificial body slowly repaired itself from the damage he took at his grandfathers old home. Lacerations over his body slowly stitched themselves closed and the hole in his hand steadily shrunk in size.

Sure he could just get a healer in here and expedite this process but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing him so vulnerable. It was bad enough that so many got to see his bleeding form when he disapparated away from the Gaunt shack.

Besides. This was an opportunity to test the resilience of his faux body. This was the first time it had been damaged since his resurrection and he wanted to know exactly how fast and how much he could recover without assistance or even his own healing spells.

Voldemort clenched his wand hand a few times as if to wear it in. The burning sensation from where that enchanted knife had pierced him could still be felt even if it had lessened. Deciding to ignore the subtle throbbing for the moment he focused his thoughts on what his next move should be.

Word hadn't reached his ear yet on how the assault on Gringotts had gone but he wasn't expecting good news. Now that he was thinking clearly and wasn't seeing red something became painfully obvious to him.

This attack was a mistake.

Even if his forces had overtaken the bank there was no way they would be able to retrieve the locket. The goblins could easily destroy it if they thought it was necessary or more likely just portkey it to another location. In that scenario he'd have absolutely no idea where to look.

As much as it pained him to admit.

As much as it absolutely infuriated him.

The Locket was as good as lost.

But his other anchors were not. He needed to secure them immediately.

"LUCIUS!" Voldemort bellowed in more of a snarl then his actual voice.

The door to his chambers cracked open and the blonde haired pale man peeked his head through. "M-My L-Lord did you call m-"

"YES LUCIUS! OVER HERE NOW!"

The death eater stumbled into the room and quickly prostrated himself before his master. Voldemort took a moment to regard at this shell of a man. Where once there was the proud Malfoy senior full of poise and perceived nobility there was now a pathetic man reduced to a stuttering lackey.

It was true that Lucius seemed to have become the go to guy whenever the Dark Lord wanted to express his displeasure on someone. Voldemort made a mental note to 'spread the love around' and not exclusively torture Lucius from this point forward. Give the man a few weeks to recover before he felt the burn of the cruciatus again. It wouldn't be prudent to permanently break such a useful toy.

"Rise Lucius...you are not in trouble." Voldemort said as though speaking to a scared child. "Go and fetch me your personal owl. There is a letter I must prepare for your son."

Lucius's eyes widened a little. "Draco? But what can he-"

"He is in a prime position to retrieve something for me. Something very important. I caution you Lucius. If he doesn't follow my instructions to the letter and succeed in this task then he may lose his life. You have spoken before that your son was capable and eager to serve. Now we find out how well you've raised your boy. That will be all. Send Rowle in as you leave. I need to hear what losses have incurred from today's events. Dismissed."

Lucius stood up and bowed deeply before exiting the room and leaving his master to his thoughts.

Voldemort sat on his throne and made a solemn vow to himself. That he would never allow this situation to happen again. He will give no decisions, issue no orders, and make no plans while his anger was ruling his mind. From this point forward every move on the board he makes will have to be calm, controlled, and completely collected.

He will be the pinnacle of what a Dark Lord should be.

* * *

 **St. Mungo's Hospital, October 6** **th**

Harry sat in a chair in the corner of the room as he watched a medi-witch change the bandages around his uncles torso.

The wounds given by Greyback were deep and numerous. It was likely that only Remus's own lycanthropy made him durable enough to survive the onslaught.

"He'll be okay Harry. They both will be." His girlfriend said while squeezing his hand from the chair next to his.

"I know Hermione." he responded dimly, switching his view to look at his father resting soundly in another bed with a cast over his leg.

"Do you know if Ms. Tonks will be okay?" she asked tenderly.

"Probably. She looked alright when I saw her but all the wounded aurors are in another wing. Uncle Moony had it much worse than her." Harry answered as he looked solemnly over to his uncle again. "Not that I'm ungrateful that you're here Hermione but are you sure you should be missing classes? You just barely got onto a normal schedule again..."

Hermione reached her hand up and caressed Harry's cheek. "You needed me. What can classes even compare to that?"

"Thank you Hermione...Thank you..." Harry began to sob lightly. "...It's my fault...It's all my fault...I'm the one who convinced them to stay and fight...and now uncle Moony is barely stable...Mr. Whitmore died...and Mrs. Weasley...I still don't understand what happened with her...one moment she was fighting...then she saw me and..."

"and how many did you all save Harry?" Hermione interjected. "We can't know what would have happened if you didn't stay to fight. Who's alive now but would be dead if not for your actions? I choose to believe that what you did was ultimately for the greater good. Ultimately your actions saved more people than caused their deaths. I have to believe that. I choose to believe that. With all my heart."

Harry stared at his girlfriend with a small smile on his lips as he tried to find comfort in her words. As he thought them over he began to sputter halfway between sobbing and chuckling before eventually leaning his head back roaring in laughter.

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look as she waited for him to explain.

Harry calmed down and shook his head. "Sorry...sorry. It's something I just noticed. You used the phrase 'the greater good' and dad is always going off about how that's Dumbledore's catchphrase. I just realized the bastard didn't actually show. Uncle Moony called him and The Order before the fighting started. I saw Alastor Moody battling like a mad man but the great bearded goat never arrived...guess if Voldemort doesn't attend the party then neither does he."

Hermione tried to look contrite. "Well we don't know what he was doing Harry. He could've been busy with..."

"What could possibly be more important!" Harry insisted. "I don't care what his excuse is. This was his chance. I'm done with him. Next time I'm telling Moony to send the patronus directly to Alastor Moody. At least him I can count on."

"Next time?" Hermione said lightly trying to add a tiny amount of humor into the solemn atmosphere.

Harry chuckled once. "Right. Hopefully there is no next time."

Hermione gripped Harry's hand again and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on. Let's go get something from the cafeteria. I'm sure your father is gonna be hungry when the sleeping potion wears off."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, A Few Hours Later**

Draco Malfoy carefully pushed open the doors of the room of requirement with a nondescript bag carefully tucked under his arm.

He peered around listening for anyone that might be wandering about the seventh floor corridor. Logically he knew that almost the entire castle was eating dinner right now and the chances of being discovered were practically nil but one could never be too careful.

The Dark Lord's letter told him he mustn't draw any attention to himself and Draco took those words as sacred text.

Thinking of the letter he received today put an incredible grin on the young slytherins face.

He couldn't believe how easy it was!

Enter the hidden room on the seventh floor? Check.

Locate the silver tiara thing on top of a statue bust? Check.

Carefully remove the object without physically touching it? Check.

Escape the castle discreetly and make it outside the wards. In-Progress.

Take the portkey provided in the letter to the Dark Lord himself. Soon!

Collect his reward from the greatest wizard who ever lived. He couldn't wait!

Draco slunk through the castle with purpose as he made his way to the great double doors that led to the main grounds. Slipping quietly through the grand entrance he took off towards the gates at the front of the school.

Once he was sufficiently far away he reached into his pocket and smirked at the little snake pin that had accompanied the letter.

Imagining his reward had overwhelmed with giddy anticipation.

"Activate!"

The pin glowed blue for a brief moment and Draco Malfoy vanished from Hogwarts.

* * *

 **The Dark Lord's Headquarters, Soon After**

"Ah. Young Draco. Please do come in." The Dark Lord said while gesturing with his bony hand.

Draco walked confidently into his masters chambers and knelt at the hems of Voldemort's robes.

"My master. I have brought you what you asked for." He stated with pride as he handed the bag to The Dark Lord all the while never averting his gaze from the floor.

"Wonderful Draco. I trust there were no problems?" Voldemort asked as he reached into the bag and pulled out his prize.

The Diadem Of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"No my lord. Not a single soul saw me take it or leave the school. No one knows I'm gone from the castle except you." Draco answered with a smile.

"What of your father? Surely you said hello on your way here." Voldemort said disinterestedly as he twirled the horcrux around in his hand.

"No my lord. I came straight to your chambers and did not encounter anyone on my way to your door."

Voldemort closed his eyes and took a slow breath. Should he do it? This option he was considering. It seems like such a waste. The Dark Lord opened his slitted eyes again as he reached his decision.

"Alright Draco. I believe it is time for your reward. Please stand."

Draco stood upright and beamed happily. This was quickly approaching the greatest moment of his life. Not even finger banging Pansy was as good a feeling as this.

"To begin Draco I'm going to cast a spell on you. This is a rather unusual piece of magic. For it to have an effect you must accept it willingly. Not even one as powerful as myself can force it on someone. Are you ready?"

"Of course my lord. I will always be ready." Draco stated proudly.

 _ **"** **VOLUPTATEM VISO!"**_ Voldemort chanted while pointing his wand at the young boy.

Draco's eyes glazed over as he entered a dream like trance and got to see all his greatest desires happen before his very eyes. He entered an illusion in his own mind where all the pleasurable things he'd ever wanted in life were there just ready for him to claim as his own.

Voldemort watched for a few moments as Draco enjoyed himself inside his own mind before he brought his wand up again.

"It really is a shame Draco." Voldemort said even though the boy could not hear him. "You seem so loyal and eager to serve. But for something as precious as what you have delivered to me there can be no loose ends. Even a .1% chance of you speaking of this to someone is too great a chance for me. Don't worry though. I'll come up with something to tell your parents."

Voldemort waited a few more moments for the student to continue enjoying his reward before uttering his two favorite words.

 _ **"** **AVADA KEDAVRA"**_

* * *

 **A/N 3: I wrote a short One Shot that's unrelated to this story. Or is it? In a way it's related to all HP FanFiction stories. If you've got a few extra minutes go give it a look. It's only 2400 words.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: A short chapter today. Short even by my standards. I just felt that the other stuff I wanted to include would flow better if was part of Ch.30.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole, October 11th**

The dual funeral of Molly and Bill Weasley was a somber and quiet affair. There was no sound except for the subdued crying of the remaining members of the Weasley family and the light tip tapping of rain against the tent they all sat under.

To find out about Bills passing only after coming together to mourn the loss of Molly shattered what little composure the members of the Weasley clan had managed to gather. The fact that they didn't even have his body to bury only made it even more painful. It was almost like the world was responding to their grief. Filling the day with rain and overcast skies.

Harry sat in a chair next to his father with his gaze firmly attached to the earth in front of him. He so desperately wished to be anywhere but here. He kept thinking how he should find something to go say to the Twins and Ginny but his words failed him. Whatever it was he wanted to convey died in his throat and he just sat there wallowing in the tragedy of it all alongside the rest of them.

Privately Harry had manged to speak to Mr. Weasley about his wife's final moments and give what few details he knew about Bills 'classified mission' that he had died on for Gringotts. When he was done speaking Arthur did not reply in any way. He simply stood up with a calm but sad smile and left to continue managing the funeral.

"Is this your first funeral Potter?" a gruff voice said to Harry's left.

Harry lazily moved his sights to look on the form of Alastor Moody. The grizzled old auror had both hands resting on top of his cane in front of him and his eye was closed with a serene expression on his face. He had even put on an eye patch instead of his usual magical eye in order to fit the mood.

"No." Harry answered barely above a murmur.

"Hmmm. It's the 57th for me. I know quite a number of dead people. Unfortunately that's the life we signed up for when we picked this job."

"What job is that?" Harry asked confused with a tired look in his eyes.

"The survivors." Moody answered while opening his one eye.

Harry almost opened is mouth to retort that that didn't make much sense but he just didn't have the energy to do it. He just continued to look at the old warrior next to him.

"This won't be the last funeral we attend Potter. Hell I've got another to go to in just under half an hour. Elphias Doge. Good man. Good soldier. Just remember that it's our job to keep surviving. Keep fighting. Keep attending these funerals. Until we win."

Neither spoke after that and they watched in silence as the silver casket containing Molly Weasley was gently lowered into the ground.

Harry felt a hand rest on his knee and he looked up into the sad face of his father. "Come on pup. Time to go. Your uncle's being discharged today."

Harry nodded silently and joined the rest of the crowd as they made their way to the exit.

* * *

 **Crabbe Family Second Home, October 15** **th**

"DAMN IT WOMAN LEAVE THE JEWELRY WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Vincent Crabbe Sr. screamed at his wife as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from her desk and towards the hall.

 ** _DUUUUNNGGG! DUUUUNNGGG!_** Sounds like a heavy gong being struck reverberated throughout the house as the wards protecting the building were continually bombarded.

"YOU SAID THIS PLACE WAS OFF THE BOOKS! HOW DID THEY FIND US HERE? AND WHY AREN'T THE ESCAPE PORTKEYS WORKING?" Mrs. Crabbe screeched back at her husband.

 ** _DUUUUNNGGG! DUUUUNNGGG!_**

"WE'LL WORRY ABOUT IT LATER! JUST GET TO THE CELLAR!" Mr. Crabbe yelled as he flipped over a carpet on the floor to reveal a trap door.

Mrs. Crabbe practically ripped the cellar door off its hinges in her haste and then descended into the darkness with her husband right behind her.

Just as he closed the entryway above him and cast a spell on the rug to disguise their hiding place the front door of the house was blown open in a storm of smoke and splinters.

A dozen hit wizards all wearing identical blue armbands rushed inside the building, each holding up a shield charm and having their wand in an attack position.

Entering in after them was a middle-aged Arabic man in a long brown coat, red bandana around his neck, a scar over one eye and a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright boys listen up. I want this place searched for every secret passageway, hidden door, or vermin hidey hole you can think to look for! They're in here somewhere and we aren't leaving until we smoke 'em out!"

The mercenary commander known only as Mustafa took a moment to take a long drag on his cigarette before speaking again.

"Madam Bones...our illustrious and most generous employer...says that if we find anything else valuable along the way then it's ours to keep. LOOT THE PLACE!"

Cheers of 'yes sir!' and 'you got it boss!' erupted from the mouths of the hit-wizards of 'Azure Mortum' and the professionals started to sweep through the house with purpose.

Mustafa stood in the center of the entry way and continued to smoke in silence. Above him crawling on top of a high cabinet was the Crabbe family house elf who was brandishing a large kitchen knife in his hands and staring daggers at the intruders.

The elf stood on his tiny legs and raised the knife higher. Preparing to jump off the cabinet with a war cry and jam the knife into the back of this enemy of his master.

Without even turning his head to look at the threat Mustafa made a 'finger-gun' with one hand and pointed it over his shoulder at the elf. He pushed his thumb down and whispered "Bang."

A tiny wandless red stunner shot out of the mans index finger and zapped the tiny elf in the center of his chest. The small creature dropped his knife and slipped off the cabinet and collided face down on the floor completely unconscious.

Mustafa audibly chuckled once and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the corner of the room. _'_ _God I love doing that.'_ he laughed in his thoughts.

As he reached into his pocket to get another cigarette a ghostly silver patronus of a camel wandered in through the door.

"Hey boss." came a deep human voice from the patronus. "We just finished up the raid on that death eater Avery's place. He caught us unaware with some early alert system and jumped ship the moment he knew we were coming. Sorry 'bout that. We've taken all the valuables and everything else important from the home. What do you want us to do about the house?"

"Burn it. Leave nothing for him to come back to. Don't worry about him getting away. We'll get him eventually." Mustafa responded.

The camel turned around and trotted back out the door and into the sky to deliver the reply before the magic sustaining it dissipated.

' _We always get them eventually. It's just good business.'_ Mustafa thought as he lit another match.

* * *

 **The Dark Lords Headquarters, October 19** **th**

In what was sure to be an incredibly rare sight -that is if anyone was in the room to see it- Lord Voldemort was down on his hands and knees in the center of his chambers and sketching a very large runic diagram on the floor with chalk.

Voldemort stood up and brushed his hands together to dust them off as he looked over his work. It had taken him the better part of an hour to sketch it and he needed to be absolutely sure there were no errors. Even he could not predict what might happen if he made a mistake at this juncture. Only that it would be indescribably bad.

Over the past twelve days The Dark Lord had been researching endlessly on a number of issues in order to figure out what the right move was in relation to The Diadem horcrux.

To begin with he had carefully reviewed his own memories of the Gaunt shack in a pensieve in order to get a solid look at the artifact the Gringotts team were using in conjunction with The Locket.

It took five days of flipping through tomes and ruffling through his personal library before he found the answer.

If the book was correct then the ancient artifact in question would be able to track his soul anchors no matter where he hid them or what wards he put them behind. He could encase it in a block of ice under unplottable wards in the center of Antarctica and they'd still be able to track it down.

In the back of his mind Voldemort realized that it really was pointless to kill young Draco. At the time he was so sure that the Goblins would be limited in how they could track his horcruxes. If they could find it literally anywhere then it wouldn't have mattered even if Draco bragged to the entire castle about his mission. He wouldn't have known the significance of what he retrieved anyway.

In the face of such an annoying problem The Dark Lord came to only one inevitable conclusion.

For at least the time being...the only place where he could constantly protect his soul shard was if it was inside his own body. If he left it outside then he would be constantly paranoid about losing more of his magic. He'd rather temporarily give up a portion of his immortality then continue the descent into powerlessness.

So with great reluctance he began reviewing his old texts where he originally learned to create horcruxes and spent seven days designing a way to reverse the process.

There was a rather significant snag though.

In order for the ritual he designed to work he would have to use a number of soul pieces equal to a strong magical number. The smallest number available that fit that description was three.

Obviously The Diadem and himself would be the first two but since The Locket was beyond his reach that only left one alternative.

Voldemort moved his gaze to the corner of the room where his familiar was coiled up and sleeping peacefully.

"Nagini..." he breathed out softly.

Could he really do it? Nagini wasn't just a servant or a tool to be used up and thrown away. He was so...fond...of her. Not to mention that she was capable of protecting herself unlike The Diadem.

But he couldn't see an alternative. His soul was already unstable and attempting to split it again to make an additional horcrux for the ritual was far far more risk than it was reward.

He looked solemnly at his pet once again and resigned himself. "...sacrifices must be made." he muttered to himself.

He reached into his robes and set The Diadem inside of a circle on the right side of his runic array. He walked across the room and gently levitated Nagini's sleeping coiled form into an identical circle on the left side.

Voldemort sat down in the center of the ritual circle and began to funnel his magic out around him.

The great drawing on the floor began to shine and glow a fluorescent green.

Purple flames ignited under the two horcruxes and Nagini immediately awoke and writhed a fit of screams.

" _MASSSTER WHAT ISSS THISSS? IT HURTSSS! WHY?"_ The snake shrieked as it tried to escape the circle which now held it in place through some invisible force.

Voldemort shut his eyes and ground his teeth together as he felt his soul literally try to stitch itself back together. Making horcruxes had always felt unpleasant but now it was magnified by a factor of ten. Maybe this really was a poor idea. He couldn't describe how he knew but he could tell his soul was having difficulty combining with the shards. Like trying to repair a broken bowl that you've shattered but you only have 40% of the pieces and you can't tell what connects with what.

Sweat poured off his face in a steady stream and he collapsed onto his side. Through half lidded eyelids he watched The Diadem being literally melted by the purple fire until it was nothing more than a twisted piece of scrap metal.

Then the pain stopped and Voldemort could breath again. He was fine. He was good. His magic was safe! His power was secure!

A grin broke out onto his face and he was about to make plans for another offensive when he glanced to his left and the grin abruptly fell.

Nagini's broken body lay unmoving on the chamber floor.

Voldemort crawled over to the corpse and caressed what remained of the snake.

A strange emotion welled up inside Lord Voldemort. At first he didn't recognize it. As he continued to stare at the dead serpent he realized it was an emotion he hadn't felt since he went by the name Tom Riddle.

Sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Nagini..." Tom Riddle said in a soft whisper as a lone tear rolled down one cheek.

This was necessary wasn't it? He had to preserve his power right? There was no alternative!

Although...

He wouldn't have needed to do this if his enemies hadn't forced him into this position.

Forcing him to kill the only thing in the world he cared about beyond himself.

The Order...The DMLE...Potter...The Goblins.

They would pay for this.

With fire, and blood, and even his final trump card if he needed it.

THEY WOULD FUCKING PAY!

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank Director Ragnok's Office, Same Time**

Director Ragnok sat in his office scribbling furiously as he completed paperwork. He needed to get all the proper affairs in order before he left in the morning to go before the Goblin Elders and orally deliver his official report on the cleanup after the attack and offer his recommendations on what the next course of action should be in Magical Britain.

Activity in his peripheral vision drew his attention to the artifact containing The Locket sitting on the corner of his desk. A second assault team was currently in the process of being drafted so the hunt for Mr. Riddles soul pieces could begin anew.

Two of the three silvery wispy arrows that floated outside the orb began to dissolve into nothingness leaving only a single arrow behind which swelled in size.

Ragnok raised a single eyebrow.

' _Oh? Well that's interesting.'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **The Dark Lords Headquarters, October 20** **th**

Lord Voldemort sat at the desk in his private study and busied himself reviewing the profiles of all the newest death eater recruits. He flipped through the detailed portfolios and mused to himself that he really should have used Thorfin Rowle as his secretary in the last war as well. That man really knew exactly how to keep an operation running smoothly.

Voldemort set the file he was reading aside and picked up the next one on the pile.

A knock on the door caused him to look up from his work and he heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy speak.

"My Lord may I please speak with you?" he spoke from through the door.

"Of course Lucius. You may enter." Voldemort replied while turning around and folding his hands together in front of him. You have to look intimidating when you're the boss after all.

Lucius entered the room and dropped to one knee in front of his master. "My Lord I have just returned from my meeting with the head of the Parkinson family. That was the very last place on my list of guesses as to where Draco may have disappeared to. It is like my son has simply vanished into thin air."

Although his body remained motionless where he sat Voldemorts eyes looked to the side of the room with a bored expression. After the regrettable demise of the man's son Voldemort had made up some story to tell Lucius about how Draco had perished on the mission The Dark Lord had assigned to him.

The Malfoy head...took it rather poorly.

Once he quickly grew annoyed by Lucius's hysterics he opted for Plan B. Liberal use of memory charms.

Carefully and with surgical precision The Dark Lord wiped all knowledge of Lucius's meltdown and the original letter to his son from his mind. However, this did leave the new problem of both Malfoy parents having absolutely no clue as to what happened to their boy.

Voldemort flicked his gaze back to the man in front of him and realized that he was still rambling about something.

"...so I humbly ask you grant me and my wife temporary leave so that we can focus our efforts on finding our son." Lucius finished from the ground.

"That will be fine Lucius. So long as you remain on call if I need you specifically you are free to do whatever you want with the rest of your time." Voldemort drawled with disinterest.

"Thank you so much My Lord. Thank you." Lucius said with with genuine gratitude in his voice.

Voldemort waited for the blonde to stand and exit the room before swiveling his chair back around and continuing to review his files.

His brow raised and then a snake like grin spread across his face as he found exactly the type of person he was looking for.

 **Name: Oscar T. Jugson**

 **Hair Color: Grey**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Country of Origin: Denmark**

 **Family: None.  
**

 **Useful Contacts: None.**

 **Strengths: Very high magical power, above-average pain tolerance, experienced with all three unforgivables. Has some experience in breaking wards. Can brew minor to moderate difficulty level potions. Speaks English and Danish.**

 **Weaknesses: Brutish, bullheaded, and a poor strategic thinker. Jugson does not have the mental prowess to ever rise beyond a basic foot soldier despite his being far above average magical ability.**

' _Yes. This is the one. A powerhouse with no other real use or cumbersome attachments. I couldn't ask for better'._ The Dark Lord thought to himself.

Voldemort tapped a device on his desk with his wand and turned around to the door to his chambers.

Eleven seconds later the door opened up and Thorfin Rowle stepped into the room. "You buzzed me My Lord?" he asked with a half bow.

"Yes Rowle. Please bring me this man." Voldemort said while handing the file over to Rowle.

Thorfin scanned the profile that he himself had written and scrunched his brow slightly. What could The Dark Lord need with such a talentless oaf? "Of course My Lord. I will fetch him at once."

* * *

 **Same Location, A Few Minutes Later**

"I uh...heard you wanted to speak with me sir? Uh- I mean My Lord?" Death Eater Jugson said while standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Please do come in Jugson." Voldemort said with glee and a friendly wave. "Tell me do you prefer to be called Jugson or Oscar?"

"Um...Jugson is fine sir." The tall man answered. Frankly taken aback by the friendliness in the mans voice.

"Very well my good man. Jugson you are. I'm sure you must be curious as to why I've called you in here yes?" Voldemort asked while rising from his chair.

"Uh. Yes sir. I only joined your ranks two weeks ago. I haven't even been out in the field yet. Not to be rude but I'm rather surprised you requested me by name."

"Nonsense Jugson. You are very important to my plans. Won't you step into my secondary chambers with me?"

Jugson nodded and walked forward silently as Voldemort held the door open for the man and gestured for him to walk inside.

"Please take a seat my friend." The Dark Lord said as he pointed to one of two identical armchairs across from each other sitting in the center of the room.

Jugson sat down in the large fluffy chair and waited for his master to start the conversation. He still had no idea why he was here.

"Would you like to hear a secret Jugson? Something not a single one of my death eaters knows? None of my inner circle know. Not even my precious Bella..." The Dark Lord said as he poured himself a drink.

Jugson's eyes widened to the size of saucers but he remained silent and let The Dark Lord continue to speak.

Voldemort took a sip from his wine and sat across from Jugson in the other armchair. He took out his yew wand and wordlessly cast a spell on himself.

Blue ghostly wisps formed in front of him and slowly coalesced into an ethereal _'_ _676'_.

Jugson's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He recognized that spell and what the number meant. That level of power was incredible! It was a little over double his own power which he considered to be his only real strong point.

"My secret Jugson...is that I have been growing weaker since my revival. The power I currently command is just over half of what it was at the height of my reign."

If it was possible Jugson's eyes grew even wider. _'_ _This is only half?'_

"But my lord...I don't understand...why tell me this?" The death eater questioned with a greatly confused expression.

Voldemort swirled his wine around in his glass and then gulped it all down in one swallow.

"A whim." he answered. "I simply thought it rude not to tell you why you had to die."

The Dark Lord snapped his fingers and restraints shot out of Jugson's chair and wrapped tightly around his ankles, wrists, neck and forehead.

"Wait! What?" Jugson shouted in surprise as he struggled fruitlessly against the restraints.

"You should feel honored Jugson. With your help I will regain some of what was stolen from me! Your magic will mix and become part of mine! Through your power I LORD VOLDEMORT WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME!" he screamed like a madman.

A great runic array flared to life all around Jugson. He could barely tilt his head from side to side through the restraints but he managed to look over his shoulder and see that the chair he was sitting in was in the middle a giant circle made of runes, numbers, and ancient languages.

Jugson screamed in agony as the magical symbols around him began to glow a shining blue and only kept getting more blinding.

Voldemort grinned psychotically as he watched the light slowly consume Jugson. Now it was time for his part. He reached his hand out and shot tendrils of magic into the light and began absorbing the magic into himself.

He could feel himself growing stronger. He could feel the magic strengthening his artificial form.

Finally the magic reached his soul to mingle with his own powers.

 **PAIN!**

Pain unlike anything Voldemort had ever experienced ravaged his entire being. It wasn't just his physical body being attacked but his mental and spiritual self as well.

Voldemort fell out of his chair and clutched his head as he writhed on the floor. Screaming so loud that the silencing wards of the room would have been shattered if they been cast by anyone other than him.

He started to bleed out of his eye sockets and he desperately searched for answers in his thoughts. _'_ _WHY? WHY? THERE WAS NEVER ANY PAIN MY PAST RITUALS'_

Voldemort clenched his fists together so tight that his nails pierced the skin. He rolled onto his knees and started to bang his own head against the floor in a desperate attempt to distract from the agony.

His limbs buckled beneath him and he sprawled flat onto the wooden floor.

' _...is it because part of my soul is gone...'_ was the final thought in his brain before the pain consumed him and he lost the battle to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, October 21** **st**

Harry sat at the dining room table propped up on one elbow as he watched with only half interest his father and recovering uncle pass the time by playing another round of the card game auror Whitmore had left behind before he was killed during the attack in Diagon Alley.

Many of the auror's personal effects lay about the house and none in the family really knew what to do with them. The man had no family other than a senile mother who didn't want them. They supposed for the time being they would just keep them. No use letting it all go to waste.

"I will cast Dark Ritual and then hit you with a Mind Twist." Remus said with a shit eating grin.

"Mind Twist is a bullshit card and you know it." Sirius grumbled as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"I don't want to hear that from the man playing Winter Orb." Remus shot back.

*tap tap tap* came a familiar sound from a window at the front of the house.

All three men stopped what they were doing to look at the disturbance.

*tap tap tap* went the black eagle again as he hit the window lightly with his beak.

"Well looks like we got mail." Harry said as he strove across the room and lifted the window up.

Harry relieved the bird of his package and unfurled the tiny parchment.

"Hmmm. It's Ragnok again. Same deal as before. Note is a portkey that leaves in a few minutes. You guys wanna come?" Harry asked while scanning the paper.

"You know...after what happened last time I'm not sure that I do." Remus said with light humor.

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank, Director Ragnok's Office, Six Minutes Later**

Harry, Sirius, and Remus landed in the familiar golden office and the youngest of them groaned.

"Ugh. I can never get used to that. I swear one day I'm going to invent a portkey that doesn't make you nauseous." Harry said with disdain.

"Well If you succeed then Gringotts will be happy to buy the patent off of you Mr. Potter. Just another one of the many services we provide here. I'll even let you have a percentage of the commissions. A small one." Ragnok said to announce his presence to the three wizards. "Now please have a seat."

The men each took a chair and waited patiently for Ragnok to start.

"Mr. Potter." The director began. "There has been a most interesting update in the hunt for the objects that we have been discussing our past few visits."

"And that is?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It would seem...that Mr. Riddle has seen it fit to do part of our work for us. I can now say with 100% certainly that this..." Ragnok gestured to The Locket floating in the orb on his desk. "...is now the only item left that is keeping Mr. Riddle immortal."

"So if we destroy this then he can be killed?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

Ragnok nodded in the affirmative.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Take it out of the glass ball and I'll destroy the bloody thing right now!" Sirius nearly roared.

Ragnok frowned. "It's not that simple Mr. Black."

"What do you mean director?" Remus asked.

Ragnok sighed. "The current problem we have is...annoying to say the least. From best we are able to guess Mr. Riddle didn't destroy his objects but rather...reabsorbed them. The leading theory that explains why he did this is because he didn't want us tracking them down and destroying them. Something I did not mention in our last conversation is that Mr. Riddle will be aware of when one of his precious objects is destroyed. As I've said before they are a piece of him. Do you understand the significance of these facts?" Ragnok asked.

Harry and Sirius looked puzzled but Remus audibly groaned and ran his hand over his face. Father and son looked at their brother/uncle for an explanation.

"What the director is saying here is that if we destroy The Locket then Voldemort will know. If Voldemort knows that we don't have The Locket to track its siblings then he can remake the two that he 'reabsorbed' without having to worry about us hunting them down. Then we're stuck with a still immortal Dark Lord and we're absolutely screwed on trying to kill him." Remus explained.

"Well then what are we supposed to do then?" Harry asked with exasperation.

"We gamble." Ragnok answered. "Mr. Potter I propose the following. You must engage Mr. Riddle as he is now. Still Immortal. Use whatever means you and your allies can come up with to prevent him from fleeing. Only then after the prophetic duel between you two has started will I destroy this...abomination. Mr. Riddle will be weakened and rendered a mortal. I repeat. You must NOT allow him to escape after that happens. If you do then we are all screwed. He WILL recreate his objects and he WILL be immortal again."

Harry looked down at the ground for a few moments before raising his head with steel in his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Question. How are you supposed to know the right time to destroy The Locket? It's not like we can shoot you a message in the middle of fighting Lord bloody Voldemort." Sirius asked.

"And that is why I have called you all here today." Ragnok said as he opened up a drawer and pulled out a large solid black pen.

Ragnok handed the pen over to Harry and gestured for him to take the cap off.

Instead of a writing utensil being hidden underneath there was instead just one big red button. Harry looked at the director questioningly who just gave a wave as if to say 'go ahead'.

Harry pressed his thumb down on the button and immediately the entire office was filled with flashing red lights and a rapid **ERR ERR ERR** sound that forced all three wizards to cover their ears.

Ragnok seemed unaffected by the deafening noise and casually tapped something under his desk to make everything go back to normal.

"Trust me. When it's time I'll know." Ragnok smiled.

Harry nodded and carefully recapped the pen that wasn't really a pen and slid it carefully into his pocket.

"Oh and by the way." Ragnok continued. "If you accidentally press that ahead of time and doom us all then I will personally throw all three of you down a mine shaft. Have a good day."

* * *

 **The Dark Lords Headquarters, Ritual Chamber, October 22** **nd**

"...y...rd..ple...ou...must...g...up"

Voldemorts eyelids flickered open and he got the feeling that someone was shaking him.

"My Lord please you must get up!" Thorfin Rowle implored for what felt like the twentieth time as he shook one of his masters shoulders.

"Rowle..." Voldemort ground out in dry rasp. "...stop touching me."

"Oh. Yes My Lord...I'm sorry." Rowle said as he backed off.

Voldemort pulled himself off the ground and very nearly collapsed again. His body was wracked with pain and all he wanted to do was go back to resting.

"Why are...you here Rowle? Didn't I...tell you never to...disturb me when I'm working in here." Voldemort asked between labored breaths.

"My deepest apologies My Lord." Rowle stammered with a quick bow as he glanced at the charred remains of Jugson and got a look at what 'work' went on in this room. "I had urgent news to deliver to you and since you have not emerged in 32 hours I thought it prudent to come see how you were."

' _32 HOURS?'_ Voldemort repeated in his head. It took a considerable amount of effort not to show any shock in his features.

"I see...and what is this urgent news?" Voldemort asked as he sat down in his armchair so his legs would stop screaming at him.

"Nott has been killed my lord. Another attack by the hit-wizards hired by Madam Bones. More and more of the men in your forces find that there is no safe refuge except for this hidden base where we reside now. I confess it is starting to become uncomfortably crowded."

"I understand...It would appear that it is time for a major offensive. Reclaim what is ours. If we continue to dawdle then my forces will only get continuously whittled down." The Dark Lord reasoned.

"Would you like me to draw up a list of potential targets?"

"No. I know exactly what we're going to do. An idea I've had in the back of my mind for awhile now. I will brief you and the others on the details later. Now leave me Rowle. I need to rest." Voldemort commanded.

"Of course My Lord." Rowle said as he turned to leave.

While his lieutenants back was turned Voldemort deftly cast the EMI reading charm on himself to see if the power recovery ritual had indeed been successful in spite of it's painful consequences. He was certainly hoping it was. This wasn't the type of thing he could do more than once.

' _694'_

' _That's it? I nearly kill myself and all I get is eighteen points? EIGHTEEN POINTS? That's not even 10% of what Jugson had!'_

With a fearsome scowl on his face Voldemort batted the number away with his hand and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Maybe by the next time he woke the regenerative abilities of his faux body will have healed his aches and pains.

"Oh. My Lord before I go." Rowle said as he reached the door and turned back around. "Who will you be needing for your briefing tomorrow. Just so I can tell the proper people."

Voldemort cracked one eye back open and stated a single word.

"Everyone."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **The Home of Warren Mcdowell, October 29** **th**

Warren's eyes shot open as he heard a familiar plank of wood creak loudly from downstairs. He jolted upright and snatched his wand from the bedside table.

Trying to be as silent as possible Warren rose from from his bed and tip-toed to his bedroom door. Exiting without making a sound he entered the hallway and looked down the banister towards the first floor of the house.

No movement.

Warren narrowed his eyes and held his wand tightly at his side. _'_ _I know there's someone in here...someone stepped on that creaky board.'_

He slowly descended the stairs down to the first floor and again tried to spot any movement. Any sign of life.

A tiny blur of orange in the kitchen caught his attention.

 _ **"Stupefy!"**_ Warren shouted as he spun around and cast at the intruder. A soft 'thump' resounded back to him and Warren knew that he hit his target.

 _ **"** **Lumos."**_ he whispered softly as he approached the downed intruder.

He was met with the unconscious form of an orange tabby cat.

' _Argh. Damn strays. How did it even get in here?'_ he questioned to himself.

Before he could contemplate further he felt a wand press flush against his neck from behind. _**"**_ _ **Imperio."**_ Whispered the calm voice of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord smiled as the man became docile and the first step of his plan was completed.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Gryffindor Tower, October 31** **st**

"Are you sure that you two can cover for me? I have been missing a lot of classes lately. I'm not sure the professors will buy it." Hermione questioned her two roommates.

"Oh will you just relax Hermione!" Lavender Brown said exasperatedly while tossing her hands up. "The professors have bigger things on their minds then why you won't be in class. If we say you're 'sick in bed' then they are going to believe you are sick in bed."

"Besides. It's not like you haven't already read the textbooks cover to cover twice already. I don't think you missing another day is gonna hurt you that bad." Parvati Patil added in.

"Well..um...actually I've only read them once. There hasn't been much time with everything that's been happening." Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"Her point stands." Lavender said adamantly. "Will you just go? It's your one year anniversary with Harry and you're going to spend the day with him!" Lavender sighed dreamily. "Just the two of you~ All alone on the beach~ Oh it just sounds so romantic."

"Well technically we didn't officially become a couple until a little after he left school. Also my parents are still on the island so we wouldn't be all alone. There's-"

"Hermione will you just go? You need to be out of the castle before everyone else wakes up and starts wandering the halls." Parvati interrupted.

"Okay. Okay. I'm off then. Thank you girls so much. I'll definitely pay you back." she said hugging her two female best friends.

"Anything for a friend. Just let me know if you do something special for him. I want all the juicy details when you get back. You know? Something sex-u-al." Lavender teased.

All of Hermione's blood rushed to her face and she looked away from her roommates.

"Oh my goodness she is planning something!" Parvati laughed merrily.

Hermione grabbed her bag and marched out the door leaving the two gossip queens giggling behind her.

* * *

 **Ministry Of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers, October 31** **st**

100 different witches and wizards each sat in their own semi-private booths in the excessively large room. Truthfully it appeared more like a small stadium than a meeting room. You could really tell that the room was built to inflate a wizards sense of ego and importance.

"...with a vote of 82 yeas, 13 nays and 5 abstentions the defendant Patrick Cochran is hereby sentenced to death for his affiliation with the terrorist organization known as the death eaters and his crimes against the government of Magical England. A most regrettable fate." Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore announced sadly.

This was the worst part of the job in Dumbledore's opinion. Having to read aloud verdicts like this one. Yes it was war time and decisive action must be taken but couldn't these people see that everyone deserves a second chance? Dumbledore wholeheartedly believed that there must exist some combination of words that could sway the death eater away from his dark ways and back into the light.

To execute the man before Albus could discover what those words were seemed like such a tragedy.

"That will conclude the criminal issues section of today's session. We will now move on to civil and governmental issues." Dumbledore said as he picked up a sheet of paper from his podium.

"The first order of business: It has been six weeks since the announcement of a special election being necessary to elect a new Minister Of Magic. We all know who the candidates are and we have seen how hard they have campaigned in these trying times. Let us all give a round of applause to those four who have volunteered their names for consideration to uphold this heavy mantle."

Dumbledore paused for light applause as was tradition while the four candidates stood up from the crowd and took a polite bow before walking into a corner of the room away from the rest of the voters.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room one of the members of the Wizengamot near the back was a man shutting his eyes down in pain and sweating bullets as he tried to resist the effects of the Imperious curse.

"I will now call roll alphabetically. When your name is called please announce who you are voting for. Also please remember that for this vote abstentions are not allowed." The Chief Warlock read off the paper.

"Allen, Stanley."

"I cast my vote for Aimos Diggory." A man said from the front row.

"Blevins, Leon"

"I vote for Amelia Bones. She's practically running the country already anyway." A short rotund man said from the middle.

Amelia snorted from the corner and muttered something under her breath while smirking.

"I wish to remind the voting body to please refrain from making side comments at this time. Please only say who you are casting your ballot for and nothing more." Dumbledore chided in his grandfatherly tone.

"Booth, Nathan"

"I will also vote for Madam Bones." A very tall and pale man announced.

Voting continued without interruption and in a very boring and uninteresting manner until they reached the 53rd vote.

"Mcdowell, Warren" Dumbledore called.

There was no answer.

"Mcdowell, Warren?" The Chief Warlock called again as he looked up towards Warren's semi-private booth.

Warren was red in the face with effort as shaking hands held a small bottle of amber liquid over a large transparent bag of glittering green and white powder. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Warren was muttering as he fought against The Dark Lords Imperious command pounding in his head to combine the two items.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his breath sharpened at the glittering white material in the bag.

Powdered Erumpent Horn. The most volatile and explosive of all potion ingredients. Something you never used more than a few tiny sprinkles of in your cauldron.

And this man looked to be holding two pounds of the stuff.

Evidently Albus was not the only one who made the connection as someone started to scream and people began to scramble towards the exits.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I can't...I can't hold it back anymore." Warren whimpered as his shaking hand emptied the amber vial into the bag.

Dumbledore swished his wand out and cast a shield around himself and those nearby just as the droplets touched the glittering powder.

And then everything went white.

* * *

 **Two Minutes and 24 Seconds Later…**

Amelia's eyes flickered open lightly.

There was nothing but smoke and fire everywhere she looked.

There was no sound except for a constant ringing in her ears.

It took a few moments but she came to the realization that her feet weren't touching the ground.

She was being carried.

She groggily moved her head to the side to see her head mercenary Mustafa had slung her over his shoulder and was currently carrying her away from the smoke and out of the room.

"Soldier...report." she managed to ground out.

"Oh good. You're awake Bonesy. I hope you know a way out of this place other than the main entrance. That Dark Lord of yours kicked the front door of your ministry down immediately after the bomb went off."

"Tunnel...secret...*cough cough*...in my office." Madam Bones said while clearing the smoke out of her lungs.

"YOU HEAR THAT BOYS? WE MAKE A PATH TO THE DMLE! ELLIS, WONG, ALVAREZ AND BUCHANAN I WANT YOU FOUR UP FRONT!" The mercenary leader ordered.

"Soldier...put me down...I can walk." Amelia tried to demand in a dry scratchy voice.

"No can do Bonesy. One of your ankles is busted. You're damn lucky me and my boys like hanging out here and bothering your aurors. We could just as easily have been hanging out at a hotel. Then where would you be? Still stuck under the rubble and the corpse of that Diggory guy." Mustafa argued back as he and his men secured some of the lifts to take to a different floor.

"What are the enemies numbers?" Amelia asked now starting to fully awaken from her brief period of unconsciousness.

"Unknown Ma'am. But I would guess around 300." A new deep voice announced.

Amelia craned her head behind her and saw Senior Auror Shacklebolt and 3 other aurors. She forced herself out of Mustafa's grip and balanced precariously on her non-injured leg.

"What can you tell me Kingsley?" Amelia asked as she winced a little from her injuries.

"Well Ma'am we don't know how many survived the bomb in the Wizengamot chambers. Chief Warlock Dumbledore saved a few and then left to go delay The Dark Lord. He's got three dozen aurors backing him up but they are fighting a strictly defensive battle. The enemy simply outnumbers us too greatly. What are your orders?"

Amelia pondered for five seconds. Sometimes in these situations time was beyond precious. A decision needed to be made and it needed to be made now. She could not allocate more than five tiny seconds. Do they try and hold the line and look for more survivors or do they abandon those non-combatants still inside the ministry to their unfortunate fate?

The ceiling shook and the sounds of a great battle raging on the floors above thrummed in her ears.

And her five seconds were up now too.

Amelia raised her bracelet on her left hand towards her mouth and infused a little magic into the runes carved on it. "Attention all DMLE forces. I am ordering a full retreat. I repeat, a full retreat. Make your way to escape route delta. Rendezvous at location H-1 when possible. Bones out."

Amelia leaned a bit on Kingsley for support and took some of the pressure off her busted leg. "Come on boys. We're getting the fuck out of here."

* * *

 **Qlesulfzehl Archipelago, Black Family Private Isle, October 31** **st**

Harry loved runes. Good god he loved runes. Sure at first he picked it up as a pastime more than anything after he had left Hogwarts a year ago but now he was 100% convinced that they had just saved his life.

The reason?

Dan Granger was standing right there. Eight feet from him. Only Dan could not see Harry and his daughter for they were hidden from view behind Harry's experimental runic invisibility circle.

"Hermione! Harry! Where did you run off to! Supper's ready!" Dan called as he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Harry and Hermione didn't move. They didn't dare breath from behind the cloaked circle. They may be completely invisible as long as they were within the circle but the runic stones did nothing to muffle sounds.

If they even breathed then Dan might suspect something and move within the five foot radius of the field. Then they would be caught and that absolutely must not happen or Harry was a dead man.

The reason?

Harry and Hermione were both stripped down to only a single garment of clothing covering their genitals.

Harry had one hand kneading his girlfriends breast and another cupping her ass as he held her close. Hermione had one hand in her boyfriends hair and the other down his boxers in mid-handjob.

Dan Granger scanned the beach for any sign that someone had heard him before huffing to himself and turning around. "...guess I'll check the other side of the beach." he grumbled to himself as he walked away.

Harry waited till the man was good and gone before he released his breath.

"Next time we need to remember silencing wards. If we didn't see him coming ahead of time then I'd be dead." Harry said as he flopped down onto his back.

"Oh I don't know..." Hermione chuckled as she laid down next to him. "In a way it was kind of exciting." she said as she trailed a finger over his chest.

"Does that mean...you want to continue?" Harry asked not even trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Mmm maybe later. I am kind of hungry." she replied as he gave him a quick peck on the lips and then stood up.

Harry watched in fascination as his bare-breasted girlfriend stood over him and stretched her arms up over her head.

She smirked at him knowingly and then went to gather her scattered clothes. "So what do you think Mr. Potter? No trolls or petrified people. No serial killers or entries into deadly tournaments. Is the curse of Halloween broken?" Hermione asked as she bent over to pick up her shirt and Harry watched her bum as if in slow motion.

"Absolutely." he stated with complete certainty. "Although between you and me I think I broke it last year when I decided to kiss you."

Hermione just smiled and tossed Harry's pants at him. "Come on then. You better think of a good story to tell my dad about where we wandered off to." she teased.

"Well I always did work best under pressure." he teased back.

25 minutes later Harry was helping gather the dishes from dinner and humming a small tune as he wiped them clean with wandless magic. He still wasn't terribly gifted with the skill but when it came to minor things like this he was becoming quite adept.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched shriek from the other room and he glanced over the counter to see the commotion.

Hermione was bouncing up and down excitedly like a little girl on Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood before her with Emma's hand over her belly.

' _Well looks like the cats out of the bag then. I'll need to do my best and pretend to be surprised about the pregnancy.'_ Harry thought with a smile on his face as he recalled the scene he had almost interrupted a little over a month ago.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! I'm going to be a big sister!" Hermione practically screamed as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed Harry in a hug and started forcing him to bounce up and down with her.

"That's incredible Hermione! Do they know if it's a boy or a girl? How long before-"

 ***POP***

Dobby appeared in the kitchen with wide eyes and a panicked look on his face. "Master Harry sir! Master Harry's doggyfather insists Master Harry be back in London now sir! Dobby is sorry he doesn't ask first but Dobby agrees with doggy!"

Before Harry could even think of a response Dobby latched onto Harry's arm and apparated him away from the island. Incidentally taking Hermione along for the ride as she still had an arm around him.

Emma watched Harry and Hermione disappear along with the eccentric elf and looked silently towards her husband for comment.

Dan just shrugged, showing he had grown used to these kinds of things happening around magicals.

* * *

 **London, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Moments Later**

Dobby, Harry, and Hermione appeared in the living room in a whirl of dust and magic.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when an empty duffle bag was thrown at him by his father.

"Dad what's happening?" Harry asked confused.

"Pack whatever you need Harry. We're moving out of this place. It's finally time." Sirius answered as he was stuffing a bag of his own with clothes.

"Time? Time for what? Explain!" Harry demanded.

Remus appeared around the corner with three more bags slung over his shoulder. "Voldemort overran the ministry today. Word has it he had every single one of his death eaters with him too." Remus explained as he started shrinking the luggage down to a more manageable size. "Madam Bones has relocated what remains of the government and her forces to Hogwarts. She's calling on all the witches and wizards of Britain to come to her aide before Voldemort marches on her position."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah. As if the sheep are actually going to care at this point. I'd be surprised if she gets more than 120 maybe 150 volunteers. No one wants to fight against an army of dark creatures when they can stay home cowering in their bed sheets."

Harry sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples.

"You know...I really...really really...really goddamn hate Halloween."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Mostly a set-up chapter. We're in the final stretch now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Hogwarts School, Great Hall, November 3** **rd**

It had been three days since Harry and his family had moved into Hogwarts castle.

Three very slow days.

The population of the castle had drastically changed in the past 72 hours. Most of the students were returned home to their families by floo, portkey, or other means. In their place was a hodgepodge of aurors, mercenaries, veterans, civilians, and of course the students who simply refused to leave.

Rather than try and warn the populace away from fighting with Madam Bones the insane bastard Voldemort actually encouraged it. He made a grand speech over the wizarding wireless about how 'It will be so nice to have all my enemies in one location' and that 'It will be the single greatest magical conflict this country will ever see'.

He taunted the forces of the light to gather whatever and whoever they could because in five days he will come for them. In five days he will destroy everything that they are and prove once and for all that Lord Voldemort will never be stopped.

Only two days left to go.

The head table had been reconfigured from its long vertical shape to that of a shorter round design where a dozen people could sit and talk as equals. Harry sat quietly with arms crossed and eyes closed as he listened to the adults discuss strategy ideas for the coming conflict. His silence wasn't caused by annoyance or impatience but rather because he genuinely felt he had nothing to contribute.

He was beginning to suspect that he was only invited to the grown ups table in the first place because of the prophecy. Actually he was rather sure of it...

"There are rumors that Voldemort has created another army of Inferi. One far larger and more potentially devastating than the past one he used against the village of Hogsmeade." Albus Dumbledore said with his hands folded in front of him.

"More than just rumors. Two entire graveyards plundered of every single body in just the past three days." The Unspeakable known as 'Croaker' said from beneath his hood as he tossed some photos of empty graves onto the table.

"And It's probably a safe assumption he already had some created in secret even before he invaded the ministry." Prof. Flitwick added in dejectedly.

"Potter! You were able to eliminate the Inferi in mass numbers back in Hogsmeade. Do you think you can pull that trick again?" Alastor Moody asked gruffly.

Harry opened one eye as he was spoken to for the first time in twenty minutes. "Honestly? I don't even know. Alot of that spell was powered by my emotional state. There's also the matter that it completely drained me and I passed out for a few days afterwards. If the same were to happen here then you'd have no one who can kill Voldemort."

"Hmm. Best to scrap the idea then." Moody conceded.

"How did we get on this topic again? I thought we were trying to come up with a workable plan to deal with the giants he is suspected to bring?" Amelia interjected.

"Ah yes. My dear friend Hagrid may be able to bring us some unexpected allies on this front but I am doubtful of his ability to follow through. We should definitely have another plan in place in case Hagrid is unsuccessful." Dumbledore said.

"Oh? And why are we just hearing bout these possible allies now Albus?" Head Auror Scrimgeour demanded rudely.

"I didn't want to provide hope on an uncertain gamble." Dumbledore said frowning.

"You need to stop playing these things close to the vest Albus! There's no purpose in secrets anymore!" Amelia spat angrily.

"Have we heard anything from Gringotts and the Goblin Nation on the coming fight?" One of the only surviving Wizengamot members asked.

"The Goblin Nation has gone completely silent since the ministry fell. Total information blackout." 'Croaker' answered not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"So they're what? A total wildcard?" McGonagall huffed annoyingly.

"Well we can be certain they won't come to the aide of You-Know-Who but beyond that they are a wildcard yes." Flitwick answered.

"You people really worry too much. Let's just let the enemy come and have the chips fall where they may." Mustafa said as he raised his feet onto the table and put his arms behind his head.

"So uncivilized..." the Wizengamot member mumbled under his breath.

"Not to sound ungrateful for everything you've done so far Mustafa but why are you still here? I would've guessed as soon as The Ministry went down you would have taken your men and left the country. Your contract doesn't call for 'Azure Mortem' to have to fight against an entire army." Amelia questioned.

Mustafa merely chuckled with a closed smile. "Tell you what Bonesy. Ask me when the enemy is at the gates and maybe I'll feel like answering."

"We have gotten off topic again! What is the plan to deal with the giants!" Scrimgeour barked.

Harry internally sighed. Looks like they were going to be here awhile.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Quidditch Pitch, November 4** **th**

"AGAIN!" Moody and Harry shouted in unison.

 _ **"** **OSSIS EFFERGO!"**_ The crowd all yelled in unison while pointing their wands to the sky.

Hundreds of blue colored bone-breaker curses fired into the air and streaked for several hundred meters before fizzling away.

"AGAIN!" Moody and Harry shouted.

 _ **"** **OSSIS EFFERGO!"**_ The crowd screamed again.

Harry smirked and glanced at Mad-Eye standing next to him. _'_ _You know these drilling sessions are actually pretty fun. Maybe I can do it part time for a little cash on the side when I'm older.'_ Harry thought as Moody smirked back at his teenage 'assistant'.

"Alright that's enough!" Moody ordered. "Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, and 42 will keep working on the bone breaking curse. You will do it until you can do it right! Potter! Did you see any others that didn't look up to snuff?" Moody asked.

"Second row. Third from the left." Harry answered promptly.

"Alright you too number 23! Potter you watch over that group! The rest of you will be moving on to the drilling hex! You will have mastered these spells before the day is done even if I have to stick my boot so far up your ass that the healer who removes it will be made King of England!" Moody screamed.

Harry did his absolute best not so snicker at Moody's way of speaking as he moved over to help the four students and two civilians who were still struggling with the bone breaker curse. _'Oh yeah. Definitely going to look into a career of this when I'm older.'_

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, North Tower, November 5** **th**

Professor Sinistra sighed as she scanned the horizon with a telescope for anything suspicious. When she signed up to be one of the sentries posted in each and every one of the towers at Hogwarts she didn't think it would be so nerve wracking.

Standing in place for five hours waiting for someone to show up and try to kill you with an army at his back was probably the least fun thing Sinistra had ever done in her life.

' _Ohhhhh I hope Pomona comes to relieve me soon...I can't take this much lon-'_

Something in her peripheral vision caught her eye.

Voldemort had just apparated to right outside the wards of the castle along the edges of The Forbidden Forest.

Sinistra was shell-shocked for a few seconds and completely froze as she watched death eaters start warping in around their master as he stood still as a statue. Doing nothing more than admiring Hogwarts Castle.

The Professor snapped out of her stupor and slammed her hand down on a device to activate the alarms.

* * *

 **Down by The Forbidden Forest, Moments Later**

Voldemort smiled as he felt the more powerful defensive wards and security systems of Hogwarts flare to life and the castle switched from boarding school to military fortress. The magic was so thick in the air that he almost felt like he could reach out and touch it.

He calmly brought his wand up to his throat and non-verbally cast a sonorus charm to greatly amplify his voice. He spoke very slowly and smoothly. He was in no rush after all.

"Hello my dear 'defenders of the light'." Voldemort began. "I will not waste time telling you all to surrender or promising to spare you and your families if you do. We all know why we're here after all..." Voldemort paused to laugh for a few seconds before continuing. "It doesn't matter right now if one is pureblood, half-blood, or mudblood. It doesn't matter if one is old or young or somewhere inbetween. None of it matters today. The only thing that matters right now...the only fact in the world that matters right now...is that choosing to be in that castle on this day makes you our enemy. MY ENEMY!" Voldemort screamed as the death eaters around him yelled battle cry's in religious fervor.

Voldemort raised one hand to silence his followers and waited for the yelling to stop. "Well then...Let's begin!"

And with that command thousands of inferi dropped down in pockets along the edges of the Hogwarts wards.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Owlery, 49 Minutes Later**

Fred Weasley frowned as his spell missed his mark and went over the shoulder of the inferi he was aiming at and instead pelted the one standing behind it in the stomach.

"Looks like I'm still winning O' brother of mine." George said as he leaned out the window and tried to hit another target from way up on high.

"Only by one point. I'll be the victor yet. You'll see." Fred argued back as he lined up his next shot from the tower.

"Why do you suppose they're doing this?" Lee Jordon asked as he looked at the window and watched spell fire rain down from practically every castle window that the undead could be seen from. "The enemy is just letting us kill their forces."

"You really aren't much of a thinker are you kid?" Dedalus Diggle commented as he fired off an orange spell out of an adjacent window.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked angrily.

"Two things. First. Wards cannot recharge when they actively are in use. Every time one of those undead bastards knocks on the barrier the wards use a tiny amount of energy to push it back and keep it outside. Every bit of energy the zombies drain from Hogwarts's outer shield is energy it wont have to keep You-Know-Who outside. Second. We have to deal with these things. We have to. It's required. Dealing with them means using magic. Using magic means getting tired. Getting tired means getting killed by death eaters in a few hours."

Lee suddenly looked dejected. "You're not much of a positive thinker are you?"

"I'm a war veteran. That makes me a realist." Diggle bit back as he squinted and shot out another spell towards the horde below pounding on the barrier.

* * *

 **With The Dark Lord, 11 Minutes After That**

Voldemort sat in a conjured throne and watched patiently as the inferi were slowly sniped away into smaller numbers. Not that he had anything to worry about. They had only lost about two-fifths of their numbers and the less powerful of the spellcasters firing from the windows seemed to be slowing down.

Voldemort raised his wand and flicked it upwards towards the castle. A sparkling white spell launched from its tip and drummed against the castle barrier for a second before the spell dissolved into sparks.

' _Hmmm. Slightly better than last time. Perhaps I should start the bombardment now? No...patience is key here. I'll check again in ten minutes.'_

"My Lord. Some sort of magical anomaly is happening 700 meters to the south of our position." Thorfin Rowle whispered into his masters ear.

Voldemort held out an open palm and Rowle placed a scrying glass into it. The Dark Lord stared into the green orb and watched a form begin to take shape. Two pointed obelisks were rising out of the earth at a slow but steady pace.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the two unknown structures and searched his memory for anything that could identify them.

"Avery. Rookwood. I have an assignment for you two."

"Yes My Lord." the two inner circle members said in unison.

"I do not know what those two spires are... pick five men and go knock them down. We don't need any unnecessary disturbances."

"Of course My Lord. Right away." They said with a bow.

Rookwood snapped his fingers and pointed at five death eaters standing in the crowd and made a follow gesture before apparating away to just south of where they were.

* * *

 **The Two Obelisks, Moments Later**

Rookwood appeared before the pillars and took a moment to give them a look over. He may not have been an unspeakable since he was thrown in Azkaban after the first war but he never did suppress that inner desire to study the unknown.

He walked up to one of the monoliths and ran his hand over it. They were about 20 feet high and covered from tip to base in runes he didn't recognize.

Avery and the other five death eaters warped in a few feet away and immediately fired destructive spells at the left tower.

To the surprise of everyone the spells completely veered off course as they approached the obelisks. Crashing into the ground behind them and kicking dirt and rock into the air.

"Easy!" Rookwood yelled. "I'm trying to study this thing." Rookwood said as he looked at the tall pillars in fascination.

"The Dark Lord sent us here to destroy them! Not look at them!" Avery yelled back.

"Yes...yes..I know. Surely he would forgive me for just one minute of curiosity." Rookwood said as he traced a rune with his finger.

Avery ignored him and was about to fire another spell when twin bolts of lightning shot out of the tips of the monoliths connecting the two.

Rookwood stepped back and watched with wide eyes as the connected bolt of electricity settled down into a stable blue line and then began to expand towards the ground.

In only a matter of seconds there was now a solid shining blue wall of light between the two constructs.

Avery was now firing spells wildly at the left obelisk but just as the first attack did so too did these spells simply change direction as they got close. One even went straight back at the death eater and he had to jump to get out of the way.

Rookwood stood amazed in front of the shining wall of light waiting for the next event to happen.

Silhouettes of short humanoid figures began to appear in the light and Rookwood stepped closer to get a better look.

Rookwood suddenly stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his belly.

He slowly looked down and saw a golden spear jutting out from the light and into his gut.

Rookwood stumbled backwards in surprise and coughed up blood all over his chin.

Dozens of goblins adorned in golden armor charged out of the portal with shield and spear at the ready and quickly overran the seven death eaters that were standing there.

* * *

 **With Voldemort**

The Dark Lord scowled and involuntarily gripped the scrying glass harder and harder until it began to crack as he watched his men get impaled by spears and have their dead bodies trampled over as more and more goblin warriors rushed out of the portal and started to descend on his location.

Voldemort handed the damaged glass back to Rowle which even now through it's cracked visage showed a seemingly endless supply of armed goblins portaling in.

Voldemort looked at Rowle with one of the angriest expressions that Thorfin had ever seen on the man. He opened his mouth and gave an order with so much fury and venom in his voice it almost made Rowle soil himself.

"Giants! Now!"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Had someone ask me in a private message why I chose Thorfin Rowle of all people to have a somewhat prominent role in the story. The way I see it I might as well tell all of you the reason as well. The truth is I don't really know myself how it happened. At this stories inception I was writing down a list of all the named Death Eaters in the series and what was known about them. When I got to Rowle's name one of the only tidbits of canon info on him was that he killed another Death Eater on accident by panicking and shooting a killing curse into their foot. I remember thinking to myself 'If that ever happened to a soldier under my command I'm never sending him back into the field ever again.' And so he seemed like the perfect guy for a secretarial position. You all know the rest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Grinnuff was in the vanguard of the Goblin attack force. In fact he was in the vanguard of the vanguard. The goblin at the very front of the army of golden warriors. He pushed his legs harder as he pulled ahead farther and started to gain a little distance between himself and those running behind him. He'd always been a little faster than all the rest.

His eyes widened as at least a dozen giants if not more suddenly manifested via portkey 200 meters in front of him. The earth shook lightly as all their feet impacted the ground at the same time. The beasts had to take a moment to steady themselves so as not to fall over from the disorienting travel.

Grinnuff wanted to smile.

He had never fought against a giant before. Ranging from 20 to 25 feet tall. Their hide was thick, their resilience great, and their speed much higher then one would expect from someone of that stature.

Grinnuff really did want to smile.

But he couldn't.

These giants weren't like the ones he had read about and seen in books.

These giants were wearing steel armor. Lots of it. Helmets, breastplate, arm bracers, leg greaves, even big bulky shields emblazoned with Voldemorts Dark Mark strapped to one hand.

' _What the hell! Giants never wear armor! You can barely get them to cover their crotches with a loincloth!'_ Grinnuff thought as he continued to run forward at the now fast approaching monstrosities.

Grinnuff pulled his spear back over his shoulder like a javelin and took aim at the giant leading the charge.

With a grunt and a tiny push of goblin magic he launched the spear through the air at his target. The golden weapon sailed through the air and embedded itself into the breastplate of the enemy.

The giant didn't even flinch as the attack hit him and he raised his spiked club high to crush the goblin.

' _Tch. Too shallow. I didn't even get through the steel.'_ Grinnuff thought annoyed as he dodge rolled out of the way of the retaliatory strike.

Grinnuff pulled a short sword out of its sheath and dove between the behemoths legs. He quickly identified where the armor was weakest over the left leg and slammed his blade in. Buried all the way to the hilt.

The giant howled and Grinnuff grinned madly. _'_ _Oh yeah. You felt that one didn't you big guy?'_

Grinnuff's small victory was cut short however when he felt a massive hand wrap around him and lift him off the ground.

The goblin didn't even have time to turn his head around and look at the second giant that caught him before the hand suddenly tightened and Grinnuff was crushed to death.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Great Hall, Same time**

Harry and the other prominent figures in Hogwarts's garrison stared intently upon the enchanted ceiling in The Great Hall as it displayed a birds eye view of the Giants vs. Goblins battle.

"You know this would be better if we had sound too." Scrimgeour complained.

"Don't complain Rufus. I didn't even know Hogwarts was capable of this." Headmistress McGonagall said with eyes fixated on the fight.

"No one ever bothers to ask." Dumbledore whispered in response.

The crowd audibly winced as a giant swept his weapon across the ground in a large arcing motion that threw several goblins into the air.

Another giant stumbled a moment as a spear entered his upper chest just below the neck. The giant ripped the spear out in annoyance and there was a small spurt of blood but the giant didn't seem too bothered. The giant angled his shield downward and slammed it flat against the earth completely flattening the goblin that had lightly wounded him.

"They're not doing too well..." someone muttered.

"Oh that's not good." Harry groaned as he looked at one corner of the ceiling.

Voldemort had suddenly appeared hovering in the air above the obelisks which were even now still pouring out more of the Goblin Nations army.

Voldemort jabbed his wand forward and a yellow ball of magic flew towards one of the pillars. When the spell veered off course from the defenses placed on the obelisk The Dark Lord reached his hand out and wandlessly forced the spell to turn back around and crash into the top of the monolith.

"Oh that's really not good!" Harry said again. Now more of a whine then a groan now.

The top of one of the obelisks cracked and some chunks of stone began to crumble off of it. The portal flickered for a few moments before abruptly failing completely. The goblins that were in the process of coming through all perished in a horrible splinching death that made Harry want to vomit.

The two obelisks, one damaged and one not, then proceeded to sink back into the ground. Voldemort looked to be laughing and then apparated away back to his throne by the woods.

"Enough watching!" Scrimgeour barked. "I'm taking a raiding party and reinforcing the Goblins. Who's coming with me?"

"I'm in." Prof. Flitwick piped up.

"I'll go." Harry volunteered.

"Absolutely not Potter! You need all of your strength to fight against The Dark Lord." Scrimgeour ordered.

"I shall be attending as well." Dumbledore said calmly. "I confess it has been many years since these old bones were actually in real combat but I believe I can still...how do the muggles say it?...'Throw down with the best of them'."

"You all remember that the barrier around the castle is a one way exit right? Once you leave you will not be able to come back in unless the defenses fall entirely." McGonagall added in.

"Or we could just take them down temporarily to let our men back inside. Assuming they survive." Mustafa spoke up.

"If we do that then the remaining inferi will storm the castle entrances!" Amelia retorted.

"Not if I take a second group outside and start picking off the pockets of undead one by one. Their numbers have already decreased significantly as our allies continue to rain spellfire down on them. My boys and I will be fine. Probably." Mustafa replied.

"We're wasting time here talking about it! Combat squads one through six come with me down to Merlin's Gate near the greenhouses! We'll come out behind them and fuck 'em in the ass!" The Head Auror snarled.

* * *

 **Back With The Goblins And The Giants**

Kogkor the goblin had the perfect thing for this type of battle. The side-effects once it wears off are said to be unbearable but that couldn't stop his curiosity. He reached for the green vial hanging from his necklace and popped the rubber stopper off the top.

Koglor chugged the viscous dark blue potion he had brewed himself and immediately felt his body start to grow in size. His enchanted armor expanded to fit his new body as he continued to swell. A few seconds ago he was only three and a half feet tall but now it had doubled to just over seven. The goblin flexed his fingers as he grew accustomed to being the size of a small troll.

' _Amazing! I feel incredible! Why would the Goblin Elders ever ban something this wonderful? I wonder how long it lasts? No sense in wasting time thinking about it!'_

Koglor grabbed a spear lying off of a dead body and chucked it through the air at the closest giant. With his muscles now doubled in size the golden weapon easily went through the steel armor and sank deep into the giants back.

"Ha! How about a second one and another one after that!" Koglor yelled as he grabbed two more and repeated the process.

The giant fell on his hands and knees and screamed in pain as his back slowly took on the appearance of a pin cushion filled with entirely too large needles.

Koglor was so entirely focused on throwing more and more spears at the downed giant he was caught completely unaware when the spiked club slammed onto his skull from behind and destroyed his brain.

He never did learn what those nasty side-effects were going to be.

* * *

 **Merlin's Gate (Southeast Hogwarts Exit), With Scrimgeour's Assault Group**

"Alright. We go on three. Is everyone ready?" The Head Auror asked the group.

A chorus of yeas and war cry's was his answer.

"Okay." He said with a deep breath. "One...Tw-"

"Actually Head Auror if I may? I propose we hold back for a few moments. I have an alternative." Dumbledore said with a conspiratorial smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"ARRRRRGGGGHH WHAT IS IT NOW?" Rufus screamed at the insufferable old man.

"You should know me by now Rufus. I always have a card to play."

Dumbledore pointed his wand skyward and shot an incredibly bright red flare high above the castle that exploded into a tremendous red firework once it reached the appropriate altitude.

Rufus looked unamused. "And what exactly was the point of that Chief Warlock?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I received word from Hagrid early this morning. He managed to come through after all."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School, Hallway To** **The Main Entrance**

Amelia walked alongside Mustafa and the other members of 'Azure Mortem' as they made their way to the front entrance of the school.

"You realize that once Voldemort realizes there are wizards outside the wards picking off his undead pets there's a chance that he'll come and try to kill you." Amelia stated with a tiny amount of worry in her voice.

"You worry too much Bonesy." The mercenary replied.

"Firstly. Don't call me that. Second. You don't worry enough. Third. You never did answer me about why you and your men bothered to stick around." Amelia said.

Mustafa replied with his signature chuckle and closed smile that he always used to both laugh and keep his cigarette from falling out.

"Humor me Ms. Bones. Why do you suppose a man becomes a mercenary?" Mustafa asked as though posing riddle.

"Depends on the man." Amelia answered as they continued to walk.

"How right you are Ms. Bones." Mustafa said as he pushed open the exit to the castle. "Some men do it for the money. Now don't get me wrong the money is pretty good but it isn't _that_ good."

"If you don't care about the coin then why did you charge me 100,000 Galleons?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Mustafa ignored her. "Some men do it out of some misplaced sense of adventure. Thinking that visiting exotic places and seeing exotic things will fill their life with purpose."

"Now that one I know isn't your reason. You aren't the type."

"Right again. Some men though...*sigh*...some men are just tired...some men are just searching for a good place to die."

Amelia looked at the mercenary with an unreadable expression and tried to think of something to say in response.

"Well. Looks like this is my stop. Take care of yourself Bonesy." Mustafa said as he stepped through the wards and apparated away towards the first pocket of inferi on his mental hit list.

Each of his men followed silently never saying a word.

* * *

 **On The Battlefield**

Lurlast, Lurgras, and Lurkrat were three goblin brothers who stood near the back line and were working in tandem to fire an oversized arbalest at the enemy from afar. The youngest brother loaded an arrow the size of himself into the drawstring, the eldest brother pulled the string back to load the weapon and the middle brother adjusted the aim and then fired the weapon.

The brothers watched in satisfaction as the three foot harpoon sailed through the air and into the stomach of their target.

"Adjust three degrees higher!" Lurkrat ordered as Lurlast loaded the next harpoon.

"Already on it!" Lurgras said as he twisted some knobs at the bottom of the device.

A tremendous red firework detonating over Hogwarts castle caught their attention and they all snapped their focus skyward.

They watched in silence for a few seconds and as the red light slowly fizzled out and died in the usual manner that fireworks do.

"What do you suppose that was for?" Lurlast questioned.

"Doesn't matter and I don't care." Lurkat said as he pulled the drawstring back into place. "Just get back to shooting."

That's when the thumping sound started.

Not a large thumping. More like a thousand little ones all working together.

The trees of the forbidden forest started to shake as the thumping became louder.

Then another sound was mixed in.

Chittering.

A goblin jumped on top of a nearby boulder and began to scream."HOSTILES COMING IN FROM THE-" he managed to get out before he was tackled by a large brown and black blur.

Hundreds of Acromantulas burst from the trees alongside Aragog and Hagrid.

 _ **"** **FEEEED MY CHILDREN! FEED! WE KEEP WHAT WE KILL!"**_ Aragog bellowed in his raspy voice.

* * *

 **With Dumbledore And Scrimgeour**

"ARE YOU MAD DUMBLEDORE? ACROMANTULAS?" Scrimgeour yelled.

"There's no need to raise your voice Rufus." Dumbledore chided with a small frown.

"Albus what were you thinking?" Filius Flitwick asked. "Those spiders are not our allies. They will attack both the Giants and the Goblins. This merely adds even more chaos to the battlefield."

"Perhaps you had forgotten Filius but we were not expecting the Goblins to be here. In my original plan only the giants and death eaters would be affected. Additionally acromantulas by their nature always eliminate the largest threat first. The giants will all perish but some goblins may yet survive. What I had hoped to happen is-"

"I don't give half a flying fuck what you had originally hoped would happen!" Scrimgeour barked. "That's not how it turned out! You should have abandoned this idea the moment the goblins showed up at all!"

"Well I for one will not stand here and let my kin fight alone on two separate fronts. I'm going out there." Flitwick stated adamantly.

"I will stand with Prof. Flitwick." Neville Longbottom said from the back of the crowd.

"As will I. No oversized bugs are scaring me away." Spoke up an auror.

"And me!" A second auror chimed in.

Without wasting any more time several people charged out into the chaos with wands raised and curses glowing on their tips.

* * *

 **With Voldemort**

Voldemort toggled through two different sets of images on his now repaired scrying glass.

One image showed absolute chaos. Goblins scattered in all directions. A giant falling over as acromantulas literally swarmed over his entire body. A battalion of Hogwarts defenders exiting the castle to add spell slinging to the mix.

The second image was one that was much calmer if a bit more annoying. A contingent of just under 30 wizards had finished off a small group of inferi and were splitting off into three groups to attack three more.

Voldemort's scrying glass updated and now toggled between four images. One of the chaotic battle and three of small groups attacking his inferi with hit and run tactics.

Voldemort stood up and signaled for three of his drastically diminished inner circle to come forth.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy all appeared and knelt before their master.

"Rise my friends. There is no need to kneel on this day." Voldemort said softly. "You three will share command and take whoever you feel is necessary to the battle to the south. 150 men should do but I will trust your individual judgements. Have whoever you don't take stay here and begin a bombardment against the castle wards. If the giants fall before the end then it is of no consequence. They've served their purpose. Your mission is a simple one...Slaughter everything that moves."

Bellatrix giggled like a demented little girl and apparated away without saying a word. Dolohov and Lucius each bowed once and began ordering death eaters to reinforce the remaining giants by the dozens.

"Rowle. Take 25 men and go intercept one of those mercenary groups. Be mindful to not accidentally be caught by the inferi yourself." Voldemort ordered to his lieutenant.

"Thank you for your concern My Lord. I'll leave at once. If I may ask, what will you be occupying yourself with while you wait for us to finish?"

"I thought that would be obvious Rowle... I'll be eliminating the other two." Voldemort picked the group he wanted to eliminate first from the images in his spyglass and smiled.

' _Not quite the script I had planned for the evening but this is fine. I was getting bored anyway.'_ With that thought Voldemort apparated away to join the fight himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder. If you see a typo or grammatical error in any of my chapters you are welcome to message me about it and I will correct it. I won't get offended. Proper grammar has always been a great weakness of mine and I'm not shy about** **admitting** **it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Hogwarts School, Great Hall**

"This is madness..." Sirius muttered as he watched the battle displayed on the enchanted ceiling.

"Now your dear cousin is there too." Remus said as he pointed to a section of the ceiling where Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared in.

"Oh...how wonderful." Sirius remarked dryly as he watched Bellatrix start to spin and twirl around the battlefield as she fired off lethal curses with startling precision.

The audience's eyes widened as close to two hundred more death eaters all appeared and the amount of curses flying through the air became impossible to even attempt to keep track off.

"That's it. I'm going out there." Harry stated adamantly as he turned around and started walking off.

"Pup you can't! It's a goddamn meat grinder!" Sirius said.

"Exactly! Neville out there! And Moody! And so many of our other friends as well! Hell, even the great bearded goat is fighting...we can't just sit here and watch!"

"Mr. Potter we need you to preserve your strength for fighting You-Know-Who once the castle is breached." Headmistress McGonagall spoke up.

"There isn't going to be a battle in the castle at this rate! Can't you see that! The plan has changed! That's got to be more than half Voldemort's army out there! That's where the battle is! Out there! Not in here!" Harry argued.

"As much as I hate the idea of willingly abandoning a fortress...The boy is correct." Said Unspeakable 'Croaker'. "The goblins presence followed by the acromantulas has changed the game irrevocably. We have two options at his juncture. We may continue to wait here and watch all of our allies die and then attempt to fight what remains of The Dark Lords forces ourselves or we can join with our allies while they are still alive and fight to the last man."

"But going out there is practically suicide!" One of the only surviving Wizengamot members whined.

"It's either a possible quick death out there or a guaranteed slow death in here. We cannot properly defend the inside of the castle without the forces that The Head Auror and The Chief Warlock took with them." 'Croaker' said.

"What about the plan to bring those men back under the castle barrier once Mustafa and 'Azure Mortem' clear out the remaining inferi?" someone asked.

"I think we all know that plan was unlikely to succeed. I'd wager that even now they've been intercepted by The Dark Lord's men. Even on the chance they are victorious they won't be quick enough for it to matter. The casualties we take waiting on them will be too severe." 'Croaker' retorted.

"Then let's stop wasting time then and just go!" Harry shouted from across the room as he opened one of the double doors and briskly exited.

* * *

 **With 'Azure Mortem' Group #3**

Voldemort watched impassively as his killing curse clipped the sixth mercenary in the shoulder and the man fell flat into the mud.

The Dark Lord sidestepped to the right and did a quarter turn as an exploding flame curse passed through where he was standing a moment before.

He swished his wand in a great circle and a silvery dome of magic encased him just as two more lethal spells descended on him.

A great pillar of dust and debris was kicked into the air when the two spells exploded on impact and The Dark Lord was completely obscured from view inside the dust cloud.

The remaining three members of the nine man assault squad regrouped and watched the dust cloud cautiously.

"What the hell...is this bastard made of? ...Dude's not even...breaking a sweat." One of the men complained as he panted heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I know. It's kind of exciting isn't it?" Another said in response.

"I really think we should go meet up with the boss. There's no-" The third man who was speaking was suddenly sent flying through the air by a powerful banishing charm.

"Not planning on leaving are we?" Voldemort announced his presence in a sinister tone as he stepped through the smoke still covered by the silvery dome. "You know I can't allow that...Don't be too discouraged though. Look. You even managed to crack it with that last attack."

Voldemort gestured to a tiny little fracture in his shield before breaking into malicious laughter. "Now let us continue. I'm finally warmed up."

* * *

 **The Main Battle In The South**

The battle was beyond chaotic. There was no singular word to describe it properly. Bedlam. Mayhem. A maelstrom of bodies, weapons, and spells crashing into each other.

One of the four remaining giants stomps an acromantula into paste before wincing as a second crawled up his back and bit his neck, pumping an excess of venom into the already poisoned giant. Annoyed by the pest, the giant pulls the spider from his back and launches it across the battlefield.

An auror holds a magical shield over four goblins to protect them from stray spells as the short warriors jutted spears out to keep two advancing spiders at bay. A third spider comes running forth and leaps into the air above them and tackles the wizard causing the shield to drop.

A death eater smirks triumphantly as he cuts down a Hogwarts defender, a seventh year student if he had to guess. However, his smirk quickly vanished as he felt his legs fell out from under him, almost as if the muscles in his legs were severed. Not that he had the time to figure out why as a goblin spear shoots through his skull.

Meanwhile on the other end of the battlefield, the Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour fights a losing battle alongside two of his subordinates and a hastily trained civilian. Their opponents are a group of seven death eaters who are steadily gaining the upper hand.

Flourishing his wand in precise yet sporadic motions, the lion-esque man unleashes one of his favorite spell-chains. Cutter, Stunner, Blinder, Bone Crusher, and finally a shield to catch the return volley. His incredible speed and proficiency for non-verbal spells was the only thing keeping his group from being overwhelmed.

Suddenly an acromantula that had been thrown by a giant stops sailing through the air and collides with the group of death eaters, knocking three of them to the ground. Scrimgeour capitalizes on the opportunity and sends three hasty curses at the downed men to neutralize them permanently. Two find their mark but the third man is able to roll out of the way.

Scrimgeour turns to give a command to his allies but is met with the site of an acromantula dragging the screaming civilian into the forest and one of his two subordinates has simply disappeared.

' _Fuck this.'_ Scrimgeour swears to himself before apparating to a different section of the battlefield where he'd hopefully find more allies and have less of a chance of getting killed.

* * *

 **With Voldemort**

The Dark Lord was taking a personal moment for himself as he watched the last mercenary of the group he attacked flail and writhe on the ground under his torture curse.

Even in the midst of battle one must remember to enjoy the little things.

A series of sharp cracking sounds to the left caught his attention and Voldemort looked up to see Rowle standing there along with five other death eaters. One of the five seemed to be bleeding badly from the chest and promptly fell onto the ground. Clearly having used the last of his strength to apparate.

Voldemort gave a small inaudible sigh as he realized it was time to stop playing with his toy. With a flick of his wand the mercenary's neck snapped with a nasty crack and The Dark Lord turned to his lieutenant with a look that said _'Well? What is it? Why are you here?'_.

Rowle and the four others who were still standing walked briskly over to their master and each gave a quick half bow.

"My Lord. There isn't much time before we are followed. We were able to eliminate one of the groups as you ordered but we sustained heavy losses. After which we were ambushed and forced to flee by-" A tiny piercing hex shot Rowle in the side of his temple cutting the man off mid-sentence.

A tiny splash of blood spurted from the hole in his head and splashed Voldemort's cheek as Rowle's body fell to the side.

Voldemort stared at his dead lieutenant for a moment as though he was confused by what just happened. He reached his hand up and wiped a driblet of blood off his face with his thumb. He looked at the red droplet and felt his rage start to rise within him. Begging for release, threatening to consume him.

Voldemort remembered his vow to himself to not allow his anger to control him. His anger caused him to be hasty and make mistakes. He could not allow that on such an important day.

With a slight twitch of his finger and some wandless magic he cleaned his hand and face before turning to the interloper. His eyes burning in controlled cold fury.

"Sorry about that. Were you in the middle of something?" Mustafa asked playfully.

Seven more tiny cracks sounded off as the final living members of 'Azure Mortem' made their appearance and reinforced their leader.

The four death eaters raised their wands and took up positions behind their master as they waited for the spells to start flying.

Voldemort spoke quietly but no one had any trouble hearing him. "You will not live long enough to truly regret what you just did." he promised menacingly.

"Oooo how scary. Is the big bad Tom Riddle going to kill me?" Mustafa asked with a smile.

Voldemort's composure instantly dissolved. His resolve to remain calm forgotten. "DO NOT USE THAT NAME!" He demanded.

"Or what? You'll kill me twice?" Mustafa taunted. "Actually...that sounds pretty interesting. Go ahead and give it a try. Meanwhile I think I'll be a good boss and take revenge on behalf of my subordinates." He said as he raised his wand with one hand and made a finger-gun with the other. A curse of the tip of both.

"You think you have the power to kill me?" Voldemort snarled as a green aura of magic started to outline his body.

"Not at all." Mustafa replied still in his cheery disposition. "That responsibility belongs to that nice Potter boy. Annoying prophecies and all that. Why do you think I killed your man instead of aiming for you? Fate would have just made me miss."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at the information. "If you don't believe you can actually defeat me then why do you bother fighting?"

"Now who said I can't defeat you? I only said I don't believe I can kill you. And trust me...you'd be surprised what you can live through." Mustafa said ominously.

One of the death eaters tired of the lack of action shot a killing curse towards the mercenary group to try and get an early shot in.

And then the game was on.

* * *

 **Merlin's Gate (Southeast Hogwarts Exit), With Harry**

Harry knew that the others from the great hall were likely less than a minute behind him but he just didn't feel like waiting. People could die in that minute. People that he had the power to save. Harry passed through the defense wards and broke into a run to join the battle. He took cover behind the colossal body of the nearest dead giant and peered over it to see where he could be of the most help.

He spotted Prof. Flickwick soloing against three death eaters and amazingly the diminutive charms teacher seemed to be kicking their ass. Flitwick moved like a blur around the battlefield. Literally. He was somehow using his magic to greatly augment his speed and was maneuvering around so quickly that Harry could barely tell it was him. Only Flitwicks small stature allowed Harry to identify him.

Flitwick appeared behind one of the death eaters and seemed to ready a kill shot when he suddenly turned and perfectly bisected an acromantula that was leaping towards him. The death eater turned and blasted a killing curse at where Flitwick was standing but by then the tiny man had already blurred away.

' _Okay. I definitely need to learn how to do that.'_ Harry admired from afar.

He started his search again and saw a sight that threw him for a complete loop. A Hogwarts student was standing in the middle of the battlefield and seemed to be gracefully avoiding death over and over. She appeared to be about his age, was wearing ravenclaw robes, had blonde hair and strangely protuberant silver eyes.

She skipped over a dead goblin and twirled to avoid a deadly curse. She stopped and looked confused for a moment and bent over to pick something off the ground. As she was bent over another stray curse sailed over her head.

She stood back up and was now staring at a small flower she had plucked from the ground. She put it in her pocket and patted it gently twice with a dreamy far off smile on her face. She flicked her wand gently at three different death eaters each in separate conflicts and then went back to skipping through the blood and mud while narrowly dodging all threats.

Harry watched all three spells hit their targets with amazing precision.

The first death eater seemed to trip as though his shoes were suddenly tied together.

The second death eater had all his robes turn bright pink.

The third death eater's head exploded into a rain of bone and blood mist.

' _I don't even know how to react to that...'_ Harry thought as made a mental note to talk to the girl after the battle. Assuming they were both still alive.

Searching one final time he saw a man and a woman pinned down behind a boulder as a quartet of death eaters were blasting their cover to pieces and sending stone shrapnel into the air.

Harry leapt out from behind the dead giant and began running to save the two.

 _ **"** **Confringo! Lacero! Deprimo!"**_ Harry chanted with practiced perfection. Not holding back any of his power.

The first death eater was too slow to avoid the initial attack and was thrown backward by the exploding fireball. He soared through the air with robes ablaze until he eventually crashed into a tree and slipped into unconsciousness. He'd be dragged off by an acromantula before ever awakening.

The next man was partially successful at dodging the cutting curse and instead of getting a giant gash across his chest only lost three and a half of his fingers and his wand. The man cried out in pain and gripped his hand tightly as he fell to his knees in agony.

The third death eater, a woman, was able to entirely sidestep the wind attack and seeing how badly the situation had become apparated away to parts unknown.

The man and woman who were pinned down immediately jumped up and dispatched the final death eater who was frozen in shock at how everything went to shit in less than ten seconds.

Harry joined his two allies and was about to speak when he heard a very unpleasant sound.

"Well well well. Lookie what we have here. Little. Baby. Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange said in a sickly sweet childish voice.

 _ **"** **Malleus Dei!"**_ Harry spun around and yelled. Rather then engage in verbal jousting with the woman he sent the strongest banishing charm he could at her. He just wanted her gone.

Bellarix bent her body at an unnatural angle in order to avoid the charm. "Oh ho! Potter wants to play?" She asked excitedly as she sent a retaliatory blasting hex at him.

Harry dodged left and let the blast pass him by and fired off a triplet of cutting curses.

"Carmin!" he heard the man yell from behind him. He spared a second to glance behind him and saw the woman he saved had been separated from her right leg by the hex he had dodged. The man knelt down grasped her shoulder and her unattached leg before warping away.

' _Shit!'_ Harry swore in his mind as he realized he was now going to have to fight the most feared death eater in Voldemort's ranks alone.

Bellatrix weaved through Harry's attacks like a master duelist and started to advance on him.

Spells flew through the air as the two desperately tried to hit each other. It took every ounce of Harry's training from his father and uncle to dodge around and slide under the hailstorm of spells Bellatrix was sending a him.

 _ **"** ** _C_ RUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" **_Lestrange screamed fanatically. Now having dropped all variation in her spell casting and only using a single unforgivable. All the while closing the distance on him one step at a time.

' _Those dodging exercises really payed off. If she gets close enough I might be able to- FUCK!'_

Harry tripped over a dead goblin as he was backpedaling and instantly knew it was going to cost him. Bellatrix closed the small distance between them and produced a large dagger from the inside of her robes.

She slashed down violently at Harry's mid-section and it was on pure instinct that he transformed into his owl form to dodge the attack.

Owl-Harry morphed back into a man on his feet and immediately had to contort his body to avoid another stabbing attack.

' _Holy shit she is fast with that thing!'_

Left, right, duck, jump back, duck again. Harry bobbed and weaved desperately to avoid the knife as Bellatrix refused to allow any distance to get between them. Harry winced as he took a cut to his left arm where the dagger grazed him and felt the blood start to run down his skin.

"Only a little more baby Potter! Just a little bit more!" She taunted with a crazed look in her eye as they continued their dance. "Once I bring you before My Master he will finally-"

Bellatrix was interrupted and Harry saved when a massive brown blur appeared from right field and tackled her to the ground.

The bear roared once and then wasted no time in slashing his claws across her chest and biting down into her shoulder.

Bellatrix cackled madly as she gripped the dagger tightly and began to stab over and over into the upper chest and neck of the beast seemingly unconcerned at the fact that she was literally being ripped to pieces by its claws and teeth.

Harry watched in abject horror as Bellatrix was eviscerated beyond recognition and still was managing to cackle as she gave one final stab before the bear turned and ripped the offending arm out of its socket and tossed the severed limb away.

Bellatrix's laughter finally died away and for a moment Harry could hear nothing but the heavy labored breathing of the grizzly.

The blood stained grizzly bear stood up on it's haunches and slowly morphed back into the form of Neville Longbottom. The boy stumbled away from the desecrated corpse and managed to walk a few unsteady steps before falling down face-first into the grass.

"Neville!" Harry screamed. He scrambled over to his downed friend and panicked as he saw far too much blood pouring out of the knife wounds and pooling into the earth.

Harry flipped him over onto his back and pressed down over the wound in his neck. Dark red blood seeped through the crevices between Harry's fingers as the wound continued to gush. Neville's eyes focused on his friend and blood spurted from his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Harry...I got her Harry...I got the bitch...I got her...I got..."Neville trailed off as color drained from his face and the light slowly left his eyes.

"...Nev? Neville? Come on Nev. Come on! You aren't done yet! Stay awake Neville! STAY AWAKE!" Harry screamed frantically as he repeatedly patted Neville's cheek to wake him up.

Neville's chest gave one last pathetic rise before stilling forever.

"NEVILLE!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **With Voldemort And Mustafa**

Voldemort flinched as another piercing hex landed and put a small hole in his leg. "STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled at his opponent.

"Maybe I'd consider it if you stopped regenerating. That's a real interesting body you got there." Mustafa taunted as he fired off two more quick shots with his finger-gun.

Voldemort raised a shield against the attack only to realize at the last moment that Mustafa wasn't aiming for him. He heard a gurgle from behind him and knew his final death eater he had with him had been struck down.

The fight had finally been reduced to a one vs one.

"ENOUGH!" The Dark Lord screamed in anger. An invisible wave of magic swept out from Voldemort across the battlefield and knocked Mustafa painfully onto his back.

The mercenary leader tried to leap back to his feet but conjured chains flew out of the ground and twisted around his limbs.

Voldemort apparated on top of his opponent and stepped down on his chest. "You have any more taunts mercenary? Any final tricks before your death?" Voldemort snarled as he stood over the man.

"Just one. Hope you like it." Mustafa dislodged a fake tooth with his tongue and bit down on the tiny potion capsule beneath it.

Voldemort was caught completely unaware as Mustafa's entire body detonated and a colossal pillar of fire rose into the sky. Completely consuming the spot where both men were talking.

* * *

 **The Main Battle, With Harry**

Harry removed his hands from his dead companion and slowly stood up. A cold feeling began to encapsulate him, filling his being and overpowering everything else.

The last time he felt like this was when he had vaporized the dementors.

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione came running up to him. Each holding up a shield as they did, watching for any stray spells or other debris.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but upon seeing Neville's body she could only clasp her hand over her mouth and start to tear up.

His father and uncle seemed to be trying to think of something to say while also staying alert to their surroundings.

Harry let the cold feeling spread freely uninhibited until it was all that he was. He felt his connection to his own magic grow until he was in complete harmony with it. He turned his head slowly to his silent family and spoke in a voice they didn't recognize.

"I'm ending this war."

Two tremendous griffin wings sprung out of Harry's upper back and spread wide to show their full span. He briefly looked like an angel -only with brown wings- before the rest of his body followed suit and finished the transformation.

Griffin-Harry bent his knees and kicked off the ground hard with his powerful legs. His wings took over the work and soon he was ascending higher and higher into the air in order to get a view of the entire battlefield.

He scanned the entire conflict with only a single thought on his mind. Well two thoughts actually.

1\. Find Voldemort.

2\. Rip him to goddamn pieces.

An incredible pillar of fire rose in the north. The inferno must of reached 20 feet into the air and burned brightly for a few moments before disappearing away entirely.

Harry focused on that area and his magic instinctively told him to go search that way.

* * *

 **With Voldemort**

The Dark Lord jumped out the side of the giant flame pillar and fell to his knees in pain.

If he had been even a quarter of a second slower in raising his shield than the damage would have been so much more severe.

All the skin on the right side of his body was charred and almost all of his robes had been burned away. The passive regenerative properties of his faux body were trying and failing miserably to repair what had happened to him.

' _Damn that mercenary! I'll find his family! I'll find his friends! I'll find every person he's ever had a pleasant fucking conversation with and make them all suffer for what he's done to me!'_

Voldemort grated his teeth together in pure agony and clenched his undamaged hand tightly as he delicately passed his wand over his torso. The wand glowed a faint green as the healing spell slowly turned his third-degree burns into second-degree ones.

He took a few heavy breaths and lay flat on the ground for a minute before repeating the process with his face, arm, and leg in that order.

Taking another break from tending his wounds Voldemort pulled a small magical pouch out of his surviving robe sleeve and waved his hand over it.

Three medicinal potions popped out of the pouch and The Dark Lord chugged each one down like taking a shot of liquor. His breathing relaxed a little as the pain diminished and he felt the elixirs begin to take effect.

The burns on his body lessened again and Voldemort was able to get to his feet. He took stock of his magic reserves and didn't like the results.

He was well below half of his full capacity. All the healing he had to perform on himself coupled with killing the mercenaries had taken a significant toll.

 _'If I suffer any more setbacks in this fight then I may need to unseal the...no...not yet...I mustn't do anything drastic. A final resort is exactly that. Final.'_

Deciding he needed to wrap up this battle immediately he tucked the magical pouch back into his sleeve and repaired his robes with a bit of conjuration magic. Taking a once over of himself and finding it satisfactory he apparated away to join his remaining forces.

He was so focused on what he was doing he never realized he was four seconds away from being tackled by a dive-bombing griffin hellbent on ripping his arms off.

Griffin-Harry landed on the ground where Voldemort was standing only moments ago and huffed in annoyance.

 _'Damn. Only a few more seconds and I would have had him.'_

Griffin-Harry pushed off the ground and went back into the sky to continue the hunt once more.

* * *

 **At The Main Battle**

Antonin Dolohov cursed under his breath as he realized an anti-apparition field had been set up over him and was preventing his exit. He might be able to get out of range if he made a run for it but the odds didn't look good.

His allies had fallen and he was now standing alone as he was surrounded by three powerful opponents as well as two inconsequential ones.

"Throw down your wand Dolohov. Surrender and you get to live a few more weeks. Hell I'll even let you have a last meal of your choice before I toss you through the veil." Amelia Bones said as she held her wand firmly on his position.

"Or don't throw it down and I get to put you in the ground right now!" Alastor Moody chimed in.

Dolohov held his wand firm and looked around the battlefield.

The conflict finally seemed to be waning.

The acromantulas were on the retreat, dragging bodies into the woods while the patriarch spider watched over protectively, guarding their withdrawal.

The final giant still in good shape threw down his weapon and put his hands up in surrender as he stood guard over a wounded companion.

Many of his ally death eaters were either dead or had deserted once they found themselves in unfavorable circumstances. Only the true believers of the cause were still fighting.

And there really weren't many of them left...

Dolohov lowered his wand and let it slip from his fingers. "Fine. I guess I surrender." he said with a shrug.

Dolohov allowed himself to be captured and tried to look upset at the development whereas on the inside he was smirking.

He had a spare wand hidden inside his boot. Once this battle was completely over he would take his captors by surprise, kill whoever he could in those precious seconds, and then rejoin his master.

All he needed was the opportune moment.

* * *

 **With Voldemort**

The Dark Lord reappeared next to the throne he sat in when the battle had begun. The last part of his army standing by and awaiting new orders as they sent a bombardment of spells at the Hogwarts wards.

"My Lord...are you alright?" A death eater asked as he approached with caution.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the man whose name he couldn't remember and almost reprimanded him for speaking out of turn. However, upon glancing at his own hand he realized that half his body was still covered in light burns. His faux body needing a few more minutes to renew his skin.

"I am...fine." Voldemort answered slowly. "More importantly give me a status report."

"Yes My Lord." The man said with a bow. "The 80 men and women behind me as well as myself were left behind here by your inner circle and tasked with bringing down the castle wards. We have been very successful. McAllister our wards expert believes the wards to be at about 3% strength as of one minute ago. We will exhaust them completely sometime within the next 90 seconds. Then the castle can be invaded. Unfortunately it seems all of your inferi hordes have been exterminated by those firing from the castle windows. I also have no information on how the battle to the south is going."

"Hmm. A concise and informative briefing. What is your name again my friend?"

"It's Jodoc My Lord." the man said.

"I will have need to build a new inner circle once the day is done Jodoc. Be sure to survive and I will consider you for a position."

"Of course My Lord! I would be honored!" The man replied.

A tremendous _***VVVVOOOOOOOOMMMM***_ sound filled the air and everyone watched as the castle barrier finally fell. Now literally anyone or anything could stroll into the school at their leisure.

"Would you like us to storm the castle My Lord?" Jodoc asked.

"Not yet. Let us rejoin those who are fighting in the south first. Then we shall sweep through their stronghold as one mighty force."

* * *

 **At The Main Battle**

Voldemort apparated in along with his reserve forces at the front of the battlefield. He immediately had to sidestep as Lucius Malfoy collided with the ground where he was standing a moment ago. The man had been hit by a powerful banishing charm and was suffering some serious head trauma.

"My Lord..." he stuttered weakly before passing out.

Voldemort was astonished.

Flabbergasted really.

The grand battle he had looked upon in his scrying glass earlier was gone.

Where did the acromantulas go?

Why was there a giant sitting down in surrender instead of fighting?

Why were there goblins standing around guarding around a group of captured death eaters?

Why were practically all the Hogwarts defenders out here?

Where were all of his death eaters?

Voldemort was about to give an order for all his men to attack and restart the battle anew when a loud sound came from behind him.

"TOOOOOM!" Harry Potter screamed.

Voldemort spun around at the hated name and saw Harry Potter standing alone. A blue aura of power exuding from him that seemed to distort the space around him.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort said softly. "We finally meet once more. I hope you have-"

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it! FIGHT ME!" Harry yelled.

A death eater stepped forward. "Impudent little..." he muttered as he sent a reductor curse at the boy.

Harry, who was still immersed in that cold powerful feeling looked at the spell flying towards him like an annoying fly. "Stay out of this..." he muttered softly.

One of Harry's griffin wings reemerged from his back and slapped the spell back at the man who fired it. The spell smashed into its casters chest sending him crashing several meters away.

He did not get up.

Voldemort looked at Harry with fascination and opened his mouth to say something witty.

Harry however was impatient. _**"Accio Robes!"**_ He said, holding his hand out towards Voldemort. _ **  
**_

The Dark Lords clothing was suddenly pulling him forward, separating him from the group he was standing with. He was so startled by the unusual tactic it took him a few seconds to cancel the charm. Voldemort skidded to a stop and fired off a killing curse in retaliation.

Harry dodged the curse with ease and sent off two cutters in response.

* * *

 **Same Place, A Few Minutes Later**

A crowd had gathered and watched with rapt attention as The Dark Lord Voldemort dueled against Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived.

By some sort of unspoken agreement the Hogwarts defenders and the reserve death eaters had not begun to attack each other. Both sides choosing instead to watch the two iconic figures battling it out.

A momentary and shaky truce where each side kept the other from interfering. If anyone tried to come to the assistance of Harry then the death eaters would attack. The same rules applied if any death eater tried to come to the aide of Voldemort. Not that Voldemort would accept the help in the first place. Not for this fight.

In the crowd Sirius watched the fight while nervously chewing on his thumb. His brother in all but blood, Remus Lupin, nudged him in the shoulder and got his attention.

Remus pointed his wand upward and very discreetly started to put an anti-apparition field in place. Sirius nodded and began doing the same.

Albus Dumbledore was one of very few in the crowd who noticed the field slowly crawling through the sky overhead to prevent Harry and Voldemort from apparating away. He chuckled to himself. _'Oh you silly boys. That flimsy construct will never stop Tom if he truly wishes to leave. Let me help you with that'_.

Dumbledore pointed The Elder Wand slightly upwards from where it hung at its side and began to drastically reinforce the barrier.

Harry's and Voldemort's eyes both widened a little as they felt the ward snap into place. The Dark Lord momentarily stopped his assault and looked around curiously.

Harry meanwhile got a shit eating grin on his face. The sense of smugness was the first emotion he had since the cold took him over. He quickly reached into his shirt and summoned the pen Ragnok had given him out of the mokeskin pouch around his neck.

"HEY TOM!" he called. "Got a present for ya!" Harry snapped the cap off with his thumb and pushed down hard on the big red button underneath.

Silence overtook the battlefield.

One second passed.

Then two seconds.

Then five more.

Voldemort looked at Harry confused.

He smiled and gestured widely with his hands at their surroundings as if to say 'Was something supposed to happen?'

Then the sensation hit him.

His magic started to plunge again. Close to 200 points.

Voldemort looked down and grasped his chest painfully. _'No! The Locket! I'm mortal...I'm mortal..._ ' Voldemort raised his gaze and was met with the sight of a banishing charm flying towards him.

The Dark Lord felt like a sledgehammer hit his chest and he flew several meters through the air. He landed on the ground painfully and started to roll and tumble.

He jumped upwards and held out his hand with a wandless shield to block the cutting curse coming at him next. The cutter shattered the shield instantly and a weakened version of Harry's spell cut across the top of Voldemort's hand and all the way up his arm. Blood spurted from the deep gash and stained his sleeve.

Voldemort grimaced and blocked the next attack with a shield made from his wand. The shield barely held and Voldemort dropped to one knee from the impact.

' _No! No! NO! NO NO NO NO! I can't lose here! If only I was at full power! Damn that mercenary!'_ he raged in his thoughts.

A second bludgeoner spell blew the shield apart and Voldemort was sent even further away from the others. He pushed up with his hands and knees and looked at the world before him.

He was alone.

The assembly of Hogwarts defenders and his death eaters watched with wide eyes and disbelieving looks as he was being thoroughly crushed by a child.

In front of that crowd stood that child who was exuding more power than he had ever seen Dumbledore command.

"You're going to lose Tom. You're going to lose and you're going to go straight to hell for all the people who have died because of you. In fact...most of your soul is probably there already." Harry said in that cold unrecognizable voice as his blue aura flared brighter.

Voldemort snarled at his opponent in anger and waved his wand in a big motion around him. Summoning his strongest and favorite shield. A silver dome of light surrounded him.

Voldemort reached into his sleeve and pulled out his magical pouch. He placed his hand over it and summoned a tiny orb out.

"Not yet! I still have one card to play! You will regret making me use this Potter!" Voldemort screamed as the orb rapidly expanded as the shrinking charms were removed from it.

The now much larger orb could be seen clearly as a magical containment bubble roughly a foot in diameter. Inside that bubble was a different colored bubble and inside that one was a small ornate chest about the size of a large decorative candle. The chest was covered in spell tags and wrapped in a multitude of glowing magical chains.

Harry sent his strongest blasting curse at his opponents shield to stop Voldemort from doing whatever it was he was trying. The blast whizzed through the air and collided with the silvery dome with a loud ***DUNG***. Voldemort's strongest shield cracked like spider glass and vibrated from the impact but managed to hold it's form. If only just.

"This is your loss Potter! BEHOLD! MY FINAL ACE IN THE HOLE!" Voldemort screamed as he threw the bubble out of his shield and high into the air above.

The crowd watched as the chest rose higher and higher until it reached its zenith and appeared to be ready to fall back down to earth. A blast of bright green magic courtesy of Voldemort shredded the bubbles around it and cracked one of the chains binding it.

The box stopped falling and was suspended in mid-air as the cracked chain began to crumble and fall off. The moment it had done so the other chains started to snap and the spell tags dissolved away into little flakes. The loss of one layer of seals causing complete system failure on the others.

The tiny chest exploded open and the entire world around them went black.

The cold feeling that Harry let dominate him in the battle against Voldemort was immediately expelled from his being. Forcibly suppressed by something far more powerful. His aura was snuffed out like someone blowing on a candle. As the incredible focus he had over his own power left him he returned to his normal state of mind.

It lasted only for a moment.

A few seconds of normalcy before a new sensation filled him.

 _ **Fear.**_

Unbridled, tangible, all dominating terror.

Harry's world was in total darkness. He couldn't see Voldemort. He couldn't see any of his allies. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

He heard the cries of people in the crowd behind him desperately trying to cast spells that could produce light or fire. Based on the tone of their pleas none of them were successful.

Then all of a sudden their screams were replaced by sounds of relief.

Just as Harry was about to ask what they did to free themselves the darkness had suddenly receded around him.

Harry stared at a wall of pure blackness in front of him that was slowly crawling back. An incredibly large black dome that had covered the entire area instantaneously when the chest exploded was steadily getting smaller.

The darkness kept diminishing and began to look notably denser as it dwindled in size. Once it reached the epicenter of where the chest had been in the sky it began to coalesce into a discernible shape.

Harry froze in complete shock as the darkness finally turned solid.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't avert his gaze.

He could barely even breath at the sight of it.

The Demon was about 30 feet tall. It's entire body covered in a glossy black carapace with glowing purple leylines running over him like tattoos. Little patches of brown fur could be spotted in the few sections of his body that were not naturally protected by the armor. The being had incredibly wide shoulders and four long arms that each ended in sharp clawed hands. His two legs were thick with muscle that ended in cloven hoofs for feet. His head was similar to the skull of a goat with the only difference being it was colored midnight black. Instead of eyes he had two tiny purple flames floating inside the sockets of his head.

The Demon's feet crashed down on the ground and the earth shook as it caught his fall. All around him in a great circle the plant life started to wither and die just from being in his presence.

"Yes! Rise my friend! RISE!"Voldemort screamed fanatically. "After so many millennia you are free! My name is Lord Voldemort and I am the one who has granted you freedom! I am the one who has released you from your prison! For my reward I humbly ask only this! Slaughter my enemies! Destroy those who would oppose me! Let the world know that death comes to any who oppose Lord Voldemort!"

The Demon's flaming eyes shifted downward as he noticed the little screaming man in front of him. The great being crouched down and rested two of his arms atop his knees as he regarded the wizard in front of him.

He cocked his head to the side and the flames in his sockets dimmed as though he had narrowed his eyes.

The Demon raised one hand.

 _ **"WEAK!"**_ The Demon bellowed as he backhanded The Dark Lord so fast that you could see the air split. Like something out of a cartoon, Voldemort was launched through the air at a speed so blindingly fast that his body became a grey blur. Without so much as a scream he crashed somewhere into the outer edges of the forbidden forest and disappeared from view entirely.

"MY LORD!" Dolohov screamed in despair for his master that had likely just been killed by the very creature he had released.

The Demon stood up and his gaze lingered briefly on the frozen crowd watching him from across the field. He turned his back on them with complete disinterest and began to calmly walk away from the battlefield. With each thundering step it took it left a blackened and dead patch of grass behind.

Forgetting his escape plan entirely Dolohov pulled his spare wand from his boot and he summoned all the magic he still had left at his disposal. _**"**_ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

Everyone watched in slow motion as the overcharged green curse sailed through the air, over the crowd, and towards the Demons back.

It splashed against the Demons shoulder blade and the great beast stumbled a single step forward as though someone had shoved him.

A small burn and a tiny trail of smoke rising off the minuscule wound was the entire extent of the damage.

The Demon turned around wearing an expression of extreme annoyance and faced the crowd of wizards and goblins behind him. The Demon raised his head skyward and roared the most terrifying shrieking sound anyone had ever heard.

The air over Harry seemed to increase in weight a thousand fold and an incredible pressure started pressing down on him trying to flatten him against the earth. Harry's breath got caught in his throat and he had to bend his knees to stay standing.

Across the battlefield every single person felt the same sensation regardless of which side of the war they were on. Some people collapsed under the pressure. Others were merely forced to their knees. Many of the goblins managed to stand only by stabbing their spear into the ground and gripping it tightly for dear life. Anyone who was too wounded or just naturally weak were forced into unconsciousness.

The Demon finished his roar and the pressure immediately lifted.

It lowered its head back down and broke into a light run towards all those who were still living.

' _Oh come on...That's not fair.'_ Harry whined.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all hadn't forgotten about the chest Tom dug up in Ch.23. As you can see, I certainly didn't.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Well here we are folks. The end of the road. You'll get no sappy words from me other than 'It's been fun'. If you've come this far then why not give the story a 'favorite'? It would only take a small moment of your time.**

 **TTFN. Ta Ta For Now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

With each step the hell beast took it grew closer and closer. Time seemed to slow for Harry as each stride from The Demon advanced him several meters.

His wand was up but his mind was blank. What could he possibly cast that would have any effect on this thing? The monster just shrugged off a killing curse for gods sake!

To the surprise of everyone, including The Demon himself, the next one to attack was not Harry or Dumbledore. It was not light wizard or dark wizard or goblin.

Rather, in an entirely unexpected move it was Aragog who scurried out of the trees and jumped into the Demons side, knocking the beast over.

Harry was frankly astonished the elephant sized spider could even move that fast in his old age.

A herd of centaurs that were passively observing the previous conflict stormed out of the woods all yelling war cries and started to surround The Demon. Some began pelting The Demon with arrows that all bounced off his shining black armor without leaving a scratch. Others slung ropes over him in an attempt to keep him from getting back on his feet.

Aragog spun around from where he had landed after barreling into his foe and started spewing silk from his abdomen all over one of The Demon's hands to keep the appendage glued to the ground.

The centaur chieftain looked in the direction of the hundreds of wizards and goblins watching in awe and puffed out his chest to speak. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING AROUND? EITHER START HELPING OR LEAVE!"

The Demon started to exude a dark energy from where he lay on the ground. Tendrils of black smoke began to waft off his back. The centaur ropes began to age rapidly and start to fray. All in quick succession they snapped with audible cracks. The Demon ripped his hand through the acromantula silk like paper mache and started to stand back up.

Headmistress McGonagall placed her wand against her throat. "ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY!" her magically amplified voice rung out.

A panic began to form as screaming students as well as a few adults began to flee in terror and were all scrambling towards the nearest entrance to Hogwarts.

"Cancel all anti-apparition wards!" Amelia Bones yelled. "Aurors Shaw, Addison, Shacklebolt, McCoy, and Savage begin evacuating the wounded and unconscious!"

The one giant who was still in decent shape and had surrendered picked up his shield and club again and began to charge at the only thing he'd ever seen that was bigger than him.

Meanwhile, The Demon had just crushed a centaur underfoot. Aragog attempted to leap onto his back but one of The Demon's lower arms swung back and clamped down over two of the patriarch spiders legs. Aragog was swung around to The Demon's front and slammed down onto the ground.

The Demon grabbed each of Aragog's legs -two in each colossal hand- and stared down at his captive. _**"**_ _ **I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU SPIDER-KING. WHY DO YOU INTERFERE?"**_ The Demon bellowed in a deep voice that sounded like his throat was full of brimstone. All the while completely ignoring the arrows bouncing off him.

 _ **"YOUR VERY EXISTENCE THREATENS MY HOME AND MY CHILDREN! YOU DO NOT BELONG!"**_ Aragog chittered back in his raspy voice.

Without offering a retort The Demon pulled hard with each of his arms and ripped all eight legs from Aragog's body. The spider gave a brief screech of pain and died a few seconds later.

The Demon dropped the legs to the ground and looked up only to be blown back as a large club being swung upward smashed into the bottom his jaw. The Demon stumbled three steps back and tried to steady himself but wasn't quite fast enough. Another blow to the side of his face sent The Demon meandering to the right.

"I have a plan but I will need a minute to prepare!" Dumbledore called to those around him.

"A minute is a pretty tall order right now Albus!" Scrimgeour shouted back.

Dumbledore ignored him and started to chant in Latin while waving his wand in intricate patterns through the air.

The giant moved in to go for a third strike when The Demon's upper left arm shot out and caught the club mid-swing. _**"**_ _ **Don't do that."**_ The Demon said in a voice much quieter than the one he was using before. His flame eyes glaring angrily.

The Demon had a nasty wound on his jawline from where the second attack had struck him. His first injury of the battle. Black blood oozed from the opening and stained the ground black with liter sized drops. The Demon pulled his lower left arm back and straightened out his clawed hand till it was flat like a spearhead.

The giant struggled to free his weapon from the vice-like grip but no matter how hard he pulled The Demon's claw was latched on tight. The Demon shot his lower left arm forward in a stabbing motion and pierced straight through the giants armor, into his chest, and finally out the giants back.

The giant opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. The Demon retracted his blood-coated arm through the hole and let the giant crumble to the ground.

The Demon wanted to smirk but didn't have the time as over six dozen blasting charms hit him simultaneously all over his body. None of them did any real damage of consequence but the sheer force of them all was enough knock him off of his feet.

Harry lowered his wand as the enemy was obscured in a tremendous cloud of smoke. He looked around with the other wizards standing in formation with him. To Harry's surprise it wasn't just the 'warriors of light' who were buying time for Dumbledore alongside him. 19 of the 80 death eaters had stuck around to combat the new threat instead of fleeing once the anti-apparition wards were removed.

Harry could only guess at their reasons. Maybe they recognized that this creature was a threat to all of magical Britain and wars over blood status didn't matter in its presence. Maybe they were angry at what had happened to their master. Or maybe they just thought that if they helped in this fight then Madam Bones might be lenient with their punishment once the war officially ended.

Harry honestly didn't care which of these reasons was why they had stuck around. They could use all the help they could get right now.

The Demon burst through the smoke cloud running at a terrifying speed towards the wizards.

Without needing anyone to give an order to fire again six dozen more blasting charms burst from the wands and pushed the monster back again.

The witches and wizards all held their breath as they watched the new smoke cloud for signs of movement. Would he come out from the front? The left? The right?

It was none of these things as the body of the slain giant was thrown out of the cloud as a projectile and was rapidly approaching on the group.

"SCATTER!" someone screamed and everyone began to scramble to get out of the way.

Those on the right and left sides of the group were able to move run to safety in time. The same applied for those who were in the center that had the thought to apparate away to safety. Harry was in this group.

However, those in the center who didn't think of apparition in those few precious seconds and tried to flee by foot were crushed under the hulking body of the flung giant. Their screams immediately snuffed out.

With the path now clear The Demon rocketed out of the smoke, kicked away a centaur in his path, and descended on the group who had fled to the right.

It was just right then that Dumbledore finished his preparations.

 _ **"** **SACRA VINCULA LUMINE CARCERUM!"**_

Seven thick golden chains sprouted from Dumbledore's wand and honed in on The Demon like targeted missiles.

Each of The Demons wrists as well as both ankles were wrapped tightly by six of the chains while the seventh snaked it's way over his back and expanded to tie the other six together. The first six then plunged into the earth, dragging The Demon to the ground and spreading him flat with all his limbs stretched out.

Seven large swords of pure yellow light appeared in the sky above The Demon and plunged down into him. One in each of his four wrists, two in the ankles, and the last in the center of his back.

The Demon screeched in pain and tried to squirm from his bonds but was entirely unsuccessful. After half a minute of thrashing the creature went still and seemed to accept his fate.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "It's all right now everyone. The threat has been neutralized." he said as he began to stroll slowly over to the chained beast.

Everyone stared frozen in shock as Dumbledore was actually humming as he approached his prisoner. He stopped when he was about two meters in front of the beast's face. "Now then...what are we going to do with you?" he asked to the air around him.

The purple flame eyes seemed to focus on The Chief Warlock and something rather troubling happened. The Demon gave a single laugh.

The purple leylines over The Demon's upper right arm flared to life and the sword and chain pinning that arm down shattered.

Dumbledores eyes nearly popped out of his head and only a lifetime of training his reflexes let him form a barrier in time to stop the arm that was lunging at him.

The Demons clawed hand impacted the barrier only a foot in front of Albus's body and the golden wall immediately started to crack as the claw pushed against it.

Dumbledore held his wand forward and began to drastically reinforce the barrier. Magic poured out of his wand and the cracks began to repair themselves. The Demon narrowed his flame eyes and the leylines on his arm flared brightly again. Steadily the tips of his claw started passing through the protection with ease.

' _That's...That's not possible! Nothing can overpower The Elder Wand!'_ Dumbledore thought fearfully.

The Demon's hand finally crashed through the barrier and clamped down hard over the aged wizards arm. Snapping not only all the bones in his arm but the wand it was holding as well.

Dumbledore cried out in pain and the rest of the golden chains and swords of light all shattered into tiny shards. The Demon smirked triumphantly and flicked the annoying wizard away with his finger, caving in the old mans chest, and sending him flying away.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore died at the ripe old age of 114.

Everyone watched fearfully as The Demon got back to his feet and stood tall once more. He seemed entirely unconcerned by the seven new dripping wounds from where the swords had pierced him. It gazed over the crowd imposing and menacingly. Carefully choosing who he wanted to crush next.

No one had any ideas.

If that incredible binding spell from Albus didn't work then what could they possibly do?

Spells didn't work, weapons didn't work, and most everyone was already tired from the battle before.

One man stepped forward.

Hobbling on his one good leg in the direction of the enemy.

"Hey big feller! I want to talk to you!" Alastor Moody yelled from the base of The Demon.

If The Demon had eyebrows he would've raised one.

"Well go on! Pick me up so I can talk to ya!"

The Demon looked thoroughly amused by the mans antics. Sure enough though, the beast bent down and grasped Moody with his lower right hand. He brought the man to eye level and looked at him expectantly.

In a flash Moody produced his wand and jammed it into the open wound on The Demon's wrist. Bypassing the shiny black armor entirely.

 _ **"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"**_

Many onlookers gasped as Alastor Moody and The Demons hand both exploded in an incredible fireball that sent chunks of flesh scattering everywhere. The Demon stumbled backward and gripped his stump painfully as gallons of black blood pouted out and stained the earth.

The Demon raised his head and his eyes changed from purple to a hateful red.

 _ **"I AM NO LONGER AMUSED BY THIS GAME!"**_ he bellowed angrily. The incredible pressure in the air returned and pressed down on everyone around.

Harry grit his teeth and bent his knees as he struggled to stay standing.

Every one of the leyline tattoos on The Demon's body turned red and all of his injuries began to repair themselves. First his jaw was fixed. Followed by the open wounds from the swords sealing up. Harry watched as a fresh bony hand formed on top of The Demon's bloody stump. Then came muscle, skin, hair, and finally the black carapace.

Good as new.

The glowing tattoos shifted back into their default purple and The Demon allowed the pressure to lift again. He went down on one knee, slammed his hand flat against the earth and said something in a language no one was able to recognize.

Four black tendrils of shadow sprung from the ground in front of his hand and each shot off in a different direction at breakneck speeds. Each one had it's own target, seemingly selected at random.

Two goblins, a death eater, and a centaur were each impaled by the eel like black spikes straight through their chests. The black tendrils retracted themselves from their suddenly dead victims and each sought new targets.

All organization fell apart as every person began to run for their lives hoping they weren't selected by the black tendrils next. A few began to apparate away and The Demon snarled.

 _ **"** **NO ONE LEAVES!"**_ he commanded as a purple field suddenly materialized all around them preventing magical transportation. It even pulled back those who had just began to disappear.

"Just die you bastard!" a goblin screamed as he launched his spear at the beast in futility.

The goblins eyes widened as the spear left a white scratch on the black armor of The Demon's shoulder from where it grazed him.

It wasn't much. It was barely a nick. A key dragged across a muggle car would've done more damage. But...it was damage. Damage that wasn't happening before.

"HE'S WEAKENED!" The goblin shrieked. "HIS ARMOR WEAKENS AFTER HE HEALS HIMSELF!"

The Demon's head snapped to the goblin from where he was kneeling and all four black tendrils changed their course, now all focused on ripping the goblin to pieces.

Amelia Bones saw the way The Demon reacted to the now eviscerated goblins words and didn't have any doubt they were true. She pressed her wand against her throat and cast a sonorus charm. "HIS DEFENSES ARE DOWN! EVERYONE STOP RUNNING AND FIRE!"

A hailstorm of spells, spears and arrows began to crash down on The Demon. Countless explosions of multicolored light obscured his form. It was like a fireworks show as different spells overlapped and amplified each other.

Even after the enemy had disappeared from view Harry kept slinging spells into the dust cloud. Again and again without rest. Every destructive spell he could think off.

 _ **"THAT! IS!** **ENOUGH!"**_ Suddenly all the smoke was blown away by a shockwave and The Demon's battered freshly bleeding form came into view.

The Demon slammed all four of his palms against the earth and this time it was 16 black tendrils that sprung from the ground and began seeking targets at random.

Time slowed down for Harry as one of the tendrils swam through the earth towards him. He cast a blasting curse at it and it had no effect. Banishing charm. No effect. Cutting curse. No effect. He tried a Lumos just for the hell of it. The thing was made of darkness right? No effect.

The shadowy mass jumped from the ground towards his chest and Harry knew he was dead.

At least until he felt someone grab him from the back of his shirt and lift him off the ground and sharply to the right.

Harry felt himself hoisted onto the back of a galloping centaur that had just pulled him out of deaths reach. At least for the next few seconds.

"It has been a long time Harry Potter. I wish our meeting were under more fortuitous circumstances." The centaur said as he ran at full speed, just barely outpacing the demonic magic chasing them.

"Firenze! Can't say I was expecting to see you today." Harry said with joy to the centaur who had just pulled his ass out of the fire for the second time in his life.

"Indeed Harry Potter. We centaurs planned to remain passive observers to your humans war. However, when the hell beast was released we knew we could not standby. The stars spoke of great calamity on this day but none of us imagined it to be this."

"Speaking of 'great calamity' you got any ideas on how to deal with that?" Harry asked gesturing to the black tendril that was chasing them.

"I believe your idea to use light was correct. You simply didn't use enough." Firenze said with a brief glance to the same tendril.

"But I fired it at full strength. I can't use more-" Harry stopped speaking as the wheels began to turn in his head. Harry conjured a pair of sunglasses and handed them to his steed. "You're going to need these."

Harry reached into his shirt and took out his mokeskin pouch necklace. He placed his hand over it and summoned 'The Boomstick' into his hand.

Harry swiveled around and tried to steady his shaking arm from the bumpy ride.

 _ **"** **LUMOS!"**_ Harry yelled while pointing the experimental weapon at the shadowy appendage.

Harry felt the enormous drain on his magic and a miniature sun practically exploded from his wand tip. Even though he had shut his eyes in preparation he could still only see nothing but white. His eyelids not being thick enough to block it out.

Harry canceled the spell once he felt his skin start to toast and opened his eyes to look around. To his complete and utter amazement not only was the black tendril nowhere to be seen but Harry had also vaporized five others that had been relatively close by.

Harry wanted to scream in success. To jump for joy at a job well done. Unfortunately Harry couldn't feel those things as he became instantly aware that The Demon was staring directly at him from all the way across the battlefield.

The Demon seemed startled and amazed and...infuriated. The Demon got back to his feet and the remaining black tendrils all vanished when his palms were removed from the ground.

More spells and weapons collided with The Demon causing minor wounds but the beast completely ignored them as he continued to stare at Harry.

Then he started to walk towards him.

Firenze closed his eyes and adopted a serene expression. "Harry Potter. I will not be able to outrun the beast. It has been an honor to fight alongside you." Firenze said as he decided to embrace the end willingly.

The Demon was now in a full on sprint.

"Shut up shut up shut up we're not dead yet!" Harry replied in a panic as he pointed 'The Boomstick' at his charging foe.

The Demon had crossed a quarter of the distance to them in only three seconds.

Harry gripped his 'The Boomstick' tighter and began to hyperventilate. _'_ _What spell do I use? What spell stops a rampaging Demon?'_

The Demon continued to ignore everything else attacking it as he reached the halfway point.

 _'Think damn it! Blasting Curse? No. Flame Whip? Would fire even hurt a Demon? Fuck I don't know!'_

Three-quarters of the way.

 _'Come on Harry! There has to be something! Cast something! Cast fucking anything! Fuck fucking fuck I DON'T KNOW!'_ _  
_

On nothing but instinct Harry pushed all of the magic he had left through his wand and prayed it would do something. As if responding to it's wielders need for any spell that could stop this beast 'The Boomstick' sucked up every drop of Harry's power before amplifying it and launching it outward in a massive shining blue wave of pure magic over a meter in diameter. The recoil launched Harry backwards and he fell to the ground, taking Firenze with him.

Harry tumbled through the grass, dirt, and mud from the force of the blowback and very nearly lost consciousness due to magical exhaustion. He managed to stay awake by willpower alone and forced himself to stand on wobbly legs.

The Demon had frozen in his tracks and held an expression of complete disbelief.

A perfect circular hole was in the center of his torso from where the blue wave of raw magic had completely plowed through him. It had utterly vaporized armor, skin, muscle and bone. The ring blazed red along it's edges and smoke lightly wafted off of it. Harry could actually look through the front end and see Hogwarts out the back. If the blast had been even just a foot longer in diameter then it would have completely separated the upper and lower torso.

The purple tattoos that covered his body all began to lose their shine like a light bulb flickering out and The Demon's arms dropped to his side.

 _ **"** **This form has been broken. Not bad mortal. Not bad."**_ The Demon said softly and with a small twinge of respect.

The flames he had for eyes abruptly extinguished and his body crashed down onto his back. A black and purple portal opened up from the ground and the body began to sink into it like quicksand. Once the corpse had been entirely swallowed, the portal slowly vanished until it was like it was never there.

Harry started to fall to his knees in exhaustion but was caught by Firenze's arm. The centaur hoisted Harry onto his back and began to slowly walk towards the castle.

"Come Harry Potter. You have done something so incredible on this day that I do not have the words to do it justice. It is time for you to rest. Let the others do what work remains."

"No. Not yet. I wonder if you could do me a favor Firenze? Take me to where Voldemort crashed into the woods. Please. I need to see it, I need to truly know that it's over. I have to see his body. With my own eyes." Harry said tiredly.

The centaur gave a small nod in understanding. "Alright Harry Potter. If that is what you wish."

Firenze moved slowly across the battlefield as Harry rested on his back. Through half-closed eyelids Harry watched people meander around attending to the deceased. He saw Prof. Flitwick drape a shroud over the body of Pomona Sprout while that blonde ravenclaw from before placed a comforting hand on the tiny mans shoulder. Then he passed Amelia Bones gently closing the eyes of a deceased Head Auror Scrimgeour with her hand. Based on the look of the giant hole in his chest the man likely did not suffer long. Several times they were stopped by survivors to praise him on what he had done and each time Firenze had to politely wave them off promising Harry would speak with them later.

Harry had been overjoyed to learn that his family had all survived. Hermione had been dragged back into the castle by a retreating McGonagall and his father and uncle were spotted evacuating the wounded. He was sure that a great number of people he knew had perished but at the very least his family had lived.

Leisurely the two entered a clearing in the woods and began to look around for the remains of The Dark Lord.

Not two minutes had passed before they found him slumped over in front of a tree that had cracked from the impact of his body.

The bloody bastard was still alive.

Barely.

Saying his body was an absolute mess would be an understatement. Parts of limbs missing, bones protruding from several areas, rib cage visible, blood leaking from practically everywhere.

Voldemort raised his head and spoke through a broken jaw.

"Potter...Look at me...and listen well..."

Harry sighed in exhaustion. "No one fucking cares Tom..." he said quietly.

Harry lazily lifted his normal wand and sent a tiny piercing hex right between the mans eyes. Using the minuscule amount of magic he had recovered in the past few minutes.

Voldemorts faux body slumped over and the last piece of Tom Riddle finally died.

Harry slipped his wand into his pocket and leaned tiredly into the centaurs back, letting all the stress of the past few days leave his body. Firenze turned around from The Dark Lords corpse without saying a word about the exchange and began the slow journey of taking Harry back to Hogwarts.

"I am curious Harry Potter...What will you do now?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Find a bed and sleep for five days straight." Harry replied dryly.

Firenze smiled and suppressed a chuckle. "And after that?"

"Well after five days it'll be the weekend so I'll probably...*yawn*...spend the day with Hermione."

Firenze laughed merrily as they ambled out of the forest's edge. "You know that is not what I mean Harry Potter."

The centaur tilted his head up to the sky and watched as the stars began to come into view as night truly started to take over day. "I can no longer see your name written in the heavens Harry Potter. It seems that your destiny is yours to make. You are finally untethered from the manipulations of Fate. So I hope you don't mind if I ask again. What will you do now?"

Harry closed his eyes and began to drift away into a deep sleep. The bed was simply too far away to wait.

"...whatever I want."

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
